Battle of Hearts
by Mage-Chan212
Summary: Jenova has returned with the help of Hojo, Hades, and Ansem will destory all the worlds and led everyone into everlasting darkness.Vincent awakens and fights for his freedom with Yuffie, Cloud fights for survivial,Yuffietine Read it and find out!
1. note from me

OK I know the storyline has changed so much since I wrote the fist couple of chapters. The original storyline was suppose to have Leon, Sephiroth, and Vincent fighting over Yuffie and whoever lost loses there heart forever to the darkness, but then I said wait a minute, there are tones of stories out there that have everybody fighting over somebody and it made me sick to write another one. So I got to thinking why not bring Hojo and Jenova back into the picture I mean we all know Hojo was gay and loved Vincent anyway so why not? So the storyline of the original was this

_**Yuffie is sick of being ignored by Leon so she starts searching for a male company that is deemed worth to make Leon jealous. Well, her search leads her to the person she'd never thought she'd ask, Sephiroth. He agrees on one condition. He gets to challenge Cloud again in the next tournament, and Sora as well. What happens when he falls for Yuffie and Leon finally notices? It's the Battle of hearts and the loser shall lose his forever. (Due to Ansem's plot**_

Well then I got to thinkin' that I wanted Vincent to be in this story as well because we all love Vincent and hope he going to be in the second Kingdom Hearts so I put him in here. So his and Yuffie's past pops up every now and then to explain their situation and it is that Yuffie and him were in love back in Avalanche, but they never had the chance to tell each other. Chaos took over Vincent and raped Yuffie senseless and ever since then Yuffie and him hadn't spoken to on another.

Then I also wanted Hojo in this story and like in final fantasy 7 he will be doing experiments and trying to butt rape Vincent, like he tried to do in ff7 (I hated Hojo so much) SO he's in the story experimenting on the heartless trying to find a way to bring back Jenova and fuse them together so she will destroy the "worlds" in kingdom hearts and lead everybody into everlasting darkness, same as the first storyline in the kingdom hearts.

Now Yuffie is still a virgin and Hojo, Ansem's, Sephiroth, and Hades need a virgin for their plan to work, in their eyes Yuffie is an Angel of Light while Vincent plays the Prince of Darkness, they want to combined the two together to reborn Jenova from Vincent Jenova cells into Yuffie's body so that when Jenova is reborn she will have a physical form, since Avalanche destroyed it three years ago.

Sephiroth comes in as a lackey and tries to make Yuffie love him, but she's still set on Vincent and in fury Sephiroth almost beats her to death after stealing her from Leon, who also starts to like Yuffie cause Rinoa is dead and he's getting desperate.

I won't say anymore but you see how the stupid storyline keeps changing and I have to change my descriptions in the stupid storyline that is published. It gets so frustrated, but I won't say anymore but I will probable change this again to fit the story but I don't plan ahead I just type what pops into my head so this story doesn't really have much of a storyline until its finished. And none of my stories are finished so I have no idea what I'm going to do. XX

Anyway thanks for listening to me rant. I don't own anybody in this story, wish I did but I don't so oh well I'll get over it.

Enjoy the fan fiction and I don't write this for any of you guys, sorry but I don't. I write this for my own entertainment when I get bored so if you don't like the story then don't read it and save me some valuable time to not read your flames.

Mage21


	2. I hate you, Leonhart

**_Battle of hearts is a whacked up version of all the other versions before it. Anyway I'm playing Chain of Memories right now so yea, I've been inspired again. (One of the odds of that) Anyway I can't say much but I do love to get feedback good or bad, and thank you all my wonderful reviews who I love so much. Okies, well enough of my idle chats I've got a story to write (alone with like 20 others) _**

_**Chapter one: I hate you so much!**_

"Why can't you just grow up, Yuffie? We could have won that but NO! You wanted to mess around and we lost the match!" Leon roared as the 16-year-old-ninja held herself together.

"Don't' you dare blame your mistakes on me, Squall Leonhart, if I can recall you're the one who missed the target by a mile?" Yuffie screamed back as Arieth held her back and Cloud help back Leon.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, MY NAME IS LEON!" He shouted and broke free from Cloud to charge at Yuffie.

"You call me childish? You're the one trying to bury your past, now that's childish; the past makes us who we are today. YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THAT!" She roared back as he slapped her across the face. Fury, hatred, sorrow was held in his eyes as she staggered back holding a hand up to her stinging cheek.

"Yuffie…." He trailed off looking at his hand like it was some monster. Yuffie backed away as she grabbed her weapon and flung it at him as hard as she could. Blood spilled out on the ground ad Leon fell to his knee's in pain.

"I HATE YOU SQUALL LEONHART. I HOPE YOU DIE THAT WAY YOU CAN GO AND JOIN YOUR PERCIOUS RINOA!" She yelled as she fled from the coliseums and flew off into Traverse Town leaving stranded behind her a very angry Squall Leonhart.

* * *

_Why can't he just leave me alone? Why did Vincent, Tifa, Barret, and Red have to die! Damn Ansem and the heartless. I'll kill all of them! I'll show Squall that I'm not childish and weak. I'll show them all, but I miss Vincent so much. He was the only member of Avalanche that truly understood me. I wish I could have told him what I felt before the heartless came and took over. If only wishes came true. If only Leon loved me……….._

_

* * *

_

Darkness was all that he saw and felt. He laughed at the ironic of his situation. He had been this close to loving someone again when they were snatched out of his grasp once more. Fate was indeed cruel to the red cloaked man and he was sick of it. His little ninja had perished along with Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red, Cloud, everybody was gone. He was alone once more in darkness, and this time he wouldn't escape. All those years hiding in darkness wishing he was indeed left alone, now all he wanted was Yuffie's smiling face to tell him that everything would be ok, but it was just a passing memory. Yuffie was dead and with it went his heart. How long had he been floating in this dark abyss? Days, weeks, months, Years? He had lost count. His screams of pain and sorrow went unheeded as he wrapped his cloak around himself to keep warm. If he hadn't met any of those blessed members of Avalanche then he might have said, "I deserve to be cast here, it is fitting for my hell." But no, not this time. He had screamed and pleaded for the person, who owned this horrible wasteland to let him go and find his Yuffie, if she was even alive. He had seen it with his own eyes. Her life being stole from her. He remembered all too well.

_"Yuffie look out!" He had cried and fired the last of his bullets at the creature that had its hold of his ninja. Yuffie has her back faced to it so there was no way she could have see the beast attack her. Her scream would forever haunt the gunman as the beast ripped right through her body as if it was tissue paper. He also remembered holding her body against him as she bled to death. He remembered her screaming at her for not being careful and then kissing her taunting lips before she died. Then a vortex appeared out of no where and destroyed everything._

Now he, Vincent Valentine, was left here in this dark abyss slowly drifting farther away from what little sanity he had obtained over the years with being with his little Yuffie. His body longed for her touch and wish now he hadn't been so foolish to throw her love aside. It had taken months for him to release that his old lover had never loved him at all. She had just used him for the lack of touch Hojo ever gave her. He had promised not to lose another one he loved again, and now look at him. He was floating in a dark abyss without his light once more. At this point chaos taking over him sounded like heaven.

"Aren't we a little angst bug, today?" A voice rang out over the darkness in sheer mockery. Vincent turned his blood-shot eyes towards the voice and gaped up at the figure before him. Hades, Lord of the Underworld, standing or floating there in front of him. His reflects told him to pull out his gun and he would have if the god hadn't spoken to him. "You miss your little Yuffie don't you, Mr. Valentine?" The god mocked again as Vincent snarled at him and turned away.

"There is nothing you can do to bring her back, demon." He spat out in a rough and starchy voice, as Hades waved one of his long and bony fingers at him.

'You misunderstand me, Valentine, I could care less if you lived or not, but a certain someone has been badgering me ever since he got down there about bringing you to him. I told him it was quite impossible due to the fact that you're immortal, but scientist these days just don't know their limit." Vincent's eyes twitched at the mention of the word scientist.

"Hojo." He stated softly as the god smirked and nodded. "Hojo wants me? That's really no surprise knowing that sick"

"Now, Now, lets no get nasty, not just yet anyway." The god interrupted as Vincent glared at him. "I can lead you to Yuffie, Vincent." He said waiting to see his victim's reaction to his statement. Vincent just looked at him and floated away.

"She's dead, I held her as she took her last breathe." He whispered to himself as he traced his lips. Hades smirked again at Vincent's statement.

"She's not dead, Valentine, which was a mere illusion by me, requested by Hojo, Yuffie is very much indeed alive." Vincent's red eyes went wide in shock as he gaped at the god.

"How" When" Where? Why?" Hades held up his hand, gad that he had the guns mans attention.

"If you work for me and do a little job, Valentine, I will take you to your Yuffie." Hades instructed as he watched Vincent and waited for his answer. Vincent was very unsure of his position he could go with Hades and see his Yuffie, ah yes, his wonderful little ninja, but how would she be? Could she accept his love? After all these years would she still be single and flowered? Even if he found her in the arms of another, he would be happy just to see her again, one more time.

"I accept." He said after a long period of thinking. Hades smirked and snapped his fingers; a contract appeared in front of Vincent.

"Sign on the dotted lines my friend and you'll find Yuffie in your cold, monstrous arms after you finish your task." Hades muttered as Vincent scanned the contract, and the fine print.

"What's with "losing your soul if not completed task by decently timed upon masters' given orders?" Vincent asked raising a raven colored eyebrow at Hades.

'Ah, that, well if you play your cards right that won't happen, chap." The Underworld god replied as Vincent muttered something, but seeing his Yuffie was too good to pass up, he signed. Hades smirked.

Let's go you have a lot to do, and if we want to see Yuffie before she dies off then we better hurry. The first month I think you'll be good with training with another one of my old buddies, and killing the traitor off of me, yes?" Vincent said nothing as he fell into darkness with Hades smile as his only comfort.

* * *

Yuffie had gotten back to Traverse Town in no time flat, it never did take long when she was angry or cross with somebody. She honestly felt sorry for the next fool of a heartless that deiced to cross her path. Now, since Vincent was dead, marring him was out of the question, so her only other choice was Leon. That cold, heartless son of a whore! How dare he blame them losing against Sora on her again! He takes that fighting crap way too much, and it wasn't just Sora they had lost to, it was Sephiroth, Cloud and even Goofy and Donald by themselves. Yuffie started to worry that she was really too weak for the fights, she began to fill drained of her life force, if that was even possible for the young ninja, she often felt eyes watching her while she trained, and truth be told it creped her out. She sighed and began to walk towards the house that all of them shared, so she could start plotting of how to get Leon jealous of her.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter but I've got tons of stories to update, and I want to drag this story out as long as possible cause its my first Kingdom Hearts Story and I think it's so cool, especially the Vincent part drools anyway please send feedback I love to get it. ok, I added Vincent in the last second so at the start it going to be a Leon/Yuffie, Seph/Yuffie and then Vincent/Yuffie three guys one girl, all mayheme. starts laughing 


	3. The one Wing Angel, oh and Ansem

_**Welcome back to my newest story, "Battle of Hearts"**_

_**Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews, except, nobody's listen, get over it. Anyway thanks I really didn't think this story would kick off so good, but I've been searching for the "Perfect" kingdom Hearts story that actually had Vincent in it, and not many stories do, so I said forget it and deiced to create my own, with the coolest storyline, Yuffie and three hot guys, who could resist, I sure couldn't. I love to get feedback so keep them coming. Some of the chapters may get boring and too long but you guys know how that is, right, so anyway on with the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: THE one-wing angel**_

"It seems, Hades, got another lackey after all." Ansem said to his "partner" as the other man nodded.

"Who is it? You think after "the puppet" he would have learned he cannot control people." His black, angel, wing flexed and twitched at the mention of Cloud Strife.

"Hades told me his name was Vincent Valentine, and he promised him Yuffie? Any idea's on who they are?" Sephiroth grin turned into a smirk as he let out a heartless laugh.

"So my father is alive and well?" Sephiroth asked himself as Ansem's face twisted in shock.

"Your father?" he asked as Sephiroth shook his head and steadied him on the corner of the table.

"Yes, Valentine and both Hojo have some genes in me, both helped create me." Sephiroth muttered to himself as Ansem smirked.

"And the other?" Ansem asked as Sephiroth's eye twitched.

"Her name is Yuffie, she was one of the three that destroyed me and sent me into the dark oblivion, known as Kingdom Hearts." He said quietly as Ansem laughed as stood up.

"fear not, Sephiroth, you will have you fun but right now I need you to stay and guard the boy so he doesn't escape, we need him if we are to resurrect your mother." Sephiroth coughed and gave him a sideways smirk.

"That's you evil plan, Ansem, your getting too old for this. Mother alone cannot and will not stand a chance again Strife, Highwind, Valentine, need I go on?"

"You still don't get it do you, Sephiroth, and if you don't get it with your evil destructive mind, how will Strife be able to figure it out? My plan is to mix the heartless with your mother and together they will destroy all the worlds, and lead us into everlasting darkness." Sephiroth shook his head and muttered something under his breath, and he walked towards his chambers where the boy was being kept.

Sephiroth walked into his room and found the boy curled up into a corner. He smirked as he sat beside him and poked him with the end of his sword. The boy jumped away and tried to run and get as far away from the general as possible but the chain hooked around his leg drug him back.

"Did you sleep well, Riku?" the General asked politely as Riku's eyes went wide and he backed away as far as possible. Sephiroth watched him with his cat-like eyes and remained silent.

"Yes, sir." He answered all of a sudden as Sephiroth nodded and smirked.

"Do you miss Sora, Riku? Would you like to see him again before you die?" Riku eyes hazed over as the General mention his light's name.

"Yes." He replied slowly as Sephiroth stood up and laugh.

"Hoe about we make a deal, when I go to fight at the coliseum you'll come with me and be my combat partner, then after we will I'll take you to Sora, and let you see him one last time."

He watched as Riku's little mind calculated his proposal.

"Yes, sir." He said quickly as Sephiroth nodded and lay down on his bed. If anything at all messing with the boy was his only since of entertainment. He hated Hallow Bastion it was just so boring, and he hated not being able to do anything, or not being in control. He heard the boy curl up again and Sephiroth drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry but I just wanted to do one chapter on Sephiroth and Ansem, so it will get better I promise, well this is a first, "Let's mix heartless and Jenova together and see what happens" poor Riku he's gonna die.XX**_

_**Oh well. Tell me whatcha think. I didn't really have a got of time to write this, I'm being timed it seems, well send me your feedback I love to get it.**_


	4. Yuffie's plan, and OMFG Sephiroth!

_**Welcome back to another chapter of "Battle of the Hearts" An poor Vincent he's doing everything he can to get back to Yuffie, but oh well, before you know it They might end up killing each other off, who knows? You guys know me better than I do myself so when I say I'm running out of idea's you know I mean it. SO thanks for all the review and do my a favor? Help me break 30! Just kidding, I'll be lucky enough to get even 20. I just stink of a writer like that. Anyway sorry for the long wait but you know I'm lazy and am doing other things**_

* * *

****

**_Chapter Four: Yuffie's Plan_**

"You really pissed her off, Leon." Cloud said as he watched the ship fly off without them. "And now we no way to get back home. Are you satisfied?" He asked the angry Leon as he picked himself up and examined his cut across his stomach.

"She was the one acting all childish, Strife." Leon snarled as he dropped down on the dusty ground in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"Tell me if I' m wrong but weren't you the one who told her she was a child for not "helping" you beat Sora, Goofy, Donald, ad Sephiroth? If you ask me Leonhart you're the one being unfair, but then again I could be wrong." Cloud stated in extreme sarcasm. "And now which leads me back to my point, Leon, because you couldn't hold your tongue we are now stranded in the Coliseum." Leon glared at him but slumped weakly from the lack of blood loss. The wound would prove to be fatal if he didn't find a way to cure it. Cloud seemed to notice this and sighed. He had always had a thing for guys, and Leon was supposable dying, so he could lend him the cape. He sighed again before unbuckling his cape and wrapping it tightly around Leon's waist. Leon stiffened at the contact with Cloud; he hadn't been touched there since Rinoa…NO! Cloud was just trying to save his sorrow ass and look where he was taking it. He shrugged Cloud's arms off him and stood up.

"Let's call Cid and see if he can give us a lift." He stated dryly as Cloud nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ah, Puppet, Do you need a lift? I'd love to help you, I mean after all we're buddies aren't we?" A dark figure asked as it advanced on Cloud and Leon. Cloud's head jerked towards the figure so fast and had his sword drawn that he had dropped the phone. Leon caught it quickly as Cid answered.

"Cid, Yuffie got pissed and left us here to die can you come and pick us up." He asked as he heard the pilot swear on the other side of the line.

"I reckoned I could pick up you pansies, but what did you do to piss of that &$ brat?" He asked a hint of glee enter Highwind's voice.

"None of your damn business." Leon replied as the pilot snorted and hung up. Leon now turned his attention to Cloud and was surprised to see the Lord of the Underworld making small talk with Strife.

"You'll be happy to know Strife, I've gotten a new helped. You might know him. In fact, he and you are quite buddies, but due to his desires you might not like him after the next contest, which brings me back to my point. Do you need a lift?" Cloud pointed his sword at the god and muttered a no thanks.

"Ah, oh well good luck Strife, you're going to need it." And with that he disappeared with a whist of smoke and a gleeful laugh.

* * *

"How long must I keep this up? Vincent asked not meaning to hide the annoyance seeping through his voice. He had been fighting the heartless for weeks and still not hair nor hide of his Yuffie. He was starting to get angry with the god for forcing him into this. Yuffie meant the world to him and if he couldn't get to her chaos would have to deal with this god.

_Be patient Vinnie._

Shut up Chaos.

"Talking to yourself again, Valentine? Well, I do have my own worries about you but." Vincent snarled and fired a warning shot next to Hades' head.

"Shut up." He growled as he turned back and shot the last heartless. Hades snapped his fingers and an image of Yuffie floated in front of Vincent. He gasped at the tears running down her face, and wanted badly to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok.

_"Why doesn't my plan work?" she whimpered to herself as she sobbed even harder to herself. "No matter what I do or how I do it, somebody always seems to find something wrong with it." She hiccupped and dug herself deeper into the couch that she was laying on. Vincent reached out to touch the image but it was swept away by Hades._

"She's in pain, Valentine, don't you want to ease the suffering she's going through?" Vincent gulped down his crimson tears and nodded painfully. "Good, then next tournament isn't that far off, how about we pay her a visit, to ease your mind?" Hades suggested as Vincent eyed him suspiciously, after what you're going to do; you'll need all the support you can get. After you assonate my former "partner" you're free to go." Hades stated as He motioned for Vincent to follow him.

"You never told me who it was that I would be killing." Vincent stated as Hades smirked, "You'll love it, kid, but for right now chill, it's quite a long way to Traverse Town."

* * *

"Cloud, I'm so glad you're alive." Aries said happily as she continued to hug Cloud around the waist as he touched her face in awe.

"You say that a lot these days? Do you think something bad is going to happen to me?" Cloud asked as he hugged the flower girl closer to him and placed a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"I just wonder what it would be like if Tifa hadn't died." She said darkly and his raised one of his golden eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked, as he suddenly felt very cold despite that it was in the middle of summer.

"You like her when I died." She stated with a tingling of sadness in her voice.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I want to know where you feelings stand just in case she is alive."

"This isn't like you, stop it."

"Stop what Cloud, I just want to know."

"Stop playing with my emotions like this."

"I'm not trying too, it's just when I was in the life stream it was so cold and you were so far away, Cloud, I never want to feel that again." She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him close. He sighed, she had been really moody lately, it seemed she was sensing something that she wasn't telling, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"Barret are you ok?" Tifa called out as she groped in the endless darkness before her. "Red? IS anybody here?" A grunt was heard and she quickly turned around and saw Barret making his way towards her.

"You alright Tifa?" He asked gruffly as he looked around in the endless darkness. "Where are we, and where's Marlene?" It suddenly dawned on him that Marlene wasn't here. "MARLENE! MARLENE! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU HERE! MARLENE!"

'Barret. Please stop. She's not here; maybe she's in a better place with Cloud or somebody like that. First things are first we have to get out of here.

"Indeed that would seem the case Lockheart, but you just like Valentine are stuck in the endless abyss only known as Kingdom Hearts." A voice sneered out in the darkness as mako eyes met blue and green.

"SEPHIROTH!" Barret and Tifa both cried out in shock as he grinned and flicked his hair upwards.

"I am honored you remember my name." He gave them a mock bow as Tifa shivered and Barret aimed his gun at the angel.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with toys?" Sephiroth asked as he drew his sword and slowly started to advance towards the remaining two avalanche members.

* * *

"Hey Hurc, get in here and give me a hand will ya?" Phil asked as the champion stepped in and fixed the poster. "I need your decision Herc, when do you want the contest to start? A month from now, year, weeks?" Phil asked as the immortal shrugged his shoulders and faced the entry forms that had already been filled out. Suddenly his eyes met one entry form that was coated in blood.

_NAME: Vincent Valentine_

_Weapon: Gun and demon_

Underneath his entry was a smear of black blood. Never in his years of fighting had he seen black blood besides Hades. He smirked.

"In two months, Phil, that is when the contest should start." He answered as he walked out into the training grounds to train.

"You got it. I'll send notes to all our competes, and to the ones that haven't entered yet."

* * *

"Thanks for getting us Cid, " Leon reminded Cid as the pilot was working on his gummy. "We would be standing here back again if you hadn't come and got us." Cid grunted and told him to never make Yuffie mad again.

"Have you seen her?" Leon asked suddenly as Cid hit is head and let out a string of curses.

"Who?" The pilot muttered as he rubbed his head and kicked his ship with aggravation.

"Yuffie" Leon replied a hint of disgust written in his voice. Cid caught on fast and shook a dirty finger at Leon.

"Listen, Leon, I've known that girl longer than you and when I say she didn't mean any of what she did, I mean it. She's going through a rough time. She hasn't adjust to the fact that her friends are dead, especially Vincent Valentine."

"Who is that?" Leon snarled as jealously entered his voice.

"He was the greatest friend Yuffie ever had, I think they had something for each other. I walked in on them one night when they were making small talk. Next thing I knew he was leaning in to kiss her. Would have too if Barret hadn't push me through the door. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was (& hilarious." Cid laughed at the old memory and Leon stomped out the door, more determined to find Yuffie.

Yuffie smirked as she watched Leon call out her name over and over again. She giggled to herself and wiped away the rest of her tears. This was even better than being with Vincent. She loved picking on Leon and couldn't help but laugh when he showed weakness.

"You called Squall?" She shouted and jumped down from the building in front of him.

"Where have you been?" He snarled at her as she was taken back. Leon bit his tongue and tried to contain his anger.

"Home" she muttered and turned away to get away from him.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry." He whispered as he hung his head down low and she stopped and smiled.

"You mean that, Squall?" She asked as she felt the letter in her pocket that she was suppose to give to him.

"Yes, and its Leon." He stated ruffling her hair affectingly.

"OH, Yea, I forget, I got a letter for you." She smiled and handed it to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked back towards the house. The biggest blush was on Yuffie's face as Leon's arm sank down to her waist, her plan was in motion.

* * *

**_ Well just keep reading and sending reviews to finds out. Thanks for waiting I know I'm a slow writer._**

_**Mage-Chan**_


	5. The First Month

_**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I know I need to get my sorry butt in gear and stop messing around. I had a huge yugioh torment today and I didn't feel like typing I'm going through writers block and an artist block so how crappy is that! I've gotten better at DDR (yes!) I can do heavy now! I rock so hard! Anyway sorry to keep u from a good story read on you fellow reviewers.**_

_**Oh and I have spoiler,**_

_**Tifa X cloud, but then wait! Tifa dies then it becomes Aries X cloud. I remember one review saying they didn't like Tifa X cloud and dang if that didn't take out half my part! **_

_**So I'm trying to please everybody and don't worry this will not turn into a Vincent X Tifa cause she dies! I hated her. Sorry Tifa fans but I dislike her so much.**_

_** Chapter five: The First month**_

"So when will we get to this Traverse Town?" Vincent asked politely as the god chuckled at him and continued to pilot the gummy ship to the town.

"Are we getting nervous?" Hades asked as Vincent snorted in reply. "We got a while kid, but let me go ahead and make things clear for you. Under any circumstances are you supposed to let that girl see you!

"WHAT?" Vincent yelled in fury as he pointed his gun at Hades head. "Tell me why!" He demanded ad Hades laughed.

"Sorry that's classified, but I'll tell you one thing, you're not the only one who has his eye on that little ninja girl." Vincent growled before putting back Death Penalty.

"You still haven't told me who I'm supposed to be killing." Vincent asked in a sober tone. Hades laughed as he put the ship on auto drive and joined Vincent in the passengers section of the ship.

"That would be spoiling the surprise Valentine and I know how much you love surprises. I need to go to the back and do something, you are to stay where you are at, understand, vampire boy?" Vincent flinched at the name that was given to him by Yuffie. He watched as Hades went back into the back of ship and sighed. He reached down into his shirt and pulled out an old photo that seem to be falling apart.

"I'm coming Yuffie." He whispered to himself as he felt a red tear run down his face as he looked into the photo. Memories sure did die hard.

* * *

"How's it going Hades?" Ansem asked as Hades smirked into the head of the phone.

"Fine everything just dandy here. We're heading to Traverse Town to let Vincent see his little lover, and then it's off to the Coliseum to kill of that ingrate of a slave." Hades said the last part harshly due to the fact that he had anted to kill the man for a very long time.

"Ah yes speaking of Valentine's lover Hojo would like to have the girl as soon as possible. We need to keep her flowered for this to work, and Sephiroth has informed me that Leonhart has taken to her as well." Hades raised an eyebrow and tried to hide the shock.

"Speaking of Hojo how is the old chap, I mean I was kind of worried about him being revived and everything, the experiment and materials how are they?" Hades asked as Ansem laughed.

"Hojo is being Hojo. He's gone and locked himself in Kingdom Hearts to experiment with the heatless, and as far as reviving Jenova I have no idea, but Hojo I think loves Valentine and is eager to get him back."

"Ah, so how do we plan to keep Leonhart away from the girl?" Hades asked as Ansem laughed again.

"Sephiroth will go and spilt them up, and then he will take on the roll of being her boyfriend and its smooth selling from there." Hades grinned.

"So the rest of them know this?" Ansem snorted.

"Hardly, do you have any idea how Magnificent would react?" Ansem asked as a little bit of fear seeped into his voice.

"Am I sensing fear in your voice, Mighty Ansem?" Hades mocked as Ansem growled at him.

"I also have been reported by Sephiroth not too long ago that two members of Avalanche have been found and he plans on taking care of them." Hades laughed heartlessly as Ansem joined in. their plan was going so smooth.

* * *

"Can please go see the movie Squall?" Yuffie begged as she gave Leon her puppy dog eyes. He snarled at her and returned his gaze to the TV that was previewing the movie she wanted to see. He knew better than to take her to see Devil May Cry (I thought it would be cool as a movie)

"Yuffie, both me and you know that if I take you to that movie it will scare you out of your wits and you'll be up all night, and then come by mourning you'll be all grumpy and I will not put up with it." Leon's eyes widen in shock as Yuffie threw her arms around him.

"Please Squall I promise not to get scared!" She screamed at him as her boy rubbed up against him. He groaned in pleasure and his eyes hazed over.

_"Squall we don't have to watch the movie." Yuffie muttered as her hand slid lower. He purred in her ear as his hands found their way into her pants._

_"You're right." He growled as he pushed her under him. She gasped softly as his body made contact with hers._

_"Squall." She whispered into his ear as he shivered from the contact. He growled at her and ripped her pants away from her, revealing cotton panties. He licked his lips as he crushed them against hers. He felt her hands on the zipper of his pants, and he felt her grab him and force him out._

_"YUFFIE!" he screamed as he enter her and felt her panting against him. Her breathe, the scent, the love making was driving him crazy. Her hands wrapped around him, her screaming out his name._

**"SQUALL!" **He looked back at Yuffie who was laying in his lap hands around his waist.

"Pretty please squall." She whispered as he shivered.

"Fine and the name is Leon." He growled as he reached for his coat and money as Yuffie jumped up and down in joy.

"Let's go before everybody gets there!" She yelled as he sighed and locked the door to his house, leaving a note on it. What had he done? What was he thinking about Yuffie like that? He had no right, oh but he had, and he liked it. Screw Rinoa she was a pushover compared to Yuffie. If he could train her then she would be perfect for him. He smirked as Yuffie got into his car, she would regret ever asking him to take her to the movies. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"Cloud can we go the see Devil May Cry?" Aries asked as Cloud glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I though you didn't like the gore in movies?" Her smile faltered as he turned his gaze back to Cid, who he had been previously talking too about gummy parts.

"Please, Cloud, when is the last time we went on a date? Wasn't it the Golden Saucer?" He growled in frustration of not being able to finish his conversation.

"Fine we'll go see the eight o' clock one." She squealed and hugged him.

* * *

As Sephiroth advanced towards the shiver members of Avalanche the phone attached to his hip rang. He looked at it with such detest.

"Well it seems you two get an early start. I have to take this so if you will excuse me." He disappeared as Tifa and Barret ran away as fast as they could.

"I was just about to get them." Sephiroth growled in annoyance as Ansem muttered an apology.

"It seems Leonhart is making a move of Yuffie sooner than we intended. As soon as you're done playing cat and mouse you have to go to Traverse Town. Vincent and Hades will be there, so make sure Valentine sees you kissing Yuffie, and her liking it." Ansem spoke harshly as Sephiroth smirked.

"All right, but I want to mess around with the puppet first. I think I'll let Lockhart live a while just so her heart can crumble when she sees the puppet with that ancient."

"Dear me, Sephiroth, you are heartless aren't you?" Sephiroth smirked.

"That's why you revived me."

"Oh before I forget your daddy called he wanted a DNA sample for Jenova." Sephiroth smirked again.

"Sure I won't be long; it will be child's play to put these two out of their misery." He hung up and started to follow Tifa and Barret.

"Wallace." Sephiroth muttered as he saw the hair on the black mans neck rise. He yelled out and began to shoot wildly in the endless kingdom hearts.

"Get back Sephiroth!" Tifa yelled as He grinned insanely at her and charged at Barret with the Mansumune firmly in his grip.

"Barret look out!" Tifa screamed but it was all in vain, Barret yell was cut short as his legs were separated from his body. Sephiroth had cut him in half.

"Come with me Lockhart!" He commanded as she began to run from him. He growled and jumped on top of her. He slowly bent down and kissed her on the mouth. Darkness covered Tifa as he was sent to Traverse Town.

* * *

"You wanted to see me father?" Sephiroth asked As Hojo turned around and smiled.

"Yes of course come in and hurry up I haven't got all day." Sephiroth sighed and Hojo stuck a needle in him.

"Oh is the plan going?" Hojo asked as Sephiroth grinned at him.

"Everything is going fine, except Squall Leonhart is making a move on our princess of light." Hojo smirked but didn't comment.

"What about our prince of Darkness who will bed with her?" Hojo asked turning his back towards his son as he continued t work on his experiment with the heartless strapped to the lab table.

"We can't decide if Valentine deserves the honor of reviving Jenova or me." He stated as Hojo laughed at his sons cruelty.

"I believe we should let Vincent, he deserves a small spark of happiness before it is all taken away from him." Sephiroth grinned as Hojo took out the needle.

"Are you going to Traverse Town?" He asked as he put a bandage of his sons arm.

"Yes, I have work to do before the contest in the coliseum." Hojo nodded as Sephiroth left him to his experiments. Vincent Valentine was damned to hell, he could never live a normal life, Hojo would see to that.

* * *

_**That was a sexy chapter, Leon and Yuffie rock! Anyway Hojo has returned and the storyline has changed a whole lot into something deeper. What will happen to Leon and Yuffie at the movies? What is Hojo planning to do with Vincent? Will Vincent do as Hades says and stay out of the way (hell no) and will Sephiroth make his move of Yuffie? Who knows I don't but all this and maybe more in the next chapter of The Battle of Hearts!**_


	6. Movie Myhem

**Hello again I'm going to be gone for two weeks straight so I thought it was best if I tried to squeeze in another chapter, before I left. I have been playing Kingdom hearts for the Game Boy Advance so I've been inspired again! Well not much going on but I'm trying to lead the story back to the original storyline I had for it.**

**Yuffie tried to get Leon to fall in love with her, was the original, but now its gone to Ansem's reviving heartless, and Vincent trying to get Yuffie but it has a lot more added crap in there to make it better. Maybe I should change the descriptions a little bit to make it sound more interesting, because this story to me is a fan girls paradise for Vinnie fans, among other things. Well I hope u enjoy it; you guys know I love getting feedback I want to break 50! I'm running out of ideas and like someone said earlier I need to spend more time describing the setting and its so hard cause I'm having such a brain meltdown right now. Any one has any suggestions on how to keep the story going? Its going to get really confusing after a while about who's with who but I think you guys will like the ending whenever I get it together.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Movie Mayhem **_

"Thanks for taking me Squall." Yuffie purred in his ear as they stood in line for popcorn. He growled at her as he paid for the drinks and candy that Yuffie was so damn addicted too. He muttered something that she chose to ignore and together they took off into the movie to get good seats. Now Leon being a gentleman held the door open for Yuffie and tried to locate them a good spot. He had to admit he had wanted to see this movie for a long time, he like Yuffie, was a video gaming freak, and it so happened he had come across the game called Devil May Cry 3. Yuffie had made him so mad that day he just wanted a new game so he could beat the hell out of the bad guys or whatever was in it. So he bought the game and took it home and played it. It was am amazing game the characters, the storyline, the blood and gore it was just the game he needed to get Yuffie off his mind. She seemed to be on his mind a lot now a days and it made him feel just a little bit guilty about his first lover Rinoa, were was she? Was she happy, and what would happen if Yuffie rejected him? He had already found out from Cid that Yuffie had been with another man, Vincent Valentine; he felt pain enter his heart along with fury as he thought of anybody else being with her. He stopped in the middle of the seating area and stared at Yuffie. He just didn't think what he thought did he? Yuffie wasn't his to claim I mean he sounded like some chaos demon that would kill to have her. He wondered how this Vincent would act if he was alive, maybe he was, and that posed a threat to Leons' plans.

"What plans?" he asked himself out loud as Yuffie push him down into the seat next to her. He didn't have any plans no, nothing that involved Yuffie that's for sure. She's been here for three years now, and he hadn't felt this way before, not until Cid mention that mans name.

"Popcorn for your thoughts squall?" Yuffie asked spraying popcorn all over his clean white shirt.

"No, and my name is Leon." He muttered as he took some of the popcorn and shoved it in his mouth to keep from answering her.

"Leon…." Yuffie whispered suddenly in such a mournful voice his eyes watered slightly.

"Yuffie? What is it?" He turned his head and saw tears leaking from her eyes that he gentle wiped them away with a brush of his hand. Yuffie jerked back in a reaction that she Leon had never see before.

"Excuse me." She whimpered to him and fled to the bathroom.

"What did I do?" Leon asked himself as the movie started to play. He hoped she'd be all right; he didn't want her to miss the movie.

* * *

"How stupid could I be?" Yuffie yelled at the bathroom mirror as the other girls slowly made their way towards the door. "He's not Vincent and he never will be." Painful memories flooded her mind as she slid down into the floor and pulled out a torn up picture.

"OH, Vinnie, why did you have to leave me?" She whispered as her hands traced the outline of the markings on the back. She remembered that day so well; Vincent and her had enjoyed themselves so much.

"_Come on Vincent! Please come to the movie with us, It won't be the same without you!" Yuffie screamed as Vincent sighed and closed the book he had been reading. A small smile graced his lips._

"_Pray tell me Yuffie why is it so important that I come?" Yuffie opened and closed her mouth like a fishes before attacking Vincent by tickling him. He rolled off the couch and avoided her attack and at the same time jumped on top of her and tickled her into submission. _

"_please Vincent, you don't get out much anymore since we've come to Costa Da." Yuffie whimpered and for the first time tears ran down her cheeks for the silent gunslinger. Ever since Hojo had messed with Vincent's body he couldn't stay out in the sun very long and he had been cooped up in the beach house for a whole week._

"_Yuffie, please don't cry." He whispered as he brushed the tears away and lightly kissed her nose._

"_If it means that much to you we'll go." She smiled and tackled him again into the floor and ran off upstairs to get ready. "If you only knew how much you meant to me my little ninja." He whispered to himself as she came running down the stairs and out the door they went hands locked and hearts filled with hope._

_Vincent had always hated going out in public with his claw, he hated how people would just stare at it and never look away, but when Yuffie held it like she was doing now nothing else mattered to him. She treated it just like it was his original hand; he praised the gods for leading this angel down his path. Tonight would be magical he knew it. _

"_Thank you sirs enjoy the movie." Vincent nodded as they sat down with drinks and candy that Yuffie was so addicted too. He never had much of a sweet tooth but Yuffie offered him some and he took it gratefully, anything she gave him was something he cherished. _

"_Hey you two are perfect for the cover of the new teen magazine we're publishing." A random voice had called out. Before Vincent or Yuffie knew it a camera went off and they were being handed copies of their picture. "This is great for the front "Young Girls go for Older Guys" for more info see pages 21 through 40." Vincent and Yuffie glanced down at the photographs that were in their hands._

"_Hey Vinnie, I got an idea, how 'bout we sign each others ok?" Vincent shrugged and signed in his best handwriting his full name for Yuffie. A smile light up her face as she signed his and the movie started. Vincent really didn't know why Yuffie had wanted to see this film; she always got scared with them so why would she take him to see one. He moaned a little in pain as her arms were slowly squeezing the life out of his left arm. _

"_Yuffie, aren't these movies a little scary for you?" He whispered gently in her ear as she shivered at the contact._

"_Scared me? Hah! Don't make me laugh Vincent I'll be fine, isn't this the kind of movie you wanted to see?" His crimson eyes widen slightly when the realization dawned on him. She picked this movie out just for him, she would pick to being afraid of the night for a week just to see him enjoy a movie. His heart was pumping fast as he slid his arm around her waist as gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Yuffie smiled weakly before turning her frighten eyes back to the movie._

_It was one o'clock in the morning when Yuffie's scream woke Vincent up from his sleep. He grabbed his gun and ran straight for her room breaking the door just to get in. H's gaze landed on a figure in bed tossing and turning tears rolling down her face in agony and horror._

"_You did this to yourself just for me?" He whispered gently taking her into his arms and back into his room. He laid her down and unsure of what to do he curled up beside her just in case she had another nightmare. _

_Yuffie woke up that morning feeling warm breathe tickling her neck and he turned her face towards the source and there was Vincent, in all his silk black clothing laying next to her his arm around her waist the other cupping her cheek against his. She smiled and kissed him on the nose before cuddling up to him again. His arms tighten their grip as he muttered something under his breath. It was one of the happiest days of Yuffie's life, until she was almost raped by chaos._

Tears of regret and remorse ran down her face as she buried her head within her hands. Vincent and her hadn't spoken to one another since that day that chaos had almost raped her. Vincent was so grief stricken that he left Avalanche for a short period of time to go and recollect his thoughts. She remembered telling him over and over again that it wasn't his fault; she shouldn't have been out in the wood like that anyway. He blamed himself and ever since the heartless came she hadn't spoken to him. She just wished that she had told him that she loved him before they were separated perfectly.

"Pull yourself together Yuffie." She said to herself as he wiped away the tears that had taken residence on her face. Leon is not Vincent and Vincent is not Leon. I can't change the past but I can attempt to change my future. She thought as she marched out of the restroom right into Aerith.

* * *

"So this is Traverse Town?" Sephiroth asked himself as he eyed the town with a sudden distaste. He could put his finger on it but it seemed he had been here before. He looked at the brown haired girl in his arms and smirked. He would have to get a room and some chains quickly before she woke up. The flashing lights and homeless people walking around really got under the ex-generals skin. It reminded him of the Golden Saucer way too much. He hurried into the only hotel the town seemed to have and rang the bell at least five times before getting a room. It was a nice red room that must have connected to the other room that some other people must occupy. Step one was completed now the second step would be to get some chains and chain Ms. Lockheart down to the bed so she could do anything to him with those fist of hers, and later Hojo could come by and do some DNA testing or something. He grinned and locked the door behind him. This was turning out to be pretty good after all.

"Ah, sir would you be so kind as to tell me where I might fine a person who deals with weapons and chains and such?" Sephiroth asked the desk clerk kindly before leaving into the yellow-lit town.

"Yes, one of our new members in town might be able to help you Mr."

"Ah, how rude of me, just call me Hojo if you will my I'm named after my father and mother. Lucrica Hojo (spelling right?) and then of course my fathers name was Hojo."

"So Mr. Hojo I have two people in mind that could help you. Cid Highwind who lives within the first district of our little town, he builds gummi ships and such, he might be able to help, but I would highly recommend the old store set up by Cloud Strife. He knows his weapons, and might have a couple of chains laying around."

Sephiroth nodded and hide his smirk of doom. This was going to be very interesting after all.

"Thank you sir you have been so much help, ever since that day when my home was destroyed I have been looking for my lost love Yuffie, she has short brown hair, amazing glowing green eyes, but alas she dresses like a five year old child. She stole my heart and just as I was about to propose to her, the heartless came and destroyed the little thing that could ever make me whole again." Sephiroth wiped a fake tear as the desk clerk bailed like a baby.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Hojo, but there is a girl by the name of Yuffie staying here with us. She is staying with a Mrs. Aerith, a MR. Leonhart, and a Mr. Strife, thought I'm sure if I tell her of your coming she will be so happy to see you again!"

Sephiroth eyes widen then closed into narrow slits.

"NO! You mustn't tell her of my arriving, there's no doubt in my mind that Mr. Leonhart has poisoned her into thinking I destroyed our world."

"What do you mean Mr. Hojo?"

"You see my good man Mr. Leonhart has had his eye set on my Yuffie since the day we fell in love, he's always trying to break us up and take her away from me. He even went as far as to raping her one night when I was out of town. (Sephiroth is lying Yuffie's a virgin) Yes, and now I come here and find my beloved in the hands of that low life bastard!" Sephiroth slammed his hand down on the desk making the clerk jump.

"Mr. Hojo I had no idea that Mr. Leon would do something like that. I mean he takes care of the puppies and helps newcomers find homes here in Traverse Town. He even seems nice and polite ever time I speak to him. I never imagined he was so tainted and evil."

"Mr. Leonhart is very good at acting my good man, very good indeed."

"Is there anything we can do to help you Mr. Hojo?" the clerk asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me. Tell Yuffie that her lover will be waiting for her at the next tournament at the Coliseum, that is a few months away is it not? Also tell Mr. Strife that his time is almost up, and give my regards to Mr. Leonhart to stay away from my wife." With that Sephiroth set out to find the stores, this would play out very well indeed.

* * *

"Don't tell me you still have that old picture of you two together Mr. Valentine." Hades asked as Vincent shoved the picture back into his shirt and stood up against Hades.

"Well, how far are we away from Traverse Town?" Vincent asked again as the god laughed and pointed to the floating world out the window.

"I will warn you again Chaos," Hades stressed as Vincent flinched at the name. "Under so circumstances are you allowed to talk, be seen, or heard from any of the remaining Avalanche members, got it? " Vincent eyes widen slightly.

"Who else lives in Traverse Town that I know?" he asked as Hades laughed again.

"Yuffie of course, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, a bunch of them will be meeting up with us shortly after Sephiroth takes care of Tifa, he already killed of Wallace." Vincent froze in shock at the mention of his son's name.

"Sephiroth" Hades smirked again before letting out a long laugh.

"Yes, he's very much alive and your boyfriend can't wait to get his hands on your either, the one with long black hair and glasses."

"Hojo." Hades snapped his finger together.

"Yes that one, but you shouldn't worry about things that don't concern you Vincent all you have to do is kill the guy I tell you to and then Yuffie is yours, but I will warn you she might not love you again after what you did to her. Three years in a town like Traverse can do that to you." Vincent felt a bloody tears run down the side of his face. He angrily wiped is away and sat back down in front of Hades.

"Act sharp Chaos we're here." Vincent snorted at him and gazed out at the town. Somewhere in there was his ninja, he just hoped he had forgiven him after all those years, if she didn't what little sanity he ever had would shatter and he would kill himself with death penalty.

* * *

Sora stopped and scratched his head.

"What is it Sora?" Goofy asked as Sora shook his head and they continued on through Castle Oblivion.

" I just thought I heard Riku crying out for help."

"Sora help me I need you.

It had been three _long years since Riku and Sora had seen each other. Sora had gone to Castle Oblivion in hope of finding his light but nothing had seem to go his way so far. A few days ago he received a letter from the coliseum saying that there was another tournament being held in a couple of months. He figured he would stay here until then and train up just in case Riku decided to enter boy he sure missed his light. He wondered where Riku was._

* * *

"You stupid boy how dare you!" Ansem's raged and slapped Riku across the face.

"We don't keep you alive for nothing. You will fight in that contest and after that we will kill you." Ansem's shouted as Riku cowered away from him.

"Sephiroth promised me that I could go with Sora if I fought as his partner in the contest." Riku muttered as Ansem's eyes glittered.

"Of course, your precious Sephiroth has gone of to be with that ninja girl Yuffie. I know how kind he was to you Riku but don't be stupid."

"I 'd say you're the stupid one Ansem's." A voice rang out as the man fixed his glasses and ran a couple of fingers through his black hair.

"What did you say Hojo!" Ansem's raged on as Hojo smirked and pulled out a needle.

"You're acting just like I did when I wanted Valentine. I told him all the things I planned on doing to him and then he escaped. Its better to keep your captives in the dark for as long as possible. They will lose their minds more easily like Valentine did when he almost raped Yuffie. I had enough fun watching her scream beneath him before he realized what he had done, but that is beside the point if you want something with the boy then you must take it while you can otherwise it will slip through your fingers. Anyway I need to inject the boy with Jenova cells we both know why so don't stop me." Ansem eyed the scientist with sudden distaste. He hated him and really didn't understand why they brought his sorry ass back to life. They could have done all this just with Sephiroth help.

"There now you can do as you please but keep it down, reviving Jenova isn't as easy as I thought it would be, and I would recommend lubricating it before you push it into the boy, less painful that way." The scientist gave Ansem a mock bow as he left to go do some more work.

"Hojo doesn't know what he's talking about but I might just take his advice." Ansem walked towards Riku and pulled his pants down.

"NO Ansem please I promise to be good please Ansem NO! AH!" Riku's mouth was covered and Ansem forced his way into the boy. Hojo smirked as he heard the racked coming from up stairs. He remembered when he had gotten Vincent in that coffin one of their fond memories together.

"_God Hojo leave me the hell alone!" Vincent shouted out in pain as he was pushed face first into the coffin._

"_Oomph my no Mr. Valentine this is your punishment for taking my wife." Hojo yelled as he thrust into Vincent. Vincent yelled in pain and tried to claw his way out of the coffin and away from Hojo._

"_Ah, stop." Vincent yelled weakly as Hojo went in and out in and out. Vincent was soon too tired to fight back and his body began to react to what Hojo was doing to him. Finally Hojo took himself out of Vincent and sealed him away in the coffin. _

"_That will be the last memory you ever have Mr. Valentine, it is only the beginning of your nightmare." _

Hojo giggled before turning back to his work. This was very interesting indeed. He wondered how Yuffie would react if he made chaos rape her in Vincent and her bliss time of lovemaking. It would be the perfect revenge for him, yes just when Vincent is on the peak of happiness Hojo would tear it bake down. Vincent belonged to him and nobody else no matter what the plans were. Jenova would be reborn in Yuffie and Vincent would lose his mind, allowing Hojo to claim him once more in the darkness of Kingdom hearts.

* * *

"Yuffie what are you doing here?" Aerith asked as Yuffie gaped at her like a fish.

"Leon and me are watching that new movie Devil May Cry." Yuffie muttered as the flower girls eyes lit up.

"Cloud and me are here watching the same thing how is it going for you two so far?" Yuffie blushed a bright red.

"What do you mean?" Aerith smirked and waved a finger at the little ninja.

"Don't play dumb with me Yuffie I know something is going on between you and Leon, I sensed it too when Vincent and." Aerith cut off when she saw the pain enter Yuffie's face."Yuffie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"Its fine I got to get back to Leon he should watch the movie by himself." With that Yuffie too off and fled back to her seat.

"Sorry Leon I had a moment." Leon looked at her with concern but dismissed it.

'Are you sure that you're ok Yuffie?" He whispered and wrapped his arm around her waist just like Vincent had done so many years ago.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She leaned her head on his shoulder and smelt the cologne he had been using. God he smelt good. This turned out to be a good movie after all despite the fact that she hated scary movies.

"Thanks for taking me Leon it was very kind of you." Yuffie muttered as she stood at the threshold of her room. Leon leaned against the doorframe. Something wasn't right with Yuffie she never thanked him for anything before.

"Yuffie are you sure everything is alright?" He asked as he stepped towards her.

"Yea I'm fine. Goodnight Leon." She whispered as she closed the door and cut him away from her.

"I want to know what the matter with you Yuffie, was it something I did." Leon whispered as he headed towards the couch. He wasn't there long when Yuffie's scream of terror got him up in a flash. He quickly ran towards her room and found her on the floor crying and shaking thrashing in her sleep.

"I knew that movie would get to her." He muttered as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. He felt himself go hard and collapsed on the floor.

"God make this stop." He whispered into her hair as he started to lick the nape of her neck. Yuffie moaned in her sleep and brought her head closer to him. Leon couldn't take this anymore and headed towards his room.

* * *

_**What a major cliffhanger huh? Longest chapter I have written so far. I'm very sorry that I don't update like I should but you try writing something good once in a while. I'm just joking. I have a lot going on right now and hardly have time to write stories much less be on the internet. SO anyway I hope you enjoy it I will be gone for a few days until next time.**_

_**Mage21**_


	7. Saved by Sephiroth

_Welcome back to another chapter of "Battle of Hearts" I honestly really like how this story is coming along. It really does make you wonder how the evil dudes are going to go about their plan and bring Yuffie and Vincent together. Heck, even I don't know and I'm supposed to be writing it._

_Vincent: I BETTER GET YUFFIE SOON!_

_Me (gulps) duh worry Vinnie-Chan you'll get to "see" her soon, remember it's a very long story._

_Vincent (growls)_

_Ansem WTF! I'm not gay how dare you put me in here doing Riku like that, I mean you should have a at least made Sephiroth gay he did everything gay in "Final Fantasy 7"._

_Sephiroth: I beg your pardon but I am not gay and besides mage21 love me more than you._

_Me: yeah I do. I just plain don't like you Ansem or Riku so you must suffer!_

_Vincent: just write the damn story._

**_Thanks_**

_I would like to give my fellow reviews thanks for everything they have done for me._

_Thank you **Magy** for the reviews, and I do update as soon as possible because I go throught some horrible writers block._

_Thank you **Vanya the elven maiden** of Valor, and Hojo is somebody from final fantasy 7 you would have to play that game to understand who he was._

_Thank you **shadow nocturne** for sticking up for me against nobody's listening who was his or her problem I'll never know?_

_Thank you **Kariluv** for all the review, and I'm proud to say Tifa will die and it will not be a Vincent X Tifa cause I like Yuffie X Vincent._

_Thank you **BlackWing92** I update as soon as possible I go through very rough writers block ok? Or I just get lazy or start writing something else, because look at all the unfinished stories I got to finish._

_Thank you **Evil the Sexy,** I agree that chapter was hot!_

_Thank you **duos-deathscythe** for being my friend at deviantart and inspiring me to write this story._

_Big thanks to **Embrace the Darkness,** when I wanted to rush you told me to slow my ass down and relax._

_Super big thanks to **Pyromaniac- Lu Xun,** you gave me hope when everything seemed lost, and I love it when people say I have talent._

_So thank you everybody for your help and I will try my best to keep writing and updating as much as I can._

_Mage21_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Saved by Sephiroth**

The phone rang down at his hip as he sighed and pushed his silver hair back into place.

"What is it this time?" he asked in a scratchy voice from yelling at the townspeople for looking at him in the wrong way.

"I must say that is no way to greet your father, Sephiroth." Sephiroth smirked and let out a long sigh before returning his attention back towards the phone.

"Since Ansem is busy at the moment, and Hades just arrived I will tell you to make haste towards Leonhart house he is about to make love to our beloved Princess of Light." Sephiroth gasped in shock. That man Leonhart knew how to move fast!

"How soon are we talking?" Sephiroth asked fearing that he already knew the answer to that.

"Well he just lost control of himself when she wrapped her arms gently around his neck, and he fell to the ground, doing hard might I add, and now he's making his way towards his bedroom, that "soon" enough for you? Of course my monitor could be wrong and everything but I hardly doubt it seeing as it is right most of the time."

"Damn if he succeeds then all our plans will go to waste." Hojo smirked on the other end of the line; Sephiroth must have gotten his brains from Vincent.

"I was just thinking the same thing so I suggest you stop them."

"HOW?" Sephiroth yelled into the phone as people walking around him stopped briefly before hurrying away.

"Go there and kidnap her, keep her at wherever your staying and make sure nobody knows about it, that's all I could really come up with. Vincent and Hades just arrived so you're running out of time about making Yuffie your girlfriend. My other suggestion to solve this would be use that potion I mixed for you a couple of weeks ago."

" 'The Lover's Touch'". Hojo smirked again oh boy was his son bright.

"Yes, that one, it will put her under your control long enough to were Vincent can see you kissing her and her enjoying it, that will be enough to shatter his soul, and when he fights in the contest he will lose." Sephiroth again raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want him to win do you?" Hojo rolled his eyes at his son's stupidity.

"Of course I don't want him to win, if he loses I will get him and that means I can seek my revenge, and pleasure on him after all these years."

"You know as well as I do that he must win." Sephiroth said coldly as his father growled on the other end of the line.

"Fine do it your way then, god, you must have gotten your brain from Vincent, because you sure as hell didn't get it from me, just keep Leonhart off of her, and protect her from him." Hojo hung up as Sephiroth cursed. He was all the way in the third district, how in the hell could he make it back to the second in time with all these people and heartless. Damn time was not on his side.

* * *

"Step lively Chaos, you don't want people thinking your depressed do you?" Hades asked as Vincent sighed and picked up his feet. "Listen I know how you fell not being able to talk to Yuffie, but lighten up, maybe I could bend the rules a little, maybe just this once. What do you say to that?" Hades asked as he put a comforting cold arm around Vincent's broad shoulders and watched with delight the effect his words had on the gunslinger.

"Why would you do that for me?" Vincent asked trying to hide his true emotions but was failing miserably at it.

"We're pals aren't we? And what kind of pal would I be if you didn't get the motivation you needed to win and free yourself?" Hades asked as Vincent flinched at his words.

"I could see her?" Hades laughed and stopped right in front of Vincent.

"You could more than that my boy! You could talk to her, ask her questions, see how she's getting along, but…." Hades raised another bony finger and waved it in front of Vincent's face.

"There's a catch like always." Vincent muttered and Hades slapped him across the cheek. Vincent in shock ran a finger over the swollen part of his jaw. That damn god would pay for that.

" Listen to this, Valentine, for this is very important, under no circumstances are you to make love to her, or tell her what you are doing, with me, and at the contest understood?" He asked as Vincent's eyes trailed down to his claw. Hades didn't have to worry about the first thing ever since that night when he had been so happy and suddenly thanks to chaos had turned into a living nightmare…………………..

_"Thanks for taking me to watch the stars Vinnie, I enjoyed them very much." Yuffie said happily as she curled a piece of her hair with her finger. Vincent smirked and leaned back against the roof of the house that Avalanche had deiced to spend the night at. Little had Yuffie known that 20 years earlier, before she was even born Lucrica and him had come up here and watched the stars together, but that women was part of the past. A past to which Vincent had forgotten. Ever since this little ninja had come into his life he had been a different person. He was so use to the cold, heartless, and non-emotion man he had come to believe he was, but then after being awakened from a nightmare by this angel he had changed into a gentle creature full of love and passion that he wanted to express to the ninja beside him._

_"Yuffie it is my pleasure to show you the stars." He muttered taking a creamy soft hands of hers and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently. He saw her shiver and flashed her a wolfish smile, she would be doing more than shivering by the time this night was over._

_"Vincent look there's one!" Yuffie pointed with excitement to the star shooting across the blackened sky. God, he didn't give a damn about some stupid star, only the women sitting next to him, but god it was so wrong for him to feel anything for her. He was a monster corrupted by Hojo, and he thought he deserved it too, he was at least old enough to be her father, according to his standards, to Yuffie the thirty years he spent in the coffin didn't. Time froze him so according to her he would be around twenty-seven, according to her. He was fifty-seven this year his birthday was today, and who better to spend it with then Yuffie._

_**ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN VINCENT.**_

_Chaos?_

_The demon spoke no more as he felt warmth coming from the right side of his body. Yuffie had gotten cold and was snuggling up to him for warmth. He smiled and took off his cape, wrapping it around her shivering form and wrapping his right arm around her waist pulling her into his lap, and gently kissing her on top of her forehead. _

_The shooting stars only lasted about another two hours but that was the best two hours on any of his birthday he had ever had. God he wanted to tell Yuffie the truth of his feelings the reasons why she had wormed her way into a organ that he thought was long dead._

_"Vincent? Ready to go?" Yuffie asked waving a hand in from of the silent gunslingers face._

_"Of course." Vincent stated to her but silently stated to himself. I'd follow you to whatever ends Yuffie just as long as you're there with me. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't bake you a cake Vincent, I completely forgot that you told me that today was your birthday." Yuffie cried as tears ran down her face._

_"Yuffie." He hissed huskily as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and brought his face inches away from hers. "Its fine, I really don't like cake anyway." She smiled at him through the pain and suddenly his eyes lit up. I remember cid telling me that he never knew I could move so fast on a women, and I didn't know what a good looking one looked liked. I didn't even see him standing outside his door at the time, but I suppose it was a good thing, because he saved her from chaos. _

_"Yuffie?" Vincent whispered as she turned her stormy gray eyes upon him. He shivered but never the less continued. "This has been on of the best birthdays I have ever had the pleasure of having, but there's still something missing from it." He stated as he dropped his smile and leaned just a little bit closer. _

_"What's that Vinnie?" he smirked and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widen in shock as he silently awaited her permission. She nodded and smiled and he leaned in and covered her delicate lips with his own. God the feeling was unbearable and he pushed her into the room and closed the door. His lips never left her as Yuffie felt Vincent placing her softly on the bed and climbing beside her. He had no idea what was going through her head, but damn she seemed to be enjoying herself. Vincent felt his lungs screaming for air and reluctantly he broke the kiss, but stayed within a inches length so that her and his breath mingled together. _

_"Vincent?" She whispered gently as he turned his head away. He couldn't ask it of her, it was so wrong in so many ways, but that kiss. The feeling of her lips among his felt so right, the feeling of exploring her mouth with his tainted tongue had to be right, this feeling was more than what he had ever felt for his old lover, he wanted Yuffie to be his. _

_"Yuffie I can't ask that of you. You've given me the perfect birthday present." He remembered hearing himself say as he climbed off of her. He flinched as her arms wrapped around his waist and drug him back down on top of her._

_"I want you too, Vincent. " those five words made Vincent go over the edge._

_"Yuffie I can't chaos might do something and I don't want him to hurt you. You know I lose control of him, and I never told anyone this before but, when I feel an overwhelming emotion he grows stronger and he." Yuffie put a soft finger over his lips._

_"Vincent I don't care as long as I could be with you." Vincent couldn't control himself anymore and slid a hand up her shirt. Her moan was enough to send him over his limit and it did. Her hands quickly found there way to his pants and before he knew it his was naked. His eyes trailed over her body with such lust it made her shiver._

_"Yuffie." He growled and he planted kisses and love markes all along down the side of her neck. His mouth trailed between her breast and down to her stomach. He groaned as she licked his finger and pulled it into her mouth. Suddenly Vincent lost his composer and two huge black wings shot out of his back._

_"Vincent?" Yuffie asked searching his eyes for him only to find two red crimson glowing eyeballs staring back at her. Chaos. _

_"Vincent did warn you my dear child about me." Chaos said as he quickly held her down with one of his hands._

_"VINCENT STOP PLEASE!" Yuffie screamed as chaos only laughed and took her roughly by the mouth. Vincent watched in horror and the demon bit hard on her shoulder making her bleed._

_CHAOS STOP!_

_**NO FAIR YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN!**_

Vincent struggled against chaos' control but it was hopeless. His overwhelmed love had caused Yuffie to be in danger, this was all his fault. He had been so close to making love to her, so very close to chaos had ruined everything that he held dear to him.

_Cid's spear came out of nowhere and he struck down Vincent/chaos and told Yuffie to run for it._

"You don't have to worry about the first thing." Vincent said dryly as Hades laughed.

"Well run along Vincent meet me in the second district when you're done."

Vincent watched the god go and turned around to see a familiar face heading off into the Accessory Shop of the first district.

* * *

_Control yourself Leonhart_. Leon kept repeating to himself and he took Yuffie's sleeping form and placed her on the bed.

"Yuffie." He growled as he rested on top of her waiting for her to wake up.

"Squall?" she muttered sleepily and cracked open one eyes to find two stormy gray-blue ones staring back at her, and panting.

"Yuffie I love you." With that Leon pressed his lips tightly against hers and slowly his hands made her way up her shirt. Yuffie gasped at the cold fingers unlatching her bra strap and taking off it along with her shirt.

"Leon!" she yelled as he covered her mouth again with his forcing his tongue between her closed lips.

"Yuffie." He hissed as he pressed his body on her more, "You have no idea what you're doing to me." Yuffie's eyes hazed over and suddenly she didn't give a damn anymore. Vincent was dead, and she had been almost been raped before so why was making love to Leon any different. She bucked slightly as Leon pulled down her shorts, leaving her only in her underwear. She honestly had no idea what to do, she wanted this to be Vincent so badly, and he had a lover's touch that Leon wouldn't or couldn't have even if he wished it. He was completely dressed and here she was about to give up something that she could never get back to a cold heartless bastard.

"Leon please stop I can't." Leon hissed angrily at her and stopped, but only for a second.

"Why can't you Yuffie. I love you, more than I ever loved Rinoa, I've done everything I can to make you happy, why can't you." He asked as lust flashed across his face along with anger.

"Leon listen to yourself, we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and you want to have sex with me." Yuffie's mind was becoming less cloudy she was becoming aware of what was happening. She belonged to Vincent Valentine and nobody else. Leon would just have to suffer, at least until she found out that Vincent was dead and gone.

"Please Leon I'm confused and alone, I don't need this right now." Leon pressed her tightly against him and she moaned in pleasure.

"Yuffie you moaned you like what I'm doing please let me make it where you'll never feel cold again."

_"Yuffie I promise you I'll never let you feel cold again, I should have come sooner its my fault your sick."_

_"don't blame yourself Vinnie, its not like anything can change it."_

_"I can and I will make sure you live Yuffie. I care about you."_

"Leon I have feelings for somebody else." She screamed at him as his mind quickly returned to him.

"What?" he whispered as their eyes locked.

"I want to be with Vincent, Leon, he's everything to me."

"If he was alive Yuffie then he would have already been here." Leon shouted at her as tears formed in her eyes.

"You don't mean that Leon, and you know it. You've been without Rinoa for so long that you've lost hope in ever seeing your light again. Don't do something that you're going to regret later on in life. Vincent is my light Leon and I will not find another lover until I know that he is dead. I regretted never telling him how I felt and as soon as I see him I will, but Leon please don't do this, think of Rinoa, think of your light I can't replace her, and I'm not trying, stop fooling yourself Leon and wake up!"

"get away from her!" a voice shouted as glass flew everywhere. Sephiroth lunged forward and grabbed Yuffie by the ankle pressing her against him.

"Sephiroth!" Leon growled and grabbed his Gunblade. "Let her go!" Sephiroth smirked and flew towards Leon with amazing speed. Leon felt himself being cut through the stomach and doubled over in pain.

"LEON!" Yuffie screamed as she was carried away by the one winged angle, Sephiroth.

* * *

_**Another cool cliffhanger huh? I think that this has been on of the best chapters yet, besides chapter six cause it has some sexiness in it. Thanks guys for everything and I hope to break 30 or even 50 review on this thing. Send me feedback I love to get feedback!**_

_**Mage21**_


	8. The Second Month

_**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Battle of Hearts" my, my, my isn't this story just coming along really well?**_

_**Vincent (only cause I force you to write it)**_

_**Me: (uh no comment)**_

_**Ansem (it would have been better if you didn't put me raping that poor innocent boy)**_

_**Riku (yea I'm not gay)**_

_**Me (sorry guys but Ansem is bad and I just don't like you so deal with it!)**_

_**Yuffie (write the stupid story I wanna have sex with Vincent soon, and make it graphical!)**_

_**Me (sigh, I'll try Yuffie, and Vincent, to make it graphic if you just leave me the hell alone)**_

_**Yuffie (agreed)**_

_**Vincent (Agreed)**_

_**Sephiroth (Disagree)**_

_**Leon (disagree)**_

_**This chapter will just have what the villains are up too, ya know, to draw out my story, I'm so evil, but I promise the next chapter will be nice and juice, like Yuffie said I will try and make it graphical, unlike Riku's and Ansem's little ordeal, also you all know what a bastard Hojo is, I do wonder why he spends so much time in Kingdom Hearts don't you? We'll find out won't we, and Hojo is as perverted as we all knew he was.**_

_**(Warning HOJO X VINCENT HARD YAOI)**_

_**Vincent (Hojo wishes)**_

_**Hojo (Nuttin' wrong with dreamin' right)**_

_**Vincent (You can only go so far)**_

_**Oh there is a point to this Hojo yaoi, cause Yuffie meets up with "Hojo's Vincent" later on in the story)**_

* * *

****

**_The Second Month_**

"You missed quite an episode of our little Princess Yuffie, Ansem." Hojo stated in a monotone voice as he continued to pack his things for his trip down to Kingdom Hearts.

"Ah did I? Sorry but as I assume you heard I deiced to take your advice and not end up like you and Valentine." Ansem finished putting on his shirt as he raised a white eyebrow at Hojo waiting for him to continue. "Aren't you going to tell me what I've missed?" He asked as Hojo smirked at him and snapped his bag shut rather loudly.

"Love to Ansem, really I would, but you see I, ah, have some work to do in Kingdom Hearts, and we need this done as quickly as possible. I still have no idea how we're going to get Jenova's flesh, her cells are child's play, my son, and valentine, both harbor those, but the flesh………." Hojo then walked out the door muttering to himself. He would take his ship and fly down into the core of the dark oblivion world, there would lay Kingdom Hearts, and his lover, well imitation lover anyway soon his mind would change and this would become reality. It sent shivers down Hojo spine as he started up his ship and flew off into the night.

"Arrogant bastard." Ansem muttered as he lazily walked over and checked the screens that Hojo had been ranting about. He didn't see anything that was unusual, but then something caught his eye, a blinking light. He softly pushed it in and watched Yuffie and Leon. His mouth twitched into a smile, then a smirk, and then an evil grin that would have mad Sephiroth proud. "Oh my Valentine must see this." He quickly copied the tape and punched a certain button on his cell phone.

"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other line asked as Ansem tapped his finger impatiently on the table.

"Hades, how you been lately?" Ansem asked casually as the underworld god swore under his breath.

"What do you want now?"

"I have a tape your puppet must see. It might boost his motivation for the competition, especially when he has to fight Mr. Leonhart, we could kill two birds with one stone."

"As much as I love to torture my servants I can't just leave him alone in Traverse Town. I gave him an hour or so to meet up with Yuffie, no more and no less, what do you think will happen when he finds out that I'm not watching him?"

"We have screens here Hades, and just summon up one of your little underworld servants to watch out for him, if you catch my drift." Ansem heard a growl on the other line and some shuffling of papers.

"Fine I'll be there in a few minutes." The click on Hades end sounded that the conversation had ended. Ansem smirked at the tape he held in his hands, if Hades and him could modify the tape a bit and make it look like Leon had tried to rape Yuffie it might bring out chaos, and making killing off both of those annoying pest more enjoyable to watch. Ansem chuckled unaware of the broken body hurling itself out of the window.

* * *

"Ah here we are." Hojo stated as he reached the center of Kingdom Hearts. He smirked and smiled from happiness for the first time. He felt so at home here in the heart-lorn world of nothingness, but it wouldn't be nothingness for long. His lover was waiting for him. Kingdom hearts then began to morph into the working lab Hojo was current picturing in his mind. That was the reason he even bothered to work here in this endless void of darkness, kingdom hearts created his dark desires and made them real, at least down here they were.

"What took you so long Professor Hojo?" A playful voice called out from the darkness as Hojo began to unpack his bag on one of the nearby tables.

"I do apologize for my long absence, but keep in mind I have other things to tend to. The other man pouted and ran some fingers through his long silky black hair. His crimson eyes twinkled with desire.

"I need to be tended to you know? As he watched the Professor's every moves and licked his lips.

"You'll have to learn to be patient Mr. Valentine I am a very busy man."

"Desirable too." Hojo's mouth twitched into as smile and curiously raised an eyebrow as he continued to unpack his experiments.

"What was that Vince?" Hojo asked innocently even though he had heard the dark man perfectly clear.

"Nothin' Professor." The gunslinger replied as he turned and started pulling out equipment for Hojo to use.

"Professor I" Vincent's garnet eyes widen in shock as the professors lips closed over his. His eyes narrowed into slits and then finally closed as he felt warm arms envelop him.

"Vincent." Hojo moaned as he threw himself on top of the other man, knocking both of them to the floor. "God if only this were real." Hojo moaned again as Vincent opened his eyes with a confused look.

"What's not real about it?" Hojo smirked and slowly started to pull away Vincent's shirt. Vincent watched as desire burned deeply into his soul and he moaned when the professor's lips made contact with one of his hard nipples.

"Ah, Professor." Vincent purred and Hojo's free hand found its way into his pants and grabbed his crotch stroking it delicately. Vincent's eyes glazed over as his mouth found one of the professor's delicate fingers and sucked in it in pleasure.

"I wonder what you taste like today Vincent?" Hojo asked as he yanked down the dark gunslingers pants and grinned with satisfaction. Vincent winced in pain as Hojo entered him, but he loved the brute force Hojo used on him again and again when he visited him in Kingdom Hearts, making love to this man made it so much more fun helping him destroy the world.

Pain reared through Vincent's fragile body as he felt his climax coming on. He loved being on the bottom; he could never be such a good leader like his professor was.

"GAH! PORFESSOR!" Vincent roared as the climax hit him in a way that it never had, pain took its place as the professor showed no signs of stopping.

"Yes, Valentine?" Hojo asked innocently as he continued to pump his way through this body that had killed him so many years ago.

"It hurts." Vincent whimpered as Hojo pulled back and stopped.

"Forgive me, but it only hurts because you want it too."

"Really?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, we both have a lot of work to do." Hojo smirked as he got up and button his pants up. Vincent however had to put back on his white shirt and black pants again. Hojo was just too much for him, and he loved it.

* * *

"You were right. We can overwrite the original with ours." Hades stated as he found himself glad for coming. " Where's Hojo?" Hades asked all of a sudden eyeing the stairs looking for the creepy scientist.

"Gone to Kingdom Hearts, you know why he spends so much more time working there then here right?" Hades left eye twitched as he blocked out all the bad images.

"He can pleasure himself with the real thing if he'd hurry up and get everything in place." Hades muttered as Ansem laughed.

"Well we need Yuffie and Vincent to be lined up as well, and the contest starts a week from today."

"We also need to get ride of your former puppet, heard he's been trying to get laid as well." Again Hades eye twitched but he didn't comment.

"Well, give me the tape so I can get back and watch over that little demonic freak." Ansem smirked as he handed Hades their version of the tape and grinned as the underworld god walked out the door.

"Gotta get away." Riku kissed as he picked himself up off the ground, but where to go? Who could he turn too? After being raped by Ansem who would help him? Magnificent would! He would tell her about the plans and then she'd have to welcome him back into her arms. Screw Sephiroth he would take care of himself on his own just like he'd always done. So he snuck aboard Hades ship and grinned as they took off for Traverse Town.

* * *

_**Sorry for the boringness but their plans have to be developed too ya know? Not much to say about Hojo except he's a sick twisted butt hole and it was expected of him, so Leon might die as well? Any guess on who else Vincent might have to kill? Anyway promise to bring more Yuffietine in the next chap, I'll go ahead and spoil it for you, this story is a Yuffietine.**_

_**Mage45**_

P

L  
E

A

S

E

S

E

N

D

M

E

FEEDBACK!


	9. Heal my broken heart

_**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Battle of Hearts" I can't believe none of you have guessed who Vincent has to kill, and poor Yuffie, I feel so sorry for her, having to do what she's gotta do to Vincent. Its been two months which means the coliseum isn't too far away, I mean after this mess in Traverse Town is cleaned up what's Vincent going to do about Yuffie, I mean she's not gonna let him get off to lightly without any explanation, and what's happening to Leon, will he too fall victim to the heartless Vincent? Hell I don't know anyways read on and please send me some feedback I want to break 50 before I reach chapter 10! Or I won't update anymore! Just joking that would be wrong.**_

* * *

**_Chapter nine: Heal my Broken Heart_**

"Is that Cid?" Vincent muttered as he walked with a slow stride through the yellow-lit town. It reminded him so much of the Golden Saucer, and it reminded him so much of Yuffie. It was not wonder why she had deiced to live within this town, the yellowish glow it gave off must have reminded her of her favorite place back in their world, before it was destroyed. Three years had past, how old would Yuffie be? Eighteen, and he at twenty-seven, not counting the thirty years he spent wasting away inside a coffin. I'm coming Yuffie; please don't let your light go out. I need you to heal my broken heart.

"Highwind?" Vincent asked as the stranger let out a long line of curse words that would have but Barret to shame. It had to be Cid. The stranger dropped whatever he was carrying and lighting a cigarette at the same time, while picking out a lighter from his goggles perched on top of his head.

"May I help?" Vincent asked gently as he picked up the back of gummi pieces and slowly the stranger turned around and gawked at him.

"Valentine?" Cid asked as Vincent nodded and stepped into the light coming from a sign stating "Accessory Shop". His cape blew up and Cid cursed again.

"Holy fucking shit it really is you?"

"You haven't changed either, Highwind." Vincent stated as Cid led him into the shop and beckoned him to sit down. Vincent politely declined.

"Well, come on sit down, let's chat, where ya been? What have you been doing for the past three years? What took you so damn long to get here! Yuffie's been worried sick and tried to commit suicide because of you!" If it was even possible Vincent got paler.

"Suicide." He spoke barely above a whisper. Cid nodded sadly as he went and got a newspaper from the week earlier. Vincent shakily took it and scanned the front cover.

**_LOCAL GIRL FOUND ALMOST DEAD AT THE TRAVERSE INN._**

_"A girl by the name of Yuffie was found laying a pool of her own blood just outside of the end. There was no telling how long she had been there, but the cuts in her wrist told us that either someone had mugged her and wanted her to die, or she tried to commit suicide, the reasons still unknown. but we did find a letter with the name "Vincent Valentine" on it so whoever she was trying to contact should start paying more attention to the girl. The police issued a search while her friends……………….._

Vincent stopped reading. He put his hand over his mouth. He was going to be sick. Yuffie tried to kill herself because of me.

"The paper says the reasons are unknown. That's a lie, she told me she tried to kill herself, said life was too hard and not worth living."

"Yuffie." Cid nodded and watched the emotions play across the dark man's face.

"She missed you Vincent, and you've been alive all these years and didn't even bother to write to her!" Cid voice was rising slowly as Vincent took it as a sign to leave.

"Its not as if I knew she was here Cid, besides I was just recently woken up." Cid let the cigarette slip through his lips as he stared in shock at Vincent.

"You were sleeping in a coffin again, knowing that Yuf-" Death Penalty met Cid's angrily gaze.

"Shut the hell up Highwind. You have no idea what kind of hell I went through to get here, or the hell I will go through to be free." Vincent's red eyes glowed dangerously as Cid stood up and faced the gunman.

"You have no idea what kind of hell Yuffie went through here without you. You left her just when you needed you the most. You let her heart di-" a gun shot was heard as Vincent snarled at Cid. Cid felt a pang of pain enter his right leg as he slumped to the ground.

"I told you to shut the hell up and I mean it!" Vincent roared and chaos' s laughter filled his mind.

That's right Vincent; let your instincts drive you. Shoot him down and demand information, just like when you were a Turk, and a cold heartless bastard. Oh, wait you still are.

_Shut up chaos._

"Damn you to hell Vince." I was just trying to help you understand why Yuffie did what she did. "Damn you didn't have to shoot me." Vincent stared in shock at the gun in his hands. He would deal with this later, right now he had to find Yuffie, but Cid's grunts of pain reminded him of the same wounds he had left Yuffie with.

_"Where in the hell did that come from?" Tifa roared at Yuffie as she ran her fingers over Vincent's bite mark that refused to heal itself._

_"A wolf attacked Vincent and me on our way here." Yuffie lied as Tifa growled in frustration. _

_"Must have been a pretty big freakin' wolf to get past Vincent and you." She growled as Yuffie averted her eyes. The last thing Vincent would need is Tifa breathing down his neck._

_"Yes." She lied as she let out a cry of frustration and ran out of the room onto the main deck and cramped herself between the boxes, crying. _

_"Yuffie, that wound will not heal." A voice stated as Yuffie jerked her head towards the dark man standing in front of her. "It won't heal unless it has been licked by chaos's tongue his wounds and mine, are treated this way." Vincent stated as his voice betray him and cracked it slightly. Before Yuffie knew what was happening Vincent's soft and warm tongue was slowly making its way across her injured shoulder, and very gently he sucked in the soft flesh there._

_"Vincent." Yuffie whispered as the tears fell from her eyes. He closed his and chose to ignore her. "Vincent, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you. I was stupid you did warn me and I refused to listen, I'm so sorry Vince." He pulled back and examine the wound, it would now heal, on for a few short days would his angel have to bare his mark. He turned around and made his way back down to the Highwind leaving behind him a broken hearted ninja._

"Cid…I.." Vincent started unable to find his voice.

"Fuck off Valentine." Cid hissed angrily as he tried to stand up but failed again.

"Cid, please forgive me but I am still a monster, and you wouldn't like me for much longer, for what I have to do will scar all of you for the rest of your lives."

"I don't know what in the hell Yuffie seen in your dumb ass but she's with Leon and he lives in the second district hotel in the "God hand Hotel" across from "The Hampton" Can't miss it." Cid said as Vincent handed him a cell phone and a small glowing green material.

"You have my apologies for leaving so soon, but I must get to Yuffie."

"Go get her Vincent and I hope you fuck her senseless." Vincent blushed at the comment and muttered something as Cid laughed before turning his attention back to his leg. _Damn vampire shot me!_

* * *

The pain reared its head and attacked Leon stomach wound without mercy.

"Damn that Sephiroth!" He yelled into nothing as he reached a pale hand, cover in his own blood, towards the phone. "Sephiroth, you will pay for what you've done." He grinned and slowly pulled the phone towards him. "please be home Cloud." He whispered weakly as he punched in the numbers with great effort, he was loosing too much blood, he would be alive much longer.

_Loosing you touch eh squall?_

"Yuffie?" He asked gently as he felt a hand rub his cheek.

"Cloud." Aerith moaned as he rubbed against her with his length.

"yes?" he purred as he licked her lips and clamed her mouth down against hers." Suddenly Aerith found a bulge deep in between her legs and she tightened them around it.

"CLOUD!" she screamed out in pleasure as he pelted her chest with feverish kisses. She felt her climax coming and bit down into the soft flesh around Cloud's neck, she was about to hit her peak when the phone rang.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Cloud shouted angrily as he lifted himself out of his lover and picked up the phone. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He roared as Leon winced on the other line.

"Cloud, help me." He whispered so gently that it sent shivers down Cloud spine. Cloud gasped in shock as he gripped the phone so hard, he almost broke it in half.

"Leon were are you at?" Cloud asked as the other side went dead with a moan in pain. Cloud quickly got up and got dressed quickly.

"What is it Cloud."

"Leon's in trouble."

"this is only the beginning."

* * *

"Let me go you bastard!" Yuffie yelled as she fought against Sephiroth grip as he made his way back towards the Hampton, which happen to be right across from the hotel to where Leon and Yuffie had been staying. Yuffie's face lit up as bright as the neon yellow signs as Traverse Town was famous for. She was half naked and being carried down one of the most populated areas of the town.

'Damn you hold still." He shouted as she bit him in the nearest piece of flesh that was the closest to her, his ear. She didn't even think the cold-blooded killer could jump like that, or make that kind of sound. He slapped her across the face as she screamed in his ear.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed as he slammed her against the hotel doors.

"I'd watch it if I were you, I just saved you from Leonhart, better act more grateful Yuffie. Who's to say that I won't take you instead, better act nice and I won't be rough."

"Ah Mr. Hojo." The clerk said without looking up.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Yuffie shouted at the clerk as Sephiroth roughly pushed his lips against hers just as the clerk looked up.

"Mr. HOJO, please we have children, take it to your room." Sephiroth nodded and walked towards the blue colored door.

"Tifa?" Yuffie shouted as she pushed her way out of Sephiroth arms, and up to the chained up women.

"Doesn't it feel good to have a reunion with your friends, before you die? I never got the chance to have my reunion of course, which I have you two to thank for that." He said as he eyed the two Avalanche members with certain distaste. "But don't worry, Yuffie I promise to treat you really nice, of you behave yourself, I'll even let Lockheart watch, that way she can tell you what your doing wrong. You wouldn't want to displease your new boyfriend now would you?" He asked as he took out a bottle and started to advance towards Yuffie.

"What do you mean boyfriend? I don't belong to you, you sick-" Yuffie's words were cut off as he forced the drink down her throat. Tifa screamed out a muffled yell, as Sephiroth leaned forward and brushed his lips against Yuffie's.

"I love you." He whispered as she slowly smiled at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

OMFG! Poor Yuffie!

Vincent(growls)

Yuffie(but I thought this was a Vincent and me story)

Me(it is but its called developing the plot so just deal with it)

Anyway oho what a cliffhanger ya? So what will happen when Vincent finds her. Uh oh.

S

E

N

D

M

E

A

T

L

E

A

S

T

2

0

M

O

R

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

L

E

A

S

E

I

W

A

N

T

T

O

B

R

E

A

K

50. LOL


	10. Love you Always

_**Welcome back to another chapter of "Battle of Hearts" sorry to keep you waiting but I wanted my 50 reviews and I was very determined to get them. Let's go for 100 if I have ten more chapters eh? Just joking. Well anyway nothing much been going on here.**_

_**Note **_

_**Yuffie talks in bold italics**_

_Vincent does not._

_When Vincent talks to chaos he's **BOLD**_

_**Vincent: except the fact you've been having writers block.**_

_**Me: shut up.**_

_**Yuffie: yea it's been what like five chapters and still not VIN/Yuf.**_

_**Me: call it a plot twist.**_

_**Vincent: I take it you forgot all about Riku then?**_

_**Me: yea he's not important, going to die anyways; in fact I'll kill him off in this chapter. Just to make you happy.**_

_**Vincent: I'll only be happy when I get to lay Yuffie.**_

_**Me: ……………………………**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Love you Always 

_These words. They feel so wrong, but why? I love this man do I not? I just told him I did. I just kissed those gentle soft lips of his, but why can't I remember who he is? Why can I not remember anything? I want to know. What's happening to me?"_

"What's happening to me?" Yuffie asked as Sephiroth brushed his lips down the collarbone of her neck.

"Something wrong Yuffie-Chan?" he asked gently earning a delighted moan from the deepest part of Yuffie's soul. He licked her earlobe and traveled back down to the strap of her bra. "MMMMMMMM-Yuffie, you taste so good." Sephiroth muttered huskily as he rubbed his fingers over her flushed flesh. Yuffie gasped as he undid her bra and slowly his tongue found its way to her nipple sucking making it hard, while his other hand occupied the other one. _What in the hell am I doing? All I was suppose to do was kiss this pest in front of Valentine, but damn she taste so good. Ah, I can't seem to stop. I must regain control over my body before something bad happens. _

"Sephiroth." She groaned as he smirked and licked all the way down her stomach and to her belly button, he stopped and let his head rest there.

"Yuffie." He growled huskily as he picked her up and led her over to the bed where Tifa was currently strapped. "You're in the way." He told her as he slowly put Yuffie at the foot of the bed. He couldn't control his body and before he knew it, Tifa was being tossed out into the hall. _I can always hunt her down later. _The bed groaned in protest against the added weight of Sephiroth and Yuffie's body mending together. Slowly she felt her green shorts being pulled away from her body, and then Sephiroth muttered something that made Yuffie snap.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me"

_Yuffie I love you." With that Leon pressed his lips tightly against hers and slowly his hands made her way up her shirt. Yuffie gasped at the cold fingers unlatching her bra strap and taking off it along with her shirt._

"_Leon!" she yelled as he covered her mouth again with his forcing his tongue between her closed lips._

"_Yuffie." He hissed as he pressed his body on her more, "You have no idea what you're doing to me." Yuffie's eyes hazed over and suddenly she didn't give a damn anymore. Vincent was dead, and she had been almost been raped before so why was making love to Leon any different. She bucked slightly as Leon pulled down her shorts, leaving her only in her underwear. She honestly had no idea what to do, she wanted this to be Vincent so badly, and he had a lover's touch that Leon wouldn't or couldn't have even if he wished it. He was completely dressed and here she was about to give up something that she could never get back to a cold heartless bastard._

"_Leon please stop I can't." Leon hissed angrily at her and stopped, but only for a second._

"_Why can't you Yuffie? I love you, more than I ever loved Rinoa, I've done everything I can to make you happy, why can't you." He asked as lust flashed across his face along with anger._

"_Leon listen to yourself, we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and you want to have sex with me." Yuffie's mind was becoming less cloudy she was becoming aware of what was happening. She belonged to Vincent Valentine and nobody else. Leon would just have to suffer; at least until she found out that Vincent was dead and gone. "Please Leon I'm confused and alone, I don't need this right now." Leon pressed her tightly against him and she moaned in pleasure._

"_Leon I have feelings for somebody else." She screamed at him as his mind quickly returned to him._

"_What?" he whispered as their eyes locked._

"_I want to be with Vincent, Leon, he's everything to me."_

_Vincent?_

_**Vincent I don't care as long as I am with you!**_

_Yuffie it was my pleasure to show you the starts._

_I was alone, in the dark, I lost my light, and no I never had a light to loose. She was always in love with Hojo and never with me. I have no reason for staying anymore now, Yuffie, I must go._

_**VINCENT! You can't go. You deserve so much better than this. Please Vincent don't leave me!**_

_I will never leave you Yuffie._

_**Promise VIN-Vin?**_

"_Promise my ninja, always."_

" Vincent." Yuffie muttered weakly as she felt Sephiroth length throbbing against her.

"What?" he hissed dangerously as his green mako eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"VINCENT!" Yuffie screamed!

* * *

_You walk alone without anyone beside you,_

_You feel nothing because you have no heart,_

_You want nothing for you have no human heart,_

_A Mockery to man,_

_Demonic satanic,_

_The Blacken death,_

_A hellbringer to everything good._

_**You've been working on poetry Chaos?**_

_I want to know why you risk everything trying to save this girl._

_**After you tried to rape her you of all people should know.**_

_I still do not understand you, human; you do not take what you desire you only walk away not leaving your mark on her._ _You're a hellbringer to everything good, Vincent; you will only destroy the ones you love._

_**Not to Yuffie. To Yuffie I am everything, or was. I am her tower of light when her light goes out. I am her father that takes care of her, her mother that loves her. I am her lover that will stand by her no matter what. I know realize where you come from chaos. Hojo never put you inside me. You grew and manifested from my feelings that I kept hidden. You can no longer torment me. Be gone, until I call upon you again!**_

Vincent sighed as he walked through the second district doors. Everything looked the same in this town, and to be honest, he really didn't know what district he was in.

"VINCENT!" _that voice! It can't be! YUFFIE!_

"YUFFIE!" he roared as he shot through the district desperately trying to pinpoint the source of her cry. "God Yuffie hold on I'm coming." He had always taught himself not to panic in such horrible situations, but he had also promised himself that he would never love again, Yuffie had shattered him like a stain glass window, he panicked. He was likely to shoot himself with death penalty if he couldn't find Yuffie.

"VINCENT, SOMEBODY, HELP ME PLEASE!" she rang out again as a smacking sound reached his ears. He whipped around as his crimson eyes trailed over a neon yellow sigh of the name of a hotel.

"YUFFIE!" he screamed in panic and bust through the doors with his gun raised.

* * *

_Cloud please help me._ Leon thought bitterly as he weakly coughed up some more of his own blood.

"Yuffie." He whispered as he thought of that horrible day when the ninja had almost managed to kill herself. God if he hadn't come by that way she would have succeeded and died. Oh Yuffie……………..

_**Dear Cloud and Co,**_

_**I miss Vincent, Tifa, Red, Barret . I miss my dad, yes, I miss even my father who I so despised on my quest as an Avalanche member. I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore. I can't go day to day pretending that nothing is wrong. I can't just go walk into Traverse Town without thinking of the Golden Saucers, I loved that place. The chocobo races were always my favorite thing to do there. I just can't look at Leon anymore without thinking about Vincent. I can't Look at Cloud without remembering Tifa, or Red. I can't do it anymore and I'm sick of all this pain I feel. Sorry but you won't be seeing me anymore, sorry. **_

_**Love,**_

_**The Great Ninja Yuffie**_

"_What does she mean by "You won't be seeing me anymore?" Cloud asked as he handed the note to Aeris_

"_Do you think she stole one of Cid's Gummi ships and deiced to go search for Vincent, and the others?" Aeris hastily added as Leon walked into the room. He snorted._

"_Hardly doubtful, Yuffie not THAT smart." He snorted again and walked back to her room. "Maybe she left some clue as to be she went in here?" He suggested as Cloud and Aeris quickly went in and began to tear the poor girls' room apart. He almost regretted suggesting it._

"_There's nothing here." Aeris whispered as Cloud wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Leon snorted again at the Public display of affection._

"_I'll go look for her in the Town, you two go to Cid and ask if he's seen her." He said and grabbed his gun and quickly got away from the two love birds. _

* * *

_Yuffie's POV in SUCIDE_

"_Sorry Leon." Yuffie whispered as she picked up her friends small pocket blade that he had purchased not too long ago from the new weapon shop that Cloud had opened. She weakly smiled as she threw the blade into her wrist and drew a very deep line, and did the same to the other one, and threw the blade away. She sighed as she thought of Tifa, Barret, and Red, but most of all she missed the person that had been plaguing her dreams since the day their world was destroyed, Vincent Valentine Ex-Turk of Shinra. She held in a sob and jumped off the roof. She would go to the waterway. Nobody would find her there, not today, Leon never practiced in the waterway on Thursdays. She smirked as she slide up against the wall. Yes, it would be long now, she would go join Vincent in Hell._

* * *

"_Cid have you seen Yuffie?" Cloud asked as the Highwind Pilot wheezed and shook his head no._

"_Why ya ask spike?" Cid growled as he continued to work on his latest gummi ship._

"_She left this note that said we wouldn't be seeing her again and we thought she might have purchased a gummi ship from you and gone off to find everybody that went missing."_

"_You mostly mean Vincent, right?" Well, damn I didn't think the brat was that smart and she hasn't been by today."_

"_Ok Cid we'll see you around then." They replied in union as both of them walked out the door._

"_Wait!" Cid called out as he quickly turned and locked the doors to his Gummi Shop on the first district. "Can't get a damn thing done, without knowing were she is." Cid muttered as Cloud and Aeris laughed._

* * *

"_Yuffie!" Leon yelled as he walked down the second and third districts of traverse town. "YUFFIE!" God where could she be? He eventually gave up and went down to the waterway to vent off his anger in training._

"_Squall?" Yuffie whispered as Leon gasped in shock as his sword slipped from his hands with a "clack"._

"_Damn Yuffie, what the fuck did you do!" He yelled at her as he quickly took off his jacket and put it around her pale, slackening, and body. _

"_Leave me alone." She whispered and weakly pushed him away. "I hate you Vincent! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and backed away from him, slowly and painfully._

"_Vincent? Yuffie its me Leon." He hissed as he moved towards her again. This time Yuffie did not fight as he picked her up and fled to the first district, Yuffie just didn't have the energy._

* * *

Tifa ran as hard as she could out of that district. She had no idea where she was or what to do, so she did what seemed so natural, run.

"CLOUD!" she screamed and continued to flee into the third district where all the residence stayed. She finally assumed that Sephiroth had let her go and wasn't coming after her, so she started to walk down the dimly lit streets.

"Cloud." She stopped, and looked around. Who was that? She hadn't called Cloud, had she? Was Tifa Lockheart finally loosing her mind? She knew she shouldn't but she did. She followed the voice right into an apartment. An, apartment with its door broken in half and a man laying on the ground with a sword in his hand.

"Rinoa?" the brown haired man spoke as Tifa quickly made her way over to him.

"Are you alright?" What a dumb question that was. Of course he wasn't all right. He was dying, and here she was asking him if he was alright.

"I'll go get help." She muttered as she ran out of the door and right into Cloud and Aeris.

"CLOUD!" She screamed and locked her arms around him. "Oh Cloud I've missed you so much. I've been so scared!" Aeris huffed and turned her attention to Leon.

"It's alight now Leon. Cloud and I are here now." Leon muttered a name but Aeris quickly shushed him.

**_Two Hours Later _**

"So you're saying Sephiroth has returned! He took Yuffie!" Cloud growled angrily as Leon weakly nodded from his bed. They had manage to replace the door, and quickly patch Leon up, while the entire time he tell them how Sephiroth got to Yuffie.

"Sephiroth killed Barret." Tifa whispered as Cloud gently took her in his arms. Aeris turned her back on them and quickly started to treat any wounds of Leon's that she had missed.

"Valentine is here as well." Cid muttered as he limped through the door and quickly sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Vincent is here?" Tifa asked.

"What happen to your leg?" Cloud asked staring at the bloody spot in the pilot leg.

"Damn, Vincent shot me."

HE what!"

You're joking!"

Are you sure it was Vincent!"

Cid laughed.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it was that mother fucker. Now the real question is what are we going to do about Sephiroth, what is he up to this time?"

"The Coliseum tournament starts soon, and if I know Sephiroth he'll be there, we've got to find out what he's up too and fast." Cloud shouted as he gripped in sword.

"We, c-c-c-can't—do—anything-t-t-t-t-til-Yu-Yuffie'sf-f-f-f-found." Leon coughed out as they all nodded in agreement.

"But where to we begin?" Aeris asked.

* * *

"What's the matter Yuffie-Chan? I thought you loved me!" Sephiroth hissed as he slapped her again.

"N-N-N- NO! STOP VINCENT! LEON! CLOUD! HELP ME!" Yuffie screamed again as another sob escaped her bruised lips.

"Vincent Dead Yuffie! Nobody can save you now!" Sephiroth hissed as he held her down, and slowly started to go into her. He sighed in joy as he felt her hole trying to adjust to his size. He was almost there……….

_**BANG**_

"Get away from her!" A voiced hissed, as Sephiroth looked down at his chest. _A bullet? _"I said get away from her, Sephiroth, and I meant it!" The cold voice spoke again as the gun cocked in the man's hand.

"So you finally came." Sephiroth muttered as he threw himself up, and carried Yuffie with him.

"I told you to get your filthy hands off of her and I meant it!" The figure roared as another shot rang out through the hotel.

"Sir Stop you do not have permission to-" The desk clerk stopped dead upon seeing Yuffie naked, held by Sephiroth, and this red-cloaked man just running through the door with a gun drawn, and shooting Mr. Hojo!

"You want me to let her go?" Sephiroth asked as he pushed his hips towards Yuffie's buttock. Vincent's eyes flared again as he stepped towards them.

"Sephiroth, I will not say it again. TAKE YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!" Sephiroth laughed and threw Yuffie towards Vincent. He caught her and saw Sephiroth sword coming at him.

_It's Vincent! Vincent's finally here. He came to save me. Oh Vinnie._

That's when she saw it. The Mansumune coming towards them. _I made this mistake once I won't make it again._ "Get out of here Vincent!" She screamed and pushed him out of the way. The sword cut through her like a piece of tissue paper.

"No….." Vincent whispered as he flung himself in front of her to divert Sephiroth.

"Ah, Vincent, enjoy your time with your angel while it last, after the next week, she won't like you very much, especially who you have to kill, but then again who knows she might not even last the night. Brings back good memories doesn't it?" Sephiroth hissed as he flew out the door, leaving the desk clerk confused.

_Blood? Oh right, its mine. At least Vincent's safe. I was just glad to see him. This one last time. I just wanted to tell him so badly that I forgave him, and nobody could ever change my mine. I love you Vincent…………_

"YUFFIE!" he hissed as he knelt down beside her quickly, bit gently picking her up and placing her in his lap. "OH Yuffie." He whispered trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Excuse me but somebody has to pay for the damage-" The desk clerk started and met the butt end of Vincent's Death Penalty.

"LEAVE!" he roared as the clerk flew out the door slamming it behind him. Vincent sighed and let Yuffie's head rest in the nape of his neck. If only he hadn't given his cure material to Cid. "Why Yuffie?" he asked gently as her stormy gray eyes slowly opened and looked at him.

"I missed you." She whispered so quietly a normal human wouldn't have heard it. That broke Vincent in so many ways. He let the blood red tears fall, into Yuffie's sweet silk hair.

"Yuffie, I'm so sorry." He hugged her closer and stood up. _I have to do something, my lover is dying in my arms. NO! I will not have it. I've come too far to loose another lover!_

"Don't worry Yuffie, I'll take care of you." He delicately placed her on the bed and recalled the desk clerk in there to help him treat her wounds. He noticed now how completely naked she really was. A light blush appeared on his face as he slowly unbutton his black shirt and handed it too her.

"Yuffie?" He whispered gently as he ran his right hand through her hair. "I must admit I was worried earlier that you had lost too much blood." She smiled weakly and reached for his face.

"Vincent." She whispered so softly that Vincent got worried again. "I never blamed you for anything and if I could do it all over again I would, but its getting so hard to breathe now, I can finally go and join my mother." She hissed as her hand dropped and never made it to his face.

"Yuffie!" he groped her hand as it fell, and gently pulled her into his arms. "Don't give up Yuffie, please, I've worked so hard to get here. Yuffie?" He shouted as he shook her, getting no response.

"YUFFIE!" he roared as he buried his head in her hair sobbing uncontrollable.

* * *

_**BUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**_Such a cliffhanger ya? So they finally met. Isn't that cute. Well this chapter took a totally of four days to do but it was exciting to write none the less, and this happened to be one of my longest chapters yet. So I will not update until I get 60 reviews or more, just joking or am I?_**

_**S**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**M**_

_**E**_

_**6**_

_**0**_

_**r**_

_**e**_

_**v**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_


	11. Break Through

**_Chapter 11: Break through_**

"Yuffie! Oh gods Yuffie please don't leave me!" Vincent hissed, as he shook her again getting no response. "Please wake up Yuffie I need you!" He quickly began to search his pockets for anything he might have brought with him. A potion? Phoenix down? Full Cure? Anything!

"_Mother."_

"Yuffie, please don't leave me. I love you." He whispered as he pulled her up under his chin and wrapped his arms around her drawing in her cold body against his. "Yuffie." He sobbed out as he buried his face in her hair. He could no longer control his body or his emotions. All those long years of built up angst were finally racking through his body. His first love abused him and left him for shit with an insane scientist who ended up killing her. He spent thirty years in a coffin repenting for sins he never committed, and now just when he was to find a spark of happiness. It was taken from his grasp.

_You are a hellbringer to everything good valentine._

_You will only bring death to those around you._

_**Chaos, you were right.**_

"Vincent." His eye snapped open as he looked down at Yuffie. Her tiny porcelain fingers were gripping his cape; she was trying to hold on, just for him.

"Yuffie, no matter what happens I'm always here for you." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands as quickly as they had held on, let go, and with that so did the last of Vincent hope.

"YUFFIE! NO!"

"_Yuffie look out!" pain snapped through her body as blood flowed through her mouth. How could she, the great ninja Yuffie, not see that monster sneaking up behind her? It didn't really honestly matter anymore she had suffered because of it, and she would die. _

"_I won't let you Yuffie, you're too much of an innocent for that." I never understood Vincent that day, I never understood by what he meant by "innocent" but now I think looking back I finally figured it out. If only he knew what I have done in the past couple of days, then he would know that I am far from innocent. My only regret is not telling him I loved him, and hearing him tell me the same thing._

"_Mother, I'm finally coming home."_

"Time to go chaos." Hades said in a boring tone as Vincent filched horribly. His crimson eyes flared in anger as he turned towards the god of the underworld and hugged Yuffie closer to him. "You know you are lucky you go to see her more than an hour, I was called away on business but now I'm back and we must talk about your strategy for crushing you opponents next week."

Vincent stared dumbly at the god; he was for once at a loss of what to do. Leave Yuffie's corpse out her for god knows what to get it? Never! He needed to make sure that she was given a proper burial, one that he need not watch, just to make sure that his angel flew one last time before giving up everything in life.

"No." Vincent stated as Hades raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean no?"

"Our contract is done, Yuffie is dead."

Hades phone rang.

"Hold on a sec." He hissed at Vincent as he answered while Vincent pulled Yuffie's back into his lap.

"What is it I'm busy."

"Riku escaped on your ship, send Sephiroth to capture him as soon as possible."

"Alright I'll phone him and be sure to tell him for you."

"Valentine do you forget who I am? I am Hades Lord of the Underworld and if your precious Yuffie was indeed dead then I would have her soul would I not?"

"Do you?" Vincent asked stroking Yuffie's face back and forth.

"No."

"No?"

"That is what I said, no."

"Now we must go leave her here and come with me or I'll send you back to oblivion."

Vincent flinched he did not want to go back into that darkness, not until he was sure that Yuffie was dead, but she had to be, her body was cold, her lips frozen, her lungs not moving. How could she still be alive?

Vincent Valentine did the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He let Yuffie go, and left her in the yellow-lit district of Traverse Town.

* * *

"Glad to be out of there." Sora said as he, Donald and goofy walked away from Castle Oblivion. Now the only thing left to do was to go back to Traverse Town again, since the doors had reconnected themselves again, and that probably meant that Ansem was indeed alive and still up to his evil schemes.

"Hey you never know Sora maybe Riku will be in the tournament too."

"Yea I can't wait to see him".

* * *

His phone rang at his hip. Sephiroth growled as watched as Hades led Vincent away from Yuffie's body on the yellow rooftop of one of the shops through the window.

"WHAT?" he yelled as his father's voice met him on the other line.

"How dare you lose control of yourself? How dare you almost screw up months, years, of planning! You are more like Vincent that I thought!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You listen and you listen good, Sephiroth, no son of mine is going to screw up months of planning for one night of pleasure, god find that Lockheart girl screw her, just do not get close like that with Yuffie again. We need her to be innocent for our ritual is that understood?

"How's reviving Jenova coming."

"Good, I'm almost finished up with my part."

"Really?"

"Yes, the machine I am using will revive the Jenova cells in my body thus creating a new Jenova."

"Oh and Ansem told me to tell you Riku has escaped and is in Traverse Town, hunt him down and keep him with you until you kill in next week understood?"

Sephiroth smirked.

"Yes."

"Good then see you in a couple of weeks, or months, whenever Ansem calls in on."

He hung up the phone and jumped down to the window where Yuffie was. He quickly climbed through and put his pants back on. How embarrassing was it to be a super evil villain and fly out without any pants? He quickly got everything back on and then he tended to Yuffie. He pulled out a simple un-mastered cure materia. It would do for now, that ancient could tend to her later. He quickly performed the spell three times to seal up her wounds, and then he flew towards LeonHearts house, he had a feeling that was were they would be.

"Sephiroth has Yuffie, Vincent's alive, and you said Barret is dead." Cloud said to himself as Tifa nodded as more tears spilled out of her eyes. "We have no choice, we must defeat Sephiroth once again."

"Has anyone ever noticed that the mother fucker keeps coming back?" Cid asked from the couch as the group nodded in response. " I want to know how he does it."

"I wish that also." Cloud responded as he though back to the Avalanche days. How many people died trying to stop Sephiroth? They wouldn't come back, but Aerith did!

"Aerith how did you get to Traverse Town?" Cloud asked gently as she looked up at him in shock.

"You died once! So did Sephiroth! How is it that you're alive?" Tifa asked suddenly catching on to what Cloud was asking. There has to be some connection between them.

"…I don't think you would understand…" Tifa suddenly felt a chill run down her spine was it just her or did Aerith eye's just change colors?

"Aerith?" Cloud asked attentively as he reached for her shoulder, only to have her draw away.

"You wouldn't understand it, Cloud, I cannot explain it myself, I just woke up in a dark place, and then I was here." Tears fell from her eyes as her body shook in pain and sorrow.

"OH Aerith, I'm so sorry." Cloud said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her quivering body into his. It wasn't the fact that Cloud and Aerith were standing there together like that bothered her, what she heard in her head was like seeing death itself.

"_**You are my puppet, Cloud."**_

"_She will never laugh, or cry, or feel! What about my sadness Sephiroth! Isn't it the same as yours?"_

"_Don't act sad or angry Cloud, because you are."_

"_You are a Puppet."_

"Something wrong Tifa?" Cid asked as she stood there staring at Aerith.

"You don't look so good Tifa, maybe you sound lay down." Aerith said reaching out to the shivering women.

"Don't touch me."

"Tifa!" Cloud asked as he stared in shock at his childhood friend.

"That's not Aerith!" Tifa's voice became shrill as Leon cringed at it.

"Tifa, your not well, the shock of seeing Sephiroth alive again must be getting to you." Aerith tried again and reached out towards her comrade.

"STAY AWAY!" Tifa lunged back trying to stay away from the Ancient.

"Cloud she needs to rest." Aerith stated as Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Cid, help us." Cloud commanded as Tifa soon found herself cornered between Cloud, Cid, and Aerith.

"Please listen to me that's not Aerith!" Tifa screamed as Cloud lunged and grabbed her.

"NOW AERITH!"

"Forgive me Lockheart, but you need to sleep!" Aerith yelled as she preformed a spell on Tifa.

Cloud relaxed and put Tifa in one of the back rooms.

"What the hell was that all about?" Cid asked as he grabbed his spear.

"No idea but we'll worry about it later, Aerith, stay here with Tifa, and Leon, Cid you come with me. We must go find Yuffie." With that Strife and Highwind went out the door into the cool night of Traverse Town.

"Now where do you think that fucker would take her?" Cid called out to Cloud.

"Somewhere that I wouldn't have to worry about you and the puppet." A voice called out as Cloud froze in place.

"SHIT!" He heard Cid cry out as the nighttime sky of Traverse Town turned into a dark swirling vortex of darkness.

"Show yourself Sephiroth!" Cloud called out as a black-feathered angel wing fell in front of his boot.

"It has been far too long, puppet." Sephiroth stated as he leaned back on the top of one of the neon yellow signs.

"Let Yuffie go!" Cid called out as Sephiroth cocked his head in a playful manner.

"Yuffie?" He asked tasting her name on his lips.

"Stop fucking around with us, you have her and we want her." Cid cried out again as he pointed his spear in the Ex-Generals direction.

"What if I enjoy, oh how do you say it? Ah yes, what if I enjoy "fucking around with you."

"You bastard!" Cid cried as he jumped in the air towards the one winged angel.

"Cid NO!" Cloud cried out as he lurched forward in hopes to make it before Cid got himself killed.

"Highwind your injured. You shouldn't be jumping like that, bad for a man of your age, you know?" Sephiroth observed as he dodged Cid's attack and pulled out the Mansumune.

"Duck CID!" Cloud yelled as his buster sword struck the Mansumune and forced Sephiroth back.

"You've gotten stronger, Puppet." Sephiroth commented as he allowed a small smile to pass over his lips.

"Give us Yuffie, Sephiroth." Cloud commanded as Sephiroth grabbed the girl and held her up against his body. He felt her shiver from the contact and smiled.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked challenging Cloud's mental and physical capabilities as he watched the emotions run across his face. If only the puppet knew that his worst enemy was in his own mist.

"I warned you Sephiroth." Cloud yelled as he charged.

"I warned you Puppet not to get me cross, and now the ninja will pay the price!" Cloud looked at Sephiroth in horror as he flung Yuffie right in the path of his Buster Sword, then charged at him with the Mansumune.

"Spike NO!"

* * *

**Clang**

* * *

A keyblade came flying out of nowhere and hit against Cloud's sword forcing him back. The youth snorted at the two men as Sephiroth smirked and landed a blow against Cloud.

"So it has begun." He ran some fingers through his silver hair, and looked at the young girl falling off the side of the roof, then old man limping there. He wouldn't make it. Against his own will he ran towards the girl, Yuffie, if he remember correctly. The cocky ninja that Sora always had a crush on. He caught her and avoided a collision with the old man, Cid.

"Thanks kid." He nodded and saw Sephiroth coming towards him. Shit he had stayed too long. He tried to turn and run put the general caught him by his silver hair and flew off into the night sky.

"Spike you all right?" Cid asked as he picked Yuffie up and almost dropped her in shock. "Fuck she's as cold as an ice block."

"Get her to Aerith Cid, I'll be inside in a minute.

"Convenient that fucker came to us right outside the door huh?"

"Go cid!" Cid nodded and went inside with Yuffie. Cloud looked up at the stares and asked the planet for help, Lord knows they would need it.

* * *

"I have a present for you Chaos." Hades said as he changed his form and appeared as a blue Yuffie.

"Stop that." Vincent hissed as he turned away from Hades. Hades smirked as he turned back into his original self.

"Here watch this I think you'll find it motivating for your competition in the tournament." Vincent stared at the tape for a long time. If he Lord of the Underworld offered him any help it couldn't be good.

"What's on it?" Vincent asked as he took it out of the case and slowly put it into the VCR that was attached to the television. Vincent Valentine hated surprises, almost as much as he hated television, he preferred books a whole lot more.

"Before you get to kill my "friend" You'll have to go through Squall Leonheart, and he's tough, I just though you might want to know what he tried to do to Yuffie." Vincent's reaction had been playing over and over again in Hades head but he did not expect the look to be that good.

"What did he do to her?" Vincent demanded to know as Hades pointed to the screen. Vincent's eyes widen in horror as he watched the tape. Hades smiled, everything was going according to plan.

" _Yuffie there's something I must tell you." A brown haired man explained as Yuffie gave him a puzzled look. _

"_What is it Squall?" she asked innocently as the older man growled at her. **It was a growl Vincent did not like the tone of.**_

" _It's Leon." He hissed back at her as he grabbed her wrist._

"_Squall what are you doing, Squall stop it, I said-" His lips pressed tightly against his ninja's as tears poured out of her face. **Vincent's claw twitched as it dug into the cheap hotel carpet. **_

"I want you." He hissed as he pushed her underneath him. Yuffie's eyes widen in shock and horror as Leon held her wrist tighter with one hand, and slowly the other made their way to her shorts.

"_LEON STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as he smiled and unbutton her shorts._

"_Yuffie, I want you so badly it hurts, I promise before tonight it over with you will be withering underneath me begging for more." _

"_Leon I'm only 18 your 25 stop it please!" Yuffie screeched as he undid her shirt. He slowly made his way towards his own pants, and undid them. _

"_Don't fight it Yuffie, it will only make it more painful for you." He slowly started to make his way towards her, when the window shattered and Sephiroth flew in, slashed Leon and grabbed Yuffie._

Vincent was shaking with rage, his crimson eyes glowed with a fury Hades had never known.

"How did you get this?" Vincent asked carefully trying not to let loose hell's own fury against the god.

"Ansem got it for me, he witness the whole thing, from an angle of course." Vincent broke the tape in half and sat on his bed. Hades watched him out of the corner of his eyes. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

"_You cannot win against me Lockheart I will not allow my son to be destroyed again. Together we shall led you into everlasting darkness!"_

"_Cloud its not Aerith its not Aerith!"_

"_What are you talking about Tifa, who else could it be?"_

"_He's my puppet Tifa."_

"_Your are a puppet!"_

"_Sephiroth!"_

"_CLOUD LISTEN TO ME!"_

"_Tifa I should have listen to you."_

"_Die Cloud."_

"_No……not you….anybody but you………I loved you…..why?…..why have you….forsaken…….me……..Aer-_

"_CLOUD NO!" _

Tifa jolted away only to find Cid standing over her.

"You ok boobs?" he asked as she shook her head and rubbed her face.

"Just a nightmare, that's all, did you find Yuffie?" She asked as Cid nodded.

"Aerith has been working all night on that brat, Aerith thinks she'll be ok, but we don't know about Cloud."

"What happen to him?"

"Relax Tifa, you don't need to get yourself all worked up. Sephiroth got a chuck out of him, he's lost a lot of blood, but he's Spike, he wouldn't let that pansy keep him down." Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Get some rest ok?" Cid asked as she nodded and slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Good job Cid." Aerith said from the doorway as her red eyes flashed again as Cid fell to the floor. "Just like I told you to." She muttered as he ran some fingers through Tifa's hair.

This girl, the puppet liked her so, but choose the ancient over her. She's one of the ones who killed my son. She will pay but for now I let her slip into the nightmares.

Cloud groaned as Aerith rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?" she whispered and rubbed his head with her silk hand. She gasped noticing it slowly disappearing.

"Aerith?" Cloud hissed groggily as she shushed him.

"Go back to sleep you need you rest."

Aerith checked all the rooms, making sure everybody was asleep. She quickly used Leon's phone and called Hojo.

Tifa jerked awake again, another nightmare, another Cloud dying. She sat up and listened. Voices? She heard voices. She quietly got up and went to her door and out into the dark hall. A light was coming from the kitchen. She saw Aerith on the phone, only it wasn't Aerith! Long tentacles were forming from out of her back. Her head was barely attacked to her body, and her legs covered in huge purple boils of some sort. She looked like Jenova! Tifa covered her mouth and quickly hid behind the couch that Leon was resting on and listen to the conversation.

"Hojo this body is leaving again."

"I told you that you need a virgin to substance that disease ridden body of yours when do you intend to listen to me."

"How much longer to I have to wait. I'm sick of being in this Ancients body, I want my own."

"You better me grateful it took me quite a while to build a machine that allowed me to retrieve Aeris body in perfect condition, and we cannot do anything until Ansem gives the signal, he is calling the shots you know."

"I'm sick of following orders, I'm ready to give birth to a new world, a world were Sephiroth and I will be Gods!"

"You'll get your chance, just keep the puppet in line for now, at least until the tournament, and feel free to torture Lockheart as long as possible before finishing her off."

"Will do. I'm taking one sip of the potion right?"

"Yes, one shall bring back your hand."

She hung up and went over the couch and went through her pink bag, and pulled out the potion. She quickly drank it and watched as her hand returned. Now Tifa watched her grab her staff. What would she need that for? She muttered something and Tifa felt an invisible hand shove her from behind the couch. Shit.

"Hello Tifa." Jenova whispered as her one of her tentacles wrapped around Tifa, as the other slapped across her skin repeatedly.

"STOP!" she yelled as Leon shifted in his sleep. Jenova smiled at her own cunning, using a silence charm on her and Lockheart was smart indeed. Tifa didn't put up much of a fight, she let the women fall to the ground and smiled.

"Don't worry Tifa, Aerith is going to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again, You need to sleep!" the flower girl hissed as she cast a cure on her friend. She slowly walked back to the room and laid Tifa down. "Sweet dreams." Aerith muttered as her lips fell on top of Tifa's.

"NO!" Tifa jerked awake only to find Aerith standing over her.

"Tifa I heard you scream and decided to come check on you, are you ok?" Aerith asked reaching for the shivering women.

"It was only a nightmare I guess. Did I fall asleep again? I remember Cid telling me about Cloud, is he ok? I really don't remember anything after that." Aerith smiled one of her kind smiles and forced Tifa to lay back down.

"Cid said you collapsed on him when he told you to rest, so you've been sleeping most of the night, and yes, Cloud is ok, along with Yuffie and Leon." Tifa smiled and thanked the flower girl.

"Aerith I'm sorry for going crazy earlier I don't know what got into me." Aerith smiled.

"its fine Sephiroth can do a lot of funny things." Tifa smiled and watched Aerith walk out of the room.

Suddenly she felt a stinging sensation on the back of her legs, arms, and her entire body. Slowly and painfully she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Her eyes widen in horror as she ran her fingers over the whip-like marks on her back

* * *

S  
E  
N  
D

M  
E

70

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

L

E

A

S

E


	12. CountDown

_**Welcome back to another "exciting" chapter of Battle of Hearts!**_

_**Sephiroth: You really have to change that name.**_

_**Me: I know, since the damn storyline changes like every two weeks it's hard to come up with a cool story title.**_

Sephiroth I got one "Jenova's Revenge"

_**Me (shrugs) it could work.**_

_**I know I said it might turn a Tifa X Cloud, but I changed my mind, Tifa's a bitch and she needs to die, and so she will.**_

_**Anyway in previous chapters Tifa had gone insane and thought Aerith was Jenova, but everybody knows that Jenova died a very long time ago, being killed by Avalanche, but somehow they revived Hojo and now Jenova lives, and Cloud is in love with her. Vincent saw the "tape" he's pissed, will Leon ever survive! And when will Tifa Lockheart die! DIE DAMN YOU! What of Yuffie? And Riku? Hell if I know.**_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 12: Countdown_**

Tifa stared in shock in the mirror. She held back a scream as she traced over the whip marks. _This can't be! It can't be real! No! It was just a dream! All just a dream! IT never happened Aerith she's not Jenova! IT just can't be!_ Tifa tried her best not to scream, a few seconds later a shriek erupted from her lips as she collapsed on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Cid asked as Aerith rose from the table.

"I do not know, it sounded like Tifa though." Aerith replied as she started to walk towards Tifa's room.

"Damn, what a way to start out my morning." Cid said quietly as he took out a cigarette and smoked.

"Tifa?" Aerith called out gently as the figure in the bed twisted and turned. The flower girl smiled and gently shook the shaking Lockheart.

"STOP!" Tifa gasped out as she lunged out of Aerith's grip.

"Tifa are you ok?" Her green eyes flashed but she quickly hid them.

"I-I- I'm in bed?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Of course, silly, remember what happened?" The playful tone dropped as Aerith eyed Tifa.

"About last night, I'm sorry Aerith."

_Not nearly as sorry as your going to be._

"Don't worry about it, why don't you come join Cid and me for breakfast, we're waiting for Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie to wake up."

"Sure" Aerith wrapped her arms around Tifa in a friendly hug. Tifa gasped and Aerith looked worried.

"Something wrong?" She asked as Tifa rubbed her back.

"My back hurts." Aerith smiled and her eyes flashed red.

* * *

"_Please don't hate me, Yuffie." He whispered gently as he wrapped his claw tighter around her._

"_Why would I hate you, Vinnie?" Crimson eyes met blue as he let a bloody tear run down his pale face._

"_Don't cry Vincent." She whispered softly as whipped the tear away._

"_Oh Yuffie, I wish there was some other way." He buried his face in the nape of her neck and cried._

"_CHAOS!" Vincent was jerked away from her and she was being forced back into darkness._

"_VINCENT!"_

"_I'm so sorry Yuffie, please forgive me." She lurched forward and saw herself at the coliseum. Then a figure knelt in the middle of the area, people screaming, and then she saw Vincent. His gun drawn, tears flowing down his face, a sad smiled fixed underneath the cape, just like always. He yelled a name and fired. Burning._

Yuffie jerked awake.

"Sephiroth!" She screamed out and looked around in panic. Aerith, Cid, Tifa, and an injured Cloud flew into the green room.

"Where's that bastard!"

"Let's take him down!"

"Damn fucker will wish he'd never set foot in here!"

"Where is he Yuffie?" Cloud asked as Yuffie shivered.

"I had a nightmare." She grinned sheepishly as they all relaxed and leaned up against their weapons.

"Are you alright?" Aerith asked as she checked all of Yuffie's wounds.

"We didn't think you were going to make it brat."

"Where's Vincent?"

"Vincent?"

"Yes, where is he, he saved me from Sephiroth!" Cid eyes locked with Cloud's as both of them nodded.

"Yuffie, Cloud saved you from Sephiroth, we haven't seen Vincent since he shot Cid in the leg." Yuffie's eyes glazed over but quickly turn to Cid's leg.

"Its fine now, damn brat, but thanks for your concern." He smiled and dug out another cigarette.

"Vincent saved me though! Sephiroth he tried to- he tried to do-He almost did what-

_What Leon did, but I enjoyed that, until I started to think about Vincent, it was the lust, but there was none with Sephiroth, just endless nightmares and pain._

"What did Sephiroth try to do Yuffie?" Tifa asked as Yuffie wrapped the covers around her more.

"………….."

"Yuffie we're your friends we only want to help." Aerith coaxed as Cloud and Tifa sat down on the bed beside the quivering ninja.

"H-h-h-h-he-t-t-t-tried-to-t-t-to-r-r-r-a-p-e-rape-me!" she stuttered before bringing her face into a nearby pillow sobbing. Tifa looked away and sighed.

"I was there until Sephiroth pushed me out of the door, after that I have no idea what he did, but I can assure you that it wasn't very pleasant." Cloud shook his head ad he and Yuffie thought the same thing. _Well duh, you dumbass, she would be like this if nothing bad happened**. I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't bad!** _

"Tell us what happened Tifa." Aerith asked gently as Tifa's eyes locked with Yuffie's, the young ninja looked away.

"I was tied down to the bed, when I heard screaming coming from the hall. I had no idea who or what it was so I just laid there and waited. Sephiroth came in with Yuffie, she was kicking and screaming, half naked, and he was just calmly looking at her, kind of like a cat watching its prey. She saw me and ran over, Sephiroth just narrowed his eyes. He said something about not having his reunion. Then it was just really weird. He started talking about how Yuffie should be a good girl, and that I could watch and tell Yuffie what she was doing wrong, it didn't dawn on me then what he was talking about. I was too worried about Yuffie, but he pulled out something in a bottle, and it just clicked! He forced the contents of the bottle down her. Then he kissed her, for a second I thought Yuffie had collapsed but then she smiled and kissed him back. Yuffie listened and all of a sudden she found herself lost in the endless nightmare again.

_Sephiroth brushed his lips down the collarbone of her neck._

"_Something wrong Yuffie-Chan?" he asked gently earning a delighted moan from the deepest part of Yuffie's soul. He licked her earlobe and traveled back down to the strap of her bra. "MMMMMMMM-Yuffie, you taste so good." Sephiroth muttered huskily as he rubbed his fingers over her flushed flesh. Yuffie gasped as he undid her bra and slowly his tongue found its way to her nipple sucking making it hard, while his other hand occupied the other one._

"_Sephiroth." She groaned as he smirked and licked all the way down her stomach and to her belly button, he stopped and let his head rest there._

"_Yuffie." He growled huskily as he picked her up and led her over to the bed where Tifa was currently strapped. "You're in the way."_

"That's when he threw me out." Yuffie cupped her head in her hands as the tears streamed down her face. They all looked at Yuffie.

"No."

"Yuffie we can help you, but only if you tell us what he did." **_Damn you're not smart enough to figure it out. _**Yuffie thought bitterly as she sobbed into the pillow. **_When did everything get so hard! I just wanted Leon, at first, since I realized Vincent was gone, but then he's alive, and comes back. Sephiroth made me feel things I've never felt before. Life so sucks._**

"Yuffie?" Cloud asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whimpered as she pulled the covers over her body and laid there shivering.

"Damn it brat can't you see we want to help you!" Cid voice rose as his temper flared.

"Don't yell at her." They all turned their heads and saw Leon leaning against the door, trying to act like he hadn't been dying the other night. (Show off pretty boy)

"Since when could you walk?" Cid growled as Leon's cold blue eyes locked with Cid's.

"I recover quickly." Leon replied coldly.

Cloud snorted. "You have something to say Strife?"

"Stop the tough guy act Leon, get back in bed, and rest." Leon felt an angry beast roar inside of him. **_How dare Strife tell me what to do! Who does he think he is? He sounds like Zell…_**

"**_Your still too weak Squall, get back to bed, Captains Orders, got to be in tip top shape for Seed Exams right?"_**

"Since when do you tell me what to do, Strife?" Leon spat out as Yuffie peaked out through the covers and watched the battle draw over between Cloud and Leon.

"Since obliviously you can't do things for yourself, who do you think fed you and treated your wounds last night?" Leon growled and muttered something.

"What was that Leonheart?" Cloud asked rising from the bed towards Leon.

"I said if Aerith had done a better job I might have been up earlier." Leon smirked as he saw Cloud's golden eyebrow twitch. Yuffie's mouth hung open in horror at the two men.

"Say it again, Leonheart!" Cloud threatened as Leon shifted his weight on the doorframe.

"I said if Aerith had done a better job I would have been up quicker." Cloud roared and lunged at Leon. Cid let out a long line of curse words before tackling Cloud trying to pull him off of Leon.

"BECAUSE OF AERITH YOUR ALIVE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Cloud fist made connection with Leon's face and he smirked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO? YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHATS RIGHT FOR EVERBODY, BUT YOU DON'T STRIFE, BECAUSE IF YOU DID MAYBE YOUR HOMETOWN WOULD STILL BE STANDING!" Leon's leg jutted out and grazed Cloud's left cheek, enough to crack the bone.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT AVALANCHE WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP THE HEARTLESS? WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE PERCISOUS SEED! IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOUR HOMETOWN WAS WEKAER, YOU ENDED UP HERE FIRST!"

"Stop it." Cloud looked up at Yuffie and slowly got off of Leon.

"Yuffie. . . I"

"Save it." She spat out and her eyes locked with Leon's.

"Yuffie, I didn't mean all of alval-"

"Shut up, Leon! Just shut up!" Her eyes burned with a fury that neither of the men had seen before.

"I hate you Squall Leonheart!" she muttered, and then the tears fell. "I HATE YOU, SQUALL!" she screamed.

* * *

"Did you think that you could escape us, Riku?" Sephiroth asked as he flexed his wing, Riku struggled from the chains that bound him to the bed. Sephiroth smirked at the silver haired boy. "You know what you must do Riku, I do not want to force you." Riku struggled more against the chains as the ex-general pulled out another vile of the black looking potion. "You remember this don't you Riku?" Sephiroth shook the potion slightly.

"_What if he refuses to help even if we offer him his light?" Sephiroth asked as he shot a glance at the boy huddled in the corner, clutching his sword._

"_Well, then we will force him." Ansem replied narrowing his eyes at Hojo._

"_What?"_

"_A potion Professor."_

"_I'm a scientist not a magician, it will take some time." _

"_Whatever it takes, Sora will fall to darkness." _

"You know I don't want to hurt you." Sephiroth coaxed as he moved closer to the boy. Riku's eyes widen as he continued to struggle out of the chains. "I'll let you go Riku, I promise after you help me in the contest." Sephiroth moved closer to were his face was only inches away from Riku's. "There is still one thing I need you to do before that Riku, I need you to bring me Tifa Lockheart." Sephiroth smirked as he slashed the chains with his sword. Riku's eyes harden as Sephiroth handed him his sword. "Bring her back alive, Riku, and who knows I might even let you talk to Sora for a little while" Riku glanced at the general and then at his sword. Slowly he walked out the door as Sephiroth smirked, thinking of the horrific death Miss Lockheart would endure.

* * *

"_What's the matter Valentine don't have it in you?" The brown haired man asked as he laughed again._

"_I don't mindlessly kill." The younger man nodded and pulled out his sword._

'_Know what this is Valentine? It's a gun blade, even better than your little pop gun." Vincent snarled as he drew Cerberus. The youth smiled at the older man. "You know, Valentine, Yuffie's a good girl, she doesn't cry much, just begs too much. I enjoyed her though." Vincent's claw twitched as he loaded the gun._

"_You raped her." He growled as the other's eyes flared to life._

"_Jealous that I did her before chaos did?" He asked gently as Vincent fired off a warning shot._

'_I will not ask it again, tell me where Yuffie is!" _

'_I have no idea."_

"_Bullshit!"_

"_Vincent! Vulgar language doesn't suit a man of your class." Vincent shot off another shot, this time hitting the boy in the leg._

"_What would Yuffie say about that?" Vincent's eyes narrowed as chaos roared in his mind trying to claw his way out._

"_Be silent."_

'_Why? Can't face the truth that Yuffie only used you?" Vincent's hand tighten on his gun. "Well fine don't believe me, you can hear it from her." Vincent's eyes widen in shock as Yuffie walked out of the darkness._

"_Yuffie!" Vincent whispered gently as he started for her. Pain filled his arm as he looked down to see her four pointed stars embedded in his flesh._

"_Stay back, monster!" she screamed as the boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Yuffie, why-"_

"_Don't even talk to me!" She screamed as the boy charged at him with his gunblade. His gun went off and Yuffie collapsed. _

"_WHAT!"_

"………_..Yuffie……."_

"_YOU SHOT HER!"_

"_No……Yuf…..fie!"_

"_YOU KILLED HER, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" "Just like you did at the contest, couldn't stand somebody coming between Yuffie and you, could you demon, now you had to go and kill her too!_

"_He's right, Vincent, you're a monster." Her chest stop, Vincent froze._

" _YUFFIE!" _

"Yuffie!" Vincent screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat.

"You know I've always found in interesting how demons sleep, do they even have dreams?" Vincent snarled at the god and quickly got up.

"Geez, isn't somebody a little ray of Sunshine." Vincent cocked his gun and the go found himself staring down the butt end of the Cerberus gun.

_Cid grinned and pointed his cigarette at him, "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine, sue." Vincent glared before walking off into the top wing of the ship_.

"Don't ever call me that." He hissed as Hades smirked at him.

"Pack up Mr. Valentine we're moving out." Vincent's eyebrow rose.

"Now?"

"No, next week, of course now! The Contest is on the thirteenth." Vincent froze in horror. Hades smirked.

"My Birthday."

"Your Birthday." Vincent continued to stare down at his claw. How could he have missed it? That date! He should know when his own birthday was, after all Yuffie made it were she couldn't forget it.

_He smirked underneath his cloak as Yuffie beamed brightly at him._

"_Happy Birthday Vince!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, as she held out a cake for him. "60 candles!" He smiled and nodded to her. "Well aren't you going to blow them out and make a wish?"_

"_Monster's don't deserve wishes Yuffie." She snorted and sat the cake down in front of him._

"_Monster's don't get birthday parties either." He smiled and blew._

_**I wish that I could find redemption for the sins I have committed. I wish to be in love again.**_

"_What didya wish for Vinnie?" Yuffie asked as he smiled and cut the cake._

"_My secret." He whispered as he put of icing on her nose. She smiled and skipped off into the crowd. For that fleeting moment, I was happy._

"Hurry up Chaos, we haven't got all day." Hades growled as Vincent took a good look around the room. _Not like I had anything to begin with, but…._

"Where's my picture?" He demanded as he rounded on the god. Hades yawned and pointed to the nightstand. Vincent let out a sigh of relief and quickly placed the photo back into his pocket.

"Ready?" Vincent nodded as they started out the door. To Vincent this was the final door, the door that would lead a demon to his angel, his redemption might have finally come.

* * *

Riku stared into the house as he brushed some of his silver hair out of the way. He had gone over and over what exactly he would say to this woman, this Tifa Lockheart. What kind of power did she hold over the ex-general? He saw the glittering look in the other man's eyes as he walked out of the door. Oh well, he had learned his lesson a long time ago, do as you are told, and you get what you want, and Riku wanted Sora. Leading this woman to Sephiroth was just another tiny step to getting there. He noted at the shouting and saw the young girl run out, followed by Mrs. Tifa Lockheart. He jumped from his place in the shadows.

"Leave me alone Tifa!" Yuffie screamed as her wounds reopened and he fell to the ground sobbing.

"Yuffie please, you can't do this, you just need your rest!"

"Miss Lockheart I presume?" Tifa spun around so fast as the boy lunged out with a sword and knocked her to the ground.

"Riku?" Yuffie whispered as the green eyes met the ninja's. His face plastered with a sad sort of smile.

"Miss Lockheart, come with me." Riku stated as he put his sword back across his hilt. Tifa stared at him for a long time.

"Barret request your presence." Tifa's mouth dropped open.

"Barret! He's still alive!" Riku smiled gently and nodded.

"He died?" Aerith stepped out from the house and the yells died down with her slamming the door.

"Yes, I thought Sephiroth killed him, but."

"You should go, if he is still alive, I will accompany you." Aerith stated as she picked up Yuffie and slowly walked back to the door.

"You sure Cloud would want you going off by yourself?" Tifa snarled as the flower girl smiled.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself. I'll be back in a moment." It wasn't long before Yuffie was back inside asleep.

"Follow me." Riku stated as it sent shivers up Tifa's spine.

"Don't worry Tifa it will all be over soon." Tifa glanced at Aerith before slowly following the silver haired boy, which would no doubt lead to her death.

_**I am coming my son.**_

* * *

****

ARG! I don't like the way this chapter turned out, but oh well, I'm so sorry guys I've been having writers block lately, and playing KH just ain't helping me much this time.

**(In the next chapter**)

Sephiroth awaits Tifa's visit, what Aerith isn't on her side? Cloud and Leon's fight worsens as the contest draws near. Vincent is desperate awaiting the contest day when he will finally be free of this god, and maybe even find redemption from Yuffie, for the insane act he is about to commit.

Next chapter: Preliminaries: A monster's heart

Or something like that, depends on what mood I am in, whole story plot depends on the contest.

Anyway tell me what you think you know I love getting feedback

fuck reviews I just want the damn story to end.


	13. Keep your friends close, enemies closer

_**Welcome back to Battle of Hearts. Slight change in the chapter titles and contents, the next chapter is about the Monster's heart thing. This one is about Betrayal! So without and the ending is quite a shocker let me tell you, horrible, but really good staring for the next chapter, oh well duh wanna spoil too much.**_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 13: Keeps your friends close, keep your enemies closer_**

"Where are we going?" Tifa asked the boy as he glanced at Aerith out of the corner of his eye. _Jenova. This women is Jenova? Her scent reeks of Jenova, but isn't this the women that helped Sora so long ago? _

"Somewhere safe, away from the people, away from the noise, away from everything." He answered turning his back to her. They would head down to the underground training areas. Where Leonheart and Strife trained. Then when they come into the area tomorrow they'll find they body of the women, who use to be Tifa Lockheart.

"Are you scared Tifa?" Aerith asked as she walked behind the girl. Tifa frowned. _What kind of question is that?_

"No, why?" Aerith smiled. "You should be." Riku pointed his blade at Aerith neck. Tifa froze.

"Shut up." He growled. "Barret commanded me to bring the one called Tifa Lockheart to him to she could help him stay alive. You shouldn't even be here. He is no ready to see you." Riku snarled as he jabbed the blade forward.

"You are much more like him than you know Riku, but I promise Jenova won't use you like that."

"He's not ready to see you? What do you mean?" Riku put his sword away and smirked at Tifa. Her eyes widen in fear that face, that hair, the same monotone voice. It was Sephiroth! This boy looked almost like Sephiroth's son! "What do you know about Sephiroth?" Riku snorted at her and continued walking.

"I know he destroyed your planet, and is responsible for Ansem's return. He is a powerful man, you might have defeated him once, but I doubt you'll be able to do it again. He will lead this world into everlasting darkness, and from within that darkness a new world will be born. A world controlled by a God, a God named Sephiroth. That is his wish I think, he wants to have the reunion again, but I'm not sure. I don't see him ever much, only when he wants something." _They were there._

"You talk too much Riku." Tifa felt a terrible pain in her heart. She looked at the sound of the voice.

"No!"

"Its been a while Tifa, I have a present for you, shall I send you some despair? Prepare yourself, Tifa Lockheart of Avalanche, this is were you make your final stand. Today in this place you meet your maker. Mother seal the doors."

"Mother?" Tifa turned around Aerith smirked and raised her hand.

_You are my puppet Cloud_

_That's not Aerith_

_You should be afraid_

"You were never the brightest color in the box Tifa." Aerith smirked again as he threw her hand down. Tifa was forced to her knees.

"Bow before a God." She commanded as her body began to transform. Her eyes glowed with mako energy as Sephiroth laughed and pulled out his sword.

"Die Lockheart." He charged.

"Aerith help me!" Tifa screamed in terror as she barley dodged Sephiroth's attack. Jenova laughed.

"Aerith is gone she was never here, she departed to the promise land years ago foolish child and now you will join her!" Jenova laughed again. Tifa's eyes darted towards the door, they were both seal off, infested with the heartless. The boy! She whirled around.

"Help me!" He screamed at him as he pulled out his sword. Her eyes glazed over in horror. She was going to die. There was no way she could take on two Sephiroths. Pain entered her body as she looked down. Sephiroths sword embedded through her lower abdomen. The boy's sword jutting through the back. One Sephiroth in front, one in back. She was surrounded.

"Never knew you had it in you, Riku." Sephiroth hissed out as he jerked his sword out of the women, ignoring her cry out of pain.

"I'm more like you than you think." He smirked and copied the ex-generals move. Tifa collapsed on the ground as the blood flowed out of her stomach like a river.

"Pity mother won't let you live long enough for the reunion." Tifa gripped her stomach and crawled away from them. "I never got to test you." He pulled her up by her hair and smirked. Slowly he leaned in towards her lips. He had been curious to why the puppet was so bent on protecting this women. Their lips brushed up against one another. He forced her mouth open, but quickly withdrew his tongue. She wasn't worth saving. "Now I see why that puppet chose the ancient over you." Tifa's eyes narrowed and she pulled herself up. "You taste like a whore." She roared in fury and charged with what little life she had left in her.

"DIE SEPHIROTH!" He laughed as Riku and him charged into her weak attack. He smiled as her limp body flew across the room, and hit the wall with a sickening crack. Riku walked up to her and looked down.

"Still alive."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth once again pulled her up by her hair. "You just want to die painfully don't you" He asked as he looked at the boy. "Cut off her arm." Riku nodded as his eyes narrowed.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o." He raised the dark keyblade and cringed as the sword went through her right arm.

"Now her leg." He cut again. She screamed out pain.

"Still alive? Drive my sword through her heart." Riku raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask Sephiroth any questions. He received the general's most precious object and raised it about his head. Her hand grabbed onto his ankle for just a second, then fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"She's dead, Sir."

"Good do me a favor Riku, drop off the leg and arm at the place where you got her. Then come with me. We need to head to the coliseum. The tournament is just two days away, and we need you to be in tip top shape." Riku nodded as he gathered the limbs and slowly Jenova unsealed the doors, she smirked as he passed.

"Told you, you are exactly like my son, except not as handsome." She laughed as he continued through the door. "What will do you now my son?" Sephiroth smirked. Hades is bring his new slave to the coliseum early too. I want to greet my father." He laughed and disappeared leaving a black feather next to what was left of the girl's body.

* * *

"Yuffie please."

"No."

"But Yuffs."

"Don't call me that I don't want to talk to you!"

"Leave her alone Leonheart, are you deaf?"

"Shut the fuck up Strife nobody was talking to you."

"Both of you shut up before I stick my mother fucking spear up your asses." Cid cried out as he rubbed his head. Yuffie had locked herself in the room Aerith put her and only Aerith had the key. Leon was trying to coax Yuffie out and obviously she was far too pissed off at him to fall for that. Cloud wasn't helping because if Cid didn't intervene soon they would be fighting like cats and dogs again.

"What did you say Strife!" Leon roared as he pushed Cloud back.

"I said she doesn't want to talk to you, you prat!" He pushed back.

"How would you know?"

"GODDAMN IT SHUT UP!" Cid roared as he ran both of them into the wall. "I said shut up and I mean it. Leon Yuffie does not want anything to do with you right no so leave her be, Cloud stop picking fights with Leon or I'll throw your ass outside and lock the door, understood." They both nodded as he returned to the table. "Damn kids, I'm too old for this." Yuffie sighed; this was the third time she had awakened from another nightmare. They were steadily growing worse, and given her a headache trying to figure them out. They all seemed to revolve around Vincent and this "figure" at the coliseum. Then in the recent dream she found herself trapped in a room alone with Sephiroth, and Vincent had turned into chaos and he held her down while Sephiroth proceeded to………

"CLOUD, CID, LEON COME HERE QUICK!" Yuffie bolted upright out of the bed. _That's Aerith she's back already? I don't want to face Leon yet but I need to know; besides I can't avoid him forever._

"Oh shit." Cid muttered as Riku smiled from the nearby rooftop. He grinned at glanced at the group outside before slipping away to the world exit, Sephiroth and him had other business to take care of.

"Aerith how did this happen?" Cloud asked as he clutched the pink clad woman as she sobbed into the nape of his neck.

"I-d-d-d-o-o-o-do-do-don-n-n-n-don't-w-a-a-an-n-n-t-t-t-t-to!" She sobbed as Cloud hugged her closer to him. Yuffie bumped into Leon as she made her way outside.

"Where's Tifa?" She asked as Aerith sobbed louder.

"Go back inside Yuffs." Leon whispered as he pushed her towards the door. He didn't want her to be traumatized by the limbs she had yet to see.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do Squall." His arms wrapped around her and she flinched.

"Please Yuffie just go back inside. I don't want you to see this."

"_Yuffie go alert the others." He ripped his claw out of the beast as she flinched._

"_Why Vinnie?"_

"_I don't want you to see this, you far to young."_

"_Discrimination Vincent! Not you too! Stop treating me like a child!" He nodded._

"_As you wish." He moved out of her way. She felt her heart kept into her throat. She barfed._

"Squall?" She whispered as she looked up, their noses were almost touching. "What's happened?" He felt the tears building up; no he couldn't not in front of her.

"Yuffie do as I tell you, go back inside now!" He pushed her away towards the door and blocked her view.

"Stop treating me like a child Leon, I'm 18 years old I can handle blood and guts."

"Can you handle a arm and leg brat?" Cid help up the limbs, Yuffie's face color drained. She found herself a second time as sick as a dog.

"PUT THOSE DOWN!" Leon roared as Cid pointed his spear at the youth.

"Don't you be yelling at me boy!" Leon growled at Cid.

"Aerith what happened?" Cloud asked totally ignoring Yuffie's shouts and beatings on the door.

"We were ambushed." She choked back a sob. "That boy, Riku, told Tifa that Barret wanted to see her. Tifa thought Barret died a long time ago being killed by Sephiroth. So I went with her just in case. We were walking and I just blacked out. I heard laughter so I was awaken by him. Sephiroth! Riku had Tifa's arms and legs in his hands, and Sephiroth just laughed and disappeared. Tifa's body is still down there!" She buried her head back into Cloud's chest.

"Down where?"

"The training grounds." Cloud paled.

"We need to go down their Strife, and give that woman a proper burial."

"Damn it first Wallace, now boobs, and were the hell is Sunshine at?"

"Vincent?"

"Yea the damn vampire. I haven't seen him since he went looking for Yuffie."

"He went looking for Yuffie?" Leon asked struggling with keeping the door shut as Yuffie screamed on the other side.

"Damn is there an echo in here, yes, he demanded that I tell him where Yuffie was. I've already told you this."

"So why would Yuffie think Vincent saved her from Sephiroth rather than Cloud?"

"None of your business Squall!" Yuffie screamed and continually beat against the door.

"Come on Cloud, let's leave the girls and get the body." Cloud nodded as Aerith went inside and Yuffie ran out just in time for Leon to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"To help."

"Stay here Aerith needs you."

"Squall I don't wanna." He walked off with them leaving behind Yuffie and Aerith. She sighed and walked back into the house.

"Bout time you got here Hades." Sephiroth barked as the god bowed down to the ex-general.

"You know me I'm fashionably late, but chill Sephiroth the contest starts in two days. It's not the end of the world if I arrive "late" to you. Why all the sudden interest to see me anyway."

"I don't want to see you." Sephiroth's wing twitched with excitement. "I want to see my father." Hades grinned and pointed to the training area.

"That pansy is out back training for his final assignment." Sephiroth nodded and headed out.

"Now you old goat I'm register Vincent Valentine."

The creature lunged. Vincent fired off a round on it. He sighed and fired at the next one and the next. They all were no match for him, so why was he training? To perfect his skill, his opponent was going to be tough

**Facing Yuffie will be tougher though, Valentine.**

_I know that._

**If I were you then I would be thinking of a way to court her after you finish off-**

_Court her? I'll be lucky enough if she ever speaks to me again!_

**I, someone's coming.**

"Mind if I train with you?" Vincent froze. That voice. He turned around to meet the end of the Mansumune.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent cocked his gun and fired. Sephiroth smirked and dodged it.

"You really should try something different, I mean you caught me off guard last time." Vincent eyes glowed red as he snarled and leapt towards the silver haired man. Sephiroth laughed and lunged forwards, his sword jutting out in front of him. Sparks flew and the sword met Vincent's claw, Vincent roared and forced the sword back.

"Now, now the tournament hasn't even began yet and already you two are going at it, are we going to have to separate you?" Hades asked as Riku smirked and flew down beside him. Sephiroth put his sword up and beckoned Riku towards him.

"You have to train, and to you Vincent, nice to see you again it's been far too long." He smirked again as walked away with the boy.

"Save that rage for Leonheart after all he's the one after your ninja." Vincent's eyes narrowed as he walked towards the sleeping ground.

**Two days then you can tear that boy to shreds**

_I don't know._

**Fuck you Valentine, you saw that tape!**

_Exactly it could be just a tape._

**Or it could be real, think about it mortal do you honestly want your ninja with somebody else.**

Vincent snarled as he landed on the bed.

Two Days. IN Two days he would see Yuffie, finish his final mission, and become the monster he was fated to be. The only thing he worried about is would his angel forgive him?

* * *

**_Yo so what do you think. Next chapter will be about the contest I'm sure, I added this one in because I needed Tifa to die! (Stabs her)_**

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all, except "nobody's listening" get a life! **_


	14. Come Clean

_I've been feeling inspired lately to finish this story, no? Anyway like I said try my best but it just isn't good enough. I've been preaching about the tournament since the first chapter and its finally coming into play, so this whole story has been based around it, and the aftermath which will take place, so (dances) On with the story._

_Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews I'm trying to break 120 but I just don't see that happening._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Come Clean!**

"How long do you think they'll be?" Yuffie asked as she watched the flower girl take a bath and wash off the blood.

"I don't know." Yuffie noted the bitterness in the tone and sighed. She stole a glance at the clock, five til six. They needed to leave by tomorrow if they wanted to make it to the tournament Preliminaries; it was only two days away.

"We'll make it, Yuffie." Yuffie's head spun towards Aerith. She laughed. "That's what's bothering you isn't it? Don't worry Cloud and Leon would miss it for the world."

"After what Sephiroth has done I doubt they would." Aerith's smile faded as she looked down at her body.

"You never did tell us why Leon and you were at the movies." Yuffie blushed and looked away. "Come on! You gotta come clean, tell me I promise I won't tell Cloud." Yuffie sniffed. That memory, which painful memory still lingered. How much pain would she have to go through, suicide would be a nice way to end it, but she had already tried that. What else was there?

"Hey Aerith have you ever considered suicide?" Aerith smile fell from her face as she flinched.

"Yuffie please, don't." Yuffie shook her head and cut her off.

"That day when I almost died. I saw Vincent for the first time."

"Vincent?"

"Yea, he was smiling. He was welcoming me home to him, to hell. I saw the darkness I saw his warmth, but then I was dragged away, the look on his face, scared me that day. That agony, horror, and angst that had been built up in his soul for so long. I wanted to end it for him. That night when Leon took me to the movie. I saw Vincent for a second time. He was sitting beside me, smiling, holding my hand. That night Leon he…..

_Leon pressed his lips tightly against hers and slowly his hands made her way up her shirt. Yuffie gasped at the cold fingers unlatching her bra strap and taking off it along with her shirt._

"_Leon!" she yelled as he covered her mouth again with his forcing his tongue between her closed lips._

"_Yuffie." He hissed as he pressed his body on her more, "You have no idea what you're doing to me." _

"That night Leon told me that he loved me. I thought I did too, we were close, Aerith, so close to making love, but Vincent appeared to me again for the third time. Leon reminded me of chaos, that night chaos took over Vincent, in that moment I realized Leon was chaos, in a different form. Leon wasn't himself that night it was like he was possessed. It scared the living shit out of me Aerith." Yuffie was shaking by now the tears freely flowed down her face. "Sephiroth saved me from Leon, but then it was like out of the smoke and into the fire. He too acted like he was possessed, just like chaos, just like Vincent. Aerith I just think I'm never meant to be happy. I want to die." Aerith grabbed the ninja from the tub and pressed her against her.

"No Yuffie, please don't think like that. Maybe Vincent was trying to tell you something all those times, maybe these flashbacks are signs from him, and maybe he's trying to contact you in some way. Yuffie that night, he shouted up at the sky that he loved you. I saw you die there in Migar Yuffie, I was so surprised when you woke up next to us, I knew something was up, I just couldn't figure it out. Then Cloud came with a golden claw and red cape, I thought maybe that triggered something in your memories, but maybe I was wrong. That day you committed suicide, or tried, we were sad Yuffie. We thought you had died, seconds later you would have been if it hadn't been for Leon." Yuffie ceased crying as Aerith rubbed her back.

"I was so scared when Sephiroth, when he, he tried to, rape me. Oh Aerith! I thought I was going to die! Then Vincent came I saw him, Vincent saved me!" She sobbed into her neck. " I know he's alive Aerith he saved me from Sephiroth!" Aerith sighed maybe it was time to come clean with the ninja.

"Yuffie, the night you went missing Cid was shot, but Vincent." Yuffie stiffened. "Cid was wounded very badly, but Vincent gave him a full cure, how else do you think I healed Cloud, Leon and you those few nights ago?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was alive?" her eyes hardened. "Why didn't anybody tell me?" She screamed as Aerith sighed and patted her back.

"You've been so upset the past few days, we thought it would be best to wait, and I figured you needed the good news, especially what happened today." Yuffie nodded.

"How long ago was he here."

"Four days ago. You might get lucky and see him at the tournament Yuffie, you know he loves to hone in on his skills, right?" Yuffie smiled and nodded.

"You're right, but last time I saw him he seemed preoccupy with something, you don't think he's in any kind of trouble do you?" Aerith laughed and dried herself off.

"Vincent Valentine, Ex- Turk of Shinra, in trouble, Yuffie listen to yourself, I'm sure he can handle himself."

"But if he loves me so much then why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he's just not ready to speak to you yet. It's been three years Yuffie, three years can change you."

"Yea, you're right, so are you ok Aerith? I mean we've been talking about my problems what about yours? Leon made me stay her to comfort you not the other way around." Aerith dressed in new clothes and sat down on their couch, motioning Yuffie to join her.

"I'm shocked beyond belief, but somehow the planet warned me about it. I had this feelings that she would die but I never expected it to happen."

"What does the planet say about the heartless, will we ever be rid of them?"

"I will be queen of darkness."

"What?"

"That's what Jenova told you remember, at the final battle." Yuffie nodded.

"Yea, so I don't think no matter how hard we try we'll never be rid of the heartless. Just like Sephiroth no matter how many times we fight him, he always comes back, but you don't." Aerith flinched.

"The planet answered my prayers and I was returned to stop the spread of his evil once again."

"So how did you come back Aerith?" The older woman shrugged as she watched the youth turn on the television.

"I was praying and I felt a jerk, Sephiroth 's sword was through my stomach again, and I felt myself being dragged down into darkness. I saw Jenova, and then I woke up here." Yuffie smiled.

"I hope Cloud's ok."

_He won't be in much pain for much longer. His time is slowly ticking away._

"Don't worry about him Yuffie I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You seem to be taking Tifa's death well."

"As do you." Yuffie shrugged and was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door.

"We came back, and we're done." Leon whispered as Aerith nodded from the couch and Yuffie looked up and saw them.

"She now rests in the First District Garden." Cloud hissed as he walked to his room. Aerith ran over and hugged him.

"Cloud, we have to pack." He raised an eyebrow and suddenly was about to scream at her in his agonizing pain.

"Yea, the tournaments in two days, and I betcha anything Sephiroth is going to be there! Sora too!" Yuffie nodded from the sofa as Leon sat down beside her.

"Yes, we should pack I have a score to settle with that bastard!"

"Come old man!" Yuffie yelled as she ran past him to her room.

"What in the hell?"

"We're going to the coliseum for the tournament, remember, in two days. Yuffie guess Sephiroth will be there, and we all need to punish that bastard for what he's done." Cid grinned and slapped Leon on the back.

"Damn straight." We need to teach that pansy a lesson with messing with our Yuffie, and he'll have hell to pay from me for killing boobs." Cid grinned as he ran to his room and fished out some of his old materia, he looked at the mastered cure. _Yuffie should have this._

"Yuffie?" Cid asked as he stuck his head in the door to see Yuffie already packed.

"Yea, old man?" The ninja asked as he stopped in front of him. "What do ya want we ain't got all this time to be wasting."

"I thought, what I mean to say is, oh hell here!" He thrust the materia in her hand and walked back to his room. "Its Vincent, he gave it to me to heal my damn leg he shot."

"Don't worry Cid I already know about that, some people around her come clean!" he laughed and finished up.

"We ready/" Leon asked as Cloud looked back at the garden one more time.

"Yea, lets go." _Don't worry Tifa I'll avenge you I promise._ Aerith smirked as she read Cloud's thoughts.

_"Don't worry Cloud you'll be joining her soon."_

"You say something Aerith?"

"No, why?"

"Thought I heard something."

"All right!" Cid hollered as they boarded his gummi ship. "Let's go give that pansy what he's got coming to him!" They all nodded in agreement as the soared off into the night. Yuffie was the last to fall asleep and glowing in her hand was a mastered cure and a small beat up picture.

* * *

**_OK almost time, next chapter is Preliminaries and the chapter after that "Clash of the heroes!" or something catchy likes that. Don't want to spoil anything for you guys. So how do you like the story so far? Need and improvements, suggestions?_**

**_S_**

**_E_**

**_N_**

**_D_**

**_M_**

**_E_**

**_8_**

**_5_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**

**_P_**

**_L_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_S_**

**_E_**

**_I'm gonna break my record I know I will. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, each and every one of you would not have made this story possible without your encouragement._**

**_p.s. except for "nobody's listening" do me a favor and get a life, write your own damn fan fictions then you can criticize mine._**

**_Mage-Chan_**


	15. Clash of Friends, and sparks fly

_**Welcome back to another chapter of "battle of Hearts" I've already got a sequel planned. It's called "Cloud's Revenge" So that might spoil the story for you, guess what it's about. Note that was sarcasm. Anyway in previous chapters, they gang all loaded up to the coliseum to fight Sephiroth to avenge Tifa, who cares?**_

_**Spoiler**_

_**This has to bee one of the cutest chapters ever; Yuffie and Vincent finally share a moment together, and Vincent has a crybaby breakdown. Isn't he just the cutest thing when he's depressed?**_

* * *

****_**

* * *

Chapter 15: Clash, and sparks fly**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, Yuffie."

"Now?"

"NO!"

"What about now!"

"Shut the fuck up brat!" Cid roared as he turned fast left slamming Yuffie into the side of the ship.

"Damn it old man you didn't have to do that!" Yuffie screamed angrily as she rubbed her arm that was now bruised. Cid snorted and returned his eyes to the screen.

"How much longer do we have Cid?" Cloud asked as he looked at the window at the stares and flying heartless ships.

"Hell, not you too Spike, damn I dunno about an hour maybe." Cloud nodded and sighed. He pulled out a ribbon and stroked it in his hand.

"Cloud." Aerith put her hand on his shoulder as he flinched. He nodded and sat his head down in her lap.

"It's not fair." He hissed as Yuffie watched Cloud with empathy.

"Your right, Cloud, its not. We fought so hard against Sephiroth, and he destroyed our world. We came to Traverse Town, as newcomers, and suddenly Sephiroth has returned and took Barret and Tifa away from us."

"He would have taken Yuffie if he had gotten the chance." Leon whispered as Yuffie's eyes fell on the cold swordsman.

"If it hadn't been for Vincent, He would have gotten me." Yuffie whispered as she wrapped her arms around her legs, and rocked back and forth on the floor of the ship.

"It was Cloud." Leon said as his eyes locked with hers.

'I already know Vincent's back Leon, Aerith told me." Leon angrily turned his eyes to Aerith, who was busy running her hands through Cloud's hair.

"She deserved to know, Leon." Yuffie looked back out the window. _Look at all the tension Sephiroth has caused between us, it's only a matter of time before we fall apart completely. I wonder were Vincent is? _

'We'll kick that pansy's ass and avenge boobs for ya Spike, trust me." Cid said as he fired at another heartless ship.

"Hey Leon?" Yuffie whispered as the man flinched at the tremor in her voice.

"Yes, Yuffie?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Do you think there's something missing?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Sephiroth is powerful, we were lucky to defeat him once, but why? Why just kill two Avalanche members, why not go for Cloud, I mean after all isn't that why Sephiroth came back, to get Cloud. Their like arch enemies, right? So why not just kill us all at the same time." Leon smiled. _You're still a clueless teenager when the answers are right in front of you._

"Yuffie, you know how Sephiroth is; he likes to cause despair and pain. It would be painful for me to watch all of you die, I think he's trying to leave me for last."

"Do you think that's why he might be at the tournament?" Aerith asked as Cloud shrugged.

"There's a possibility that he's not even there. He might have tried to go to a world's core just like the heartless, we won't know for sure until we get there."

"He seems like the type of person who doesn't like to be delayed, so why the tournament, its not there's anybody there that can be him."

"He might be trying to draw Cloud in." Leon suggested as Cloud nodded.

"My thoughts exactly, he could make it look like an accident, and nobody would give my death a second though."

"But they will." Aerith said smirking as Yuffie froze in shock.

"What was that Aerith?" Cloud asked as Yuffie started to shake.

"Nothing Cloud."

"Yuffie what's wrong?" Leon shouted as he gripped the shiver ninja in his arms. Tears streaming down her face, the memory wouldn't go away.

"Our deaths will mean nothing, Spike! Nobody will care about the team of Avalanche that died fighting Sephiroth, nobody will give our deaths a second though." Cid shouted as Sephiroth smirked and cast pale horse.

_"We're going to die." Yuffie screamed as Sephiroth threw out his wing at her, a sickening crack was heard as she was flung into the wall. Vincent dodged an attack and found his way to her._

_"Yuffie!" He hissed as he turned his back in Sephiroth for a second. "Hold him off, she's hurt!" Sephiroth smirked and tried to force his way to his fallen prey. _

_"STOP!" Caith Sith yelled as Sephiroths movements stopped. _

_"My leg, Vinnie, its broke." Vincent ran his human hand up and down her leg testing it. "Stop it." She whimpered as she tried to push him away._

_"I can't heal it." The tears threaten to fall, but he hid them. "Get on my back, get my extra gun."_

_"But Vincent?"_

_"Hush, don't worry I'll protect you."_

_"Cid's right Vinnie, nobody gonna give our deaths a second thought."_

_"That's not true, now get the gun."_

_"You're a hypocrite Vincent Valentine." He smiled as her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. _

_"I know. Now fire!"_

"Don't say that Cloud." Cloud eyes met Yuffie's and instantly he knew what she was talking about.

"sorry Yuffs, I promise you that I won't die." Yuffie nodded and pushed herself out of Leon's warm arms.

"Good cause if you do then I'm going to revive you and kick your ass over and over again." He smiled and nodded as Yuffie beamed at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're here." Cid stated quietly as the tension filled the small ship again. "Let's go sign up." They all nodded as they leapt out of the ship and headed through the doors.

"What do you mean only one-on-one?" Yuffie shouted as the poor goat, Phil, covered his ears.

'We're trying to make it more fairer this year, kid besides you too scared to fight on your on?" Yuffie's eyes blazed.

"No, sign me up!"

"Me too."

"Cid?" Cid shifted against his spear. "What I'm just as good as your skinny assess." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Besides we all want our chances with Sephiroth. Phil's eyes followed the man to the chart across the room.

"That's everybody's that entered so far, got to change it now though, since you guys deiced to show up a day early." Yuffie went over and looked at the chart.

**Heartless X**

**Winged Flight**

**Dark oblivion**

**Riku**

**Hercules**

**Heartless Angel**

**Sephiroth**

**Dark balls**

**Guided Armor**

**Ice Titian**

**Thunder Gods**

**Masked Death**

**Vincent Valentine**

**Heartless fury**

**Hades**

**Ansem's law**

**Joker's deal**

Her eyes stopped.

"Vincent's here?" The goat man laughed at Yuffie as he finished signing her up.

"that man, Vincent, he's here with Hades, don't like the looks of that one, trains all day since he got here. Anybody that is with Hades is bad news, kid, you be good to stay away from them altogether."

"With Hades?" Cloud asked as Phil nodded.

"Yea, Hades signed him up and them himself, told me he's been training the kid to challenge a certain person. I told him there was no guarantee he would even face the person he wants too. I think it maybe Sephiroth, those to have a go at each other not too long ago. "

"Sephiroth is here?" Cloud asked as he hand flinched.

"Yup, he's the former. Champion last year since Sora didn't sign up again."

"Sora's not signed up this year."

"He's supposed to be coming." The door opened and in stepped none other that Sora, Goofy and Donald themselves.

"Hey you made it!" Yuffie screamed as she tackled the keyblade master.

"Hi Yuffie." He turned to Phil "Sign me up." Yuffie smirked as she watched the young keyblade master.

"Ready to go down again, Yuffie?" Sora asked as he pointed his new oblivion key at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"We'll see who's going down, kid. Hey! Why don't me and you go into the area right now and spare a little before the competition tomorrow." Sora grinned as they raced off.

"Kids these days." Cid muttered as Leon, Cloud, and Aerith laughed.

"Good Work Valentine, I think you've gotten enough training." Vincent ignored the god and continued to shoot at the heartless. " I mean I'm flattered you want to do good, but chill man, I don't want you overworking yourself for the tournament." Vincent growled as he took down the last heartless, he needed something to keep his mind off of his job. He stopped suddenly as he heard voices yelling.

"Your just mad cause I kicked your out of the finals last time, ninja girl!"

"NO way, Sora! I let you win that one!" Yuffie smiled as she pushed Sora and ran off into the center of the area. She turned and stuck her tongue out at the keyblade master before colliding with something hard and red.

"Yuffie!" Sora cried out as he rushed to give her a hand. Slowly a gloved hand reached down and offered to help her up. Yuffie blushed as she looked at her shoes.

"Sorry." She whispered as she took the hand and stood up.

"It's quite alright, Yuffie." Yuffie's gray eyes quickly rose from the ground to the source of the gentle velvet voice. She looked up and her heart skipped a beat. There in front of her stood her dark angel. His black hair flowing gently in the wind, as the only noise he made was the clicking of his cape buckets as he shifted. His haunting red eyes looked softly beyond hers. It was like he was trying to probe deeper, into her soul.

"Vincent." Her eyes watered, his hand still hadn't let go. Hades stood in the shadows watching with interest.

"You know this man Yuffie?" Sora asked suddenly feeling out of place. Yuffie never answered Sora. She couldn't eve register that he was there anymore. The shock, the pain, the suffering, maybe it was finally over for her. Her legs gave way as she collapsed into his arms sobbing. Vincent looked at the youth trembling in his arms, his eyes softened as he pulled her closer to him, to the inside of his cloak to shield her from the horrors of the world. He looked at the boy who looked like he was at a loss of what to do.

"Go back to your friends." Vincent softly commanded as he watched the boy slowly try and figure if he really should leave his friend with this man. "Yuffie and I are good friends, I do not wish to harm her." Sora seemed to take this as a good enough answer before running back to the area entrance.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen? A monster cuddling with a human, Aw, Vincent I never knew you could go so long without ripping somebody's head off." And just like that Vincent's moment of happiness was stripped away from him.

"It will be your head if you're not careful." The man smirked and laughed as he lifted up his sword and swung at an imaginary foe.

"You don't scare me Valentine, you barely beat me before, and I was weak from that girls body but not this time. " Sephiroth laughed. "Hojo sends his regards, he looks forward to seeing you in hell. I mean after all, what your going to do to that girl is a lot worse than what I could have done." Vincent flinched as Yuffie clung closer to him. Sephiroth drifted closer. "You don't seem too happy Vincent. Why the long face? I thought you wanted to see Yuffie. That is why you signed Hades contract right. Or did that demon finally convince you that your meaningless life has only one purpose, to destroy everything around it?"

"Contract?" Yuffie's small voice cut through his demonic heart like a knife with butter. "Vinnie, that's not true is it?" Vincent's heart sank; the disappointment was so obvious in her voice. He didn't deserve to look at her, to hold her, to love her. He would push her away, this contract would help him be free, but at a great personal cost, his angel would never be able to look at him again, not knowing the act he was being forced to commit.

"Oh, Valentine didn't tell you, my dear sweet ninja?" Sephiroth asked as he inched closer still. Vincent snarled as he grabbed his gun and fired off a round at Sephiroth.

"Don't even talk to her." He snarled as Sephiroth dodged the round and only grinned wider.

"Why not it's not like you'll ever tell her anything anyway." Vincent hugged Yuffie closer.

"My dear Yuffie, I think its time you learned a little bit of Valentine history. Valentine has been with Hades ever since he woke up, to tell you the truth, he was dead as a doorknob, but Hades revived him, just like he revived me, and my mother too."

"Jenova?" Yuffie shouted as Vincent buried in head into her hair, he knew exactly were this conversation was going, and he didn't want to see his angels face when it finally reached that point.

"Valentine was dead, and he was promised life, but at a horrible cost, as you will find out, you see, my dear sweet child, Valentine here is a born and breed killer and he's going to prove it, in this tournament. He didn't come here for the prize, or to see his friends, not even to see you, He came for one and only one purpose, to kill and be free." Yuffie almost pushed herself out of Vincent's embrace, and she would have thrown him on the ground and demanded answers, but a small noise stopped her. She was so sure that her ears were deceiving her, but when he look up she did not meet the face of a demonic killer, she met the face of a agonizing man. He was sobbing. Yuffie was at a loss, his body shaking with every cry that came out of his soft lips, with every crimson tear that left its trail down his sweet porcelain face. She couldn't leave him like that, no a demon couldn't cry, a demon couldn't feel, a demon couldn't love, but Vincent did, and that proved him to be human after all. She did the only thing she could think of. She pulled him into a sitting position on the ground, pulled him into her lap. His nose went into the nape of her neck, as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. He curled up into her body as if he was on the verge of dying. Maybe he is on the inside. Yuffie held him like a mother would a child, like a friend would hold another, like a lover would hold a lover. Slowly and softly she lifted his face as stared into his eyes.

"Vincent." His eyes puffy and his cheeks swollen she smiled at him. His crimson eyes watched as she slowly leaned into his face. He pushed forward, and for a second time froze for the demonic Vincent Valentine. His lips brushed slowly and softly against hers. This will be the only time she'll ever look at me like this again. His mind was racing, a soft moan found its way out of his throat. He nibbled at her bottom lip, and brushed his tongue against it, begging for permission. Her hands found their way around his neck as she brushed her fingers through his silky hair. His arms tighten their hold as he desperately pulled her closer to him. God he needed her, she was his soul, his missing piece that Lucreria took. Her lips open, and he smiled against her mouth. Slowly his tongue made its way to her mouth, he could feel the warmth.

"BASTARD!" Yuffie was jerked away out of his lap away from his lips. His eye burned with hatred and anger. Leon stood protectively in front of Yuffie his sword pointing at Vincent's neck. Vincent's eyes flared.

**This is the man who was after your tart.**

_I know that Chaos, this man just signed his death wish._

"Leon stop it!" The man cocked his gun as Vincent's metal arm flexed. "Are you the bastard that shot Cid?"

"Are you the bastard that tried to rape my Yuffie?" The brown hair youth flinched. Vincent shoved the edge of the sword away and quickly reached for his gun. Leon regained his sensed as shoved the sword forward. Vincent threw his claw at the sword and deflected it, and missed a shot at Leon.

"STOP IT!" Yuffie screamed as he pulled Leon back. "Leave him alone he hasn't done anything!" Vincent held off his attack as he watched the tears stream down Yuffie's face.

"This man is a demon Yuffie he shot Cid! I thought he was Cid's friend, friends don't shoot their own friends, Yuffie it's not human!"

"Shut up!" she roared as she beat him on the chest. "A demon can't love, a demon can't feel, a demon can't cry! Vincent can! He's human, more human that you'll ever be!" Leon slapped her. Vincent roared as wings ripped from his body.

"How dare you touch her!" Leon look at the shock running across Yuffie's face.

"He's a demon Yuffie! Look at him!" Yuffie's eyes tore away from Leon's as he look at Vincent as he transformed.

"Please Vincent, don't do this! Your not that person anymore."

"Hardly say that he was ever a person to begin with." Sephiroth cut in as he grinned. "I must admit it was cute when you two kissed, but then it really got good when Mr. Leonheart came over." He laughed as Vincent roared in fury and charged at Leon.

"Yuffie get behind me!"

"Oh no you don't Valentine." Sephiroth swung his sword as the halfway transformed Vincent flew back into the shadows.

"You see Yuffie, Vincent's just demon on the inside after all." He smirked as Leon drug a kicking and screaming Yuffie out of the area. She dropped her small green orb, as Hades picked it up.

* * *

"Where were the rest of you at?" Leon shouted as Yuffie's door slammed. Aerith sighed as she forced Cloud to sit down.

"You told us you were going to check on Yuffie, when she didn't come back with Sora, you never said you needed us." Leon's rage was so close to blowing up at this woman.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble she was in! That demon has her in his arms!"

"Demon?"

"The one that shot Cid!"

"Vincent?"

"Yes, that bastard!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YELLING! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACKE, YOU STOP IT OR I'LL SHOVE MY SPEAR DOWN YOUR ASS, LEON DON'T TRY ME!" Leon forced himself to take deep breaths. When he reopened his eyes Aerith was staring at him with a certain eye of dislike.

"How was she in his arms, Leon?" He looked away from her.

"They were kissing." Her eyes narrowed.

"And you pulled her away from him?" He nodded. "Leon you have to accept the fact, Vincent and Yuffie had feelings for each other in our world. They were almost intimate with each other, but something happened. Three years Yuffie has waited for Vincent, and he has finally come back, now what they do is their own business, and you will have to accept that Yuffie harbors no feelings for you what so ever. You are not to go near them again when they are together, is that understood?" Leon nodded as slowly walked to his room.

"Hey Leon." Cloud called as the brown hair swordsman sighed and looked.

"I don't blame you." He grinned as Leon chuckled and went into his room. He heard Yuffie sobbing through the wall. Maybe it was time to let her go. He shook off the thought, they all needed to get their rest tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

"That Leon sure kick your ass Valentine." Hades said as he slapped the gunslinger on the back. Vincent grinned as he felt chaos energy flow through his body.

"It doesn't matter, if that boys goes up against me tomorrow, I'll make sure there's one extra casualty." Chaos roared in approval. That boy would pay for what he did. Vincent would make sure of it.

* * *

"You know the plan Riku, since the goat changed the rules it will be up to you." The boy nodded as he slipped into the bed. "Good, I want no mistakes, days, months, years, of planning have gone into the completion and we cannot have you screwing it up." Riku nodded as the general seemed satisfied and slowly he too went to sleep, and smirked, tomorrow it would all take place, and tomorrow his puppet would lose his life.

* * *

-

**I'd say this is one of the best chapters I've had the pleasure of writing. Yuffie and Vincent finally had a moment, been waiting 14 chapters and it finally came. Well don't worry there is such a major plot twist in the story it will blow your mind, at least I hope it will, and I do smell a sequel coming.**

**Merry Christmas, this is my gift to all my loyal reviews.**

**I'm still going for 120 reviews man!**


	16. Sephrioth vs Yuffie

Welcome back to another chapter of "Battle of Hearts" We're moving right along here. Love my Yuffie and Vincent, but will Yuffie live up to her promise? Can she accept the fact that Vincent is going to kill one of her friends? Can she ever forgive him before Ansem, Hades, Hojo's, and Jenova's plan go into action? Will his sacrifice all go to waste.

_**I'm just building up suspense. **_

_**"Bold" Yuffie's thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Yuffie vs. Sephiroth **

Today is the day. Yuffie thought bitterly as a shiver ran through her body. The conversation she had with Sephiroth had scared her.

"_Oh, Valentine didn't tell you, my dear sweet ninja?" Sephiroth asked as he grinned at her. His mako eyes flashed as I tried to move closer into Vincent's cape_.

**Vincent never tells anybody anything, but it hurts to know he would keep something from me. Contract with Hades? Oh, Vince, you're way in and over your head. What can I do to help you Vincent? You're not alone.**

_"Valentine was dead, and he was promised life, but at a horrible cost, as you will find out, you see, my dear sweet child, Valentine here is a born and breed killer and he's going to prove it, in this tournament. He didn't come here for the prize, or to see his friends, not even to see you, He came for one and only one purpose, to kill and be free."_

**A born an breed killer? Your wrong Sephiroth, my Vincent's not a killer at all, just an agonizing man seeking redemption for a crime he never committed. I bet he didn't become a killer because he wanted too, he did it to protect somebody he loved, and he's doing it again. You're a hypocrite Sephiroth, if anybody is a demon or a killer its you!**

"Don't worry Vincent, I'll save you." Yuffie whispered to nobody as she shifted under the covers. The sunlight had woken her up. She sighed and stretched her arms and threw the pillow over her face. "Stupid sun." A gentle knock deprived the young ninja of any extra sleep she could have gotten. "Coming." She mumbled as she stood up and opened the door."

"Good morning Yuffie." The man said as he looked over her shoulder.

"Leon." She acknowledged as he glanced at her face. He sighed and rubbed his templates.

"Yuffie can I talk to you?"

"You already are Leon."

"I thought it was Squall?"

"You always scream at me that it is Leon."

"You never listened before…"

"A lot of things have changed since before."

"Will you listen to me!"

"I haven't got ear plugs in my ears do I? Go on I'm all ears for ya Squall." She stuck out her tongue as he smiled a little.

"Its Leon."

"and I'm Yuffie." He growled. She laughed at his frustration with her, you could never have a serious conversation with Yuffie.

"Listen Yuffie, please, I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted, after what happened, you know, between us, I can't accept that you might not, might not, lo- like me the same way I like you." The girl blinked at him. Not once but three times.

"Leon, that night, you weren't yourself, do you even remember who you were with?"

"Of course I remember who I was with. I was with you!"

"Did you feel anything for me that night."

"What kind of question is…." He stopped. He didn't, not that night, all he wanted was to be inside her.

"Do you remember what you said to me."

"Yes."

"Did you really feel that way that night?"

"No."

"But you do now?"

"Yes."

"You're a confusing person Squall. I think you and I should just act like nothing ever happened." He grabbed her and she flinched.

"I've tried that Yuffie! That's why I wanted to talk to you about it this morning. A lot has happened between us! I don't want our friendship to be destroyed by whatever it is! A lot of stressful things has happened over the past few weeks. You and me, Sephiroth and you, Vincent and you. Tifa's death, this tournament. I wanted you that night that it hurt and it scared me when I realized what had happened."

"You know Squall your acting so un-squallish. I've never heard you talk so much." She laughed as his grip of her shoulders tightened.

"Yuffie Stop it! I'm being serious!"

"You're serious about everything."

"Yuffie please."

"Squall, I don't love you." He let her go and nodded.

"That's what I needed to hear."

"why?"

"So that I can finally let you go."

"Squall?" He smiled and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it Yuffie, but to be honest I feel much better, and not as confused." She smiled at him, he reminded her so much of Vincent. The heartless cold Vincent they had met in the basement, the happy Vincent he knew now, and the Vincent that let his lover go. Maybe that's why something had happened between them, because no matter how hard Squall tried, he would always be Vincent to her.

"Hey squall?" He turned back around and nodded to her. "Aren't you going to wish me luck today?" He smirked as snorted at her.

"No, you'll get knocked out of the first round." She turned a beat red and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it.

"Come on breakfast is ready." Her stomach rumbled, and she grinned sheepishly, and followed.

"Took you damn long enough to wake her up." Cid growled as he took another swig of his black coffee.

"It took a while for her to get up." Leon stated as he sat back down in front of his cup of coffee.

"Good morning Yuffie." Aerith beamed as she set a huge plate of pancakes in front of the ninja.

"Oh BOY!" Yuffie screamed as she started attacking her breakfast. Leon and Cid made sure not to get their hands too close to the plate for fear that Yuffie might mistake their hand for a pancake.

"Morning Spike." Cid muttered as Cloud yawned and nodded. Aerith smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips and moved towards her spot.

"That was good Aerith, thanks a lot." The flower girl nodded.

"I can make some more if your extremely hungry Yuffie, Phil goes through a lot of trouble to give the guest all the food and things they'll need."

"Yea, the way he runs this shit hole it could be a five star hotel." Cid said as he took out a cigarette and smoked it.

"Cid please don't smoke in the room." Aerith pleaded as Cid growled and threw away his cigarette.

"Fine happy now?" She nodded as Cloud took a sip of his coffee.

"How ya holding up Spike?" The pilot asked as the man nodded.

"Today's the day!" Yuffie screamed as she pranced around the kitchen area.

"Listen up everybody, whoever gets Sephiroth, make sure he goes down and doesn't get back up this time, got it?" Cloud commanded as they smirked and nodded.

"If I get that bastard he'll have my spear shoved so far down his ass he won't have an ass anymore!" Cid shouted as he twirled his spear around accidentally knocking over the coffee pot.

"CID!" Aerith wailed as she quickly started to clean up the mess.

"If I get him I'll rip his fucking wing out." Leon growled as he swung the Gunblade at an invisible enemy.

"Sephiroth won't have a body to feel any pain from me." Cloud growled as his black wing flexed.

"I don't want him." Yuffie stated as the three guys glanced at her. "I mean I would love to kick his butt and everything, but I got a score to settle with Vincent."

"You won't hurt him will you Yuffie?" Aerith asked as Yuffie shrugged.

"He needs some sense knocked into that damn thick head of his." Cid grunted as he got up and stood next to the door. "Now that we've all had breakfast, everybody ready?" Aerith smiled at all of them. She felt bad though; she was the only one not fighting. Cloud looked as her as if to read her mind, his arms wrapped around her.

"Nobody faults you Aerith." She smiled weakly and nuzzled into his chest.

"I know but still…."

"Don't worry about it, ok?" Yuffie grinned as he hugged both of them. "You still have a very important job to do, when Leon, Cid, and Cloud all get their butts kicked you can heal them and make sure they don't die on us." Aerith laughed as Cid threw his spear at the young girl.

"Ya missed old man." She laughed and ran out the door. Leon followed and Cid too.

"Come on you two love birds we ain't got all day." He called as Cloud snorted and turned his attention back to Aerith.

"I love you." He whispered as he leaned his head down. She smiled as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I love you to Cloud." Their lips crushed against each other's in a desperate attempt to savor each other's company. Cloud's hand found its way up the girls pink dress as she gasped at his cold fingers. "Cloud!" He grinned at her and smiled innocently.

"Yes?"

"Hey you guys…." Yuffie turned beat red and dashed back out of the door.

"I'm afraid we scared that poor child for life, Cloud." He laughed and button her dress back up.

"I expect you to finish this later." She blushed and nodded. They caught up with the rest of the gang and made their way to the battle area.

* * *

-

_"Vincent, don't worry." She told him as he stiffened a sob. Her eyes held such innocence as she slowly leaned in to kiss him. Please, in the fleeting moment just let me be happy. His was too eager to oblige to her. Their lips met. His sighed in contentment as his slowly moved his lips softly against hers. Just the touch of her lips set a fire to him. He growled as he climbed on top of her. She gasped as her eyes shot open. He smiled against her lips, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. The need for air was bothersome. He pulled back, but only so far. Their panting breath still mingled with each other._

" _Yuffie, don't worry." She smiled at him and nodded. Slowly he started to peal away her shirt, and his lips connected with her collarbone as he kissed all the way down to her bra strap. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again." He undid that accursed bra and gazed at her breast. He licked his lips before running his human hand over her shivering form. He smiled again encouraging her. She gave him a weak smile and slowly her hands undid the buckles on his cape. He laughed at her shyness. She was adorable when innocent. His mouth connected with hers again as this time he heard a moan from his angel withering under him. _

"_Can you protect me from yourself?" She asked. He rose as eyebrow in confusion._

"_I would never hurt you."_

"_That's what you told Lucrica but look what happened to her."_

"_Yuffie!"_

'_Wake up, Vincent, you got to get a move on."_

'_What?"_

"_You got to kill my puppet get up you lazy bum."_

"_Yuffie, I don't understand you at all."_

"_I'll shove my fist down your ass if you don't move when I get to three."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_One"_

"_But…"_

"_Two."_

Slap. Vincent's cheek stung as he opened one of his bloody orbs.

"I told you to get up and I meant it." Hades said angrily as Vincent growled at him. "You have a big day today, I hope."

"What do you mean you hope?"

"Well Phil guts new rules now so its one battle per day. Adds on the the publicity during the tournament, he makes more money."

"So I might not even be fighting today. Why get me up?" the dark man roared as he collapsed back into the bed. He was having a damn pretty good dream and then this bastard had to go and wake him up.

"Don't you want to see who Yuffie faces?" the man shot up.

"You know?"

"Of course."

"WHO!"

"You'll just have to get up and find out."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to Phil this morning. He wants to knock out the weak people first, and then get the major people in last, once again; he makes more money that way. Puts the weak little scrawny people, like your ninja, up against impossibly strong people like Cloud or you."

"That's not right, what if she gets hurt!"

"Of course she'll get hurt this is a fighting tournament, Valentine, besides she agreed to this, not like somebody forced her, unlike you…"

"Shut up."

"Get up and hurry it starts." Vincent sighed and quickly found himself getting ready. He grabbed his gun and followed the god out of the door.

"Who will she fight?" Vincent demanded as Hades smirked and shrugged. "Damn it! Tell me!"

"Its not you." Vincent relaxed a little, "but I will assure you that she will have to go to the hospital after this battle." Vincent stopped in mid-step. "She won't die another thing that I can assure you." Vincent sighed as they stepped into the battle area.

* * *

"Ah, finally they arrive." The black wing twitched as he watched Cloud's gang appear. He looked at Riku out of the corner of his eye. "Still no sight of your light, Riku?" The silver haired boy sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry I'm sure he's here." He turned his mako eyes to the other entrance; there was Hades and Valentine.

"Nice day for death, eh, my son?" Sephiroth jerked forwards and nearly lost his balance on the pillar.

"Hojo?"

"I prefer dad, but Hojo is fine too."

"Why are you here?"

"Why else to see the events unfold." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"You came to make sure I don't kill anybody." Hojo nodded.

"I came to watch you beat the living shit out of people, but not kill them, of course, and Ansem suggested I come, says Vincent has a surprise for me." Sephiroth smirked.

"Oh its quite a surprise, father, I think you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure that I will, but if you will excuse me I must go and find my seat. I look forward to Valentine's performance." With that Hojo disappeared.

"I now know where your insanity comes from Sephiroth." The ex-general growled in frustration as he turned away from the battle area.

"What are you doing here Ansem."

"Same as Hojo watching our events and making sure that nobody screws them up." Riku shivered as Ansem's golden eyes fell on him.

"You found him."

"Did you think I wouldn't? He is after all very important to our plans is he not? A Prince of Darkness sacrificed, a innocent Princess of Light sacrificed, to create a perfect body for mother." Ansem nodded.

"Yes, that is what we need to led us into everlasting darkness, now it is all up to time." Ansem bowed and he too disappeared from sight.

"You should be exciting Riku, you'll be the honorable sacrifice for Jenova." Riku turned away and continued to look for Sora.

"Well come on, we must not be late, its about to begin." Sephiroth jumped from the pillar and into the battle area. He smirked as their three groups finally met.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted as he gripped Aerith and pushed her behind him.

"Don't worry your pretty spiky head, Strife. I have no interest in that bitch. My only interest lies with your Princess." Leon stepped in front of Yuffie.

"You won't touch her." Vincent growled and assumed a position beside Leon.

"I won't let you." Leon snorted at the man beside him. "I still haven't forgiven you for yesterday, you better be prepared if we face off. I intend to hold nothing back." Leon nodded and allowed the gunslinger an arrogant smirk.

"I don't intend to hold anything back either, and just for the record. I didn't try to rape Yuffie." Vincent snorted.

"I don't believe you."

"I believed him." Vincent glared at the source of that high-pitched voice. "You weren't there Vinnie, so how could you know anything?" Vincent smiled at her.

"A tape."

"Tape?"

"Yes, Sephiroth brought it to me." Cid growled and pointed his spear at Vincent.

"I can forgive you for shooting me in the damn leg, but siding with Hades, and Sephiroth takes the cake Vincent. I'm going to knock some damn sense in your head." Cid charged as Vincent sighed and dodged him.

"Your getting quite slow Highwind, are you sure it is wise to participate in such a physical demanding activity?"

"Shut the hell up."

"My, My already you are going at it like cats and dogs." Vincent froze and ceased his taunting.

"Hojo." The man adjusted his glasses and smirked.

"Its good to know you remember me, Valentine." Vincent took a step back; Yuffie saw the fear building up the bloody orbs.

"It's not possible, we killed you!" Vincent shouted as he put his human hand up to his head to steady himself.

"Did you see me die?" Yuffie rushed out form behind and wrapped her arms around Vincent's torso.

"Vinnie don't listen to him." Hojo smirked.

"We never saw him die?" Vincent asked himself as he lost his footing.

"Of course you did, we brought him back, just like Sephiroth, Vincent, and your lover Aerith." Hades commented lightly as Cloud's eyes flashed.

"Tell us what you know!" He commanded as he pointed his sword at the underworld god. Hades laughed.

"I am the god of the underworld, my puppet. I control the souls of the dead."

"But only evil souls that makes so sense how you got Aerith!" Cloud snarled as Aerith smirked from behind him.

"Do you honestly believe her to be good, Strife?" Sephiroth asked as he slowly started to walk up to Cloud.

"Leave her alone." He commanded as Sephiroth pulled out his sword.

"You're going to die Cloud and even Aerith won't be able to bring you back. You'll go to oblivion a place that Valentine knows all too well."

"It is true I was dead, Hades brought me back." Yuffie hugged Vincent tighter.

"Vincent I don't care if you were dead, your back, and that's all that matters."

"Hell no it don't!" Cid cried out as he pointed his spear at the base of Vincent's neck.

"Remember what happened to Spike, Yuffie? He signed a contract with Hades too and he was going to kill Herc, so who are you going after Vincent?" Vincent sighed and pulled himself away from Yuffie.

"That's none of your concern."

"Like hell its not, if its one of us, we better take you down now!"

"CID!"

"Yuffie, get away from him. He's not the Vincent we know." Yuffie found herself being pulled away by Cid.

"Why isn't he?" She asked as Cid pushed her away with Aerith.

"The real Vincent Valentine wouldn't be this weak. He wouldn't let somebody order him into doing something he didn't want to do." The gun now pointed at Cid.

"You need to learn when to hold your tongue Highwind." Cid grinned and laughed.

"Going to shoot me again, Vampire?" Yuffie's eyes pleaded for Vincent to stop. Vincent sighed again and put his gun away.

"Yuffie, I'm so sorry."

"Vincent."

"Come on Yuffie." Leon said as he grabbed her hand. "Lets go." Yuffie looked into Vincent's eyes. They were the same as they were yesterday. A agonizing man screaming for forgiveness.

"No. I can't." Leon nodded he understood. He let her go. Cid growled.

"Vincent, why are you with them?"

"To be free."

"Free from what?"

"Death."

"Do you still love me?" Vincent froze, that question, of all times to ask that. Here, now, in front of all these people.

"Yuffie." He started as he allowed a small, sad, smile to cross his face, underneath his cloak. "I would give the world for you. I would gladly give my life just to see you happy. I want you to find happiness, even if it means being with somebody else."

"You still haven't answered my question." He sighed slowly he walked up to her. There they stood on the eve of a battle. A demon and an angel could never fall in love and live happily ever after.

"Yuffie I lov-"

"Welcome to the 2005 World Championship Cup." A booming voice roared out as the cheers from the crowd broke the groups up from their heated arguments. "As you can see already our competitors are going at it." Vincent walked away and took his place beside Hades and Sephiroth.

"I must get going, good luck Sephiroth." Hojo roared as he laughed and disappeared into the crowds. Yuffie glanced one more time at Vincent before talking her place alongside of Leon, Cid and Cloud. Riku jumped out of nowhere and stood beside Sephiroth.

"Today's match up. Sephiroth vs. Yuffie K." Yuffie gasped, in shock. Vincent gripped his gun in horror. Sephiroth smirked as he pulled out his long sword and pointed it at the little ninja.

"You're mine." Yuffie couldn't move. Why him out of all the people why Sephiroth? She felt something brush up against her back.

"Good luck." Vincent whispered as he kissed her lightly on the neck. Cid growled and shouted something at him. Leon smiled and nodded at them.

"Good luck Yuffie take the sorry bastard down." She nodded and smiled up at Vincent. He leaned down and muttered something in her ear. She gasped as he closed his eyes in a sweet surrendering relief.

At least I told her before… 

**You have a lot more courage around your little tart**.

_I love her Chaos._

**I know you do my love struck Valentine, but what will she think of you after your battle.**

_I do not know, but whatever happens I'm sure it is for the best._

"Ready? FIGHT!" Yuffie took a defensive position as Sephiroth smirked. The magic barrier surrounded the two of them in the four pillared fighting area. (Ya know what I'm talking about right?)

"You won't escape me." Sephiroth whispered as he lunged forward with the Mansumune. Yuffie ducked and barley dodged it, before being thrown up in the air by him.

**Damn he's gotten faster.**

"You like my news powers, Princess?" He mocked as he slung her into the ground. A sicken crack was heard as Vincent tensed.

"Come on brat get the fuck up and show that pansy what you're made of." Cid cried out as Aerith gasped in shock.

"Poor Yuffie, he's way out of her league."

"Cloud should be fighting that monster not her." Vincent comment as Leon nodded in agreement. Hades snorted.

"You're all just a bunch of party poopers." They glared at him as he shut up and went back to the other side with Riku. The dust cleared only to find out that Yuffie wasn't there. High above Sephiroth a giant star flew at him knocking him back and into the magic barrier.

"So you want to fly? Allow me to help." His black wing flung itself out as he began to beat it repeatedly. Yuffie was still falling back to the ground from her jump.

"She won't make it." Cloud hissed as Sephiroth lifted off the ground and grabbed the ninja by her foot, carrying her too far up for anybody to get a good view.

"He wouldn't!" Leon cried out as something came plummeting towards the ground.

"He would! YUFFIE!" Vincent screamed as his heart raced.

"Damn it that bastard!" Cid cried out as he watched in horror as the lifeless body hit the ground again.

"Is it over?" Aerith asked as they all looked into the clearing smoke. Suddenly a whizzing sound started to come. They looked up and saw Sephiroth flying down with his sword sticking out in front of him.

"He's going to stab her!"

"Damn it."

"Get up Yuffie!" Leon yelled as the body made no movement.

"This is better than dinner and a movie." Hades commented as Riku watched in horror as Sephiroths sword cut through the body of the ninja.

"Its all over folks this battle is done, the winner, Sephiroth." He bowed as he grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out.

"Thank you for that fight Yuffie, now that I'm warmed up I can face my next challenge tomorrow." Sephiroth lifted up one of her bloody hands and kissed it. Gunfire was heard as the bullet pierced Sephiroths arm.

"Again Valentine?" Sephiroth asked as he put away the sword and slowly walked out of the battle area.

"Yuffie." Aerith yelled as she ran on the platform. Vincent quickly followed.

"Is she…."

"No, still breathing."

"her wounds……"

"Holy fucking shit!" Cid yelled as he glanced at her body. "Her wounds are fucking unbelievable I'm surprised she's still alive."

"Shut up and lets help them, cid." Leon stated coldly as Aerith searched for her staff.

"I don't have the full cure anymore." Vincent glanced at Yuffie's weapon but could find no trace of any materia.

"Here." Hades said as he handed over the green orb. "Found it, never knew what it was though."

"How long have you had that?" Vincent asked trying to control his temper.

"I don't know, you should be thanking me." The god walked off into the same door where Sephiroth disappeared too.

"Full cure." Aerith mumbled as the wounds healed themselves. "We should take her back and let her rest." Leon nodded as he picked up her body. His eyes met Vincent's as he carried her over to him.

"Say goodbye." Vincent felt his heart rise up in his throat.

"goodbye Yuffie." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"You'll see her again, Vincent. If she feels good I'll bring her out tomorrow and you two can watch the competition together." Vincent smiled at the flower girl.

"I'd like that." She nodded as Leon and her went to their rooms to take care of Yuffie.

"Some fight." Cid said as Cloud sighed.

"Of all the people he had to face, it had to be Yuffie." Vincent nodded at Cloud's agreement as Cid walked off whispering something about pansy and bastard.

"So Vince, why are you with Hades."

"The same reason you were."

"Looking for someone."

"Looking for Yuffie."

"You love her don't you Vincent."

"yes."

"Then why are you causing her so much pain." Vincent looked at Cloud and sighed as he looked at his claw.

"I'm a monster.."

"Don't start that shit."

"I want to be with Yuffie when this is all over, but I don't think she will forgive me. I have to kill somebody to be free of Hades. You were alive, so you really didn't have anything to worry about, but Hades gave me my soul back. I want to keep it. I want to be with Yuffie."

"Who do you have to kill?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why."

"You'll try and take me away from Yuffie. You'll kill me if I told you."

"Vince I promise I won't kill you."

"I won't take that chance."

"Vincent to be honest I give my blessings to Yuffie and you. You've been through hell and back, you deserve happiness with somebody. Me, I've lived a good life I couldn't complain, but to have Aerith taken away from me would be the worst form of torture. Love can make you or break you Vincent remember that."

"You."

"What?" Vincent sighed he felt the tears coming, but he wouldn't show them to Cloud. His voice cracked but he kept it steady.

"Cloud Strife, ex-First Class Solider, Leader of Avalanche. You."

"I don't understand you, Vince." Vincent lost his composer. He grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and shook him hard, red crimson tears streaming down his face.

"I love Yuffie, Cloud, I have to be with her no matter what it takes. I'll be with Yuffie!"

"Vincent calm down." Vincent howled and jerked himself away from Cloud, and pulled out his gun and aimed.

"I have to kill you." The gun went off. Cloud froze in shock. Hojo smirked from the crowd as Ansem laughed.

"In front of Yuffie, she'll never look at me again. Never talk to me, never play with my hair, or scream at me for not answering her. I'll never again feel her lips against mine. Cid will hate me. Leon will hate me. Aerith will hate me. You will hate me. But the only person that ever mattered to me, will never look at me again, never hold me, and never love me. I am a broken man, Strife, created into a monster. I will kill you. I will be free, but I will never have Yuffie love me ever again. You're so lucky Strife, you had Tifa and Aerith, I have nobody." Vincent turned and walked towards the exit. Cloud looked at the bullet lying on the ground. He couldn't process what Vincent had told him.

"_You're going to die."_

"_I have to kill you." _

"_goodbye Cloud, I love you."_

"Your right Vincent." Vincent stopped and turned around. "You'll have nobody, when you kill me, Yuffie will hate you, Leon, Cid, Aerith. You're a monster, Vincent. You deserve to go to hell." Vincent walked out of the area and slumped down in the corridor.

"You have no idea how wrong you are Strife. I do deserve hell, but having Yuffie taken away from me is the worst form of torture , love will break you Cloud remember that."

* * *

_**OK Merry Christmas guys' new chapter and I won't update until 90 reviews or more, no less ok. I'm working up a huge blowout chapter, did any of you ever figure out that Vincent would have to kill Cloud? Who would have seen that coming? Anyways told ya this one would be exciting, everyone finally got together, and look at all the fun they had. **_

_**Next Chapter Cid vs. Hades, a dying wish**_

_**Cya you guys later until 90 reviews, Merry Christmas.**_

_**S**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**M**_

_**E**_

_**9**_

_**0**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**Love Magechan.**_


	17. Cid vs Hades, Cloud Strikes

_Welcome back to another chapter of "Battle of Hearts"_

_Aw, Poor Vincent he's just not getting any love is he? Anyway not much going on in this chapter except some Yuffie and Vincent moments_.

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Cid vs. Hades, Cloud Strikes**_

"Good luck." I didn't even realize that he was behind me. His soft lips brushed up against my neck, I shivered I think. The next thing that man did surprised me the most. He smiled at me; I could see it through that cloak. He leaned down and whispered softly in my ear.

_"I'll always love you Yuffie, no matter what, never forget that." I smiled my heart soared. Suddenly I found myself facing Sephiroth, I knew I didn't stand a chance, but hell if I was going to go down without a fight. I found my body flying in the air; he punched me with the butt end on his sword, and then threw me into the ground. I lost consciousness. _

"Yuffie?" the girl twitched her eye.

"Too loud." She mumbled as she rolled over on her side away from the sound.

"Yuffie?" She growled and slowly opened her eye.

"Squall."

"Yuffie."

"Squall."

"Knock it off Yuffie."

"Well you keep repeating my name, what do you want?" She snapped as he rubbed her hand. She noticed for the first time the bandage that engulfed it.

"How do you feel?" She slowly pulled her hand away from his and tried to sit up.

"Squall." She whimpered as she slowly began to shiver, "I can't sit up it hurts." The tears came as the sobs wracked her body.

"Yuffie calm down, its ok, hush, trust me, Yuffie, it's going to be ok."

"I want Vincent." Leon nodded and sighed.

"Do you have any idea what time of the night it is?"

"I don't care, I want Vincent!" Leon sighed and gently started to rub her hand again with his thumb.

"Hush Yuffie, everything's going to be fine. Trust me. I'll tell you what, you get some more sleep after Aerith comes in with some food, promise me you'll eat it, and then tomorrow during the match we'll find Vincent and you can spend some time with him, ok?" She sniffed up some runaway snot and nodded.

"Promise Squall?" She weakly held out her pinky.

"Yea, I promise." He stuck his out and allowed her to shake it. She let out a weak laugh and smiled at him through her swollen eyes.

"Just like when I was smaller." He nodded and nuzzled her head with his.

"Yea, you still are just as much trouble as you were then." She smiled as a knock on the door interrupted any further conversation.

"Time to eat Yuffie." Aerith whispered as she sat the tray down on the stool beside the bed.

"Remember what I told you Yuffie. You have to eat." She nodded as Aerith glanced worriedly at Leon.

"Leon, please go check on Cloud, he hasn't been acting right, and I'm worried." Leon nodded and gave Yuffie one last glare before heading out of the room.

"So what did Leon tell you?" Yuffie grinned as Aerith slowly lifted a spoonful of soup to her mouth.

"That if I sleep and eat all my food I can see Vincent tomorrow and watch the tournament with him." Aerith smiled as Yuffie eagerly ate her soup.

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Yuffie asked as Aerith's smile faded.

"He hasn't been acting himself and he won't tell anybody why, its just not like him." Yuffie nodded and just continued to eat her soup.

"You think something happen to him?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, just a feeling."

"Eat your soup Yuffie." Yuffie smiled again as Aerith continued to feed her. She sighed and looked out the window. _It won't be long Cloud; you'll feel this pain no longer._

"Aerith." Yuffie whimpered as the flower girl looked at the quivering ninja.

"Yuffie what is it? Did I hurt you?"

"I can't finish my soup, I'm full." Aerith smiled gently at the girl as nodded.

"I'll pour the rest out, don't worry. Just get some rest." Yuffie smiled through her tears and slowly feel asleep.

* * *

"Cloud?" Leon called out in the dark room as a sob released itself from the blonde mans lips. "Cloud! Are you hurt?" Leon cried as he ran towards where Cloud was.

"I'm fine."

"No your not."

"Fuck off Leonheart."

"Whatever." Leon sat down beside Cloud and refused to move.

"Bastard." Leon sighed as he glanced at Cloud.

"Cloud tell me what's wrong, Aerith is worried sick about you." Cloud closed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"I'm going to die."

"What?"

"He told me he had to kill me, to be with the one he loves."

"Who told you this Cloud?"

"To be with the one he loves, he would risk everything. That heartless bastard."

"WHO CLOUD?" Leon grabbed the swordsman and shook him violently.

"Let me go." Cloud tore out of Leon's grip and fled the room. Leon looked at the door and shook his head.

"Whatever."

* * *

"You stupid asshole." Vincent fell against the wall, panting. Hades glaring at him in fury, Sephiroth smirked as he wiped his sword clear of Vincent's blood.

"Why did you tell Strife he was going to die?" Vincent smirked despite the pain flowing through his body.

"Does it matter? I told him he would die nothing else." Hades eyes flared up as he glanced at Sephiroth.

"Cut him." Sephiroth smirked as he stepped forward. Vincent's eyes widen in shock. Those words.

_"Think of it as a replacement arm Valentine, I only have to cut off your old one."_

_"Leave me alone you crazy bastard!" Vincent struggled against the chains that bound him to the desk._

_"You have to atone for your sins Valentine, and this is the only way to do it." Hojo pulled out a gun and shot his left arm. Vincent howled in pain._

_"Bastard!"_

_"You know?" Hojo laughed as he pulled out the knife and slowly got to work on cutting Vincent's arm off._

_"Stop it! Stop it. Stop it!" Vincent howled as the pain reared its head inside him. Hojo only glanced at his face out of the corner of his eye and continued to work. Vincent was panting as the knife went into him again._

_"Damn you to hell, Hojo." Hojo grinned and laughed as he pulled out a needle._

_"You'll be the one damn to hell Vincent, this body I'm going to give you is punishment for what you have done, and now meet chaos." Hojo rammed the needle into the side of Vincent's neck. Vincent's eye widen in shock as his vision blurred. All he saw was red, his blood covering his eyes, turning them into a crimson red. Vincent howled again as two large wings ripped from his back. His mouth cracked as his jaw lurched forward._

_"What is this?" Hojo laughed at Vincent's incomplete transformation._

_"That is chaos. Soon you will have three others, but let's see what you make of him."_

**Cut** **him**

_"What?"_

**Let me rip his head off**

_"NO!"_

**Let me out.**

_Leave me alone!_

_"Talking to yourself, Valentine, you know that's the first sign of insanity?" Vincent cringed as the voice inside his head roared louder. Hojo continued to laugh at him as Vincent blacked out. _

**Allow me out this time and save you some pain.**

"Chaos?"

**No your momma, of course its me. Let me out! Have you forgotten what Aerith told you today? If Yuffie is feeling better you and her, alone, can watch the tournament. You can't watch it if you're lying in bed trying to recover from this pricks sword, now can you?**

"I'm so sick of people sticking things into me." Sephiroth stopped his advance as Vincent's eyes flashed red. "Leave me alone." Sephiroth smirked.

"You're in no place to command me what to do Valentine." Vincent growled as His fingers cracked and grew longer. He smiled at his son. His jaw cracked and lurched forward as Vincent spat out some of his blood. He screamed in agony as the wings ripped from his back and his clothes disappeared. Huge black scales started to gather all over his body. Sephiroth placed his sword in front of him. Hades growled as chaos turned his head and looked at him.

"Nice to meet you, name's chaos." He lunged and Sephiroth swung his sword. Chaos grinned as the sword was thrown back by Vincent's golden claw. " Well what do you know this thing does come in handy after all." He lunged again and dug his claw into Sephiroth's exposed side. The general grunted as chaos flung him across the room, right into Hades. They flew against the wall with a sickening crack. Sephiroth was the first to rise and his eyes flashed a horrible mako green. His wing flexed as he tested it. Chaos grinned.

"Looks like the one winged angel just lost his wing." Sephiroth rubbed the trickle of blood running down his chin away.

"You'll pay for that."

"I bet I will." Sephiroth lunged forward as his blade pierced one of chaos wing. The demon howled in shock and fury as it swiped at the silver haired man and his claw connected with the side of the general's face. Sephiroth stumbled back as he clutched his marred face with one of his hands.

"Damn you Valentine." Chaos grinned as he perched himself of the end of the bed. "My host requested you leave him alone, you did not oblige to his wishes, and thus I deiced to take matters into my own hands. He will see Yuffie tomorrow, I won't allow you to interfere with that." Hades laughed at the demon's hypocritical nature.

"Your just as much of a hypocrite as Vincent. You tried to rape this girl three years ago and now you protect her?" Sephiroth nodded as he performed a cura on his body.

"Do you honestly know what kind of hell hole Vincent Valentine's mind is? How would you like to be trapped in an endless dark abyss with nothing but morbid thoughts? Ever since he met Yuffie his mind has been coming more and more at peace, finally there is light in this dark humans mind, and I will not allow you to take away my light."

"A demon having a light, that's impossible!" Hades screamed as Sephiroth smirked.

"Your light is the same as Valentines, you speak of that ninja girl, well I have news for you chaos, your light will burn out, no matter how hard you try in the end, she will die. I personally will make sure of it." Chaos grinned and took a crouching position on the bed.

"And I personally will make sure that you don't harm one hair on her head, or you'll find yourself without a wing, and a head." Sephiroth smirked and put up his sword.

"Come Hades, let's leave him alone for now, besides we must talk with Ansem and professor Hojo." Hades nodded as him and Sephiroth walked out the door.

**That went rather well don't you say host?**

_It could have gone better._

**How?**

_Well, I could not have a life threaten wound across my chest, which is your wing._

**Ah, I see.**

_Why is Yuffie your light?_

**God, you don't believe them do you?**

_You have taken an unusual interest in her, why all of the sudden?_

**Are you like a brick wall? I explained that to you and your buddies like five seconds ago. Your mind is a barred wasteland filled with nothing but morbid, dark, and self-loathing thoughts, the other demons and I are sick if it. If we have to spend an eternity in your pathetic excuse for a mind, we want it to be enjoyable. When you're thinking of Yuffie your mind clears, and for the first time we demons have seen light. We like this light and we will protect it.**

_Why? You are a demon of the darkness, why would you like this "light" so much?_

**It fills me with peace, just like you, and maybe that is the answering into getting us out of your mind. This body and we were given to you as punishment, don't you think that starting a new life over would be an atonement enough for something you never even did?**

Maybe your right chaos, maybe its time I finally find peace in my life, and start a new one with Yuffie. Getting you and the others out of my mind would be an added bonus.

Vincent laughed as his wounds healed and he took control over his body. He found his way to the door and locked it. _They won't be sneaking in._ He then found his way to the shower, he stunk form all of that blood. Then he would sleep, he had to meet Yuffie, and he wanted to look well rested. He sniffed his arm, and his noses cringed, and smell good too.

* * *

"So everything is going according to plan?" Ansem asked as Hades and Sephiroth nodded.

"Except for Valentine, blurting to Cloud that he was going to kill him."

"He did that eh?" Ansem laughed as Sephiroth slammed his fist on the table.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Would you not do the same? Vincent reasons and your differ but you would have done it to toy with Cloud."

"……………………………………."

"How long until our plans come into action, Ansem? I grow tired of just sitting around killing time." Hojo stated as he readjusted his glasses that had fallen down his nose.

"You could always go back to Kingdom Hearts." Hades stated as Hojo scowled at him.

"When Cloud and Valentine fight, that is when our plans are put in motion. When our Prince of Darkness and our Princess of Light unite in love, Jenova will strike, and this the fate of this world, and all the others are insured to darkness." Ansem stated as they all smirked. Until then they would wait and see their events play themselves out.

* * *

The sun was bright, way too bright. Yuffie growled at it as she put the pillow over her head. Suddenly her eyes opened. It was the morning! Vincent!

"LEON!" she roared as the swordsman came running through the door.

"What is it Yuffie? Are you hurt? Is something the matter?" He scanned her over and didn't see any bodily wounds that weren't already there.

"What time is it?"

"almost nine."

"I want to see Vincent." Leon smiled and patted her on the head.

"After breakfast."

"Then I get to see Vincent."

"If he's out."

"He will be."

"We'll see. Come on." He lifted her up bridal style and slowly carried her to the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty, finally waking up." Cid joked as he drank the rest of his coffee. Yuffie snorted at him as Leon sat her down gently in the chair.

"What would you like to eat Yuffie?"

"Vincent!" Cid coughed into the cup, as Leon jerked back from her, staring in shock. Aerith dropped the spoon that she was currently cooking with on the floor.

"Yu-f-f-f-ie-e-e."

"I wanna see Vincent." They all sighed in relief.

"You'll be lucky to see him in one piece when I get through with him." Yuffie looked around and saw Cloud sitting on the sofa polishing his sword.

"Whatcha mean Spike?" Cloud grinned at her but turned his attention back to his sword. Yuffie raised an eyebrow before turning around.

"Can I have bacon?"

"That's it?"

"Yea, I'm not really hungry."

"I think bacon is too hard for your stomach right now. How about some grits instead." Yuffie poked out her bottom lip, but sighed.

"Fine, mother hen knows best." Aerith nodded as she began to fix them for the little ninja.

"We know who's fighting today?" Leon shook his head as his eyes gleamed with annoyance.

"No, it's the same as yesterday." Yuffie puffed out her cheeks at him and blew a raspberry at him.

"Yuffie." Aerith hissed in a warning tone as she sat down the bowl. Yuffie shrugged and slowly started to eat.

"We better hurt if we plan on participating today." Cloud muttered as Leon shot him a nasty glare.

"I'll wait here for Yuffie to finish up, you guys go on ahead since it is that important to you Cloud." Cloud's light blue eyes harden.

"Of course its important, Sephiroth is still alive."

"And whose fault is that?" Cloud's grip on his sword tighten, Yuffie had stopped eating and watched them.

"Tifa 's death will not go for nothing Leonheart, you probable never even had a friend or comrade in your world, so you don't know what its like to lose someone important." Leon's rage rose and roared deep in his chest but he held it back.

"In case you haven't noticed, Cloud. Some of your "comrades" are still alive and do need tending too." Cloud's face was priceless at that moment, his sword clattered to the ground as his hand balled up into a fist.

"I'm done Aerith." Yuffie said as she stuck out the bowl in front of her. Aerith was staring at Cloud, and had turned a pale color.

"He's got a point Spike."

"Shut the hell up." Cloud quickly picked up his sword and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh dear." Leon snorted, as Cid went in the back to grab his weapon.

"Don't worry your ass of Aer, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Cid said as he waved at them and walked out the door.

"You shouldn't have said that Leon." The gunman shorted as he picked up Yuffie.

"Please he deserved it." Aerith sighed and put the bowl up. "You ready to leave? We have a Vincent to find." Aerith nodded and laughed.

"Thanks Squall." Yuffie whispered as he nuzzled into his chest, he shivered at the contact. Was she just trying to drive him over the edge?

"That's Leon." Yuffie grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"All ready."

"Grab my Gunblade, please." Aerith nodded as he picked up the sword and slung it over her shoulder.

"I hope we find Vincent soon, I don't think I can carry this sword around all day."

* * *

Vincent sighed as he looked around the area again. There was so sign of Cloud's group, and that meant no Yuffie.

**Would you calm down, I'm sure they have a pretty good reason for being late.**

"They have fifteen minutes." He looked down at his claw and into the crowd again. Something spiky and yellow was moving through the crowd. It was Cloud.

**You should probably avoid him in the future. **

He won't have one.

**You're really going to kill him?**

_If that what it takes to be with Yuffie, then_ _yes._

**What if she never speaks to you again?**

Then it is for the best, now leave me.

The man adjusted his cape as he continued to look out into the gather crowd. That's when he spotted her, on the back of that Leon person. He felt his blood boil, he quickly jumped off the pillar into the crowd. He was getting his ninja.

"Leon we don't have that long." Aerith shouted as somebody pushed her. Leon nodded in agreement.

"I know." He blew some of his hair out of his face as continued to fight through the crowd. A claw reached out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. Vincent smiled as his gripped tighten on the younger mans arm.

"Vincent!" Yuffie shouted from Leon's back as she eagerly moved up and down trying to break loose of Leon's grip.

"Calm down Yuffie, you need to stop!" Leon growled as Aerith laughed and helped the ninja off Leon's back. Vincent held out a hand and a claw as Yuffie was passed into his arms.

"Now Vincent, I trust you, and I respect you. Yuffie still really shouldn't be out here, but you are responsible, she cannot walk yet, and if any of her wounds reopen find us immediately ok?" Vincent hid his wide grin under his cloak and nodded. While Leon took his Gunblade away from Aerith.

"See you guys later." Yuffie winked as her arms hooked around Vincent's neck.

"After the tournament over." Leon stated as his and Vincent's eyes locked.

"I know where your staying I'll drop her by when she's ready."

"No later than eight."

"What are you my father?" Yuffie asked as Leon shot her a glare. Aerith giggled at the sight. Leon telling Yuffie's date what time to bring her back, it was like Leon, a father, Yuffie the love crazed teenager, and Vincent the depressed school hottie.

"Leon, Vincent's responsible, he'll have her back at a decent time, now come on! We have to find Cloud and Cid." With that Yuffie watched as Aerith drug Leon off into the crowd. She felt the arms tighten around her as she looked up and met the face of Vincent Valentine.

"Lets get out of the crowd." He gently whispered as she snuggled closer to his chest, his cold heart did a flip-flop, as he walked to one of the disserted corridors. Slowly he sat down and placed her in his lap. Yuffie just stared off at the gather crowd, this was one of those awkward moments.

"hey Vince?" He grunted indicating that he was listening. "I love you too" He looked down and caught her chin in his fingers. He slowly started downward, his lips parted slightly. His brushed up against her and let a moan slip through his mouth. Slowly he parted her lips and dove inside. His eyes fluttered shut as she allowed him every spot in her mouth. When he felt his lungs growing weak, he pulled back, and watched for her reaction.

"I'm glad you're alright." Yuffie grinned from his lap as he looked out into the crowd, his eyes narrowing.

"Me too, I didn't think I was going to make it."

"don't talk like that."

"Well it's the truth." Vincent smiled and nuzzled her face with his, this peace wouldn't last. He could never be happy until he was free. Would today be that day?

"Hey look, Vince, it's starting." He sighed as slowly got up with his treasure in his arms. "I wonder who's fighting today." Vincent shrugged as he carried her to the stands.

"This a good spot?" He asked as Yuffie nodded as he adjusted her in his lap. Phil came out in the open of the area.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to day two of the World Tournament! I know all of you are itching to see a good fight, especially after that one we had yesterday, let's do a recap, Herc. Yuffie felt some of the eyes of the crowd on her and he blushed and snuggled her face as far as she could into Vincent's chest. Vincent growled in aggravation as the screen play-by-play board showed Sephiroth throwing Yuffie into the ground. "Ya gotta admit that girl's got spunk, and we wish her luck in the next tournament. Today we have Hades vs. Cid Highwind." Yuffie face slowly peeked out from his cloak as Vincent tightened his grip on her.

"Hades against Cid, who ya think going to win Vinnie?" Vincent's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Yuffie.

"It depends on their choice of strategy. Cid is getting on in his years, but he makes up for it with his strength. I do not know if Hades is strong or weak, we will just have to watch and find out."

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk, Vinnie, but after this tournament is over you'll coming back with me to Traverse Town, no ifs, ands or buts about it." Vincent nuzzled into her neck as his tongue enveloped on of her ears. He grinned as she shivered at the contact; he nipped and drew back in a shaky breath.

"Does that mean you'll come?" Vincent laughed as he looked at her confused face.

"If you want me to, then yes, I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuffie hugged him tighter as Cid and Hades stepped onto the field. She really didn't care about the match right now, just the man in front of her. This man had gone through so much pain and suffering, and finally he admitted that he loved her, but somewhere she felt something about that was horribly wrong, but what? What could be so wrong about being in love with Vincent? He deserved a new lover almost as much as she needed one, so what made her feel so bad about it? "Yuffie? Are you tired?" She looked up at Vincent's concerned face.

"No, not at all." He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Don't lie if you are you need your rest."

"Are you calling me a liar Vincent?"

"No, but I know how you are." Yuffie snorted at him and started to watch the math, Cid looked like he was in trouble.

"What's the matter old man? Are you slightly winded?" Hades mocked as Cid clung to his spear for support.

"Fucking bastard, I'll take you down?" Hades laughed as he formed another fireball attack.

"With what your walking stick, face it, its over!" He fired as Cid jumped out of the way.

"It ain't over til the fat lady sings." Hades smiled and reached into his robe. He pulled out a bottle with something green glowing in it. The bottle jerked and shattered on the ground, the soul of an enormous opera singer erupted and sang a long mournful tune.

"Looks like she just sung."

"You sick fucker."

"You'll be joining her soon."

"COME ON OLD MAN WASTE HIM!" Yuffie screamed from the crowd as she began to cough violently. Vincent gently patted her back as the coughing passed.

"Do not do that again." Yuffie nodded as she wiped the tears away. Cid saw her in the crowd and nodded. Cloud saw them too, he grinned as he slowly got up and walked towards the exit, he would be waiting for them, and it would end, before Valentine could begin it. Cid raised his spear and summoned Shiva, Hades growled as the ice hit him and he was down.

"We have a winner, Cid Highwind!" Cid weakly raised his arm and waved as Yuffie furiously waved from Vincent's lap.

"He did good right Vinnie?" Vincent nodded as he waited for some of the people to clear out.

"Lunch?"

"What?"

"Its noon do you wish to have lunch with me?" Vincent felt his heart pounding as he watched her eyes narrow. She grinned and hugged his neck.

"Sure!" He sighed in relief as he made his way down to Phil's Dinner, the only food court in the coliseum.

"This looks great." Yuffie beamed as she began to eat her food. Before she could even get a small morsel in her mouth, Vincent's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Eat slowly." He commanded as she growled and agreed, he finally let her hand go and watched her closely as she "slowly" ate.

"Your even worse than Aerith. She's always acting like my mom, you want to take her place, Vinnie?" Vincent snorted as he chewed slowly on his chicken.

"No."

"Then what do you want to be to me?" Vincent eyes widen as he choked on his small portion of chicken. "You didn't except me not you ask you question Mr. Valentine, you and I have a lot of "bonding" to do." Vincent stared at her in disbelieve while chaos roared in his mind with laughter. Vincent opened his mouth but close it again. He had to word this right otherwise he could end up on the floor as a bloody pulp.

"Yuffie, I love you. I always have since the time you opened my coffin and screamed "vampire." Even after what chaos did to you, I still harbored feelings, and now I do. I want to be your lover, Yuffie. I want to stand by your side forever." Vincent took a small sip of his drink and watched and waited for her reaction.

"Vince," Her eyes watered but no tears fell, "If you love me so much then what are you not telling me?" Vincent couldn't meet her eyes. That moment when he would have to kill Cloud in front of all those people would hurt him the most, but to have Yuffie watch him do it, would break him.

"Cloud hasn't told you anything?" Yuffie looked confused.

"No, why would he?"

"Just curious."

"Are you finished?"

"Yea."

"Let's go for a walk." Vincent nodded and picked her up. Cloud did not know how long he had been waiting for Valentine, but it seemed like an eternal wait. Finally his ears picked up the gentle tapping of metal boots against the stones. He smiled as he pulled out his buster sword. There was a puff of smoke as Sephiroth watched from the shadows.

"So it begins." Everything went into slow motion, Vincent laughing as he rounded the corner with Yuffie totally exposed in front of him, Cloud lunging out of the corner with his sword forward. Yuffie's mouth fixed in horror as the blade cut through skin, the howl of pain reached Vincent's ears as he threw her aside and his crimson blood seeping out of him at an alarming rate. He went down on his knee as Cloud smirked and laughed at him.

"I'll end it before it begins Valentine." Vincent snarled at Cloud as his blood boiled and his eyes shone into red rubies. Yuffie still hurt from the impact of being thrown aside by Vincent.

"No changing chaos, Vincent has to do this on his own." Hades smirked as Yuffie's eyes fixed in horror as Vincent's rage poured out of him.

"Vincent!" Sephiroth shot out of his shadows and snatched her up against him.

"No." he purred in her ear as she screamed and closed her eyes. "Can't have you interfering now can we?" Vincent pulled out his gun and aimed it at Cloud. Cloud's eyes widen in shock as the gun went off with deadlyaccuracyYuffie screamed as Leon, Cid, Aerith came running.

* * *

OHO! Major cliffhanger. I'm updating again, feel as thought my goals are too far out their and this story is really good, but I do expect at least 100, hope I get them. This chapter was a pain to write. I thought of making Vincent kill Cloud out in the open like the whole Sephiroth vs. Yuffie, but that changed cause they would arrest him, and can't have that happening.0

**Preview of the next chapter**

Vincent smirked as he watched the figure crumble to the ground.

"Yuffie! Let go of her you bastard!" Leon yelled as he pulled out his sword and lunged at Sephiroth.

"It begins, Leonheart."

"The fuck you talking about?"

"Look." Hades pointed as Vincent cocked his gun again.

"What the hell are you doing Vincent!" Cid cried out as he rushed forward. Sephiroth grinned and pointed his sword at Yuffie's neck, don't think so."

"Vincent, why?" Yuffie screamed as Vincent felt a tear roll down his face, it was far from over.

Or something like that, I haven't made up my mind but you guys get the picture.

Chapter 18 will be one of the saddest that I have ever written its just full of so much emotion. Trust me on this, you will want me to get it up quickly. Right now I'm on chapter 21, while waiting for my 120 coughs reviews I've almost written most of the story, but it still looks to me like we have a long way to go. So ah who knows, but the story is fun to write!

Sob chapter 18 made me cry, as well as 19. They're that sad.

Mage-Chan


	18. The Death of a Hero

_You already know the story title, poor Cloud I feel so sorry for him, he really doesn't deserve to die, but he has too, and here I thought this story wasn't going to be any good at all. This is the saddest chapter I have had to write, (sniff) its not fair, I was listen to Chop Suey, A system of Down- When Angels Deserve to Die, that's were the lyrics came from in this chapter, I found it fitting. I thought I'd try a new style and add in a couple of songs to add in for more dramatic effects, let me know if it works. Added Harder to breathe too._

_It made me cry I'm just forwarning you._

_Vincent: (snort) you're so melodramatic._

_Me: I know._

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Death of a Hero **

Vincent smirked as he aimed the gun, Cloud was completely unarmed, one shot and he would die. Vincent squeezed the trigger on his Death Penalty. Yuffie's scream brought him back to what he was doing. He watched as Cloud's body was thrown back into the pillar from the impact of his bullet. Cloud's body seemed suspended in air only for a moment before sliding down the pillar into a pool of blood.

"Vinnie." Yuffie whispered as her mouth had gone dry from screaming so loudly. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she met Vincent's.

_I'm so sorry Yuffie._

_If you want me too, then yes, I wouldn't have it any other way._

_I love you, Yuffie. Never forget that._

_Please forgive me Yuffie._

_I don't deserve your love, not after what I have to do._

_I was dead but Hades brought me back._

_I want to be free from death._

_I love you, Yuffie._

_I've always loved you. Ever since you woke me from my eternal atonement, even after chaos almost raped you. Even now, I still love you, always, remember that. _

"Vincent." She whispered as she slumped down in Sephiroth arms. The general laughed as Hades clapped.

"Well done Vincent, you're free. You fulfilled the contract."

"Fira." Vincent was thrown back into the wall by the fira spell that came from the buster sword. Vincent's eyes flared up as he now met an angry Cloud.

"You won't take me from Aerith. I don't care how much you love Yuffie."

" And you won't take me from Yuffie, no matter how much you love Aerith." Vincent dove for his gun as Cloud swung down the sword, missing the dark gunman only by an inch.

"This should be interesting." Sephiroth muttered as he took Yuffie's face in his hands and forced her to watch. Hades smiled, it was only a matter of time. It had finally begun.

"Did you hear that?" Aerith asked as Leon stood up from the table and listened.

"Yuffie!" He took off towards the exits.

"Hey you have to pay for that!"

"Here." Aerith threw a wad of bills on the table as Cid and her took off after Leon.

"Do you really think that was her?" Leon laughed as he pulled out his Gunblade.

"Do you know any else who screams, Vincent?" Aerith laughed as Cid and her drew their weapons, nothing could have prepared them for what they found.

"CLOUD!" Aerith shrieked as she watched in horror as he lunged towards Vincent with his sword.

"What the fuck you doing Spike?" Cid roared as he ran forward to try and stop the fighting. Sephiroth smirked as placed his sword delicately under Yuffie's neck.

"Don't even try it, Highwind."

"Fucking Bastard." Hades grinned as he walked up beside Sephiroth.

"Valentine's got a job to do." Leon's eyes widen.

"_Cloud?" Leon called out in the dark room as a sob released itself from the blonde mans lips. "Cloud! Are you hurt?" Leon cried as he ran towards where Cloud was. _

"_I'm fine."_

"_No your not."_

"_Fuck off Leonheart."_

"_Whatever." Leon sat down beside Cloud and refused to move._

"_Bastard." Leon sighed as he glanced at Cloud._

"_Cloud tell me what's wrong, Aerith is worried sick about you." Cloud closed his eyes and slowly opened them._

"_I'm going to die."_

"_What?"_

"_He told me he had to kill me, to be with the one he loves."_

"_Who told you this Cloud?"_

"_To be with the one he loves, he would risk everything. That heartless bastard."_

"_WHO CLOUD?" Leon grabbed the swordsman and shook him violently._

"_Let me go." Cloud tore out of Leon's grip and fled the room. Leon looked at the door and shook his head._

"_Whatever."_

"To be with the one he loves."

"What the fuck are you talking about." Leon glanced at Aerith as her eyes watered in pain and sorrow.

"Aerith, Cloud told me that he was going to die, that "he will kill me to be with the one he loves". He meant Vincent." Aerith fell to the ground breaking out into uncontrollable sobs. Cid had enough, he would have split the two up and shoved his spear down both of their Asses, but with Yuffie at the end of the Mansumune there were little options.

"Chill, grab a seat and watch the show." Hades whispered as Cid swung at him with the spear. "Too slow old man." Hades laughed and blew Cid backwards with a powerful fire spell.

"Cid!" Leon shouted, as he got in front of Aerith in a protective pose.

"What no more protecting Yuffie?" Sephiroth mocked as he added pressure to his blade, cutting Yuffie in the throat. The blood caught Vincent's eye as he aimed his gun and fired off a round at Sephiroth. The silver haired man grinned as he merely turned and put Yuffie in the path of the bullets. Her blood splattered on the ground as the rein of bullets collided with her already sickened body. Yuffie's eyes widen in shock as the blood dripped down from her mouth. Vincent froze in horror and shock giving Cloud the opportunity to ram his buster sword clean through the gunslingers body.

"See Valentine?" Sephiroth called out as Vincent was struggling to get up. "You only cause pain to those you touch. Even if you successfully kill Cloud, how will you save her? The blood lose will kill her and if that doesn't the poisons on your bullets will." He let his guard down. Leon roared and lunged towards Sephiroth, ramming him with the Gunblade.

"Squall." Yuffie whispered as her body connected with the ground. Leon was fast, but not fast enough. He prided Yuffie away from Sephiroth, but was thrown back by the force of Manamune.

"It's going to bet alright Yuffie, I promise." Yuffie sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes tighter as more gunshots were heard.

"I thought I loved him." She hissed into Leon's chest as he stroked her hair.

"Aerith." Leon called as the flower girl nodded and quickly started to cast heal spells.

"You don't know anymore?" Leon asked as Yuffie choked back the blood.

"I thought he loved me." Leon hugged her closer as he looked towards Aerith for guidance. The girl was too lost in her own pain to help Yuffie with hers; he was on his own with this one.

"Yuffie, I think he does." Leon stated carefully as Yuffie shook her head.

"If he does then why he is trying to kill someone close to me?"

"Cloud told me he was going to die."

"What?"

"That night I went to check on him, he told he that somebody was going to kill him, to be with the one he loves. I think he meant Vincent."

"But why! Why would Vinnie do something like this?" Leon sighed and brought Yuffie's face inches away from his own.

"Yuffie, remember what Vincent told us. He was dead and had been brought back to life, with the help of Hades. I think he signed a contract to keep his life, and Hades is making him kill Cloud. Just like when Cloud signed up with Hades." Yuffie sobbed as she tore her face away from his hands.

"I don't care!" she shrieked as another bullet shattered through Cloud's body. "I love Cloud, too!" Leon's eyes widen in shock. Vincent stiffened as Cloud smirked at him and wiped the blood away from his mouth. Aerith turned her face in shock towards the quivering ninja. "Cloud's like my older brother, Leon. I love him. Its not fair he shouldn't have to die!" She sobbed and beat Leon weakly on the chest. Vincent ignored her and lunged forward with his claw extended.

"Stop Vincent, please!" Aerith begged as the cigarette fell from Cid's mouth.

"That fucker really did it." Cloud's last howl of pain sent Yuffie into the farthest corner of her mind, a place where no one could reach, her not even Vincent. Yuffie looked up.

"It ends now Strife!" Vincent shouted as he rammed his claw straight into Cloud's chest. The blood splattered on his white face but he ignored it. He's grin only widen as he felt Cloud's heart pulsating inside on the palm of the claw.

_Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me_

He roared and ripped his claw back, bringing Cloud's heart out of his body.

_In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me_

Blood flew from the swordsman mouth as he saw Aerith crying beside Leon and Yuffie.

"NO! Cloud!" Yuffie screamed as the tears fell from her face into the ground mixing with the blood

_Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

"l..o…v…e….y….o….u…..A…e…r" Words failed him as his body hit the ground, with a sickening splat.

_In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

"CLOUD!"

"SPIKE!"

"CLOUD!"

"I'm sorry Strife." Vincent bowed his head as he closed his claw and the heart was cut in half as it splattered on the ground beside the dead swordsman. Vincent felt something wet slide down his face. He closed his eyes and turned towards Hades.

"I have fulfilled my duty, now release me." Vincent's eyes shot open as Hades smirked and clapped at him.

"I didn't think you had it in you, but you sure proved me wrong. As promised, you are free to go, and be with your Yuffie." Leon growled as he watched Vincent approach them.

"Get back you monster!" Aerith screamed as she placed her staff in front of her, in a battle position. Sephiroth smirked as he turned his back on the group.

"You're free Valentine, but I wonder if you would have been better off dead?" Sephiroth smirked and laughed as he disappeared with Hades. Vincent ignored Aerith as he slowly walked past her. He ignore Cid lunging at him with his spear out. He ignored the pain as Leon cut through his stomach with his sword. His eyes only saw Yuffie's trembling figure, as her eyes met his, he knew he would have been better off dead.

"Yuffie…." Leon growled and shoved his sword through Vincent's stomach.

"Bastard." He hissed as Yuffie turned her head away. "Don't talk to her." Vincent growled as chaos rage built up inside of him. It didn't matter anymore. Yuffie didn't love him, what's a few more deaths? Vincent's neck popped out of place as he began his transformation.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

The pain, the agony, the feeling of being a murder, of being unloved was finally about to burst out, into chaos. Vincent was no longer in control.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Vincent's breathing went ridged as he saw Yuffie's face turn from sorrow, to rage, to fear. It didn't matter anymore. She could never love a monster like him.

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

Chaos roared to life as he threw Leon backwards into Cid. He turned his attention towards Aerith. His grinned widen as he watched the terror eat at the girls face.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

"Yuffie!" Chaos roared as he lunged at Aerith knocking her back with Leon and Cid. Yuffie's body shook with fear as chaos's eyes turned towards her.

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Her eyes watered as a claw wiped away some of her tears. She opened her eyes and saw a monster.

"leave me alone!" she sobbed out as the beast took her in its arms. She sobbed even harder as chaos nuzzled her neck with his wet nose. Yuffie's eyes closed as the beast tongue flittered over her bullet wound in her neck.

"You selfish bastard!" Yuffie screamed as she slammed her fist into chaos face. "How could you kill Cloud!" Chaos roared in fury as he raised a claw. Vincent's eyes shot open in his mind and screamed out in horror. Vincent forced chaos back into his mind. His face hurt from the impact of Yuffie's fist, he looked down at her beating on his chest. Leon's sword edge resting on the nape of his neck. "How could you kill my brother! How can you live with yourself?" Yuffie demanded as he vaguely heard Leon telling him something. He smiled and let the tears come. He lifted her chin upwards as he slowly started down. She struggled against him, but still she was very weak. He smiled through the pain.

"Because I love you." His lips met hers as she screamed in fear. His claw tightened his hold on her as he forced his tongue into her mouth. His tears increased as he felt her tongue run from his. He sighed against her soft lips and broke the kiss. He felt his head jerk to the left. A red mark appeared on his cheek.

"I hate you!" She screamed as he detected movement behind him.

"I know." He whispered. "I know." Cid shouted at him but he didn't listen. He hugged her closer and buried his head into the crook of her neck, and sobbed. Time stopped for the angel and the demon. Their love broken, their hope gone. The angel frightened and in shock at the demon's behavior turned her back on it as the shadows consumed the beast. He called out to her, and told her that he loved her. In her heart she stilled loved him, at least she thought she did. Cid stood in front of him, holding out his arms while Leon's sword kept him from attacking. He handed Yuffie over to the pilot without any complains.

"I love you." He whispered as Yuffie turned her back on him. He chocked back a sob as Leon's sword dropped away from him. He watched as Yuffie was passes to Aerith, and watched as Leon and Cid picked up Cloud's body. He watched them take his angel away from him, and he was left alone. He slowly walked up to his gun and sadly smiled. He slowly took his gun and stuck the barrel into his mouth. He sighed and pulled the trigger. His eyes closed as he heard Yuffie's voice ringing in his ear.

_**"Hey Vince." She giggled as he smiled at her. "I love you too."**_

_Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

* * *

_Don't worry your heads off this isn't the last chapter, we still have a ways to go I promise. This is the saddest chapter I've ever written, major cliffhanger again, right? Don't worry I promise it will get better._

_Send me reviews goal is 120, come on guys!_

_Tell me whatcha think._

_I cried after I beta read the chapter it was so sad. (sniff)_

_Vincent: there, there its ok. (pats magechans_ _head_)


	19. The Aftermath

_Welcome back to another chapter. I love you guys, this has been the best story I think I've ever written. The start of this chapter is kinda funny and ironic, Vincent like to hallucinate. This is the cutest chapter I have ever written! Not sad, like the previous one, poor Cloud he really didn't deserve it, but if he hadn't of died then how could I have a sequal?_

_which I do plan on having its name shall be "Cloud's Revenge" and trust me he is mad!_

_he still doesn't understand Aerith never loved him, and we will be having surpise guest enter in the FF saga! Yuffie can't be the only female now can she? MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!_

_You'll just have to read it and find out._

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Aftermath**_

"I can't believe Vincent did that." Cid muttered as he finished covering up the hole. Aerith nodded and gently placed a yellow flower on the grave.

"He always was a fighter. He deserved to be buried here." Leon muttered as Yuffie wrapped her arms around his torso, sobbing into his chest. He gently patted her on the head.

"Now we have two people to kill, Sephiroth and that damn vampire." Yuffie turned and fled inside their sleeping counters.

"Cid, please don't talk about Vincent right now." Aerith asked as she followed the ninja, but smiled as she got to the door.

_It begins_

"Yuffie?" She called out as she followed the sobbing. "Oh Yuffie….." The ninja was shivering on the bed holding a glowing green cure orb.

"I still love him." Aerith bit her lip as she sat down on the bed and rubbed the girls back.

"I know you do Yuffie. You two were meant to be together." Yuffie stiffened a laugh as the tears only came more.

"How do you know?"

"The planet told me."

"What about Cloud."

"I can never forgive Vincent for what he's done Yuffie, I don't expect Cid or Leon to do the same." Yuffie's eyes closed as she heard Vincent's words echo through her mind.

"_I'll always love you Yuffie, no matter what, never forget that."_

"Do you hate me now Aerith, for loving him?" Aerith balled up her hands.

"I harbor angry feelings towards Vincent, not you." Yuffie sighed as she watched Aerith leave the room. She had to talk to Vincent, and she would. Tonight! When everyone had gone to sleep. She would go and demand answers, she stilled loved that damn vampire.

* * *

The gun clicked over and over again. Vincent roared in fury as he threw the gun down, no more bullets. He couldn't even commit suicide properly. He sobbed as he slide to the ground.

"there now its not that bad." Hades spoke out in a motherly tone as Vincent's eyes flashed at the god.

"what do you want?"

"To see how your getting along with your Yuffie. Didn't I tell you she wouldn't be so keen on you after you finished your job?"

"Shut up." Vincent roared as he flung himself at the god and swung at him with his claw. Hades clicked his tongue as he blocked Vincent's weak attack.

"That girl dropped this." Hades held out a small glowing green orb. "Figured you need it since your not dead yet." Vincent would have sob if it hadn't been for a little remaining part of his dignity. Slowly the orb found its way back to its master as Vincent cured himself. He sighed and sat down with his back resting on the pillar. He wondered how long it would take him to die on the inside. He sighed, he already did it once and he wasn't ready to do it again.

* * *

"Your alright now, right?" Cloud jerked at the hands pushing him down. He cough slightly as he cracked open an eye.

"Bout time you got your sorry ass up." Barret cried out as he patted Marlene on the head that grinned at Cloud.

"I'd knew you'd come Cloud, now we can play!" Barret laughed as he picked up the girl in his arms.

"Not now Marlene, isn't it time for bed?" The girl giggled as she jumped down from his arms.

"Ah, do I have to papa?" she whined as he gave her a stern look and nodded towards Aerith and Cloud.

"Did Vincent kill you?" He asked her as she laughed and patted his head.

"Cloud, I was never alive." Cloud's jaw dropped. She raised her hand and stopped him. " I was never there, that body is Jenova."

"Jenova?"

"Yes, I am afraid our remaining friends have quite a ride left to go." Cloud looked down as he watched Vincent fall into an uneasy sleep. "He regrets killing you, because Yuffie hasn't forgiven him yet, but she will in time."

"I don't see how."

"Cloud, you weren't that important to her, not as much as Vincent was, though I have a feeling that their love will not last either, even if they make it through this trial. I have a feeling that a greater evil lies in the darkness not yet awaken. That darkness rest in you, Cloud. I'm sorry that you couldn't stay with me in the life stream for very long." She smiled sadly as arms wrapped around her. Cloud gasped as he watched the figure nuzzle in her neck.

"Hello Cloud."

"Zack?" The man grinned and flashed him a thumbs up.

"Nice to see you again."

"You don't love me anymore do you Aerith?"

"I never did." Cloud's world of light feel apart as he was ripped away from his friends, cast down deep into Kingdom Hearts were he would wait until his hatred and rage consumed him, to be risen from the dark abyss to seek his revenge on Hades. He would have years to plan; after all it was only a small amount of time before Hades, Lord of the Underworld, came knocking on his doorstep.

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she watched Leon sleep on the couch. He had a small smile playing on his face as he muttered a name and rolled over. She smiled gently and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. She could have had a wonderful man, but no, she chose a damn psychopathic killing sexy irresistible vampire. She strapped her ninja stars on her leg and gently kissed Leon on the forehead.

"Be good." She whispered as she slipped through the door into the night.

Vincent jerked himself awake as he whimpered and wrapped his cape tighter around him. It was getting cold, even his inhuman body could feel the ice nipping at his warm flesh. He closed his eyes and ignored it.

**You fight so hard just to let her go? **

_I will not hold her against her will._

**You're pathetic Valentine. You claim you love her but then you just let her walk right out of your life. I'll hunt her down myself and force her to stay.**

_She doesn't need to be around a monster like me. You couldn't force yourself on her so many years ago, she gotten stronger. What makes you think you can force her now?_

**She won't have that meddling smoking pilot around her this go around. I'll catch her off guard and alone, and then we pounce!**

_No. I won't let you harm her._

**You couldn't stop me before what makes you think that you can stop me now? You have no idea what's to come my dear Valentine, and I can assure you that you'll hate me even more than you do now.**

_Tell me what you know chaos!_

**Chaos is not here at the moment, please leave your message after the beep. **

_Damn you._

**All the way to hell Valentine.**

"Vinnie?" Vincent's conversation with chaos froze as he dared to look up. His eyes regained some of their spark as his eyes traveled over his young ninja's body.

"Yuffie?" He asked hoarsely as he felt chaos pushing through his mind. He placed his hand on his head trying to force the demon down.

"R…r…u…. n…." he hissed as Yuffie shook her head and knelt beside him.

"The real monster I see is right in front of me." Chaos stopped his advance as Vincent's once proud shoulders slumped. "I want answers Vincent, I want the truth."

"Is that the only reason you came to me?" Yuffie placed a hand on his metal one that had Cloud's dried blood on it.

"I came here because I thought there might still be some good in you." His heart swelled as her eyes narrowed as she pulled out a ninja star. "Bastard!" she threw the star as it connected with his face, knocking him to the ground. "Why?" She demanded as he smiled and plucked it out, while curing himself. "Why did you have to kill Cloud, Vinnie? Why could it have been me?" his eyes widen as he looked at her trembling before him.

"Did he mean that much to you?" He whispered afraid of the answer.

"Not as much as you did." He closed his eye and slumped back down to the ground. "And not as much as you still do." Vincent heart flipped as he felt her hand stroke his face. He kept his eyes close for fear if he were to open them, then she would be gone, and take away his last remaining bit of sanity with her. Slowly her hand found its way in his shirt over his heart. "You'll have a heart attack if you keep that up." He chuckled and slowly opened his crimson eyes.

_We_ _were Strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"I love you."

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This a start_

He pushed upwards and caught her lips with his. He didn't know if she was beating on him or smothering him to death with her arms, either way it didn't matter. He still loved her and he always would. He pulled back panting and growling in an unsatisfied need.

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_At the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

"Hey Vince?" He grunted indicating that he was listening.

_We were strangers_

_on a crazy adventure_

_never dreaming that our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

She smiled and nuzzled underneath his chin, sobbing gently. "I.l…. l….l..o…o…v…e….y…o…u….t…o..o.." she sobbed gently as he pushed her close into his demonic body.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this Yuffie. You didn't deserve it." She shook her head and buried it deeper into his chest, beating on him with her small balled up fist.

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_At the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

Her small head lifted up as she smiled through the pain and sorrow at him.

"As long as I can be with you.." He smiled and gently met her lips with him as they drew a need out of each other.

_I promise Yuffie. You'll never feel this kind of pain again. I won't allow it. _

"I love you so much Yuffie." She laughed as he wiped away some of her runaway tears. He smiled and licked her earlobe.

"You'll come back with me won't you?" He grinned and nibbled.

"I thought I already answered that."

"But what about Cid.."

"I doubt he could catch me."

"But Leon.."

"Would be foolish to take me from you."

"Aerith…."

"Will forgive me in time I think."

"Yuffie…"

"Will always be in my heart." She smiled and got up. He raised an eyebrow as he stuck out a hand for him.

"Can't have you sleeping outside can we?" He shrugged and nodded as she helped him up. "Come on I'm getting tired." She yawned as he touched her on the shoulder gently.

"Do you need me to carry you?" She smiled and rubbed her eye.

"I got two feet." She stepped forward and would have eaten the sand if Vincent hadn't had such cat-like reflexes.

"You were saying."

"Asshole."

"But I'm a handsome asshole at least." Yuffie nicked him on the cheek as he pulled her up bridal style and continued walking.

"I agree. Hey Vinnie, do you were you're going?" he snorted as her as he made a right and landed them right in front of Cloud's group sleeping quarters.

"Of course, as an ex-Turk, I have an excellent sense of direction." She climbed out of his arms and peeked through the window.

"Leon's on the couch, Aerith is in her room, Cid in the other, and that leaves mine. You have to be quiet." He smirked and licked the back of her neck, purring gently in her ear.

"I'm surprised you were able to sneak out." She punched him lightly in the arm.

"Watch it or you'll end up sleeping on the floor, or worse!" He chuckled lightly as she opened the door. He surprised her that his boots didn't click on the tile in the kitchen. _Guess he really could be silent when he wants too_.

"Yuffie?" a voice whispered groggily as Yuffie froze in terror. _Oh shit!_ "What are you doing?" Leon rose from the couch scratching his head as he made his way over to her. She was so certain that Vincent would be caught and knowing Leon he would attack Vincent with his Gunblade and that would awake the others. _I_ _guess I have to tell them eventually. _

"Leon, wait I can explain, actually I can't." She sighed as he stepped closer looking confused. "Leon, have you ever loved someone but you knew they did something bad, and everybody hated them, but you still loved them anyway?" He smirked as he opened the door of the refrigerator.

"You still love Vincent right?" She gaped at him like a fish out of cold water.

"How could you?"

"I just know. My advice is Yuffie, if you love him than be with him, but do it tomorrow its two o' clock in the morning.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to the spot where Vincent had been and found a big empty spot of no Vincent.

"Vincent?"

"What about him?"

"Nothing. Sorry to wake you up." He smiled and finished off his drink. His arms wrapped around her as he pressed his forehead against hers. Leon's eyes narrowed when something growled in the darkness.

"That's just my stomach, lunch kinda tore it up, ya know?" Leon seemed either too tired or just too stupid to know that it wasn't a stomach growl.

"There's medicine in the cabinet if it gets any worse. Remember what I said." He pulled back and started towards the couch. "Stay true to your heart Yuffie, after all it's the only one you've got." He settled back in as she giggled softly to herself. Vincent reopened his red eyes and glared down at the man from the hallway. As Yuffie came over his way he wrapped his arms and pulled her towards him.

"She's mine." Yuffie slapped her hand over his mouth as Leon mumbled something and sifted in his sleep. Slowly she took him by the hand and led them towards her room, after softly closing the door, she flopped on the bed.

"God, I'm exhausted, Vinnie." The man snorted as he took off his boot and gently laid them by the door.

"You belong to me." Vincent growled as Yuffie laughed.

"Leon thinks so too." He took off his cape.

"That was too close of him for my comfort." Followed by his belts. Yuffie laughed as she went to the bathroom to change. Vincent glared at the closed door. He had been hoping that she would be too tired to go and change in the damn bathroom, apparently not. He sighed and grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side, and slowly curled up under the covers and waited for his lover to return. She smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to forgive him and be happy, but with so many questions bubbling around inside that was impossible, she had to know everything. She sighed and yawned, but it could wait until tomorrow when the mourning came right now she was just too tired. The bathroom door creaked opened and Vincent's wolfish grin widen to a wolfish smile. He would eat her alive. He inwardly shuddered at the thought. He heard her gasp softly at the view of his naked chest.

"Something the matter Yuffie?" He asked as his eyes flashed and he smiled sweetly.

"Didn't know you slept naked." He laughed and pulled back the covers extending his leg out of the sheets, showing her his pant leg.

"I don't, but if you wanted me too that can be arranged." He watched at the blush that appeared on her cheeks, and she violently shook her head no. Slowly she climbed into bed beside him as his arms circled around her tiny waist pulling her as close as he could get her to his body. He trailed kissed down her neck as his human and gently rubbed one of her nipples under the soft fabric.

"Vincent…" she moaned as her breath hitched.

"Mmmmm, yes Yuffie?" he hissed as his hand traveled down to her stomach.

"I'm tired." He grinned against the base of her neck and stopped.

"I know." His arms rested against her waist again as her head rested gently on his chest.

"Your hearts beating really fast again. Your old enough to have a heart attack." He laughed and placed his head on top of hers.

"I know."

"What else do you know?" His playfulness evaporated as he shifted uncomfortably underneath her.

"Yuffie…."

"You're lucky that I'm so tired. I want answers in the morning, Vincent, no exceptions, kay?" He sighed in relief and nodded.

"I love you." He whispered as a tear escaped her eye.

"I love you too Vince, but I still haven't forgiven you yet." He nodded and held her closer.

"I know." Slowly he watched her drift off to a peaceful sleep. He looked out the window into the stars, tomorrow morning would be a day in living hell, and Yuffie had made it clear she wasn't going to help him out of this one, she too wanted answers from him, and it that's what his lover wanted then that's what she'd get, but little did she know that he'd get what he wanted to soon enough…………………………………

* * *

_a.k.a Vinnie wants sex!_

_Another cute chapter from the mind of Mage-Chan. Well, what do you think on the plot? I think its developing nicely and I do hope that it will reveal itself more in the next couple of chapters, but first one other must die. (Cries) it's not fair!_

_Send me feedback ya know I love it._

_Mage-Chan_


	20. Sephiroth VS Riku

_Ok Well, we're winding down as Vincent faces off against Leon, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith, let's face it you can say you love somebody and be furious at them. Cloud's dead and he met the "real" Aerith in the life stream, but refused to believe that she did not love him, because "Jenova" fake Aerith did. So right now he's in Kingdom Hearts, where he will remain until I call upon him again, in the sequel or he will appear later on in this story._

_So now that we've cleared it up. I'd just like to say thanks to the following:_

_For adding my story to their Favorites- much love to you guys_

_Atinta_

_KairiLuv-big hug to you._

_Magy_

_Mr.Fable_

_NocturneD_

_Qeuchua_

_Rikkune_

_RubyEclipse_

_The hot mage Aeris_

_Vampire chan_

_Thanks all you guys for the favs, much love._

_Much love and cookies to the following that've been with me since the very beginning of this story. (Sniff) I love you guys so much. If it hadn't been for you I might have quit writing this story altogether._

_Vamptress RayZor-has inspired me in ways that are beyond words. Always had encouragement with em. Love u so much._

_Sorona the free- "huge mega gasp" always had funny things to say, at least to me they were funny._

_NocturneD- disliked Tifa almost as much as I did._

_The hot Mage Aeris- always made me laugh with her reviews- 42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50._

_KairiLuv- hated Tifa and Cloud couple almost as much as I did. Suggested description more, I'm trying. Much love to her for everything._

_Blackwing92-always made me laugh, I dunno why but did._

_Sonar the free- comments are too funny. (grins)_

_Thanks all you guys without you this story would be nothin!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sephiroth vs. Riku **

"Goddamn sun." Cid muttered as he shifted underneath the covers and stretched himself out. "Too early to be up." He scratched his back and slowly leaned over to the nightstand for his pack of cigarettes. He smiled and took a long needed breath of the cancer rolled up into a stick. A gently knocking at the door aroused him up and slowly he opened it.

"Morning Cid." Aerith said happily as he grumbled and walked towards the living room. "I didn't wake you up did I?" He grinned and ran a few fingers through his blonde hair.

"Nah, just woke up anyway, damn sun." Aerith laughed softly and smiled as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"The sun is a ray of light and hope for some people Cid. It's not bad and you shouldn't fault it for doing its job." She giggled and made his way to the kitchen.

"Shut up." Leon muttered as he threw the pillow over his head from their loud conversation.

"Time to get up sunshine, the tournament ain't over. You still haven't fought anybody yet, and Yuffie's gotta be ranked in the loser's whatever you call it." Leon snorted as he slowly sat up.

"You still have another fight as well, along with Sephiroth, Riku, and Sora." Aerith nodded as she began cooking their breakfast.

"There's still a long way to go."

"Not the same without Spike."

"Cid." Leon hissed as the pilot glanced at Aerith who had dropped one of the cooking spoons on the ground.

"I'm sorry Aerith. I didn't mean to upset you." She retrieved the spoon and continued her cooking with saying a word.

"Hey sunshine go wake up the brat. I don't want to be late for this opening battle." Leon snorted as he slowly rose from the couch. His bones creaked in weariness as he found himself at Yuffie's bedroom door. He sighed gently and opened the door.

* * *

"Today is the day." Sephiroth smirked as he polished his sword, and nodded.

"I know."

"Think you can handle it?" Hojo asked as he finished buttoning up his last button on the shirt.

"Why would I?" Sephiroth growled as his wing flexed in agitation.

"You seem to be rather fond of the boy."

"Only to weaken him."

'Whatever you say, Sephiroth." The general snorted as he walked out the door. The sun shone brightly as a voice caught his attention.

"Aren't you worried that ya might have to go against Leon?" Goofy asked as Sora spun his keyblade and laughed.

"Nope!" Goofy sighed and followed the boy into the battle area. Sephiroth smirked as he watched them leave.

"A minor darkness sacrifice to open the gate. Come Riku." The boy nodded as he came beside Sephiroth.

"Let's go pay Sora one last visit." Riku nodded as he wiped away a tear that fell from his eye. They walked off together and followed the keyblade master.

"Sora!" Donald yelled as the stamped on his hat trying to put out the fire.

"Sorry, Donald." Sora grinned sheepishly as a hand roughly grabbed him from behind. He spun around with his keyblade drawn and met the eyes of an old friend.

"RIKU!" Sora laughed and glomped his friend into the ground, laughing.

"Hello Sora." Riku whispered as he lightly ruffled the younger boys hair. "I missed you so much." Sora grinned and nodded.

"Yea, me too, but now we can be together and go find Kairi." Riku sobbed and turned away.

"I can't do that." Riku hissed as he saw a shadow move towards them from the air.

"Why not?" Sora asked as he lightly touched Riku's slumped shoulders.

"Because he's going to die." A black angel feather fell from the sky as Sephiroth gracefully glided down to the boys. Sora growled and drew the keyblade in front of him.

"I thought you beat him last time, Sora." Goofy said from behind his shield as Riku smiled.

"I can always come back." Sephiroth smirked as he drew his sword. "I promised Riku he could see you one last time before he died, and here he is." Riku nodded as Sora dropped the keyblade.

"Why are you with them Riku!" Sora screamed as the tears threaten to fall. Sephiroth smirked as he opened a portal and grabbed a boy out of it.

"Kairi!" Sephiroth laughed as he held his sword up to her neck.

"That's why." Sephiroth whispered as he grinned and threw the girl back into the swirling vortex of darkness.

"Riku could have easily taken each of us down but his love for his friends was his weakness, Riku will die to give that girl his heart, and by doing so open the gate for our final sacrifice." Sora fell to the ground in shock as Riku pulled out his sword and pointed it at him.

"Take care of her Sora." He disappeared with Sephiroth, and would not be seen alive again.

"Sora?" Donald asked as he poked the boy with the end of his staff.

"Sora." Goofy whispered gently as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's not fair making me choose like that, my best friend, or my light." Sora bit his lip and screamed out.

"ITS NOT FAIR!"

"Maybe we should go see Leon, he might know what to do." Sora sniffed and picked up the keyblade.

"Yeah, let's go see Leon."

* * *

Leon's mouth twitched as his blue eyes met red. His jaw must have been hanging open like a gaping fish out of water. There in the bed with Yuffie was a naked chest Vincent Valentine. A book in his human hand Yuffie's waist in the other he only glanced up at the youth before returning his eyes back to the book.

"May I help you?" His snapped the book closed and focused his full attention on the young man standing at the door. Leon's mind could process what was taking place. The man that had killed Cloud one day ago was lying in bed with Yuffie. His eyes twitched. In.Bed.with.Yuffie. His mouth opened and closed several times trying to think or something, anything to say to the dark man that was eyeing him with a certain dislike. Somebody's footsteps reached Vincent's ears as he gently shook Yuffie awake.

"Nay, what is it?" She muttered as he gave her an irritated growl and her eyes widen when she caught sight of Leon.

"Heh hehe, remember our conversation last night Leon?"

_Yuffie?" a voice whispered groggily as Yuffie froze in terror. "What are you doing?" Leon rose from the couch scratching his head as he made his way over to her. _

_"Leon, wait I can explain, actually I can't." She sighed as he stepped closer looking confused. "Leon, have you ever loved someone but you knew they did something bad, and everybody hated them, but you still loved them anyway?" He smirked as he opened the door of the refrigerator._

_"You still love Vincent right?" She gaped at him like a fish out of cold water._

_"How could you?"_

_"I just know. My advice is Yuffie, if you love him than be with him, but do it tomorrow its two o' clock in the morning._

_"What are you talking about?" She turned to the spot where Vincent had been and found a big empty spot of no Vincent._

_"Vincent?"_

_"What about him?" _

"He was here?" Yuffie grinned and jumped up and down on the bed as Vincent eyed her in amusement.

"Yup, the great ninja Yuffie can do anything!" The footsteps stopped as the cigarette fell on the floor.

"Holy fucking shit!" Leon glanced at Cid as Cid gawked at Yuffie and Vincent.

"Hello Highwind."

"The fuck you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"With Yuffie?"

"Yes, that is what lovers do." Cid's mouth opened and closed like Leon's had.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since 2:30 in the morning. I believe Leon and I met last night."

"That growl?"

"She's mine." Yuffie sat there in the middle of the bed looking at the faces of all three men. Leon's had gone from confused to shocked. Cid was still trying to process the fact that Vincent was in the bed and smirking at him.

'We didn't do anything so its not like it matters."

"He killed Cloud and we find you sleeping with him?" Cid roared as Aerith came in the hall to see what was all the fuss about.

"Vincent?" He nodded and slowly got up from the bed. He looked down at Yuffie and his mouth turned up into a small smile. She grinned and jumped from the bed latching onto his waist and snuggling into his chest.

"Me and Vinnie are together again!"

"I have some explaining to do." Cid snorted and pulled out another cigarette.

"Damn straight you do and Leon, Sora's here to see you. Poor kid seems distressed about something." Leon nodded and walked to the living room. Cid cast Vincent another glare before following Leon. Aerith still stood there watching the couple.

"I don't forgive you Vincent. No matter what your excuses may be, but if Yuffie loves you then I'll have to put up with it until we get back to Traverse Town, but after that you'll be finding your own house in the third district." She left as Yuffie sighed and looked down at her toes.

"Something wrong?" Vincent asked as he gently sucked on the back of her neck. She lightly moaned as he grinned against her soft skin.

"I think Aerith hates me." Vincent snorted as he walked to his clothes.

"I doubt it." He buttons his shirt and began putting on his boots and cape. Yuffie grinned at him and started for the bathroom. Vincent's claw shot out and pushed her back against him.

"No." Yuffie raised an eyebrow as he bent down and kissed her a good morning. "You'll change out here like I do." Yuffie's face went beat red as he smirked and let her go.

"Vincent?" She gasped softly as he eyed her with desire pumping through his veins.

"I was joking Yuffie."

**You know I hear lying the first step into a breakup of couples.**

_Shut up._

The door opened and she stepped out in her usually ninja attire. Vincent's eyes fell on her tan unbutton shorts.

_"Yuffie." He growled and pushed her roughly against the wall. Her breathing increased as he undid his pants. His lips attacked her collarbone as his hand grasped a pink nipple as he forced her shirt off._

_"Vincent!" she yelled as he pulled down her underwear leaving her center opened just for him. He smiled with delight and pushed a digit in. She threw back her head and moaned as he pushed harder, another digit. "Ah!" He grinned and removed his fingers, shifting his claw to her firm ass. He roughly entered her. She screamed against his lips as he pounded his swollen member into her shaking frame._

_"Ah! Vincent!"_

"Ah! Vincent? Hello you in there?" He shook his head and nodded as he followed her. _Damn it was hard to walk._

**That's what happens when your aroused, my love struck Valentine.**

_Be silent demon._

**But its so much fun. I enjoyed her. I'm sure you will too.**

"Shut the hell up." He roared as Yuffie took him by the hand.

"Vinnie?" She asked as her eyes looked at him with concern.

"Its just chaos Yuffie." Her hand gently stroked his face.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She nodded as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Yuffie asked as she let go of Vincent's hand and ran over to the boy on the couch.

"Sit Vincent. I think you should hear this." Aerith had her arms around the young boys shaking shoulders and Sora sobbed into her chest.

"Sora told us that Sephiroth is going to kill Riku." Yuffie jumped from Vincent's lap on the couch.

"Not if we can help it!" Vincent pulled her back down and watched Sora's face.

"Either his friend or his light." Leon said as he looked at Yuffie.

"His light? Kairi?" Sora nodded and tears fell.

"Sephiroth told Sora that by killing Riku his heart will be given to Kairi, and his death will open the gate, so that the final sacrifice can happen. Which leads us to Vincent." All eyes turned to the dark man as he sank lower in the couch.

"What has Hades said to you? Tell us your entire story." Vincent sighed and let go of Yuffie's waist, as he found himself retelling every horrible moment.

The clock read ten as Vincent finished up.

"What are they planning? Ansem, Sephiroth, Hojo, and Hades. All working together." Leon muttered as Aerith pulled Sora closer to her.

"Don't worry little one it will all be over soon." Sora's eyes widen as Aerith smiled gently at him.

"It fucking doesn't add up." Cid muttered as Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Come on the tournament start soon, maybe it will help us clear our heads." Yuffie said as they all sighed and nodded in agreement. Little did they know their dance with death had only just begun.

"Who you think is going today?" Yuffie asked as she nibbled on some popcorn Vincent had purchased her. He shrugged and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"It's hard to say." Cid snorted as he grabbed some of Yuffie's popcorn.

"He's not a damn physic Yuffie. He saying he has no idea. Stop being a pussy Vincent, can't you tell her in a manly way?" Vincent shot Cid a glare as the man turned away.

"At least he has a lot of patience with her." Leon spoke to Yuffie's left as he grinned at the pair. Vincent shifted slightly as Yuffie leaned on him. She yawned as he smiled fondly at her.

"Tired?" Yuffie rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest while listening to his heartbeat.

"Why's your heart beat so slow, Vinnie?" Vincent shifted again as he glanced out at the area.

"Hojo." Yuffie dropped the conversation.

"Oh."

"It's alright."

"Popcorn?" He smiled and slowly took some popping it into his mouth and chewing.

"Aren't you hot in that Valentine?" Cid asked as he took his jacket off and used it to cushion his behind. "I wish Phil would think about getting us some comfortable bleachers, sitting on rocks all day isn't my idea of fun."

"No."

"Come on Vinnie ya gotta be sweating in that thing." Yuffie said from his chest as he glared down at her. "Besides you look better without it." Vincent raised an eyebrow, and sighed. _Damn_ _girl_.

**That's right Valentine take it off. Take it ALL off!**

Vincent growled again. Yuffie jumped slightly.

"Ok, I'm sorry you don't have to take it off." Vincent snorted and slowly began to unbutton the straps. The cape fell away as he neatly folded it up and sat it in his lap.

"I was growling at chaos."

"Chaos?" Leon asked as he turned towards the dark man. Yuffie looked at Leon for a second before making a motion with her hands to shut up.

"Tell ya later, once Vinnie and you get to know one another better." She giggled as Vincent's mouth twitched.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome back to day three of the World Championship. This will be the next to last qualification battle for the finals. And in the first corner, the ex-general of Shinra, dominated Yuffie, Sephiroth Hojo. In the other corner a boy from a distant world, Riku. Ready fight!" Yuffie looked at Sora who was sitting on the left of Leon. Poor boy he's paled a lot, almost as pale as Vincent. Her eyes watered as she turned her head away.

"That's not right! If its qualifications then why isn't it me against Riku? Sephiroth has already qualified for the finals!"

"Who knows what that goat was thinking?" Cid muttered as he watched the match.

"That boy stands no chance." Vincent said quietly as Yuffie slapped him in the chest.

"Don't say that Vinnie, he might beat Sephiroth!" Vincent looked down at her and sighed.

"Not everything has a happy ending to it Yuffie." His eyes narrowed as the boy barley dodged Sephiroth's sword. Sora's eyes fell on the dark man as he nodded with agreement.

"I won't stand here and watch him die!" Sora jumped out of the stands and banged his fist on the force field that surrounded Riku and Sephiroth.

"Sora!" Leon shouted as Cid and he ran down the steps trying to get to the boy.

"Sephiroth! You coward! Leave Riku alone!" The general smirked and stuck out his hand.

"Then join him." A vortex appeared behind Sora as Sephiroth wrenched the boy into the battle arena.

"Fuck!" Cid cried as they reached the spot where Sora had been moments ago. "Damn kid." Leon tried to push through and only ended up being thrown back.

"Riku!"

"S…o….r….a?" Riku asked as he collapsed on the ground in front of Sephiroth.

"You owe me a rematch." Sephiroth whispered as he disappeared. Yuffie ran down the steps followed by Vincent.

"Phil you have to stop this! It's against the rules! Only one on one fights!" Phil looked at her and sighed.

"I have no choice in the matter, Herc, neither."

"What are you talking about?" Vincent snarled and pulled out his gun.

"You've set the whole tournament up!" Phil nodded as Hercules came out from behind him.

"Hades was going to kill her if we didn't set it up."

"Her?" Yuffie asked.

"Not important."

"What is important are you getting out of here." Hercules shoved Yuffie into Vincent's arms.

"Don't let Hades take away your light like he's done mine." Vincent felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he remembered Cloud.

"Come on Yuffie."

"But Vincent."

"Come."

"jerk." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to where they had been sitting.

"He will die." Aerith said as Vincent sat down next to her.

"I know."

"Vincent?"

"Yes, Aerith?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Tell me your better than he was." Sephiroth laughed and lunged out of the darkness at Sora. The keyblade and Sephiroths Mansumune clashed as sparks flew off.

"Your outta your rocker Sora! Get out of there!" Leon roared as Cid held him back.

"There's nothing we can fucking do, Leon!" Cid yelled as Leon ceased his struggle.

"Sora's too young to have to do this." Cid let go and nodded.

"Sephiroth is going to fucking pay." Sephiroth laughed as he threw Sora back against the wall.

"You saved the world three years ago?" Sora snarled and charged, which Sephiroth easily dodged.

"I beat you!"

"You got lucky." Sephiroth hissed as he grabbed Riku's body. Vincent's eyes widen. _He wouldn't_.

"Die Riku." Sephiroth slung Riku's body out in front of Sora's attack as a shield, and before Sora could stop himself, his blade cut through Riku's chest, tearing his heart in half. Sora froze and felt Sephiroths blade run through him. Phil jumped down from the podium and the magic field lifted.

"That concludes day three." The crowd was too much in shock at the boy's death. Phil made a motion with his hands and quickly left.

"All my fault."

"Sora!" Aerith shouted as she wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled his body into her lap.

"Cid, come on let's get rid of it." Cid nodded as he helped Leon drag Riku's body out of sight. They would bury him beside Cloud.

"Riku……" Yuffie whispered as her body quivered with rage. She lunged past Vincent down the stairs; her ninja star drawn, screaming out in anger.

"Sephiroth!"

"Yuffie no!" Vincent shouted, he growled. He wouldn't get there in time. Sephiroth looked up and found the young ninja leaping at him. He smirked and dodged her pitiful attack. He then grabbed her ankle and slung her back into one of the concrete pillars.

"You'll pay for all of this Sephiroth." Aerith screamed as the swordsman dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I'm sure I will." He smirked as she smiled back her eyes flashed.

"I look forward to seeing day four, don't you Valentine?" He laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Yuffie!" Vincent roared as he touched the slumped figure against the pillar.

"I know Vinnie it was stupid."

"Very." He whispered a cure spell as the materia healed her body. "You'll be sore in the morning."

"Rub my shoulder tonight?" She grinned sheepishly as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"We'll see."

"Come on guys let go." Yuffie said as Aerith picked Sora up. Goofy and Donald soon followed.

When they had got to the house there was already another tombstone by Cloud's grave. Cid and Leon standing at the door.

"What happen to you brat?" Yuffie grinned and just shrugged.

"She attacked Sephiroth." Vincent hissed as he tightened his grip on her.

"Yuffie!" Leon roared as he rubbed his head. "That was very….."

"Stupid?" Yuffie finished for him. "Yea, I know." Vincent sighed as he took Yuffie to their bedroom.

"I'm sorry this happened Sora." Sora's grip on the keyblade tightened.

"Doesn't matter Sephiroth gave me something." Aerith looked curiously at him.

"What?"

"the undying hatred to beat him." The stars shone brightly as the shadows consumed the light.

"Now we all need our rest so that means bed." Aerith said as Yuffie groaned from the couch.

"Aerith its only 11 o' clock."

"Bed."

"Come on Yuffie." Vincent said as he took her hand and they were alone again.

"Gawd I'm sore." Vincent sighed as he grabbed some lotion from the bathroom.

"Take off your shirt."

"PERVERT!"

"You want me to rub your shoulders or not." She blushed as she slowly lifted off the firm fitting t-shirt.

"This is embarrassing."

"You asked for it."

"Asshole." His fingers lightly danced across her skin as she leaned back. "Ya know?" she moaned as Vincent felt his pants tighten. "For someone who hates physical contact, you sure can rub." Vincent's eyes glazed over as his claw sunk lower on her waist.

"That's not all I can do." He hissed huskily as Yuffie caught on to him, her face lit up as red as his cloak.

"Well once we buy our own place we can find out." She whispered as he groaned in protest. "I'm just not ready, yet Vince, I know this sounds stupid, but I haven't gotten over Sephiroth…….." His touch stopped.

"I don't want you to do something that'd you regret even if you wanted too I wouldn't allow it not here. These walls." He indicated gesturing towards them. "You can hear a pen drop in the room next to you, imagine if we were to…" He stopped unsure how to say the rest and started back on her shoulders. Yuffie laughed and leaned back on him some more.

"I never knew what a perverted mind you have Vincent. We'll have to do something about it."

**Like letting her fulfill your desires and then the thoughts will stop.**

Vincent groaned as chaos let the desire of her pump through his veins.

"Well, now that you've seen the real me you think you can stand it?" He asked nipping at her ear as he flexed his fingers.

"Ah! Yes, I think I can handle you." He grinned and stopped.

"Feel better?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Lots, thank you."

"Welcome." Vincent leaned in and kissed her. "Goodnight." He whispered and turned out the light beside their bed.

"I haven't even changed yet."

"Go to sleep."

"Asshole."

* * *

_Well I was thinking of dropping them out of the tournament since Riku's dead now, but I think they need to see the whole thing through. The next couple of chapters might not be long but that's ok, just to get it moving towards the finals. Who will fight Sephiroth? I know you got a feeling._

_Too many people are dying!_

_Its Tifa (nobody really cares about her) Cloud (he didn't deserve to die) and Riku (ah well)_

_How many more deaths will we have!_

_Send me feedback ya know I love it._

_Next Chapter Leon vs. Vincent_

And then the Finals.

Mage-Chan


	21. Leon VS Vincent

_Thanks for sticking with this story guys. U r the best! And plus I'm just the best writer._

Sephiroth (Cough)

Vincent: (Snort)

_Ansem (whistles)_

_Hojo (shakes head)_

_I'm not that bad. OK there have been a lot more Yuffie X Vinnie moments (YAH) bout time too I mean after 17 chapters u want the Yuftine, right? Anyway its only going to get better, and yet another major plot twist is coming to be prepared Kay. Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Leon vs. Vincent.**

"How are they coping with it?" Aerith laughed as she pulled out the cooking supplies.

"They aren't showing any signs of grief, but the ninja, and their body language gives them away. It will only be a matter of time before they break down completely."

"How are Valentine and Yuffie doing?" Aerith laughed even harder as he poured a green vile into the pancake mix.

"Vincent is acting like a love struck teenager, and of course Yuffie is one, no way to describe her."

"That bad?"

"We did find him sleeping with her."

"NANI!"

"They didn't do anything, my son, no need to worry."

"Hojo would have your head if he knew."

"I'm not worried, today Yuffie won't be feeling much up to any strenuous activity anyway. I just finished mixing her some of my special pancake mix with a small extra ingredient, poison. It's not a lot and she'll be feeling better in about a day or two, depends how her body reacts. We can't have Vincent and her becoming intimate just yet." Sephiroth laughed at the other end.

"It shouldn't be long now mother, once the finals are over its only a matter of days until our plan unfold itself."

"Good luck son."

"Thank you, Ansem sends his regards." She hung up the phone as she finished cooking the pancakes. Leon shifted on the couch and muttered something underneath his breath. Cid slowly walked into the room and sat down in a chair. Aerith smiled brightly as him as she finished off "Yuffie's" pancakes.

"Good morning Cid." She smiled and began to work on his breakfast.

"Pancakes again?"

"Their Yuffie's pancakes."

"Oh." Aerith glanced over at the pilot, as he seemed to be staring off into space.

"Something wrong Cid?"

"Too many deaths in one week Aerith." She smiled and nodded turning her back on him.

"I don't think we will have to suffer for much longer." She said quietly as Leon stirred himself awake.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as he slowly rose from the couch stretching out his sore muscles. Aerith stopped stirring some waffle mix as she looked out on the nearby window and sighed.

'We couldn't fully kill the darkness before. We went up against Sephiroth, and won, but in just two to three years he has come back. Sora also went up against Ansem and saved our worlds from the darkness once again, and now it has returned. I am afraid we will not be strong enough without Cloud, Riku, and Tifa. I fear that we will all die."

"We already have a dark morbid person living with us we don't need another." Aerith smiled lightly as the young ninja entered the room, with her stomach growling, and a Vincent following swiftly behind her.

"Here Yuffie." The flower girl handed her the plate of pancakes as Yuffie grinned and sat down at the table. "Would you like anything Vincent?" She asked suddenly as the dark man looked up in surprise.

"Coffee." She nodded as got to work on his order. Cid puffed a ring at the ninja's face causing her to choke. Vincent's eyes narrowed as the blonde winked at him.

"Here you boys are." She said sweetly as she handed Cid and Vincent a mug filled up to the rim with coffee.

"Thank you." He muttered as he sat back and watched Yuffie gorge herself with the pancakes. Vincent slowly reached out for a napkin as Cid's hand jerked him back. Vincent shot a nasty glare at the pilot, but the man pointed to Yuffie.

"If you want to keep your other hand you'll wait until she's done." Vincent would have chuckled if it hadn't have insulted Yuffie.

"Hef! Thaz nof iar!" she shouted spewing small amounts of chewed pancakes across the table. Vincent sighed and slowly lifted his right hand up, and softly clicked her mouth together.

"You're right, Yuffie. It's not fair." Vincent's eyes glittered with amusement as Cid's cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Since when do you side with her?" He demanded already fully knowing the answer. He wanted this so called "monster" this dark, brooding, failure of a man to say what he was hoping he would say. Vincent cocked his head to one side as the raven locks of hair fell over his eyes, as if trying to dull the crimson glow around them. He stared at Yuffie for a long time, Cid was just about to give up when Vincent's lips parted and he softly spoke.

"Since I fell in love with her." Cid's eye lit up and he smiled and drunk some of the coffee. Vincent also followed and sipped gently on the hot substance. Leon had yet to make it to the table. Yuffie had stopped eating long enough to stare in shock at Vincent, but then smiled and nodded.

"Two years ago you couldn't get a "hello" out of ya, and now look! You're fawning over me!" Vincent smiled and nodded as he sat the empty cup down.

"Two years ago I wasn't as wise as I am now." Cid snorted as he muttered something into the cup. Yuffie's eyes narrowed as Vincent's right hand found its way on top of hers.

"Get a room." They turned around to see Sora standing there with his bemused look on his childish face. "That's just grossness!"

"Hey! Stop stealing my words! First Vincent then you! Those are my words!" The ninja screeched as Sora grinned and patted her on the head.

"There, there my dear Yuffie, it is alright. No need to act like a brat." Yuffie's eyes dulled as Vincent 's eyes narrowed at the boy. _That comment stung her. _He thought to himself as Cid threw his head back and laughed.

"He got you there, brat!" Yuffie stood up from the table and stormed across the room, and slammed her door shut. Sora's grin fell from his face as he slowly sat in Yuffie's empty chair.

"Didn't mean to upset her."

"You did." Vincent said as he focused his crimson eyes on the boy sitting to his right. Sora shifted uncomfortably under the man's intimidating stare.

"Sorry." Sora muttered and hastily walked out the door to go meet Donald and Goofy.

"Fuck Vincent. You scared him away." Cid said as he smoked another cigarette.

"He upset Yuffie."

"So, geez, the girls got to learn not to take us seriously."

"How can she learn not too, when all you do is hurt her?" Vincent slowly got up and walked into the room where Yuffie was.

"Damn bastard." Cid muttered as he grabbed his weapon. Leon's blue eyes narrowed as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"He has a point Cid." The old man roared and started for the door.

"You siding with him too? I thought you hated him for killing Cloud?"

"I thought you hated him for shooting you in the leg?" Cid sighed and ran some fingers through his hair.

"I could never stay mad at Vince, we've just been through too much together." Cid nodded thoughtfully as he glanced at the close door. "I'm going to head off with Sora make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Or vice versa?" Leon asked as a small smile played at his lips. Cid snorted and walked out the door. Aerith smiled and started cleaning up. "You need help?" Leon asked as Aerith nodded.

"Thank you." Leon nodded as he began to wash the dishes.

Even with the curtains closed and little sunlight coming in Vincent's irregular eyes dilated as he looked over and the shaking figure in the bathroom.

"Yuffie." Vincent started forward as a retching sound found its way up into his ear; he shivered at it but continued forward. He dropped down beside the small girl who seemed to be hugging the toilet. "Yuffie." Then he stopped as she heaved forward, sobs were racking through her body. "Are you sick?" When she didn't answer him he got worried and forced her to look at him. He's eyes widen in horror at the paleness of her limbs, and face. As his finger brushed up against her cheek it felt like he was touching ice. "Yuffie!" she fell forward into his chest coughing up blood. Vincent took her to the bed and laid her down. He quickly started searching through the closet hoping to find more blankets to cover her up with. He smiled and wrapped her up in them. Now a normal person would have passed this off as a natural occurrence, a fever, cold, or virus that might have gotten in her system, but Vincent wasn't normal. He was a Turk. He stared intently at her face as tears rolled down her eyes. She coughed violently as more blood came out. Vincent's fingers touched the blood running down her mouth, and would have wiped it away, but something stopped him. Something green had flashed across his eyes, and blood was not green. He bent down closer and sniffed the unfamiliar mixture on the corner of her mouth. His eyes widen in shock and the narrowed with raw anger.

_That's poison. I can't identify which kind, but that scent, the way it looks. Its poison! _

**Look's like somebody has it in for your little ninja.**

_I know but whom?_

**Do you remember what all that she might have stuffed into that bottomless stomach of hers?**

_She hasn't eaten anything since this morning. THOSE PANCAKES! You don't think Aerith would…_

**Aerith? Isn't that the human that swore she would never forgive you no matter what? Maybe she's finally cracked and wants to take Yuffie down. Couldn't blame her though. Things would be a lot quieter around the house. **

"Vinnie?" The soft voice broke his concentration and his conversation with the demon as he looked down at Yuffie. "I don't feel good." He forced a smile and nodded. He slowly laid down beside her and pulled her up against him.

"Get some sleep Yuffie." The girl tried to make a small protest but he silenced her.

"Don't want to. Phil said there was big match…today." her voice cracked as she coughed. His grip tightened as a small knock drew his attention away from her.

"Vincent? Yuffie?" Aerith asked as a growl escaped Vincent's lips. He kissed Yuffie on her raging fever forehead and stood up beside the bed glaring at Aerith.

"She's been poisoned." He said calmly as his right hand balled up into a fist. He watched every reaction that the girl across the room made. Any body signs of suspicion would give her away.

"Poisoned? How?" Aerith started towards Yuffie but Vincent stepped from around the side to the front blocking her from Yuffie. "Vincent what are you doing?" the man simple stared at her face for what seemed like a eternity.

"She has already been taken care of." Aerith felt her blood boil as she stepped forward.

"What if it is serious?" Vincent's mouth twitched as Aerith eyes widen in surprise. "You think I did it?"

"You said it not me." Vincent said as he flexed his claw, clicking the metal fingers together. Aerith eyes narrowed as she drew her weapon.

"Stand aside Vincent, she needs to be cured." Vincent pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Aerith's heart.

"I told you she is taken care of. I was once a Turk and I can identify poisons when I see them. That particular poison is only found in Kalm, and seeing as how you, Cid, and me are the only members left it narrows it down. Cid cannot cook. I've been with Yuffie, which leave only one other person. You." His finger cocked the gun back as he took his aim.

"Hey Aerith you want me to…." Leon's eyes widen as he opened the door to find Vincent pointing his gun at Aerith and the women with her weapon drawn. Yuffie's panting breath caught his attention as he heard her whimper and cry out. "What did you do to her?" He snarled and drew his Gunblade. Vincent's eyes flashed as he kept the gun's barrel steady. Vincent's eyes only flickered in his direction as they returned back towards the ancient. Leon growled and stepped in front of Aerith.

"Why are you trying to kill Aerith, Vincent? Wasn't taken Cloud enough!" Leon roared as he charged with his sword. Vincent snarled as his pulled the trigger.

"Stop it please…" Yuffie hissed as Leon's Gunblade cocked and met Vincent's bullet.

"Aerith poisoned her." Vincent said as he stood down and blocked the front of the bed from both of them. His eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you. You tried to rape Yuffie." Leon snorted and glared at the dark man.

"Who said it was rape?" He grinned as Vincent's eyes widen in shock, but they narrowed down again.

"Yuffie would never…" Leon's dark laughter filled the room. Yuffie shivered and rolled over to her side, hiding her miserable form from Vincent.

"How do you know?" Vincent's claw twitched as he tightened his grip on his gun. "If you have never been in Yuffie's life, maybe she would have been happy. I don't think a murderous man such as you could even hope to keep Yuffie happy. You don't deserve her." Vincent's raw anger flooded over his sense as he blindly charged at Leon.

_He doesn't mean it Vincent. You deserve Yuffie more than anybody. Just like I deserved Zack._

"Aeris?" The flower girls eyes narrowed as Vincent's crimson gaze fell on her. He suddenly realized something. Her scent had changed. He never noticed it before but the innocent Cetra's scent had changed. It smelled of something foul, something similar to chaos, but something far worse. "You're not Aeris." Her eyes flashed as she pointed her staff at his heart.

"I am Aeris, Vincent. What makes you think that I'm not?" Her voice shrill and he had struck a nerve. "How do you know that demon is telling you the truth?"

"He promised to protect Yuffie."

"You think he will keep his promise?" He heard chaos laugh in the back on his mind. His body surged forward with an unseen force. He cried out in pain and clutched his head. Aerith smiled. Leon looked at the man in shock. Vincent grabbed his head trying to fight off the demon.

**Don't worry Valentine. It will end soon enough, but first for it to end it must begin, and that begins with you, my Prince of Darkness.**

* * *

---

Darkness. Vincent's body lunged forward as he screamed and pulled at his hair. No not again! Not here!

"YUFFIE!" His voice cracked as he reached out into the darkness. "YUFFIE! SAVE ME!" something trickled down his cheek as he turned his face and gasped. A ninja star lay near his feet. Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Sora, and Riku were all standing in front of him in a battle position.

"Die demon!" Yuffie shouted as she pulled out another ninja star and threw it. He snarled and dodged it. An unknown rage built up in him. Leon charged at him he snorted and threw out an arm to block his attack, but instead of an arm it was a claw. A claw caked in blood. His eyes widen as Yuffie's body was torn to shreds. He lunged forward to catch her; she fell deeper into the darkness. Aeris eyes bore into his; he felt her groping at his mind. He screamed and was thrown further into the abyss, with Yuffie's dying face as his only comfort.

"_Hey Vinnie? I love you too."_

Something light brushed against his bruised cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes and there in front of him was Yuffie grinning at him. He reached up to hug her only to find his hands going through her.

"Yuffie?" he asked as his voice panicked and he continuously tried to touch her. She giggled and brushed her lips over his. He could feel her but not touch? "I love you." He hissed as she smiled as a white feather floated down into the palm of his hand.

"I'll be waiting Vincent. I promise I won't leave. You'll save me I know you will." She faded away as he threw his head back and let chaos take his control.

Red met Red. He found himself staring at himself. He was dressed in his old Turk uniform. He was smiling and whistling as he brought some surgery instruments to the table.

"Cut her open Valentine." A voice whispered as a hand stroked his other self. He watched as the figure on the table kicked and screamed out in vain as he watched his other self cut away an arm. He got closer and saw Yuffie's lifeless eyes boring into his.

"_Vinnie?"_

"Valentine?

"_Vinnie?"_

"Wake up damn it Valentine."

* * *

He jerked as Cid poked him with the spear's end.

"Highwind?" Cid puffed and helped Vincent to his feet. His ears detected screaming fans as Cid pushed him upwards.

"I found you laying out on the streets, Valentine. What the fuck is going on?" Vincent placed his hand delicately to his head and rubbed his temples. His eyes shone with fury as he abruptly stood up.

"I have to find Yuffie." Cid poked him again with the spear as Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"Aerith called me on the cell not too long ago. She's taking care of Yuffie while Leon and you participate in the tournament." His pale lips narrowed as his claw dug into the wall beside him. "Something wrong Vince?"

"Aerith poisoned Yuffie." The cigarette fell from Cid's mouth.

"What?"

"Her scent it's different from before, evil and foul. I don't trust her." Cid rubbed his chin as a voice floated over them blocking out all other conversation.

"Welcome to round four, this match will determine who goes to the finals. We have Leon Vs. Vincent!" Vincent's eyes glittered with raw anger as he smirked.

"Vince?" Cid asked as Vincent started forward. He turned towards Cid and whispered gently to him.

"Go back home Highwind, take care of my Yuffie. Keep her away from Aerith." Cid growled and nodded as he started off for the house. Vincent licked his teeth as he felt fangs extend.

_Not now chaos. This is my fight! That boy is mine!_

**So unfair Valentine. I wanted to rip his body in half, just like you should have done with Clouds, and will soon do to Yuffie.**

_To Yuffie?_

**You didn't have those visions for nothing Valentine, but you will suffer a faith far worse than your light. I promise you.**

_Tell me what you know you bastard!_

**But I just love surprises Valentine, besides let loose and have fun with it, while it last.**

" Leon." Vincent growled as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the youth as the force field came up.

"Valentine." The brown haired man nodded as he pulled out his sword.

"I'm going to tear you apart." Leon's face-hardened as he pointed his sword towards the older man.

"Just like you did to Cloud?" He snarled as a shade of black flickered over Vincent's eyes.

"You will suffer far worse than Cloud ever did." The bell rang as Vincent lunged at Leon his claw extended. It clashed as sparks flew when his claw made contact with the Gunblade. He pushed Leon back as he inched his face only meters away. Leon could feel this mans breath on his lips. "Why did you dare try and touch my Yuffie?" He asked as his eyes flashed again as he surged forward with unforeseen strength.

"Safe away from a monster like you." Vincent tilted his head and laughed. His eyes narrowed as he threw Leon against a nearby pillar.

"Save yourself the pain, child, I am way out of your league." Vincent taunted as Leon regained his strength and charged at the dark man. Vincent dug his claw into the ground and pushed off, flipping over Leon while aiming his gun at the youth's shoulder and firing. Blood splattered on the ground as Leon clutched his shoulder. His sword clattered to the ground as his face met the end of Vincent's boot. Leon laid sprawled out on the ground as Vincent pulled him up by grabbing a clump of his brown hair, the gun now pointed directly at his neck.

"You've lost, now tell me." He spoke in a soft gentle manner as his clicked his trigger back. " Why did you touch Yuffie?" Leon smirked and chuckled softly to himself.

"She wanted me to." Vincent slammed his face down into the dirt as he pressed down with his boot.

"You lie!" Leon smirked as Vincent picked him up by his hair again, and slammed him down harder.

"She wanted me that night, I could tell Valentine. The only thing that stopped her was your guilt!" Vincent let his hand drop as Leon fell again face first into the dirt. Leon smirked as he struggled to get back up. "Your guilt caused her not to be happy. If she hadn't felt your guilt then she would have fell in love with me." Vincent's mouth had gone dry.

"The tape…" Leon threw back his head and laughed while kneeling up.

"Was a lie? Think about it! A lord of the underworld! Hades will do anything to get you to do what he wants! You killed Cloud, your comrade, and your friend, to be with Yuffie. She suffers from you! Your like a sickness that never dies, a parasite feeding off her positive feelings, causing her to wither and die!" Vincent snarled as he pulled the trigger and Leon fell to the ground. Phil hopped up as the force field fell.

"And we have our final finalist! Vincent Valentine!" Vincent swiftly jumped off the area and quickened his stride towards the house.

* * *

--

"_Hello? Miss? MISS! Wake up please! Professor Hojo will be very angry with me if he finds you here!" Slowly her gray eyes opened as Yuffie slowly sat up._

"_Where is here?" She gasped as she saw Vincent standing in front of her. "Vincent!" He took a step back as he shifted unsteadily not meeting her gaze._

"_How do you know me?" Yuffie's mouth fell open as her heart ripped in half._

"_Vincent, you love me?" He back even away as she jumped up from the bed, only being able to fall face first into the floor._

"_Be careful Miss!" He grabbed her and gently placed her back on the bed. She turned away from him as he drew his hands back. "I'm sorry, I don't love you. I belong to Hojo." Yuffie's eyes widen as she fell on his face, the shock, the confusion, the love not for her in those glowing eyes. _

"_What's happened to you Vincent?" She asked gently as she slowly raised her hand up to the ceiling. _

"_I know not of what you speak of. For as long as I can remember I have served Professor Hojo, in his pleasures and his research."_

"_He raped you."_

"_Rape?"_

"_Forces himself on you."_

"_No I enjoy it sometimes."_

"_Sometimes?"_

"_It hurts others."_

"_That's not love."_

"_It's not?"_

"_No, its rape."_

"_Rape, then I have never known love I suppose, not that it matters. I am to do my job and that is to help Professor Hojo in whatever way I can." Yuffie smiled and placed her hand over his._

"_What's happen to you?" Vincent head hurt as the door opened, he left her side and quickly jumped over to hand his Professor the lab equipment. Hojo's eyebrow raised in confusion as he stared at the girl on his bed._

"_You got here sooner than expected." He sighed and pulled out some rubber gloves._

"_Valentine be a dear, tie her down on the table will you?" Vincent nodded, much to Yuffie's shock, and slowly picked her up._

"_I'm sorry Miss." He held her hands above her head as he strapped her in._

"_Vincent come back to me!" she sobbed as Vincent's eyes softened and he gently leaned down. His lips gently met hers while Hojo's back was turned. He slowly closed his eyes savoring her taste. The feeling had overwhelmed him as soon as she had awaken. Her lips were so much nicer than Hojo's. He was in charge for once and liked it. Icily Blue eyes bore into his head as a sword made into a gun flashed over his eyes. He pulled back and drew in a shaky breath. Yuffie started up at him with teary eyes as he turned away. Hojo came into her view as she felt pain as he injected something into her skin. It made her feel sick._

"_Can't have you dying from Jenova's poison now can we?" He asked as the pulled back and soon injected her with something else. "No, your too important for that, now my son and you share the same blood, my Jenova chrysalis."_

"_Bug?" Hojo smirked as he brought forth a gun, Vincent's death penalty. _

"_Yes, bug." He fired._

* * *

Vincent staggered backwards and clutched his chest as he panted heavily. It felt like a bullet running through his heart. He growled and forced himself to walk again. He forced the locked door open as he scanned the living room. No sign of Aerith, Cid, or Yuffie. He heard a cry in the back and fled to the noise like a moth drawn to flames. Cid was back there with Aerith holding Yuffie down to the bed as she thrashed around.

"Damn it kid, Calm down!" Cid cried out as Yuffie screamed again as Vincent rushed forward.

"HOJO!" She screamed again as tears fell from her eyes her heart beating madly.

"She'll have a heart attack!" Vincent shoved Cid out of the way as soon as the pilot issued those words. It was true. If her heart continued to pump like this more than likely it would stop.

"Yuffie its ok." He whispered as she clung to him like a newborn kitten to its mother. He cooed gently at her as her thrashing subsided and her body now rested gently against his. "Hojo can't touch you."

Ah, so sorry thank you for playing, but no dice Valentine, Hojo can touch her.

_DEMON!_

**Now, no hard feelings Valentine, let bygones be bygones right? I mean after all if I wanted to kill your ninja I would have done so already.**

_What about you liking the light? You promised to protect Yuffie!_

**New flash Valentine, my boy, I'm a demon. I lied. I have no intention of protecting that scrawny worthless ninja of yours, only causing you more pain. That is after all why Hojo injected me into you. Wondering what he's doing to ninja baby?**

The crimson eyes made it way back to Yuffie's pale face.

"Where's Leon?" Cid asked as Vincent allowed a small smirk to pass over his lips.

"Still at the arena, I suggest you go get him."

"You left him?" Aerith demanded as Vincent smirked and showed his pointed teeth, his chaos teeth.

"He didn't leave me a choice." Cid hurried out the door to go and get Leon, while Vincent turned his attention back to Aerith. "I think you've done enough for today." He watched as her gripped tightened on her staff before slamming the door to the bedroom behind her. He sighed as he looked down at the ninja in his arms. The thrashing had stopped, and her heartbeat seemed to return to normal. He gently placed her in the bed and grabbed a washrag and warmed it. Gently placing it on her forehead he got into the bed. Pulling her up into his body. His ears perked up as he heard Cid return. He smiled as he heard Aerith's surprise gasp. She wouldn't bother him, at least not until Leon could protect her from him. He gently placed his lips over his lover. Vincent stayed up all night watching his love sleep.

* * *

-

_Arg! This chapter took forever! IT turned out so crappy too! I'm loosing my touch. I won't be writing as much as I use too, cause schools getting harder. (sighs)_

_MAGECHAN_


	22. Getting Ready for Finals

_Sorry about all the deaths but only just one more coming, but I'm sure you guys already know who it is. Well, here we are at last the finals from this point on the story will start to develop its plot and Vincent and Yuffie's love will be put to the final test can they survive? What will Sephiroth do when he's plan actually works? (Coughs) Spoiler_

_Anyway thanks for all the reviews guys._

_The true storyline comes out in this chapter make sure to play close attention to it._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Getting ready for FINALS**

The goat tapped his hoof impudently as he rang the bell again for the fifth time. He sighed gently as he watched the sun peak out at him over the battlefield arena. He looked back at the door.

"_Phil you have to stop this! It's against the rules! Only one on one fights!" Phil looked at her and sighed._

"_I have no choice in the matter, Herc, neither."_

"_What are you talking about?" Vincent snarled and pulled out his gun._

"_You've set the whole tournament up!" Phil nodded as Hercules came out from behind him._

"_Hades was going to kill her if we didn't set it up."_

He shook his head as he jumped up and rang the bell again. He heard something shift behind it as Aerith opened the door rubbing her green glowing eyes.

"What is it?" She looked down and saw the goat. He shifted uncomfortably in front of her piercing gaze.

"Herc and I both feel bad about what happen. Riku's match went horrible yesterday we never expected anyone to die. Sora's interruption didn't help the matters either. Since Riku was unable to finish his match Sora will take his place in the finals. Sephiroth has already been through two fight and is already capable for the finals, but we only had three contestants: Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Sephiroth Hojo, and now Sora." Aerith slowly nodded as She opened the door a little more motion for him to come inside.

"Oh no I couldn't, I must go back to prepare for the Opening Ceremony for the finals, sorry to come so early in the mourning, Aerith, but it was urgent. You have my deepest apologies about Cloud."

"How do you know?" Phil allowed himself a small laugh as he rubbed his beard.

" The right question is who doesn't know, and most importantly that his killer is now living with you. I must admit Aerith you have a bigger heart than I do. I could never do such a thing." Aerith tightened her hands into fist and forced a smile on her face.

"It is hard but our ninja loves him so there is nothing we can really do about it." Phil cocked his head to one side.

"Ninja? You mean that scrawny Yuffie kid and that man Valentine? You have to be kidding me!" Aerith hide her smile and shook her head.

"I am afraid not. They are lovers and it shows."

"Valentine! That cold heartless looking man who never cracks a smile with that bubbly ninja, Yuffie! Now I've heard everything!" The goat clutched his heart as Aerith gave a small laugh.

"That's what we thought, surprising that man, Vincent, shows more emotion that he realizes and it will be his downfall some day." Phil nodded sadly.

"Just like Herc, anyway I'm sorry once again to waste any of your time but I am afraid that I must take my leave." He politely bowed as she closed the door.

* * *

_Once again he found himself in the never-ending darkness. This time he did not fight it. Somehow it strangely calmed him. A pair of soft child like hands touched his face as he gently closed his eyes and gave into the feeling. _

_"Vinnie." He smiled and gently opened his crimson eyes. He gently and slowly wrapped his arms around the body floating in front of him, pulling her closer._

_"Yuffie." He whispered huskily as he nuzzled into the nape of her neck. She giggled and stroked his ebony hair._

_"You know I don't blame you." Vincent pulled back away from her neck, puzzled_

"_Blame me for what?" She giggled and brushed her lips against his, still smiling, and gently petting his head._

"_For killing me." His face froze in horror as he felt something warm touch his human fingers. Blood. The crimson substance seemed to be pouring out of her stomach wound like a river._

"_Yuffie!" his voice cracked as he ripped off a large portion of his cape and tried to tie it around her bleeding waist. She floated away laughing._

"_It's ok Vinnie I don't feel it." He flew after her and the smell of burning flesh reached his nose. He stopped but saw that Yuffie was getting away he followed._

"_Yuffie stop!" he called out as surprisingly she stopped and waited for him. He was panting gently as he pulled her closer to him, desperately trying to stop the blood flow. _

_"It won't clot Vinnie. Wanna know why?" He shook his head fearing of the answer. She pushed him away and untied his ripped fabric and dropped it. Her stomach fully exposed to him now, the blood had stopped, but the sight was worse than before. He could see her liver ,and all other internal body organs. She smiled and reached inside and with a sickening plucking sound she pulled out a kidney. "I'm dead Vinnie, that's why the blood won't clot, and look I can finally see what my liver looks like!" She jumped up and down as the blood poured out more than before._

_"Yuffie stop it!" He grabbed her and pressed her against him. His body shivered as the shock was kicking into his system. "I can't save you." He hissed as he ran his fingers through her brown hair. She smiled and hugged him around his torso._

_"I know. You had to do it Vinnie, it was the only way." Vincent's heart froze as it skipped a beat._

_"only way for what?" He gripped her as she smiled and closed her eyes allowing her body to go limp and slip out of his grasp. He screamed out as he lunged downwards deeper into the shadows trying to catch her. She reopened them as red met red._

_"Don't worry Vinnie. I still love you." She giggled and blew him a kiss. " I don't blame you at all Vinnie, I just wish I could be with you forever." _

He bolted himself awake as he wrapped his arms around the figure next to him in bed. His crimson eyes scanned her face franticly for any signs of pain. He pulled the covers back and examined her stomach. He shut his eyes in confusion as she shivered against him from the lack of warmth the covers offered. Vincent gently placed them back and brought her closer to his sweating body. His breathes coming out in short quick pants. Her gray eyes gently opened and slowly focused on his face as best they could.

"Vinnie?" his bottom lip quivered as the sob escaped from his pale lips. He felt something wet slid down his face as he buried his head into her neck, pulling her on top of him as he sobbed. Yuffie wrapped her left arm around his waist while allowing the other to run her fingers gently through his silk hair. His sobs only continued before they turned into small hiccups. "Vince, what's wrong?" She gently asked as he shook his head violently and just pulled her closer. She sighed as she gently pulled out of his grasp and looked down at him. His eyes and cheeks puffy from crying. His lower bottom lips still quivering his eyes were wide and frantic as he searched her face, begging her not to leave him. She gently stroked his left cheek as he whimpered from her touch. "Vincent." His eyes widen as she used his actually name. " Tell… me…ugh..ugh…ugh." She rolled off of him and covered her mouth as the coughing fit took over. Vincent's arms were around her again as the poison continued to come out of her system. He gently wiped the blood away and brushed his lips against her, as she gently panted on his chest.

"I had a nightmare." He spoke after a long period of silence. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"You've had them before…" she trailed off as her eyes closed from exhaustion. He pulled her closer and gently placed his mouth next to his ear.

"I dreamed that you were dead." Her eyes shot open as she stared at him in shock. "You kept telling me that you never blamed me. That is was the only way. That you…" His bottom lip quivered as she reached up and ran her right index finger gently over it. His opened his mouth and gently sucked on it for a few seconds before letting his lips brush against her collarbone. "that you still loved me, but you wish that you could be with me. You fell, slipping from my grasp, I tried to catch you but you fell away. You had a stomach wound that wouldn't stop bleeding. No matter how hard I tried or what I tried. You kept bleeding. You said that the blood wouldn't clot, because you were dead. It didn't hurt I can't feel anything, but I can finally see what my liver looks like. I couldn't save you Yuffie. You were taken from me again." His closed his eyes as she brushed her cheek against his. Letting her fingers wipe his tears away he heard her sigh softly.

"It was just a dream, Vincent." He frowned at the use of his real name. "It will never happen. I won't let it." He weakly smiled and shifted as the bed moaned in protest.

"It's not the first one I've had. I think chaos is trying to tell me something. Please be careful around me Yuffie. I don't want chaos to hurt you." He dropped his head as he hung it low as Yuffie's fingers wrapped around his chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

"I love you Vincent, nothing's going to change it, not even chaos." His eyes brimmed with tears as he gently parted his lips.

"Yuffie…I." She smiled and gently placed a finger over his soft lips.

"shush." He leaned down and captured her lips in his and he gently crawled beside her.

_Please let me just enjoy this moment, even though it may be as fleeting as the wind. This love I feel, this happiness right now. For now it is enough._

"I love you so much Yuffie." He whispered as she softly yawned and looked up at him, a huge smile plastered across her tired face.

"I love you too Vinnie." He kissed her and watched her go to sleep. He too followed the suit.

_This love I feel for now it is enough._

* * *

"The finals are here." Hojo stated as Sephiroth shrugged and continued to sharpen his precious blade. The younger man continued to clean the sword as the dark blood smudged a little.

"It won't come clean." Sephiroth stated as he scanned the dark hotel-like room. Vincent had left it long ago and had recently taken up residence with Cloud's gang. Sephiroth allowed himself a smirk as he sat the blade down on the bed and stared across the room at the figure standing by the window.

"You know what you must do. Hojo has already infested that girl with the Jenova cells. Now you must awaken them. A simple kiss will do, or any kind of emotional or physical contact will do. The touch between the mother and son's cells will be enough to force the cells awake." Ansem stated as Hades puffed a blue flame in the palm of his hand.

"What will happen to the girl?" Sephiroth let his eyes soften by it was merely a flickered memory.

"_Something wrong Yuffie-Chan?" he asked gently earning a delighted moan from the deepest part of Yuffie's soul. He licked her earlobe and traveled back down to the strap of her bra. "MMMMMMMM-Yuffie, you taste so good." Sephiroth muttered huskily as he rubbed his fingers over her flushed flesh. Yuffie gasped as he undid her bra and slowly his tongue found its way to her nipple sucking making it hard, while his other hand occupied the other one. What in the hell am I doing? All I was suppose to do was kiss this pest in front of Valentine, but damn she taste so good. Ah, I can't seem to stop. I must regain control over my body before something bad happens. _

"Does it matter?" Ansem said carelessly as he gently pulled a strand of silver hair out of his golden eye.

"She will regain Jenova's recent memories." Hojo stated as he plucked some invisible lent off his white coat, while gently thrumming his fingers on the wooden table. "In other words she will relive Jenova's death over and over again. It will drive her to the brink to insanity. Valentine will try and comfort her the best way he knows how by making love, as he calls it. Then while in this passionate state of mind our Princess of Light and Dark will merge into one. Chaos will take over, since the heartless blood is already inside that demon, as the Jenova cells merge into Yuffie, thus setting Jenova free." Hojo smirked as he glanced over at the silver haired man sitting on the bed, who was currently staring at the blue peeled wallpaper.

"I thought Jenova was in control over that ancients body. What will happen to her?" Hojo threw back his head and laughed. It was quite a few minutes before the scientist could get a hold of himself.

"That is not the ancient, only a mere memory, thus is how strong Jenova is. Chaos has already been mixed with heartless blood. Hades took care of that when he reawakens that man, and I have already taken care of Yuffie. Chaos brought her to me that night as she dreamed. Jenova took the image and made it real, in other words a doppelganger." Hades allowed a brief flicker of annoyance to pass his face.

"What will happen to the body Jenova inherits?" Ansem smirked as he gently rubbed the heartless mark over his chest.

"That girl's soul will be thrown were no person can reach her. She'll be thrown into Kingdom Hearts, the core darkness of all worlds. It depends on Vincent's willpower if chaos can overtake him, but chaos must do it briefly while they are connected." Sephiroth looked gently into his reflection in his sword. He found cold heartless mako eyes glowing back at him.

"If Vincent fights it then our plan will fail."

"He will once again, I have already said this before, be in such a passionate state he will not even realize it until it is too late." Hojo said as he allowed a hint of anger to flash over his face.

"Kingdom Hearts? " Sephiroth muttered as he glared up at Hojo. "What of your Vincent, and yes I know about him, what will he do or how will he reacted to Yuffie's presence. I assume you no longer visit him." Hojo pushed his glasses farther up his nose and snorted as Sephiroth smirked.

"I no longer have a use for him. He will dissolve and be resent to the core of Kingdom Hearts, what happens to him after that is beyond me. He will probably be gone when Yuffie gets there." Sephiroth allowed himself a flicker of concern but it quickly disappeared just as it had come.

"And if it isn't?" Hojo shrugged as he ran some fingers through his hair and adjusted his glasses.

"It doesn't matter."

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Yuffie yelled as Vincent held her down underneath him as he pushed her further into the bed.

"You're still sick." He reasoned as she tried to squirm out from under him. She looked up at him as her tears gently flowed down her face. Her bottom lip quivered as Vincent felt his defenses weaken.

"Please Vincent-Kun?" She pulled him down and rubbed her face into his chest as he shivered at the contact.

"Yuffie." He hissed huskily as he pressed his lips tightly against hers. The past few days had been nearly unbearable for him. He had been frightened by the dream and having Yuffie sick was another thing he was barley able to handle. He was terrified of the thought of losing another lover. He gently ran his fingers over her soft stomach as his lips connect with her jawbone, and slowly traveled up. A small gasp mad him smile as he gently pulled her shirt lower, enough for her shoulder to be exposed. His lips left her cheek and gently nipped, sucked, and licked her shoulder nearly driving her crazy.

"Vi…. Vin…. cent!" He smirked at the tremble in her voice. He pulled back and resumed his place looming over her.

"Yes, Yuffie?" He asked as he watched her eyes flicker towards the door. Aerith was standing there an angry look scorned her face.

"Do you need something? We were busy." Vincent didn't even have time to comprehend what words had tumbled from his lips, but he darkened his glare as the ancient stepped forward.

"We're heading out for the Finals." She spoke and quickly exited the room. Vincent sighed and gently let Yuffie go. She stayed on the bed for a moment, gently rubbing the spot that his mouth had attacked. He quickly put on his cloak, grabbed his gun, grabbed the ammo and started for the door.

"Can I come?" She asked as his hand rested on the doorknob. He glanced at her out of the corner of his red eye and gave a curt nod. She squealed and attacked him from the back, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed and gently leaned back into the body warmth she offered.

"Thank you Vincent-Kun!" She nuzzled into his back as he muffled a groan and opened the door. Yuffie brushed past him and attached herself to Leon.

"What happened to you?" He hissed and brushed her away. Yuffie's eyes widen as he clutched his side and brushed coldly past her. Aerith smiled and gently opened the door for him.

"Ask Vincent." She replied as they walked out the door. Yuffie, Cid and Vincent were the only ones left in the room.

"What happened Vincent?" Yuffie asked as he found her gray eyes focused on him as he hung his head down. Cid shifted on his spear and watched the two.

"Leon had to face me in a match yesterday." Yuffie's mouth dropped as Vincent refused to meet her gaze.

"You sure did a number on him." She whistled as Cid grunted at Vincent as the gunslinger shivered.

"That's not all he did." Cid said as Vincent shot him a nasty look. Yuffie cocked her head and stared at Vincent. He turned away and started towards the door. "Tell her Vincent. You're bound to ask her about it anyway." Cid whispered as Yuffie turned and looked to find Vincent's gaze focused on her face.

"What?" Vincent closed his eyes and gently opened them as he scanned her face for any sighs of anger.

"I reverted back into my old habits." Cid slammed the spear down angrily.

"He fucking almost killed Leon." Yuffie's eyes budged out of her head as she collapsed on the floor clutching her chest. "Because of what Leon said." Cid continued as Vincent felt his whole body go numb.

"Yuffie, please listen to me." He begged as he watched the tears roll over her face. He glanced at Cid. "Leave." Cid huffed and stood tall where he was. "Leave or I shoot you were you stand. This is between her and me." Cid smiled and shifted his spear in his hands.

"You almost killed Leon and Aerith, Valentine. I don't think I can trust you anymore, and now you're threatening to shoot me? If you harm one hair on that girls head I'll have my spear shoved so far down your ass you won't know what hit you." Cid left as Vincent sunk to the ground on his knees and watched his Yuffie struggle to stay in the room.

'I won't blame you not loving me anymore Yuffie. Please just listen to me first. It's a lot to take in." She nodded as Vincent felt a small burden on his pain lift from his chest. He found himself reliving that moment were he had reverted back into a heartless Turk.

"_You will suffer far worse than Cloud ever did." The bell rang as Vincent lunged at Leon his claw extended. It clashed as sparks flew when his claw made contact with the Gunblade. He pushed Leon back as he inched his face only meters away. Leon could feel this mans breath on his lips. "Why did you dare try and touch my Yuffie?" He asked as his eyes flashed again as he surged forward with unforeseen strength. _

_" To kept her safe away from a monster like you." Vincent tilted his head and laughed. His eyes narrowed as he threw Leon against a nearby pillar._

_"Save yourself the pain, child, I am way out of your league." Vincent taunted as Leon regained his strength and charged at the dark man. Vincent dug his claw into the ground and pushed off, flipping over Leon while aiming his gun at the youth's shoulder and firing. Blood splattered on the ground as Leon clutched his shoulder. His sword clattered to the ground as his face met the end of Vincent's boot. Leon laid sprawled out on the ground as Vincent pulled him up by grabbing a clump of his brown hair, the gun now pointed directly at his neck._

_"You've lost, now tell me." He spoke in a soft gentle manner as his clicked his trigger back. " Why did you touch Yuffie?" Leon smirked and chuckled softly to himself._

_"She wanted me to." Vincent slammed his face down into the dirt as he pressed down with his boot._

_"You lie!" Leon smirked as Vincent picked him up by his hair again, and slammed him down harder._

_"She wanted me that night, I could tell Valentine. The only thing that stopped her was your guilt!" Vincent let his hand drop as Leon fell again face first into the dirt. Leon smirked as he struggled to get back up. "Your guilt caused her not to be happy. If she hadn't felt your guilt then she would have fell in love with me." Vincent's mouth had gone dry._

_"The tape…" Leon threw back his head and laughed while kneeling up._

_"Was a lie? Think about it! A lord of the underworld! Hades will do anything to get you to do what he wants! You killed Cloud, your comrade, and your friend, to be with Yuffie. She suffers from you! Your like a sickness that never dies, a parasite feeding off her positive feelings, causing her to wither and die!" Vincent snarled as he pulled the trigger and Leon fell to the ground. Phil hopped up as the force field fell._

"_And we have our final finalist! Vincent Valentine!"_

He finished telling her what had happened and watched her reaction. She did something he didn't really expect her to do. She stood up and walked over where he was. Her lips found the way to his as he pulled her down in his lap.

"I'm sorry Yuffie. It seems I only take people that are important to you away. Am I worth all this to you?" He asked already fearing the answer.

"I'm worse that Lucreria Vincent. I don't deserve you." She attempted to push herself out of his arms but he quickly pulled her back down in his lap.

"What?" She sniffed and tried to get up again only to have him push her against his chest.

"Leon didn't try and rape me! I almost…I… almost…." She burst into tears and buried her head into his chest shivering. Vincent's body numbed as he held her. He gently forced her to meet his gaze.

"What stopped you?" He whispered the red tears already flowing down his face.

"You." Vincent dropped his arms from around her and stared blankly at the wall. "I was glad." His eyes regained some hope. "That I didn't do anything, because I want you Vincent." Her lip quivered as he gently stroked her face. "Only you." He brushed his lips against hers and pushed her against him. The love was there and her message was clear to him.

_I'll always love you Vincent._

_Even if chaos tries anything I'll always love you._

"It's ok Yuffie. Shush. Don't cry. I'm not upset with you. I took too long in getting here." He gently rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her back to calm her down. "I love you Yuffie, never forget that. No matter what I'll always love you." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Let's go." Yuffie giggled and wiped her tears.

"Yea, you're in the finals aren't you?" He nodded and held the door open for her.

"Will you win for me Vincent?" He smiled under his cloak and pulled the door close, capturing her in his arms outside.

"If that is what you want Yuffie." She smiled as they started towards the battle arena. The crowds tumultuous roar greeted them. It was time.

* * *

Next chapter 23: Finals Part one.

Cid vs. Sora

And then Chapter 24 : Vincent vs. Sephiroth

Then chapter 25: Return home

And that's all the spoilers I'll give you. (giggles)

Send me feedback ya know I love it. Thanks guys for the support. U rock so HARD!

MAGE-CHAN


	23. Finals: Cid VS Sora

_Nothing exciting planned for this chapter, honest. Chapter 24 is going to be a handful to do though. I've been putting a lot of thought of the ending and its looking' grim. I mean we've already have Sephiroth try to get Yuffie, Leon trying, and Vincent's got her, but how long will it last on their shaky relationship. Oh well, not too many more chapters before the story winds down and the sequel can be written. The adventures never end eh?_

_I forgot all about Cid's thingy._

_Ok spoiler._

_Chapter 24: stolen again, memories reawaken_

_Chapter 25. Vincent vs. Cid_

_Chapter 26 Vincent vs. Sephiroth_

_Chapter 27: Return home_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Finals: Cid vs. Sora**

"You better win for me Vincent-Kun." The gunslinger cringed at the name put pulled the women closer to his body as the roar of the crowd drowned out his answer. His heart was beating madly inside his chest. He had come such a very long way for this moment. The finals were now and that mean Cid, Sora, or He would end up fighting Sephiroth. He feared who it would be. He didn't think he was capable of fighting his own son in this state of mind, not after what had almost happened to Yuffie that night.

"Cheer up Vinnie." Her gentle squeeze of his hand brought him back to present. He smiled softly and gently kissed the bridge of her nose. "What was that for?" She asked as he watched the blush creep its way up her neck. He grinned and licked his lips.

"But you taste so good Yuffie-Chan. I love you so, and besides I don't see you complaining dear." She slapped him playfully across the chest as he stopped and his playful mood evaporated. Cid, Leon, Sora, and Aerith stood in front of him.

"HI guys!" Yuffie grinned as Aerith nodded, the others looked out towards the battle area. Vincent nudged her as his eyes narrowed and he joined them. "What's up?" Leon sighed as he looked across into the crowd.

"Yuffie, please stop." Vincent whisper made her face crumble as she gulped back the tears and closed her mouth. Vincent knew he had hurt her, but there was too much at stake here, and her lighthearted mood wouldn't help any of them. "It won't do us any good." She pulled out of his arms and stood off beside Leon as he grunted in agreement. Vincent sighed and pushed his ebony hair out of his eyes as a black feather danced across the battle area in a mock. The little goat man, known as Phil, stepped into the center, and in his hand he held a black trophy, adorn with a black feather on one side, while an angel wing on the other. Sephiroth, Ansem, Hades, and Hojo smirked from the shadows at the trophy.

"Oh the irony of it." Hojo whispered as Ansem smirked and gently tapped his foot on the stone steps.

"It is only fitting for Valentine and his angel right?" Sephiroth's wing twitched as he ran some of his long fingers through it.

"Yea only fitting for a demon and an angel."

"Welcome to the Finals! Today the match ups are based on strength and endurance today we have Cid Highwind vs. Sora!"

"WHAT!" Cid spat out his cigarette as he angrily grabbed his spear from Aerith. "How dare that match me up with Sora? I wanted to take down that mother fucking Sephiroth!" He bellowed as Yuffie grinned and patted Sora on the head.

"Don't worry Cid I'm sure Sora will go easy on you." Cid swatted at her with the tip of the spear as the ninja leaped away. "This is going to be easy for you Sora that old man is so slow." Cid grumbled as Vincent smiled under the cloak. Sora grinned and picked up his keyblade and headed into the ring. Vincent wanted to get closer to Yuffie and watch the match with her but he would back off for now. It was more than apparent that he had indeed hurt her feelings.

_Can I not do anything right? _

**Besides piss people off that could possibly love you, fat chance Valentine.**

_I'm not in the mood chaos._

**Well I am! I'm sick of having her almost in our grasp and you letting her slip away. How do you ever plan on bedding her if you just play ring-around-the-rosy with her? Cut to the chase and be the damn dominate male your suppose to be! **

_I will discuss this with Yuffie when she is ready. There is only her and I it has nothing to do with you._

**You forget my dear Valentine that I am you, and I could possibly be a better you. Watch and learn. **

_Chaos? What are you doing? Stop!_

**I'll show you how to fast on your feet and quick with the ladies.**

_Damn you demons leave her alone!_

**At this rate it will be another thirty years before you get laid.**

Chaos blinked Vincent's eyes as he watched the ninja within an arms reach of him. He grinned underneath the cape and quickly winked at Vincent, who had been forced in the back on his own mind for now.

"Yuffie?" His whispered softly as he saw her gray eyes narrow at him.

"What do you want?" She snapped as Vincent felt the pain surge off her life a tidal wave.

**You did more damage than I thought.**

_I didn't realize that she would take it so personally. I cannot do anything right for her. Give me back my body Chaos! It is up to me to set things right. You, a demon, have no right to try and play match maker between us._

**Please Valentine. I think you've done enough damage for one day. Why not put your little morbid mind to rest. **

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier dear." Chaos smirked as he watched her eyes brighten at his smooth words. "Would you like to go up in the stands and watch?" Leon shifted as his eyes narrowed at the dark man. Chaos extended Vincent's human hand as Yuffie gently took it.

"Is that ok?" He looked up at Aerith and Leon. Aerith nodded in approval as Leon snorted and turned his back to them.

"You're not a child. You don't need our permission to go with your boyfriend." Yuffie's eyes puffed up as Chaos slid her into his arms and her head gently nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Are you jealous because you lost her to me?" Chaos asked innocently as Vincent's eyes danced with a sheer crimson color as Leon glared in anger at him.

"Like there was anything to loose in the first place." Yuffie's eyes widen in shock as the tears slipped from her eyes. Chaos tightened his grip on the women as Vincent's anger started to seep through his calm demeanor.

"Then why did you get so frustrated when you saw us together in bed?" More tears. Leon lunged. Chaos extended his claw. Yuffie's hand pulled it back as Leon fell towards them.

"Help him Vincent."

**Help him? You've got to be joking me?**

_Help him chaos._

**After what he just pulled you've got to be joking.**

_Catch him before he hits the ground! It's amazing he's walking._

Chaos snarled and threw Vincent's hands out and caught the man with ease. The girl in the pink looked surprised as chaos leaned Leon down and against a nearby stone step.

"Vincent?" Chaos snorted as he turned his attention back to Yuffie.

"Come." She nodded with a glance back at Leon and walked off after her dark gunslinger.

"Vincent?" He nodded as he scanned the row of people for a suitable spot for them. "Why do you have to be so cold-hearted to everyone?" Chaos sighed as Vincent shrunk back deeper into his own mind.

"He said that there was nothing to lose, but you, my dear Yuffie, are precious to me, and I won't have some arrogant teenage boy telling me otherwise…" The blush increased as chaos stopped a suitable spot and quickly grabbed her hand dragging her into the crowds of people. They sat down as chaos watched the ninja to his left. Something small in his demonic soul bothered him about what he would have to do to this girl. This one that his host called his light, hope, angel, but it was of little importance. Chaos was the only demon to survive inside of Valentine when they were forced by the heartless out of their world. The memory was still fresh on his mind as if it had only been yesterday…

**Forget the girl Valentine! We have to escape!**

_I refuse to move._

**Damn you are stubborn. Very well. Hellmasker give me a hand. **

_His host refused to move from that one spot that the girl's body had stood only a few moments ago. In the past hours his host had show more emotions than he had when he first met Lucreria. It was amazing how a simple scrap of a girl had changed the cold heartless gunner into something he thought was long to be dead. It mattered not, Valentines useless existence spiraled on._

**We're moving out. Hellmaster hold him down while I take over.**

_I got a sick sense of pleasure as I watched the other three hold down Valentine's screaming form. His eyes held an anger that was beyond his years. That torn and worn out body was finally giving out on him as my wings ripped through his pale flesh. I smiled and waved one of the claws at him while I regained control over his broken organism he called a body. He really didn't put up that much of a fight. Then again I didn't expect him to, his body refused to move even on my own will. I gave up and just laid there letting my wings cover my body._

_"I found him!" I allowed his eyes to open and low and behold there hovering me was that spiky headed punk, Cloud Strife, Leader of Avalanche._

_"IS Yuffie with him?"_

**fat chance of that. Little ninja baby just got eaten alive. **

_"No. Vince, can you hear me?" I stared at the man with hollow eyes. The wounds wouldn't stop their flow of blood as I felt him lifting my torso upwards._

_"I'm injured not deaf." He almost dropped me. I suppose I startled him with my own sense of humor instead of Valentines._

_" Help me Tifa." Ah, yes, the women with the boobs too big to be real. I was tempted with Valentine out of the picture just to squeeze one to see if they were water balloons stuffed up in there._

_"Where's Yuffie?" Tifa asked as he picked up my legs while Strife struggled with the top of my body._

_"gone." Damn I sounded that wimpy. Geez, remind me to shoot Valentine later for having such a weak ass body._

_"Gone?" I looked back at Valentine's still form as the other three held him down. His eyes were wide and blank and his breath had started to come out in short heavy pants. I felt sorry for the poor guy, but only a little. Messing around with him was truly much funnier in my opinion._

_"one of those creatures…." I had to sound liked I cared I mean over the past few days Valentine had shown more emotion than he would have normally allowed himself to. Even an idiot like Cloud could figure out he had some attraction to the ninja. "They got to her before I could." Tifa painfully dropped Valentine's legs as Cloud yelled at her. They carried me back into the house._

_"Got to her? She's dead?" Man mortals are so stupid._

_"No she's picking daisies."_

_"How can you be so cruel Vincent?" I smirked as she started unbutton Valentine's shirt to dress the wounds._

_"It keeps women from molesting me." I kept a straight face as I watched the woman's face turn as dark as Valentine's torn cloak. Being a human was quite fun._

_"It's damn fucking wrong." I turned my head as the smoking human came into view. "We got those black looking monsters everywhere outside of town as here we find you three about to get down n' dirty." He took a long puff as I snorted as pushed the woman away. Cloud's eyes narrowed as I dressed the rest of the wounds myself, no matter how painful it was to move the hell if I would let some fake boob woman take care of my host's body._

_"Yuffie's gone." Cloud spoke up as the rest of the members joined into the living room of the small house._

_"Gone? What you mean gone foo?" Barret asked as he raised his arm and pointed upward. Strife nodded as their heads slowly lowed in silent payer. Oh please. Suddenly the roof of the house was torn off. A giant black vortex hung over the house like the black plague. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I looked down as saw this little creature, the same one that had gotten that girl, digging its way into my chest. I heard the other demons scream in agony. It all went black for me I did however see a small blue flame consume Valentine before I completely blacked out._

"Are you even watching Vincent?" I glanced in agitation to my side as I notice the ninja had snuggled up into my side. I grinned and Valentine's eyes flashed as I turned towards the area.

Cid was panting. Damn this kid is fast.

"Too fast for you Cid?" Sora mocked as he aimed the keyblade at Cid's right leg, but Cid dodged it at the last second.

"Not hardly kid. I'll blast ya back to the minor leagues were you belong." Cid threw out the spear and nailed Sora in the arm as the kid was now stuck to one of the four pillars. "You were saying?" Cid mocked as he studded up towards the spear and pushed it in deeper to the stone tower. "Odin." He stroke the materia that was embedded into the spear's handle. He could hear Yuffie's screaming out "cheater" somewhere in the crowd, but hey a win was a win.

"We have our Winner!" Cid smiled as Aerith and Leon greeted him. He saw Yuffie waving from the stands. His eyes widen in horror as he watched a shadow dive down into the crowd at the little ninja sitting on Valentine's shoulders. A black angel wingspread out grazed Chaos's cheek as the ninja's body was snatched out of his grasp.

"Yuffie!"

**damn it Valentine I was having fun!**

Vincent regained control of his body as he lunged out and managed to latch his claw into the calf of Sephiroth's left leg. The general just snorted and pulled out the sword and swung.

"Vincent!" Yuffie screamed as she watched the agony rush over the gunner. His arm had been cut from the claw and now he was falling, while the claw was still embedded into Sephiroth's calf. "VINCENT!" She screamed as he closed his eyes and two leather wings burst from his body. He transformed in mid-fall and flew after Sephiroth.

"Damn it." The silver haired general muttered as he dove down into one of the corridors. Chaos followed. Yuffie tried to reach for the claw but Sephiroth jerked her back as he spun out of the corridor and into the open again. Vincent surge red with rage as he closed in. Pain filled his demonic senses as he was hit by a ball of blue flames.

**The same blue flames that night. That God must have planned this for years. Now I finally understand what he wanted…**

_Yuffie. No. Not again…_

Vincent fell from the sky, and just like that Yuffie was stolen again, and this time there was no one in lurking in the shadows that could save her.

* * *

Yea I know I said nothing cool would happen but I changed my mind. I just started typing and it just magically found its way to the screen go fig. Tell me whatcha think. I'm so busy trying to wrap this story up.

Mage-Chan

I'm almost at 120-that's my goal!


	24. Stolen again, memories reawakened

**_Woot another chapter, boy how long is this story going to go on, right? I must be boring you guys with all the action._**

**_This chapter is mainly about Chaos's memories and this is a (cough) foreshadow (cough) of what's to become of Vincent and Yuffie. As if this story needed any more twist in it right?_**

**_The story is coming to a close. Soon it will fill you with a sense of horror and dread. It's almost done I think. I'm not sure but I promise it will be good._**

**_Thank you guys for all your reviews._**

**_(listening to ff10 ending theme song)'_**

**_major spoiler_**

**_the person "Hojo's Vincent" is talking about is from Chain of Memories and this is a foreshadow of the sequel._**

**Chapter 24 Stolen again, memories reawaken**

"Let me go you bastard!" Sephiroth smirked and he pinned her down on the musty bed that Valentine had inhabited not too many moons ago.

"Doesn't this sound familiar pet?" The girl stopped her struggling as her eyes widen in fear as he leaned down. " Don't worry I don't bite….much." She shivered as he tasted her on the side of her neck, kissing all the way up to the ear that was hidden by her short brown hair. " I must admit I am surprise Valentine hasn't branded you his yet. I wonder why? Don't you?" Yuffie tried to push backwards into the bed but the general jerked her upwards. "Are you bad in bed?" He asked his mako green eyes lit up with curiosity as he started to peel back her shirt.

"Stop it you pervert! Wait until Vincent gets here!" Sephiroth smiled as he ripped the shirt the rest of the way off, revealing a small black bra held together by a small plastic clip.

"Valentine's not coming. You enjoyed this so last time we met, something change Yuffie-Chan?" He nuzzled her neck as he gripped her wrist with his right hand. She turned her head away and stared at the golden claw lying on the nightstand.

_Vincent's arm. How's he going to fight Cid. _

"I'll give it back before their fight." Her eyes widen in shock as her mouth gaped open at him like a fish. Sephiroth smirked and pressed his mouth firmly against hers. She heard his voice whispering inside of her head. His hands finding their way towards the bra.

_Come to me mother awaken and fill me with darkness._

_This child's body is innocent is pure, awaken mother summon all your strength we take a demon to hell and an angel with it. _

**Son? My son? You have called. I will answer you for now it is time. My host shall endure the pains of this world and in the destruction of the light.**

"STOP IT!" Pain filled her as she felt like her heart was being torn from her body. She opened her eyes and noticed Sephiroth had embedded Vincent's claw into her stomach. Her eyes snapped close as the pain continued to fill her senses…

"_Something's coming." She smirked like a ninja and hid a little longer as she glanced at the man in the red cape._

"_JEONVA? What's it doing down here?" The blond one shouted as she lunged forward and dove into battle. There were only three of them. A gunner, a strange looking moogle with a cat sitting on top of it, and then the blonde man who carried a strange giant sword. The gunner had this unwavering crimson gaze as he fired the gun._

**"Vinnie?"**

_He looked at me in surprise before that cold glance returned angrier than before._

"_Great how she's mimicking Yuffie." The moogle screamed as he summoned comet on me. I growled and threw out one of those tenancies at him, knocking the cat off the moogle. _

**"VINNIE!"**

_The puppet snarled and drove that stupid oversized sword through one of my tentacles. I screamed in pain as the blood gushed out. _

**"SAVE ME!"**

"_Yuffie?" My name issued from his parted lips as the realization hit me. I was Jenova._

**"SAVE ME PLEASE!"**

"_YUFFIE!" He ran forward as the moogle and the other man stared at me in horror. The childlike sob erupted from the monster's lips as I found myself falling into darkness. My soul being stripped from my body._

"STOP!" Yuffie sobbed as Sephiroth's angel wing engulfed her body as she struggled against him.

"_Miss?"_

"What?" Sephiroth growled as he felt himself being pushed away.

"_Don't worry Miss I'll save you. It's the least I can do! After what My pro- Hojo did to you it's the least I can do! You're the only one who truly wanted me._

"Vinnie?" She hissed weakly as she closed her eyes and fell into a warm embrace of crimson red.

* * *

The fist slammed itself down on the table. Cid jumped from the force even though he was sitting across the room. Valentine's anger was not a force to mess with. Aerith was currently around him trying to bandage up his left arm, since the claw had been forcibly ripped from it. Vincent's eyes glowed in crimson fury as he fumed trying not to lash out at Aerith who was curing his wounds. Leon stood on the other side of the kitchen looking out the window. Cid was currently seated on the couch, trying not to get in the way.

**Poor Valentine. His angel stolen from him again. Who's to say this time Sephiroth won't rape her? I mean come on you know how you found them last time, right? Now you have no idea where he's taken her, and he took your claw. I bet he's shoving those metal digits of yours so far down her blossom she's screaming out his name in ecstasy, which could have been your name, but no you wanted to wait. **

_Silence! I am not in the mood demon! _

**If only the others could see you now! Your little tart is in danger, and your worried sick! What happen to Turk Valentine, cold, heartless, cruel monster man. You changed all because of one woman that won't even live long enough to start a family with you.**

_A family…_

**The dream you never could obtain. You want a son, nice and strong. A wonderful wife that accepts you. You want to be happy and live a peaceful live. Memories I once had as a human.**

_That dream died a long time ago. It died with Lucreria…_

**Even when you find a new love you still think of that horrible woman that used you only for her own pleasures. Yuffie…accepts…you…. for the monster that you are. For the man that you are…my past haunts me…even for me to be a demon…I was not always like this…I was once human…liked you. My job will not be complete until I can rest with Celica.**

_Celica?_

**My lover when I was a human. A noble human worthy of my flesh, it all changed when Jenova came. We ancients fought so hard against that foul creature. We chose to save the planet over ourselves. My beautiful Celica died in battle. We cast Jenova deep into the planet, we thought it was over, bit it wasn't. Jenova can never die. She will always come back. The life stream weakened her. Geostigma… killed off my son and the rest of us that survived the great battle.**

_Why are you telling me this?_

**I envy you Valentine. Your life, your love, your unborn. I want them destroyed. The demonic control over my once human body has a firm grip on me. I cannot fight it any longer. It seems that Hades chose me over all of them, because I am the weakest…**

_Weakest?_

**My mind is weak, my heart is weak. It was simple for me to fall under his control. I tell you this because. I don't want faith to repeat itself. I don't want Celica's sacrifice to be in vain, like your Yuffie will be…**

_Yuffie!……my………Yuffie………..sacrifice……….in…….vain?_

**Jenova is an unpleasant things sent by the heavens to punish us for our sins. Jenova overcame Celica and thus she died. I threw her body into the life stream to save the planet.**

_You fought your own lover? Jenova controlled Celica…_

**The past repeats itself. I could not deliver the final blow thus Jenova lived on.**

_Yuffie….will. be possessed by Jenova? You lie demon! We destroyed Jenova long ago! Cloud, Yuffie and I watched her in her last moments._

**Did you ever see her body die?**

……_..no…….._

**Valentine for the sake of your heart. Finish what I as a man could not. Find the courage within your heart and within Yuffie's to banish Jenova from this world forever. Don't let Yuffie's sacrifice be in vain like my Celica's was.**

_In vain? She won't. She can't. No. Yuffie will stay with me._

**Fate is cruel Valentine. You know this. Make Yuffie's last request for her. Do what I could not. Rid the world of this evil. Make Yuffie's last request your final love farewell. My time is short, I'm reverting back into my demonic state. Make her last request Valentine…..**

_My Yuffie's last request?_

**Your tart will die Valentine. I will make sure of it.**

_Oh….god…..Yuffie…_

_I could never hurt you, never even make you sad. I can't kill you. Why? How? How does this all happen? Is she already in you Yuffie? Is that beast hurting you? Is that why Sephiroth…Hojo….Is this the end for us? Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Barret, Cid? Did we all come this far only to be killed by the one we love. My Yuffie, I could never kill you._

**I'm a demon Valentine my job is to screw up your head.**

_That was your human side. It broke free. You plan on helping Jenova kill Yuffie. You've been planning this from the start haven't you demon?_

**Looks like you win Valentine.**

_Not my Yuffie. My sweet pure Yuffie. Untainted, angelic, mine. She won't die. I will stop this! Whatever it is you plan. I will stop! Yuffie and I will grow up and have a family! I let my old memories lay to rest. I'll create new ones will my wife, and my son. Yuffie and I will grow old together and we'll die together. I'll take walks with her, taker her out to eat, make love to her. I won't let her go, never, not again. _

**Fate is cruel Valentine…**

"Vincent?" Aerith asked gently as she rubbed his shoulder trying to draw his attention towards her. He looked at her with a look of pure despair on his face. "did I hurt you?" He never answered her. He slowly walked to the room him and Yuffie shared and closed the door.

"How could we let this happen?" Cid asked as Leon turned his back to the window. Aerith sighed and gently sat down in a nearby chair.

"First Cloud, Riku, now Yuffie…" Cid trailed off not wanting to admit the truth.

"She won't die." Leon hissed as they heard something break in Yuffie's room. Cid was tempted to go in there and comfort Vincent but the thoughts of that man killing him changed his mind.

"What do we do then?" Aerith asked as a sob was heard through the closed door. Cid and Leon both looked at each other.

"we wait."

"We can't wait that long!" Sora protested as the older men looked at him. "there's no telling what Sephiroth will do to her!"

"Please I don't plan on doing anything with her." They jumped up as a black feather floated in through the window. cid barged outside to see Sephiroth holding Yuffie in his arms.

"Kid go get Valentine." Cid yelled as Leon and Aerith came running out with their weapons. Sephiroth laughed and drew his sword.

* * *

_A powerful scent hit her nose as she continued to float into the crimson cloak that offered her safety. He blew gently on her neck as he licked her collarbone. Her eyes twitched but remained closed. _

"_So this is the end?" The dark haired man asked himself. "This girl, Yuffie, was right. Hojo just used me. Not real. I'm not real." He looked down at the girl sleeping in his cape. "Miss Yuffie, You were truly the only one who understood me. I…. have something very important to tell you, Miss Yuffie, I don't want you to die. I don't want you to become what I am a faded memory of someone who is lost to the darkness. Miss Yuffie, Your Vincent, I share his feelings. I love you, Miss Yuffie. I don't want this to happen to you. Hojo, Jenova, Cloud, Hades, Ansem they're all being used. It's the Organization Leader. He's playing them like pawns, Miss Yuffie. He's the master behind all of these plans. My Yuffie. Please I beg of you don't leave me. Don't fall into Kingdom Hearts. I love you, Yuffie. Never forget that…._

* * *

"You want the girl that bad Valentine?" Sephiroth asked as Vincent drew his gun with his human hand. Cid had his spear and, Aerith and Leon stood in front of the two all in a fighting position.

"Give her back." Leon growled as Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed. "Are you sure that it's Yuffie at all?" Fear passed over Vincent's face, and quickly turned to a true look of horror and despair…

_Jenova controlled Celica…_

**Make Yuffie's last request your final love farewell.**

_Will Jenova control Yuffie? Is Jenova controlling her? _

**Fate is Cruel Valentine. Do what I could not…**

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he watched Valentine.

"You know what will happen?" He asked as Vincent dropped to his knees and shook violently. Sephiroth's suspiciousness was confirmed. "I knew Chaos could not be trusted." He hissed. "Fine, here's your ninja, and your claw!" He threw Yuffie at them and the claw. Vincent jerked forward and caught her in his arm, but was knocked to the ground by the force of her body. The claw clattered on the ground and laid there forgotten and unwanted.

"Yuffie…please….I." What could he say to her? There was nothing that could make this right. He forced himself up as Cid gently picked up his claw and they all walked back into the house unaware of the darkness that they would be facing.

* * *

_SUPER MAJOR PLOT TWIST HUH? Sorry for those of you who haven't played Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or Final Fantasy VII. I suggest you do for the squeal revolves around those two a lot._

_This chapter gave me a hard time. Sorry about it being crappy._

_Next time :Cid vs. Vincent_

_Mage-Chan_


	25. Cid Vs Vincent: It all comes out

_Welcome back! I got Kingdom Hearts 2! OMG! I love it so much! It leaves a lot of openings for my sequel! It makes me mad though that they put in every final fantasy game character but the major one I like, Vincent! So unfair, but I love Leon! Awww, he's so cute! Cloud's not that bad looking anymore, and Cid sounds like a redneck. Anyway its break time so I wanted to at least try and get a couple of chapters in before having to go back to school._

_I hope I don't put Vincent out of character in this chapter, but I think this is how he would react to something as devastating as loosing another lover. I mean we all know what happened when he lost the first one._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Cid vs. Vincent. It all comes out**

The silence was horrible. The cloth stinging her wounds didn't help much either. Neither did Vincent's unwavering gaze following her every movement, or Leon who was standing in front of her, holding her small wrist in her hands to keep her from stopping Aerith from cleaning the wounds.

"It hurts." Yuffie whimpered, preparing himself, Leon tightened his grip on her wrist, as Yuffie's body trembled.

"It'll be over soon kid." Cid voice soothed as she muffled a sob. A small click was heard as Vincent forced his claw back onto his numb of an arm. His gaze returned to Yuffie's red face as he thought back on what chaos had told him.

"Yuffie?" His velvet voice cut through the suffocating silence like a knife through butter. Her stormy gray orbs met his as the pain she was feeling washed over him. "What did Sephiroth do to you?" Her reaction was almost immediate. She turned away and couldn't meet his gaze. Cid choked on some cigarette smoke as he looked at Valentine in shock, he thought the gunslinger would have at least waited until Yuffie and he were alone. Leon's blue eyes darkened as he loosed his grip on the ninja's wrist a little. Aerith had stopped rubbing the wounds and looked at Vincent thoughtfully.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vincent's eyes narrowed as he quickly grabbed her chin with his delicate fingers and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I wasn't giving you an option." He spat out as the red, crimson, intense, burned into her mind.

"Vincent…" Her bottom lip wavered as Cid pulled Vincent's hand away from Yuffie's chin.

"Leave her alone Vincent. She's had it rough why not let her rest, and when she's ready she'll talk about it." Vincent pulled his hand sharply away from the blond man. His eyes flashed as he dug the metal claw into the table, leaving small markings.

"She'll talk about it now." He growled as he looked back at Yuffie who was trembling.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Cid roared as he swung a fist at Vincent. Vincent snorted and dodged the fist and sent Cid flying across the room.

"No. I need to know what Sephiroth did to you, NOW, YUFFIE, TELL ME WHAT HE DID!" Vincent roared as he pushed Leon out of the way, while grabbed both shoulders with his human and inhuman hand and tightened his grip. " I have to know. What did he do? Chaos told me what would happen if you…I have to know Yuffie! I have to save you!" His voice cracked.

"Save me from what?" Her tone was so soft even Vincent, with his heightened hearing, barely heard it. Vincent locked his red orbs with hers, and smiled weakly underneath his cloak.

"from yourself." Leon regained his balance and snorted at Vincent, while drumming his fingers on the table.

"Maybe it would be best if the rest of us weren't in the dark. This chaos fellow, what did he tell you?" Vincent growled lightly before letting go of Yuffie, as Aerith finished up cleaning the wounds.

"Chaos, my only remaining inner demon." Vincent started as Cid cut him off with a surprised cry.

"Only! What happened to the other three?" Vincent glared at Cid from the corner of his eye, as he took one of Yuffie's hands into his own.

"You want me to explain what I know yet you want to interrupt me? During the attack on our home they just disappeared, and thus chaos is the only one. DO not ask me where they went I haven't the slightest clue. Now, chaos told me of his past." Cid was about to ask another question when Leon threw his hand out to silence him. "I won't go into many details but chaos told me of his lover, Celica. Chaos's only goal is to find a resting place with her. For you see chaos was once human, and Hojo turned him, just as he did me."

"That's all find and dandy Valentine, but what does this have to do with the brat?" Vincent's eyes narrowed as he gripped Yuffie's hand tighter.

"Do you wish to hear the entire story Highwind are do you lack the capacity? Chaos was an ancient. When the ancients were still alive, the heavens sent the unpleasant beast, Jenova. Celica was taken over, controlled by Jenova. Chaos was to kill the one person he sought to protect, and he couldn't finish out what he started. Instead of killing off his lover, as he should have done, he cast her deep down into the life stream. We never beat Jenova just put her to sleep, and now Jenova is back. "

"I sill do not see what that has to do with us or Yuffie." Cid yelled as Vincent sat down in the nearest chair and gently parted his lips again.

"The past is fated to repeat itself, Highwind. Sephiroth, Hojo, Hades, Ansem that's been their plan this whole time. Do you not see it, Highwind? They want Yuffie for a reason, that's the only reason that kept her alive when she was with Sephiroth, not once, but twice. If it had been any other he would have killed them, but he didn't harm Yuffie. Chaos told me that as long as Jenova remains in the life stream we will always be in danger. Chaos grows tired of seeing the same thing over and over, as do I. I want to stop it for good."

"How do we do that?" Her voice brought back the painful dream. The despair, the chill running down into his heart as he thought on what chaos had told him.

"I had a nightmare not too long ago." Vincent whispered as he gently pulled Yuffie into his lap, and twirled one of her strands of hair around his human finger.

"Everybody has nightmare Valentine get over it." Cid snarled as he pulled out another cancer stick and lit it.

"This was not just a coincidence, Highwind. Not too long after I had this particular nightmare, chaos confirmed my worst fear."

"Which is?" Leon asked as Vincent's gaze fell upon the younger man.

"To have Yuffie taken from me." Cid slammed his hand down on the table in rage.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense, Valentine! None of this does! They want Yuffie. That much I understand, but why?" Vincent laughed grimly as he looked down at Yuffie.

"I thought even you would have been smart enough to figure this one out. I suppose I was wrong. Were you not listening to what I have been telling you? Jenova will possess Yuffie just as Celica was so long ago."

"You haven't answered how we get rid of it." Leon reminded Vincent as the man sat back and closed his eyes.

"My nightmare was about Yuffie. Yuffie was dead. Some nights later chaos came to me and told me how to get rid of Jenova."

"Which is to?" Cid asked finally letting the information sink in.

"To kill Yuffie while Jenova possesses her." Yuffie's eyes shot up and met Vincent's as he looked down at her with something that she had never seen before. It was a face of pure grief.

"That's ridiculous! How do we even know if Jenova is alive, huh? Even if she is we'd know if Yuffie wasn't acting like Yuffie." Vincent sighed.

"So that's why you needed to know what Sephiroth did." Leon stated as Vincent nodded.

"When I was with Sephiroth…" Vincent looked down sharply as the trembling girl in his arms. "I met Vincent. The one from my dreams."

"The one from your dreams?" Aerith asked as Yuffie shivered and Vincent placed his arms around her body, drawing her into his cape.

"I had a dream. It wasn't like any other one I've ever had. I was in Hojo's lab, and I met Vincent. This Vincent was different from the one I knew. He was shy, timid, and Hojo had raped him, and he didn't seem bothered by it at all. He strapped me down while Hojo injected me with something."

"Jenova cells." Vincent whispered quietly as Leon looked up sharply at the silent man.

"Jenova cells? How could he get Yuffie in her sleep with us guarding her?"

"If that sick fuck, Hojo, is on the same side as the heartless then his powers know no limit. It would be easy for him to, and with Strife gone it will be even harder to bring him down."

"Before the injection the look Vincent gave me was one full of pain and sorrow, like he didn't really want to hurt me. Then when I was with Sephiroth he appeared to me again. This time he seemed a bit more outgoing. Sephiroth had…. had……had.. me like I was when Vincent found me the first time, almost bare. Sephiroth was talking in my mind, I could hear him, and this cold voice answered him back…

_Come to me mother awaken and fill me with darkness. This child's body is innocent is pure, awaken mother summon all your strength we take a demon to hell and an angel with it. _

**Son? My son? You have called. I will answer you for now it is time. My host shall endure the pains of this world and in the destruction of the light.**

"Then it was weird. I saw Cloud, Caith Sith, and Vincent standing in from of me. They looked terribly angry I could figure out why. Then they attacked me, and I threw out my arm and it was a tentacle. I called out for help, and Vincent realized what must have happened. I was Jenova. Then a voice called out to me. I fell into the darkness, with a crimson cape around me. I heard a voice call out to me…

"_So this is the end? This girl, Yuffie, was right. Hojo just used me. Not real. I'm not real. Miss Yuffie, You were truly the only one who understood me. I…. have something very important to tell you, Miss Yuffie, I don't want you to die. I don't want you to become what I am a faded memory of someone who is lost to the darkness. Miss Yuffie, Your Vincent, I share his feelings. I love you, Miss Yuffie. I don't want this to happen to you. Hojo, Jenova, Cloud, Hades, Ansem they're all being used. It's the Organization Leader. He's playing them like pawns, Miss Yuffie. He's the master behind all of these plans. My Yuffie. Please I beg of you don't leave me. Don't fall into Kingdom Hearts. I love you, Yuffie. Never forget that…._

"Then it has already been put in motion." Vincent hissed as Yuffie just buried her face down into the crook of his neck.

"Then how can we stop this from happening?" Cid asked as Vincent gently picked Yuffie up and headed for their bedroom.

"I haven't slightest idea." With a flick of his cape he was in the bedroom and closed the door.

"We should all get some sleep. We'll think about what to do in the morning." Aerith said as she shooed the two men to bed. She glared at Vincent's door. Her eyes flashed red. He would pay for this she would make sure of it….

* * *

The bed had never felt so soft as Vincent felt the body next to him shiver in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare. He turned her over and studied her face. It look as if she was in pain, the tears flowing down her cheeks. He sighed and gently, softly with his thumb swiped them away.

"Yuffie, I don't know what to do anymore. It should have ended with Cloud, but now I see that it has only just begun. How can I kill someone I love? How can I watch you die and live my life knowing that I was the last horrid thing you saw? How can I hurt my Yuffie?" He shook her and she gripped his silk, black, sleeping shirt tightly and sobbed. "Yuffie!" He called a bit louder as her eyes snapped open as she gasped for air.

"Vince!" She threw herself in his arms as she trembled. "I had another nightmare."

"About Jenova?"

"I was Jenova. Will you really have to kill me Vincent? How will I know when I'm being possessed? What's going to happen to me!" She sobbed and beat him on the chest weakly.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Yuffie, I would not allow it. I will find a way I promise." She looked up gently at him and traced his powerful jaw line with her index finger, as he shuddered in pleasure.

"I want you to promise Vincent Valentine. If Jenova is alive and going to possess me that you'll kill me and end it." His crimson eyes snapped open as fear covered his face.

"I could not."

"You have to, finish what chaos started. I need you to do that for me Vincent. If worst comes to worst I need to be able to count on you." Vincent looked away as she yanked on his shirt to get his attention.

"Get some sleep Yuffie."

* * *

The liquid burned deep into the back of his throat as he coughed a little while the ninja glared at him across the table.

" If Vincent gets to fight you Cid, then he's gonna kick your ass." The man in question snorted and shot her thumbs up.

"Not in his life." Vincent merely flickered his eyes in his ninja's direction before taking his steaming cup of coffee and drinking it quietly.

"So its down to Vincent, Cid, and Sephiroth. I don't care who does it as long as he's taken care of." Aerith whispered from the counter.

"Yes, we must avenge Riku." Sora nodded as he quickly stood up from the living room couch and grabbed his keyblade.

"Don't forget Cloud!" Yuffie chimed as Vincent glared at her. Cid snorted in amusement and finished up his coffee.

"Don't sweat it brat. We'll take care of Sephiroth, but he's done tried nabbed you twice. I think you better stay home this go around." Leon looked thoughtful as Yuffie stood up in rage.

"That's not fair, if Vincent gets to fight today then I want to watch!" Vincent looked away as he nodded to Cid.

"I think that is best." His whispered and pulled her back down into her chair. Aerith and Leon nodded in agreement.

"That is no unfair, Vinnie! I want to watch you fight its been forever since I've seen you…" Cid laughed and cut her off.

"You see him every night, brat." Yuffie's face flushed the gunslinger's cape color and stalked to her room and slammed the door.

"Sora, why don't you stay as well? You see to be the only one of us that can really connect with Yuffie." Leon said as he cleaned off the table. Sora nodded as his brown hair bounced up and down a little.

"I shall stay too, just to keep those two out of trouble." Aerith said brightly as the three men nodded. Vincent slowly cleaned off his area of the table and went to stand in front of Yuffie's door. Gently he knocked and placed his hand on the doorknob only to find it locked. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yuffie, you know this is for your own good." As quickly as he had come Vincent walked out of the door followed by Leon and Cid.

"What do you suppose we do with her?" Sora asked as Aerith laughed gently and patted the boy softly on his head.

"If there's one way to Yuffie's heart." Aerith whispered, "It's candy. Phil recently told me he's opening this small candy shop in the food court of the area. Why don't you go and buy some candy for Yuffie and you to enjoy. Don't make that face, Sora; I'll give you the money. Also I'll find something on the television for you two to watch, ok?" Sora nodded and quickly held out his gloved hand.

"Thanks, Aerith, you're the best!" He quickly ran through the door in the direction of the food court. Aerith laughed softly to herself and started her advance towards the ninja's door.

* * *

"Who do you think is fighting today?" Cid asked as Leon shrugged and Vincent remained silent. "Listen, Valentine, it doesn't matter if it's you or me fighting against Sephiroth. We'll give that bastard hell alright?" Vincent smirked underneath his cape and clicked the ammo into his gun.

"What I did to Cloud will be child's play compared to what I will do to Sephiroth." Cid's left eyes twitched and he shuffled away.

"It doesn't matter which one of you gets him." Leon stated as he blew the strands of brown hair from his face as the wind blew. "As long as he's defeated. That's all that matters."

"Humph, Big talk for someone who's not even participating in the finals, wouldn't you say, Professor?" The trio whirled around as Sephiroth laughed as his winged twitched in anticipation.

"Hello, Valentine." The man pushed his strands of black hair back and adjusted his glasses out of habit. "It has been far too long."

"Not long enough."

"Now come on surly you do miss our bonding days together?" Gunshots fired as Hojo fell over into the dirt. Smoke was coming out of the barrel of Vincent's death penalty.

"How horrible you shot your lover, tisk, tisk, what will you do to this new one, Valentine. I must admit I'm eager to see my test results." Hojo brushed himself off and gently pulled the bullet out from his forehead, leaving a small hole, than healed itself.

"You have no right to use Yuffie as one of your sick experiments." Leon had already pulled out the Gunblade and trailed Sephiroth, and this "Professor's" movements.

"And you have no right to have someone love you. I mean look at you Valentine. You are a monster. You killed Cloud, are responsible for Lucreria's death, would have killed Aerith, and you will kill Yuffie." Another shot rang out as Sephiroth blocked Hojo with his sword. "You did always have a bad temper, maybe that's why I found you to be so fascinating. You really did put up a struggle back then, but it was always me on top." The cigarette fell from Cid's mouth onto the ground.

"You were fucking Hojo, Vince!" The pilot cried out in shock as Vincent narrowed his eyes, as the glowed in a fierce crimson rage. "I thought you hated him."

"Oh? Vincent never told you that we were lovers? Of course I can understand your embarrassment, Vincent, but why keep something so precious away from your friends? Does Yuffie know about…"

"There was never any us. I would hardly call us lovers, you are a sick, twisted, bastard. I was never responsibly for your wife's death; I killed Cloud to be with the person I love, and if anybody, even if Aerith comes between us I will not hesitate to kill them. Yuffie has helped me come to grips with my past. Now I face my future and fight for it to be with her, and I'll be damn if I allow anyone, especially you, to take that from me. As for lovers it was a daily rape basic routine. You defile that word with your very existence and I can assure you Professor I will put you in your place."

"Damn that's got to be the longest fuckin' speech I've ever heard you say Vince." Cid said as he held out his spear as Sephiroth laughed.

"You certainly have changed, Valentine, but how will you handle the fact knowing that you're going to have to kill her, or that she's in more danger even as I speak? How will you react to go home and find her lifeless corpse staring at your face, with the look of horror and despair?" Vincent chuckled lightly before reloading death penalty.

"You still need Yuffie to be controlled by Jenova, and unless somehow she's gotten inside those locked doors, I said nice try on your efforts." Sephiroth smiled and flickered his eyes towards the corridors that lead to their temporarily house.

"You still understand so very little Valentine. Even if Chaos has told you what we're doing nothing can prepare you for what's to come I promise. You think it all ends with the finals? This is were it shall begin. This is your true test for that atonement you have been seeking for so long. This is were we find out if you're a demon or a man."

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome, to the semifinals of the Cup. Today's match off will be Cid Highwind vs. Vincent Valentine, whoever wins this match goes on to face the undefeated champion, Sephiroth!" Phil jumped up and down as the crowd roared with excitement.

"Well that fucking sucks." Cid muttered as Vincent already started his way to the area.

"This is what it comes down to Highwind." Vincent whispered as he pulled out his death penalty and aimed at Cid.

"Yup looks like I'm going to have to fight a freakin' pansy, before I get to Sephiroth.

"I find that amusing, Highwind. You can't possibly beat me."

"Well, folks, the sparks are flying and we haven't even started yet! Ready! Fight!"

"Fuck you, Valentine!" Cid roared as he charged forward. Vincent smiled as his eyes softened a little bit.

"Fuck you too, Cid." He charged forward and fired.

* * *

The pillow being thrust over her head muffled the screams. The slimy tentacles wrapped around the ninja's body. Jenova laughed gently and ran some of her talons down the ninja's fragile neck.

"Don't worry dear child, it won't hurt a bit, not for long anyway, but our bodies must join as one, we must complete one another. Don't you want to be a goddness? You know you can, even Vincent would adore you, more than he ever adored that woman, Lucreria." The ninja stopped her struggling at the mention of Vincent's old lover. " Yes, that's it." Jenova whispered in a soft voice as the darkness slowly started to overcome Yuffie. The darkness slowly seeped into the young girl's clothes, finding the entrance through her nose and mouth. "Yes, that's it." Jenova purred as he tightened her grip on the lifeless ninja. "Become one with the darkness, then you can overtake Vincent. He hasn't made love to you yet, foolish girl, why do you hesitate in taking something you have desired for so long. You should dominate him and take what is rightfully yours. Make him forget all about that dead woman, make him see only you, sweet, dear, Yuffie. You needn't worry about anything. I'll take care of you and everything else. Just be my host and allow me entrance and a home. It is a small price to pay for making Vincent happy is it not?" Jenova/Aerith grinned as the darkness filled the girls body. It was time; time for her revenge of the rest of the remaining Avalanche members. Slowly Jenova morphed back into Aerith and removed the pillow from the young ninja's head. Everything on her part was now complete it was only a matter of time before she gained complete control over Yuffie and then chaos would come into play. The sound of the door opening stirred the beat from her thoughts as Sora popped his head in the door, holding too rather large bags of candy.

"Yuffie?" Aerith whispered gently and shook the girl. "Yuffie? Sora's here and he brought you some candy. Wake up silly ninja. Yuffie!" Aerith shook her harder and Yuffie's eyes opened up.

"Huh? Candy?" Aerith smiled as Yuffie's eyes flickered a veil of red. "Sora, you brought me candy?" Confused Sora nodded.

"Yea, you locked yourself in your room, didn't even wish Vincent good luck or anything, but look I bought some candy, and we can rent a movie on the television, while waiting for them to get back, whatdya say?" Yuffie looked distraught for a second.

"I didn't even wish Vincent good luck? Oh, man now he'll never love me!" Sora raised an eyebrow as Aerith chuckled.

"You can make it up to him tonight, Yuffie. I'm sure he's not mad at you. I mean it is unfair for you to end up staying here while he's out fighting right?" Yuffie grinned and nodded as she leapt from the bed and attacked one of the bags of candy.

"Why don't you two go have fun. I'll clean up a little before the boys get home." Aerith smiled as the phone rang gently at her hip. She closed the door and answered it.

"Well, done you've gotten her under control?" Ansem's voice was one of concern as Aerith laughed and twirled a strand of her hair on the end of her finger.

"Of course I am after all Jenova, how could I not? How much longer must we wait? I am growing impatient." Ansem chuckled on the other end.

"Valentine and Highwind are fighting right now I would assume tonight Valentine will be too tired. I want you to send Yuffie more of your memories until she cracks, then will Vincent try and comfort her, as Hojo put it, the only way he knows how." Aerith snorted.

"Fine."

* * *

"Damn it! That was so cheap, Valentine!" Cid yelled as Phil raised Vincent's hand and declared the silent man the winner.

"You move too slow for my taste Highwind." Leon helped Cid up as the old man sniggered.

"I bet Yuffie could keep up with your speed." Vincent snarled at the comment and would have attacked Cid if that young boy, Leon, hadn't have been standing in the way.

"Let's just get home." Leon said as the three tired warriors headed home.

"The three were hoping to go home to a peaceful evening what they found instead was not what they had been hoping for. When the door had open a pillow soared through the air and hit Vincent full force in the face, he stumbled back and fell over Leon, who was helping Cid, and the three ended up in the ground.

"Surrender FIEND!" Sora yelled as he chucked another pillow across the room at Yuffie, who ducked behind the chair.

"Never! In the name of NINJA"S everywhere I shall vanquish thee!" another pillow.

"What the hell is going on here!" Cid roared as Leon and Vincent helped him up. Aerith turned from the stove and smiled.

"Sugar rush." She giggled and turned back to making supper. After Vincent calmed Yuffie down, and Leon took down Sora the small band of hero's enjoyed the supper, and slowly retired to their rooms.

"Tell me! Please tell me now who won! I have to know, Vinnie!" She jumped up and down on the bed as Vincent growled in aggravation.

"Yuffie! Enough if enough! Please, stop, I'm tired." Yuffie stopped at the harsh tone in his voice.

**Silly child that's no way to handle a man. You must entice him first.**

_Entice? How do I do that?_

**Quite simple. Men have two sensitive spots. Their groin and their neck. I would advise you to lick his neck first and stroke his chest. Going after the other would be too soon.**

_So just lick and rub? I think I can handle that._

**Of course you can. I will help you just like I promised. Make him forget all about his old lover. Now let's try this again.**

Vincent cracked open an eyes to see Yuffie laying down quietly beside him.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry." He whispered and she curled up beside him with her head facing his exposed neck. "Forgive me I was…" He moaned as her tongue darted out to taste him. "Yu…Yu…Yuf.." Her slender finger placed itself over his panting lips as she started to suck harder. He felt his pants tighten up and he groaned out again. "Ah, Yuffie, w…wh.." damn he couldn't even talk. Slowly he grunted as her hand removed itself from his lips and started tracing patterns over his bare chest. His teeth chattered together as he threw his head back and moaned deeply. Yuffie grinned as he flipped her over and she was no trapped underneath his rippling muscles of his torso. Gently he bent down and tasted her neck, traveling all the way down to her shirt. Slowly and gently he unbutton and licked, kissed, and rubbed all the way until she was now facing him with a bare chest as well. He licked his lips before gently rubbing the nub until the flesh harden, and then with his mouth licked patterns as she squirmed underneath him.

"Ah! Vinnie!" He shuddered and started to undo her small pants, until her hand stopped him. He looked up in shock and confusion as the tears streamed down her face. "Stop." He saw the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty, and then he saw a small tint of red. She pushed him off and shivered while wrapping her arms around herself. Still dazed Vincent sat up and handed her the shirt that he had removed only moments ago. "Vincent, please, I'm sorry. It's not me." Vincent closed his eyes and tried to wrap his arms around her. She pushed them away and sobbed quietly to the other end of the bed.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" He asked she nodded and sobbed louder. He shifted and was sitting up next to her. He pulled her into his body as she shivered at the contact.

"No, never of you Vinnie. It's just I haven't been feeling like myself. I hear voices now, and I'm having nightmares about being Jenova. I think I'm loosing my mind, Vinnie. What should I do?" Vincent shifted as he leaned back against the headboard and grabbed a pillow to support his head.

"I don't know, Yuffie, but whatever this is we'll fight it together I promise." She smiled as he wiped away some of her tears. His gaze never faltered.

"What are you staring at?" Quickly a blush rose to her cheeks as she pulled back to finish putting on her shirt.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Their nice." The pillow nearly knocked him off the bed, as he heard her giggle and snuggle up beside him.

"I never knew you could be such a pervert, Vinnie, You're an asshole." He sighed and gently ran some fingers through her hair.

"A handsome asshole at least." She giggled and kissed him gently on the lips. He purred and opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. When she finally pulled back she tilted her head and asked.

"Hey Vincent can you detach it?" His eyes got wide as he shot up and hit his head on the wall. Cursing he looked back at her to find out that she was being totally serious! The thought of someone detaching his…He tightened his legs together and settled back down into the bed, while shaking his head back and forth a no. "oh? Hey who won?" He groaned. Now they were back to square one.

"Go to sleep Yuffie. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Fuckin' asshole."

"You forget a fuckin' handsome asshole."

* * *

_I thought it was a cool chapter. I wanted to give you guys something to chew on ya know? Sorry I felt like I put Vincent out of place, and Him and Yuffie need to be getting' it on, but can't have that yet. Anyways hope you guys understand the story so far. I know it's a little complicated and I'm sorry, but I just write what I write. The next chapter will have the fight in it. I just got lazy this one. Sorry._

_120 reviews! YES! You guys are the best! Much love to everyone thank you very much._

_Next Chapter: Finals: Sephiroth Vs. Vincent_


	26. Vincent vs Sephiroth

_Sorry it's taken so long, but I do have a life (GASP!) sorry it's been rough on me. I'll try and get done as soon as possible I have so many ideas for this story. Anyways here's another chapter. This story just keeps getting harder and harder to write. The sad thing is I'm almost done with it. (growls) anyways I'm already working on chapter 27 please duh be mad at me. I'm so sorry. I haven't written any this summer, been playing Kingdom Hearts 2. Sorry if you don't understand what's going on in this chapter. It will have Chaos talking, Hojo's Vincent talking, and Yuffie talking sometimes in the same section. I hope as a writer I can make it where you cal tells the difference. I've been having bad writer's block. Also You'll see Jenova's memories plying through Yuffie's mind._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Vincent Vs. Sephiroth**

_"But what if it doesn't work, mother? What then?" The silver haired man tilted his head as a small chuckle escaped my lips and I gently patted his head in a comforting fashion._

_"You will become a god my son. Mommy will make sure of it." He smiled and turned his attention back to the mako reactor of the mountains._

_"How long will we wait until Strife comes?" I turned my head and scanned the small outline of the horizon and saw the airship flying towards us._

_"Not long." He sighed and looked gently towards the sun as the wind ran its fingers through his silver hair._

_"Mother, I…"_

**"MISS YUFFIE!"**

_"I want you to know something mother. That ninja, the skinny one, the only one, I think I want her to suffer first." I raised my head in confusion and looked at him with one eyebrow raised._

_"Why?" His glowing green eyes harden as the ship landed and the members started to pour out._

_"She reminds me of me, as a child."_

"**Wake up, Yuffie, please."**

_"How so?" The people were closer now I could smell their fear, perfect._

"**Miss Yuffie don't let them use you."**

_"I remember being stuck in a box for days with no one to play with. I remember going to fair and meeting a small brown-haired girl. She was a ninja, her headband told me as much. I didn't see her again until after I joined Shinra, and the great Wutia war took place. I killed her mother; it isn't until now I realized that girl is the one that travels with Strife. I want her to die first and rid me of these memories for good."_

**You forget your place, Hojo's pet. You are of no use to the Organization any longer. I think it is best if you leave us. Go back to Kingdom Hearts were your were spawned!**

"**No! Miss Yuffie!"**

**Angel of Light let not the lies fill your head with doubt. Face your destiny and inherit the Geostigma along with Jenova, become the cancer of this world, and led us into everlasting darkness. I command you!**

_"You are right son, you need to forget those things that make you human. Look here they come, go, my son, greet them, and bring the puppet to me."_

The ninja jerked awake in bed as the figure beside her grunted and pulled her closer.

"Vincent…" Yuffie shivered as she snuggled closer to her lover. The dreams were starting to become so real now, it was getting hard to keep them at bay. She wished she knew what to do, and that Vincent wouldn't have to… "Best not think like that. It's not like it's ever going to happen anyways, right Vinnie?" he snored lightly as she giggled and quickly returned back to sleep.

_Flying or floating? Did it really matter? No not at all not this time. She could stay here all day; after all she had work to do. The darkness stretched out for miles, but the thought of reaching the doorway kept her going. Her white angel wings seemed to never tire as the ninja continued her journey towards the hearts core._

_"Yuffie?" She stopped and turned around. A claw was reaching out for her, panic set in as she dodged the arm and quickly flew faster. "Yuffie!" Black horrible, bat-like wings seem to close in on her at all sides._

_"Leave me alone!" She broke free and quickly she saw the doors that led into the hearts of all worlds._

_"Yuffie, you don't want to do this! It's Jenova! Please Yuffie stop!" She couldn't stop, how long had she been fighting this off only for him to watch her suffer. NO more would she allow that man to stand in her way, not after what had happen. Their first night of lovemaking and he calls her that horrid name, his old lover, the dead bitch. How dare he! How dare he call her that!_

_"Bastard!" she hissed as s black feather fell in front of her._

_"Go now angel. Go to my mother she awaits you. I'll take care of this pest." A quick nod and she flew off towards the doors._

_"Leave Sephiroth!" The ex-general chuckled and drew his sword._

_"It is you that come into my homeland and tell me to leave, now that's just rude."_

"**I'll always love you Yuffie not matter what, never forget that."**

**He lies to you, Yuffie. He just wanted a replacement for his old lover. You're just his plaything. Fly into Kingdom Hearts with me led this world into everlasting darkness and take that demon to hell!"**

_"No." the ninja halted her advance towards the door and looked back at the two men, who were in a heated fight. "I love Vinnie." The tears streamed down her face as she flew towards her dark gunslinger. "VINNIE!"_

" NO!" she jerked awake again as sweat hung at her form. The voices they wouldn't leave her alone, the voices whispering to her constantly. Is this what Vincent was talking about? Jenova cells mixing into my blood? It doesn't make sense no of it does! "Help me Vincent, please." He didn't respond but slept on peacefully. She sobbed and hugged herself, as the voice grew stronger. "Help me Vin." She lost herself and was thrown back deep into her corridors of her mind, were even Vincent's soul and Hojo's Vincent couldn't hope to reach. She looked at him with a red tinted gaze and pulled back away as if his arms seem to burn her. Quickly she changed her clothes and started towards the door. Without a glance back, Yuffie Kisaragi, was gone. Vincent stirred in his sleep not but a few hours later. Sensing that something was wrong he felt around beside him trying to pinpoint where Yuffie was laying. He finally forced himself to open his bloody orbs only to find her missing. His first assumption was she had to be getting a shower. He strained his ears to listen. No running water, nothing, just a dead silence that greeted him. Panic filled his senses as he forced himself to calm down and quickly getting himself dressed he alerted the others.

"Gone? What do you mean fucking gone?" Cid yelled as Vincent narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"I'm sure if I knew where she was Highwind I would not have awaken you." Cid snorted as Aerith glanced out of the window.

"The tournament finals start in an hour. Listen, Vampire, you get ready and go defeat Sephiroth the rest of us will look for Yuffie." Vincent never left Cid's gaze as he weighted out the options. He certainly did not want to go and fight knowing Yuffie was out somewhere in a place he couldn't reach, but at the same time he didn't fight Sephiroth who would?

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Ain't like the fucking brat to just get up and walk off like that! Hope that damn brat ain't got herself into trouble." Leon nodded as the trio quickly got dressed and walked out the door.

* * *

"Yuffie." He growled as chaos roared with laughter in his mind. "How could I have been so easily fooled last night?"

**Aw, is Vinnie having trouble accepting that Jenova played him for a sap? Ya really must work on your choice of women, Valentine.**

"She couldn't have gotten over the trauma Sephiroth inflicted on her. It wasn't her last night. It was Jenova."

**Give the smart one a cookie. Damn your slow Valentine. Jenova's much more of a threat than you think. The end is here, Valentine. Your fight today will decide your lover's fate.**

"I will stop you chaos. No matter what it takes I will not lose Yuffie."

**Blah, Blah, Blah. All talk and no action. Valentine.**

"Glad you could come, Valentine. In just an hour you'll be begging for death." A black feather floated gently on the dusty stone as Vincent found himself staring into the cold eyes of Sephiroth.

* * *

"Ah, Jenova, so nice of you to visit us today. You're son's going against Valentine. What do you say about that?" Hojo sneered as Yuffie/Jenova grinned softly and adjusted the headband.

"Let Sephiroth die." Hojo's eyes went wide, as well as Ansem's.

"Why?"

"He has played his part. He is also needed to taint Kingdom Hearts. To open the door to darkness. Riku was the lock. Sephiroth is the door, and Valentine is the key." Hojo smirked softly.

"I see. They form the door and you're be the darkness waiting inside." Yuffie/Jenova laughed. I plan on striking tonight. After it's all said and done. Sure Valentine will be on his guard, but with Yuffie now under my complete control there will be not stopping it. Tonight our plans will come into play." Ansem sighed and looked back at the scattered papers laying across the room that they were currently staying at.

"The finals end tonight. I'm sure they will go back to that world, ah, Traverse Town. Then you strike, but you must be careful. You must alert chaos in advance. He must know. Yuffie be present as well. You must not let Vincent catch on or the plan is done for, and I know you don't have the patience to wait another decade for another plan." Jenova's eyes narrowed as she ran some fingers through her short brown hair.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." Ansem laughed as Hojo coughed.

"You know now that you have control over Yuffie it will be even harder to have that dead ancient puppet's body alive." Jenova snorted and flipped her hand at him.

"She dies today. I already have that taken care off. Right now she's looking for Yuffie. Sephiroth will kill her, just like he did all those years ago. Her body will disappear."

"But then they'll know…" Hades started as Jenova cut him off with a laugh.

"They already know about the plan, somewhat. They just don't know how we are going to do it or when. Valentine won't be expecting it so soon, and it will be the perfect timing." She looked at the clock and grinned and flashed them a thumbs up. "I gotta go. The finals are about to start."

* * *

"Damn it! I can't believe we couldn't find her! Vince is gonna be pissed!" Sora snorted as he sat down beside the bad mouth pilot.

"We have more important things to worry about, like if Vincent can beat Sephiroth." Cid snorted and blew on a cigarette.

"Are you saying he's not strong enough kid."

"No." Leon said quietly as Aerith sat there staring blankly at the field. "What Sora means that Vincent might be too worried about Yuffie to fight with his full strength." Cid slapped himself in the head.

"Damn it! You're fucking right, Sora. He's always been like that."

"Look!" Sora cried out as he spotted Sephiroth and Vincent. Aerith slowly got up and walked down the steps to them.

* * *

"You know you're going to lose Valentine. Your light is missing and you're worried about her. You won't be able to focus." Sephiroth sneered as Vincent stiffened.

"Vincent-kun!" a shrill voice rang out as a pair of shoes pattered across the dust area. Her headband shagged down as she pushed it up and jumped into his arms.

"Yuffie…" He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sephiroth.

"Please Valentine. She's not my target today." Sephiroth gave a mock bow before disappearing into the darkness and to the battle area where he would wait for the final match.

"Where were you this mourning?" Vincent asked as his red eyes bore into hers. She giggled and pressed her nose against his.

"I dunno. I just felt like walking around I guess. I needed the alone time anyway. Besides with your snoring who could get any sleep at all?" His eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer.

"Are you really Yuffie?" her gray eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Last time I checked I was." His lips met hers as she gasped in shock. Taking advantage of her open mouth he slipped his tongue inside to taste her. Slowly he put his gun away and brought his claw to rest around her small waist as his human ran rang its fingers through her hair.

Moaning softly against his lips Yuffie pressed herself harder against his frame as he gripped the fabric of his shirt. Starting to feel lightheaded Vincent pulled back and panted softly.

"Don't ever leave like that again." He hissed and claimed her lips again. She barely had enough time to breathe before he attacked her again. Resting his head on top of hers he reluctantly let go.

"Good luck Vincent. Kick his ass for me." With an eyebrow raised he smiled underneath the cloak.

"With pleasure."

"Yuffie?" They both turned their heads.

"Aerith!"

"Come with me. We'll watch from the stands. It's almost time." Yuffie took one last look at Vincent before starting off with Aerith. Closing his eyes and turning his back towards them Vincent started towards the battle area.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phil cried out to the surge of screaming fans. "Welcome to the final battle of the championship! Sephiroth vs. Vincent Valentine!" The crowd roared as the two men started to face off.

"Go get em chap!" Hades shouted from the sides as Hojo smirked beside him.

"Yes, Sephiroth go to your death." Sephiroth smirked as Jenova watched from Aerith's body.

"You're going to die, Sephiroth." Vincent snarled as he pulled out his gun. "You'll pay for what you did to Yuffie." Sephiroth snorted.

"I bet." Vincent lunged forward with his claw out in front of him. Sephiroth's wing spread out as he took to the skies.

_"Where am I?"_

**The lifestream or as we know call it Kingdom Hearts.**

_"who the hell are you?"_

**Aerith.**

_"I killed you before I can do it again. Now release me!"_

**This time I'm not holding you in Sephiroth.**

_………………….._

**Your mother is in kingdom hearts. In the darkness. You'll be joining her soon. May the three of you rot in hell.**

_"Three?"_

**Hojo.**

"Fucking bastard's flying!" Cid called out as Sephiroth lunged down on Vincent with his sword. The blood splattered across the area as Vincent howled out in pain. Snarling Vincent hurled his claw at Sephiroth's exposed side. Sephiroth jerked at the pain and pulled the claw out of him. Vincent closed on the first thing he felt underneath the claw. Sephiroth ripped out his own kidney.

"Vincent-kun Please be ok." Crossing her fingers while leaning forward she held her breath.

"Damn you Valentine." Sephiroth hissed as he threw Vincent up in the air. "You're ass is mine."

**You think so?**

_Chaos?_

**Let me take care of him.**

_Why?_

**Jenova asked me too. Now stand aside!**

_Jenova? What! Kill her own son! What are they planning! No Chaos!_

Bat like wings ripped out of Vincent's back as he flipped in mid-air. Sephiroth unaware of the transformation lunged forward with his sword. Vincent's human hand shot out and caught the sword in mid-swing. Grinning while his eyes flashed yellow. He roared and lunged forward with his claw. Blood splattered up to the heavens and rained down like well, like rain. Thick droplets of the dark blood splattered on the ground.

_**(Just a little note, Vincent can't hear their conversation)**_

"**CHAOS! FINISH HIM OFF QUICKLY! WE CANNOT HAVE VINCENT TIRED FOR TONIGHT!"**

**Tonight? You mean?**

"**YES CHAOS. IT IS TIME."**

**Good you know how long I've been waiting on your sorry asses. I want out of this body!**

"**ALL IN GOOD TIME CHAOS. WE ALL WANT OUR REVENGE OF VALENTINE. WELL THE REMAINING AVALACNHE MEMBERS."**

**Heh. Remaining. They will all be in the life stream soon enough. **

"**NOW FINISH HIM OFF. CREATE THE DOOR, WE ALREADY HAVE THE LOCK, AND SOON WE WILL HAVE THE KEY!"**

**As you wish.**

"**Sephiroth!" **Vincent rang out as his claw was still hooked into Sephiroth's body. "**It ends here!" **Vincent/chaos reared backwards and flew towards the earth with lightning fast speed.

A sickening crack was heard as the cloud of dust cleared from the impact, and standing was a man in a red cape. His gun aimed at Sephiroth's head.

"I wasn't suppose to die." Sephiroth muttered as Vincent pulled the trigger. Phil jumped up on the area.

"We have a winner, Vincent Valentine. Who will take home this wonderful trophy and 9,0000 munny!" The crowed roared as Vincent looked into the crowd at one person. She waved and smiled at him while jumping up and down. Vincent flashed her a smile as he took a hold of the trophy and kindly thanked Phil for the prizes.

**"Not so fast Valentine."** Vincent froze at the voice. Cid, Leon, Sora, and Yuffie gasped in shock. Sephiroth was standing, being held up by a woman in a pink dress. A woman with red glowing eyes.

"Tifa was right!" Yuffie yelled remembering overhearing the conversation before Tifa died. "Aerith was Jenova!" The "fake" Aerith smiled and twisted her head sideways as the tentacles grew out from her back.

"**I must thank you Vincent. For now we have our door." **

"Door?" the word left Vincent's lips as she threw her head back and laughed. A pool of darkness surrounded them as she "disappeared back into Yuffie's body" were she would remain dormant until tonight.

The crowd slowly poured out of the stands leaving on the odd trio from Traverse Town.

"Cloud, Riku, Aerith, Tifa, Barret. How many more of us are going to die!" Leon looked outwards at the area. A single black feather lay on the ground, mocking them.

"They might just be fooling us with this "plan" of theirs." Yuffie stated softly from Vincent's laps, as his claw tightened around her waist. "They might just be going after Avalanche members."

"Which leaves Cid, Yuffie, and myself." Vincent whispered softly as Yuffie looked at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Vincent looked down at her with his ruby eyes and smiled softly.

"I don't intend for you to." Cid groaned as Sora turned beet red.

"Get a damn room." Vincent's eyes only twinkled.

"I intend to do that too." Cid's face turned the color of his cape as Yuffie squealed, while Leon snorted and started towards the ship.

"Well one good thing about all those people dying." They looked at Cid as he tried to lighten the mood.

"More room for us."

* * *

_Cid's not trying to be heartless it's just how would you feel if four of your friends got knocked off? I mean I'd try and be bright about it. Anyways sorry so long for the update._

_I'm still having a major writers block, but I think it just got better I still feel as though this is a crappy chapter. Oh well. Sorry guys._

_Mage-Chan_


	27. Sora's Interlude

_Looking back on this story I kinda realize a lot of things aren't really adding up so this is just a hopefully short chapter that will tie up some loose ends._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Sora's interlude**

The stars slowly passed by as he looked out the window. Nothing seems to make sense anymore. Riku was gone. Where was Kairi? Was she all right?

"Sora?" Leon asked gently as he put a gloved hand on the small boys shoulders. Sora shook it off as he looked away.

"Goofy and Donald I'll go get them. Then we can leave." Leon watched as the small boy took off away from them.

"Damn kid." Cid muttered as they all started towards the gummy ship. "He's been through a lot."

"It is surprising." Cid's eyes shot up to Vincent as Yuffie looked at the gunslinger in confusion.

"What is?" Leon asked as he watched Sora round the corner and disappear.

"How far he will go to find his light."

"Sounds like somebody we know." Vincent snorted and climbed into the ship. Yuffie followed him and then Cid and Leon. Yuffie turned to sit back in the seat beside Vincent, but yelped in surprise when a claw hooked around her and pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him while he stared out straight ahead. Leon glared and the two of them from the corner of his eye. It was going to be a long trip home.

"Goofy! Donald! Come on it's time to go! Cid gonna give us a ride back. Then we can continue with our journey and find Kairi." The two looked at each other at the mention of the keyblade master's light. Soon they were on their way back to Traverse Town. The ride back was so silent that it was almost suffocating.

_So this guy Vincent. _Sora looked to his left and slowly observed the dark mysterious man. _Its in love with Yuffie. He signed a contract with Hades. Just like Cloud did before, and fought in this tournament to kill Cloud. Cloud ended up dying before they could properly fight, due to the fact that he attacked Vincent first. Aerith who loved Cloud wasn't really Aerith at all. It was a fake. Hojo, who experimented on Vincent, helped create Jenova. Who is from Vincent, Tifa, and Cloud. Cid, Yuffie's world. They destroyed her with the help of their other friends, but she wasn't dead. She went to Kingdom Hearts where Hojo and Sephiroth were. Until they were resurrected by Ansem. Now Hades, Hojo, Jenova, Sephiroth, and Ansem plan on using Yuffie to led the world into everlasting darkness somehow. Riku was the lock, Sephiroth was the door, and maybe Yuffie's the key to it all? But I thought Kingdom Hearts was light? I remember it being light. Is this why all those heartless have returned? Is this why everybody so worried about what's going to happen? _

"Sora?" Goofy nudged the boy in the arm as he looked at the animal.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yea just trying to make sense of everything that's happened that's all."

"Kid, you gotta go around and seal keyholes again, don't worry about this mess me got ourselves into. We've beat this bitch before and we can sure as hell do it again." Cid cried out as he sped up to get home faster.

"It does concern me though, Cid. They want to send every world into darkness. We can't let that happen!"

"Don't worry Sora. We'll stop them long before that happens." Yuffie chirped from Vincent's lap.

"Yea what the brat said. We'll take care of it." Sora sighed and lean back into his seat.

* * *

_IN the life stream_

"They have a long journey ahead of them, and without Cloud I fear the worst."

"Damn you worry too much Aeris, nothing is going to happen to them. Valentine is tough as nails." Barret replied as his little girl stood beside them.

"Will you play with me flower lady?" Aeris smiled and walked off with the girl.

"Cloud's going to be so confused and angry though." Tifa stated as Barret snorted as they watched from the life stream. "Do you think he'll try to harm Vincent or Yuffie?"

"Cloud has to live with what's happen. You saw how he was when he came here. Aeris had no choice but to send him away. All those years, decades, centuries in Kingdom hearts will do nothing but rot what's left of his brain."

"He never was the brightest color in the box." Zack said after a while.

"We'll just have to see what happens, but for now. Let's not worry about it." Tifa replied gently.

"I'll wait for you Sora, not matter how long it takes." A girl said as the older woman held her hand. Her red hair swayed in the wind.

"You never did tell us your name sweetie." Tifa cooed gently.

"Kairi."

* * *

_Eh, told ya it would be short. Hopefully that made sense to some of you people. I've been getting emails about who's hojo? Who's Jenova? So hopefully this will clear it up some. Sorry for the short chapter. I highly recommend playing Final Fantasy VII, Watching Advent CHildren, Playing Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Chain of memories for a better understanding of this story._

_Yes Death Penalty is a gun.- Somebody asked me that._

_Also Kingdom Hearts and life stream. Two different places._

_Life stream is where all the good people are._

_Kingdom Hearts is where all the bad are_

_Kinda you get it right?_

_Later_

_MAge-Chan_


	28. Celebrate Good Times

_Hello again. The story is coming to a close soon (cries) but fear not the sequel is already being written. (surprise) I've been writing some of those chapters while brainstorming for this. I tell ya you thought this one was bad with plot twist wait until the next one. (evil laugh here) anyways here ya are. The beginning of the end._

* * *

**Chapter 28: Celebrate Good Times:Jenova unleashed **

"He never saw it coming did he?" Hades asked himself as Ansem laughed.

"It makes you almost feel sorry for the heartless bastard. Having to go back into Kingdom Hearts a second time."

"But this time." Hojo stated adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, " He will be the door to darkness. He will lead us into everlasting darkness just like he told us he would." Hojo chuckled as Ansem smiled and looked at the screen.

"Tonight it will happen. Jenova and chaos are in place. It's only a matter of hours before we purge the world into total chaos and destruction." They laughed and turned their attention towards the screen.

* * *

He had been silent for most of the ride. It was the small device located on Cid's pant leg that caught his attention. Usually it was focused on Yuffie, but maybe with that device he could call and see about buying a separate house in another district and then they could celebrate tonight by….

"**Going to get laid tonight Vincent?"**

_Damn it chaos I'm not in the mood._

**Foolish human I am you, and that ain't your normal size between your legs buddy. I'm surprised you can walk.**

_……………………………_

"Vincent?" His eyes snapped back to the girl who was moving in his lap. He grinded his teeth together as she slide her hand up his leg. In all honestly he didn't think she realized what she was doing to him. It was just like her to move around a lot and he expected it, but it was so painfully attractive to him, anddamn it she had her hands near places they didn't need to be at the moment.

"yes, Yuffie?" he forced out as her eyes widen and the huskiness of his voice.

"Since you won and everything we should celebrate!" His eyes focused completely on her.

_Damn let her be thinking what I am._

**Oho. Vinnie's wants him some. How cute.**

"I agree we should." His eyes almost closed shut as he leaned against him. "what did you have in mind?" He asked as he cracked one eye open. She was leaning dangerously close to him. Her hand was resting on his…..His right hand twitched. "Ah, Yuffie, dearest. Do you have any idea where you…." Her hand left his area and she put a finger to his lips.

"I had in mind that…." Her voice had gotten dangerously low. He leaned in closer to better understand her. "What I'm trying to say is. Vincent I' think I'm ready." Her face went as red as his cape as his slowly thanked whatever gods were listening to him.

"I agree, Yuffie. I think." He paused for a second as her hand went straight back to that damn spot. "we should celebrate, my." Cid shot him a look. "Our victory." She smiled.

"Great. Since Aerith…." She stopped in mid-sentence and looked away turning around completely in his lap and sitting still.

"I know what you mean."

"Hey what are you two going on about back there?" Cid yelled from the driver's seat.

"Nothing." Yuffie whispered as Vincent took her hand in his.

"Tonight Yuffie will be ours and ours alone. Are you ready? To bed a demon?" Her gray eyes turned towards him with the saddest expression they could ever muster.

"You're not a demon, Vince."

"After everything you've seen me do. You can still honestly say you see me as a man, a human, and not a demon?" Yuffie looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and grinned.

"Yup, Vince, you promised to love me more than anything and no matter what I did or do. The least I can do is do the same for you." She smiled at his shock with a lover's grin and pushed back on him.

"Yuffie." He warned gently as she smirked as Leon snorted, sick of watching the two of them. It reminded him of what could have been. Growling softly to himself he turned away and looked out the window of the gummy ship. The other worlds seem to fly by in a blur to him as he leaned back and closed his eyes. More whispering went on between the two of them as his hand twitched. It was going to be a long ride.

_A few Hours Later_

"We're be landing soon." Cid called out as Vincent nodded and looked down at the sleeping Yuffie in his arms.

"You shouldn't wake her." Leon stated as they felt the gummy ship starting to land.

"She will be angry if I don't." Vincent replied narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"ya better back of Leon." Cid replied from the drivers seat as the yellow glowing lights lit up the windows.

"Yuffie." Vincent whispered gently as the youth only stirred slightly in his lap and continued to sleep. "Yuffie." He shook her and she moaned and opened her eye.

'What?" A high-pitched whiny voice shot out at him as he only stared back in return.

"We're here."

"Oh."

"You don't sound excited."

"It's not that I'm just…"

"Get your asses of my ship!" Cid yelled, as Yuffie blushed red and jumped quickly out of Vincent's lap and out the door. Vincent sighed softly to himself and slowly walked out of the ship. "Come on you two!" Cid yelled out as Yuffie and Vincent both looked at him. "Let's get back to the house." They started walking to the district.

"Just what Yuffie?" Vincent asked, obliviously not embarrassed by where the conversation could lead.

"I don't feel like myself." _What possessed me to say that? I feel fine._

"Yuffie. It could be Jenova, maybe we shouldn't…." He let the sentence get carried away into the night. _No, I want to do this with you Vincent. I want to be whole. I want to prove to you that I can be everything you want me to be._

"No. I want to Vincent." Her cheeks stained a bright red as his fingers lifted her chin up as his eye searched hers.

"Are you still certain?" he half-whispered while leaning down closer to her.

"Yes." He leaned in and let his lips slide gently over hers. Yuffie's arms wrapped around his neck as his claw gently wrapped itself around her waist. Gasping at his human hand, while it pulled at her pants, she pushed herself harder against his frame. He pulled away and trailed kisses down her collar bone.

"Nu, Vincent!"

"Yo get your asses moving!" Cid called out as Vincent snarled and pushed her away. He growled and shot the man a glare. _I thought he had gone oh ahead. _Yuffie was a deep red at what they had almost started.

"I can't believe how…."

"Good that felt?" Vincent asked, as Yuffie turned away, embarrassed. Vincent oblivious to the whole entity of that human emotion delicately grabbed her chin make her look at him.

"Yuffie?"

"God Vince."

"What?"

"Don't you feel embarrassed about stuff like that?"

"Embarrassed?"

"Yea, don't you ever blush. I mean that was pretty…"

"Embarrassing?"

"God."

"No, Vincent." He corrected her gently as she glared at him.

"That's not what I mean."

"Please elaborate."

"huh?"

"Elaborate, explain to me."

"Oh. I mean would it bothered you at all if Leon of Cid had walked over to us and found us all over each other?"

"No."

"Like hell it wouldn't!"

"Let them watch if they want to."

"Eh?"

"As long as we enjoy each other's company I see no reason to be, as you put it, embarrassed about anything. What we were doing is complete natural between opposite sexes."

"God Vince, you make it sound like it's not bad."

"Is it bad?"

"Never mind."

"God damn it I said hurry up you two and I meant it!" Cid huffed as he walked over. "I don't care if you two started fucking in the middle of the street, get to the house!" Yuffie's mouth hung open as Vincent followed Cid. He turned around, keeping his face deprived of any emotion. He said in his soft voice.

"Told you."

* * *

_Deep Inside Kingdom Hearts_

"Where am I?" The darkness was all around him. He couldn't even see his wing. It blended in so well.

"To think you wasted your time with them and they betray you." Reaching for his sword only to find that is wasn't there, growling he faced the speaker.

"Riku."

"I'm flattered you remember my same, Sephiroth, One-Winged Angel." Shaking his silver hair he once again looked around.

"You're in Kingdom Hearts. Don't you recognize it?" Riku mocked as Sephiroth narrow his glowing green mako eyes at the youth.

"Why are you here then?"

"I am the lock. You are the door. Yuffie's soul will be the key." He raised a silver length eyebrow.

"Lock, door, Key?"

"DTD. It was their goal the entire time. You were just a pawn. Admit it you feel something in that cold dead heart of yours. You feel betrayal, hatred, confusion."

"Shut up." Riku grinned as he looked up at the general.

"You'll go back." Sephiroth remained silent as he watched the boy. "Cloud's darkness will always be there to call you back. I'll go back, because Sora's darkness will always call me back."

"That boy has no darkness. He is the bearer of the keyblade. He is light."

"I have controlled that blade before. If his heart is weak then the keyblade will choose whoever is stronger. Sora has a deep hatred for you. He will call me back, with his heart. As well as Cloud will do you."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been in Kingdom Hearts for a while, plus I've talked with Cloud, and Kairi."

* * *

"Well I guess it's time we go to bed." Cid said as Yuffie finished helping clear the table off. "I had no fucking idea you could cook sunshine." Vincent snorted as he wiped off the stove. Yuffie stood still as Vincent finished.

"Good night Cid." She said as the older man got up and headed towards his room.

"Good night brat." Leon started towards his room too.

"Night Squall."

"Night Yuffie, and its Leon." Yuffie giggled as Vincent gently up the rag up.

"Yuffie." His whispered sending chills up her spine. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, just to hold her against him. "Are you ready?" He whispered gently in her ear as she shivered in anticipation.

"Y-y-e-s." She mumbled as he dropped his arms.

"You do not sound sure Yuffie. I do not want to press you into something you'll regret doing."

**You'll regret it Valentine. If you were to force her.**

"I'm a little nervous….and scared."

"I won't hurt you Yuffie." She shuffled her feet and refused to look him in the eye.

"I know you won't Vincent, but what if chaos."

**Please she's not worth my time.**

"He can't Yuffie."

"What do you mean?"

"Chaos hasn't spoken with me since the tournament ended."

**Smooth must be desperate Valentine.**

"Do you trust me, Angel?" She gulped and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I trust you with my life."

**She trusts you with her life, monster man, too bad you'll end up killing her.**

Vincent ignored the demon and bent his head down and slowly pressed his parted lips against hers. He groaned at the contact. Their lips fitted so perfectly together. His claw gripped her small butt and her legs wrapped around his thin waist.

"Vincent…" She moaned against his lips as he started to the bedroom.

**The past if fated to repeat itself Valentine. Could you handle her getting raped in front of your very eyes?**

_You pose no threat to me Chaos, no do you to her._

Laughing. The Demon was laughing at him. Vincent stumbled slightly as he closed the door behind him. He pulled back and looked at Yuffie's swollen lips. Quickly before the moment was lost because of that accursed demon, he started to trail short kissed up the side of her neck. She threw her head back and moaned as he rubbed up against her.

**I pose no threat Valentine?**

_No. You don't. I won't let you ruin this for me Chaos. I will be happy!_

**Heh. You think so?**

Growling, Vincent slipped his fingers up Yuffie's shirt. Hissing and rubbing her body against his. He laid her small frame on the bed, while climbing on top of her.

"Ah! Vincent!" His name escaped from her lips in such a passionate way, he felt his groin become harder. Slowly he slipped the fabric over her head, leaving her only in a black bra. That bra was all that stood in his way of her breast. He pressed down on her again as his cape brushed against her exposed skin. She shivered from the coolness of his buckles.

"Yuffie." He cooed in his husky voice.

"y-y-e-s?" She asked as their eyes meet, desire pumping through them.

"You can undress me if you wish." Her face went red as he laughed at her reaction. Leaning down and undoing her bra, running his human fingertips over her harden nubs, he said gently. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it." It only caused her to blush harder. Slowly her hand reached out and then the other one. They connected with his cape buckles and the heavy material fell to the floor with a soft thud. He heard her intake breath, but it hardly mattered. He needed self-control. She was new to this sensation. He needed to giver her time. After all, shoving her against the wall, and making love to her senseless, or as Cid would say, fucking her senseless wouldn't be the answer. He moaned as her small hands roamed his chest. How had she gotten his shirt off that fast? They traced all the scars that ruined his body. He glanced down, afraid to look her in the face.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"These scars…"

"Hojo…"

"I'm sorry, but their pretty." His eyes snapped up to hers in disbelief. "They make you who you are, Vincent. I think their fine."

"You accept them then?" S curt laugh was her respond. Her hands seem to grow bolder as the made their way to his belts. Tilting his head back he smiled gently before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He jumped when he felt her hand on his thigh.

"Yuffie." He mumbled against her lips in surprise as she giggled. He grinned and unbuttoned her pants, yanking them off, leaving her in only a small pair of cotton underwear. She gasped when she pulled his pants all the way off, pulling his lips away from her he laughed.

"Something wrong?"

"You go without…"

"yea." He grunted and pulled her body close to his. She could feel his member throbbing on top of hers.

"Yuffie, do you want to stop?" Her eyes snapped open and looked up at his. "Once we start I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself." Cupping his chin, and looking his square in the eye she smiled.

"I don't want you to stop, ever." His heart was in his eyes as a tear escaped. "Vincent?"

"I'm just happy Yuffie. I never felt this way with Lucer… You make me so happy Yuffie." She wiped away another tear and grinned.

"Of course I do I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

**_YES CHILD, YOU ARE THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE. TELL HIM YOU'RE READY. LET HIS SEED FILL YOU INTO COMPLETION!_**

"Vincent, I'm ready." Smiling fondly at her he pulled back slightly.

"There will be pain Yuffie, I'll try and make it as painless as possible for you. I want you to kiss me and not let go." She nodded. He could tell she was scared. Her body shivered. Her hands found their way to his hand; she dug her nails into his skin.

"I trust you." She rested her lips against his; he probed her mouth open and let his tongue do the rest. He pushed himself into her center. A silent scream, made him wince as they lay there together connected. One spirit full of light, and one full of darkness.

"Yuffie are you all right?"

**Should we proceed now?**

**BE PATIENT CHAOS. WHY NOT DO IT AT THE PEAK OF THEIR PLEASURE. JUST WHEN SHE'S ABOUT TO SCREAM HIS NAME TO THE HEAVENS. JUST WHEN HE'S ABOUT TO BE AS HAPPY AS HE CAN BE, WE'LL TEAR THEM APART!**

**Yes, Jenova.**

Gasping against his lips she shook her head. "Yuffie?" He stroked her hair with his human hand, as his claw wrapped around her waist. "Answer me." She opened her eyes as tears spilled out.

"I'm sorry Vincent, it just hurt." His head hung low.

"I'm so sorry Yuffie I…" She placed a finger over his lips.

"You made it as painless as possible Vincent. I just need to learn to suck it up and deal with it." He smiled at her. "go ahead, Vincent I'm ready." Nuzzling up against her cheek, his claw gripped her waist.

"I love you Yuffie." He whispered and he pulled almost completely out just to thrust back in. She threw her head back and called out his name. He grunted as he continued only to pick up speed. He growled as he felt himself tighten in her depths. He was just so damn tight.

"Ah!" He felt it, the tension growing between them. Gasping he clung to him harder as he increased his speed.

"Vincent! I'm…" He saw it in her face. She was frighten, scared, terrified. Chaos had done that to her so many years ago.

"Yuffie, it's nearly over. You're enjoying it." He cooed gently without stopping. She screamed as she reached her peak. Pain started up within him. Chaos was laughing.

**Not a threat Valentine. You're the reason the world is about to come into total chaos and destruction.**

_What? Yuffie!_

Yuffie clutched her dark prince as Jenova rose up with her. Wings ripped from Vincent's back as chaos took over his body.

_Leave her alone DEMON! I swear if you harm one hair on her head!_

"**Jenova."** The words left Vincent's lips as Vincent stared in horror from the inside of his mind. He felt chaos's darkness flowing from his own body into Yuffie's. His lover had stopped moving and remained still. Then suddenly without warning, her head jerked upwards, and he met the green glowing mako eyes of Jenova.

"**Chaos**." Yuffie cooed and then smiled, "**It's good to be back."**

_YUFFIE_! 

"**Scream all you want Valentine. She's gone." **Chaos made Vincent exit out of his lovers body.

_Gone! Gone were you damn demon!_

Yuffie stared right into Vincent's face, and smirked.

"**She's in Kingdom Hearts. Now let me lead this world into everlasting darkness!"**

_NO! YUFFIE! COME BACK! YUFFIE!_ _This was your whole plan wasn't it. oh god...Yuffie...Please don't leave me alone. Yuffie please can your hear me!_

Vincent was allowed control over his body. He stared at Yuffie, or what was once her. Her body was there but not her soul. Her innocence was gone, darkness poured out of her form.

The door opened as a figure stepped in.

"I don't care how many fucking years it been since you got laid, keep it down!" Cid turned to go out, and then froze in shock. "What the hell is that!" Tears ran down Vincent's face as he stared into the empty eyes of his lover.

"Jenova." He hissed as darkness filled the room. HIs body was numb. He couldn't find his light. and all that was in front of him was a sea of darkness.

* * *

_Evil huh? And this is only the beginning. Thanks for putting up with the crappy chapter before this. This is were the story might get confusing. I will do separate chapters._

_Like for example. One chapter will be about how Cid, Leon, Sora and co, are doing against Jenova._

_And then the next chapter would be about how Yuffie's doing in Kingdom hearts._

_Ya get it? Just warning you in advance._

_Mage-Chan_


	29. What the hell just happened?

_Wow. Get along with this story, eh? Like I said I've been going through some writers block lately. I don't think I've been doing a good job. These last chapters have been top-A crap_.

* * *

**Chapter 29: What the hell just happened. **

"To Traverse Town we go!" Hades laughed as they opened a gateway with their darkness. Hojo grinned and followed the lord of the dead.

"I couldn't have imagine this.." Ansem said softly as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Come." Hojo said as he turned his attention towards the town, which was currently being covered by darkness, "Our Prince awaits."

* * *

"No…" Complete utter shock. His body was numb, he could only watch in terror as Yuffie's body became one with Jenova's. Cid grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out the door, but Vincent stood frozen still.

"Damn it, Vince come on!" Cid cried out as the sounds awoke Leon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"What the hell is happening?" Leon shouted as he stood at the door.

"Hell if I fucking know." Cid roared back and he pulled Vincent harder. Yuffie's short brown hair grew out into long silver strands. Her once bright innocent eyes had converted into glowing green mako eyes. Her outfit was now becoming darkness. Her chest was now covered with a heartless insignia. Black shorts formed around her waist as tentacles shot out from her back. Leering at Vincent Jenova cupped his cheek.

"**Vincent**." She whispered as Vincent allowed himself to lean forward.

"What the hell are you doing, Vince! We gotta get the fuck outta here!" A tentacle shot out and grabbed Cid around his waist. Howling in pain as an electric shock ran through his body, Jenova threw him into Leon and out of the room.

"Yuffie." He whimpered as Jenova smirked at him. Gently allowing his lips to pass over hers.

**"She's gone, Valentine. Gone into Kingdom Hearts, with Sephiroth, Riku, Cloud." **She pushed him back as he just stared at her with hollow eyes. He just couldn't accept it. This was Yuffie it had to be Yuffie, this had to be just a nightmare.

"Yuffie." He hissed again as he stepped forward. "You're Yuffie." He whispered again, as the tears finally reached his eyes. Slowly they ran down his pale face. Grief had mixed into his usually unemotional face. "You have to be Yuffie." Jenova smiled gently and cooed at him.

"**Of course I'm not Vinnie." **His face crumbled at the use of Yuffie's nickname for him. "**The Great Ninja Yuffie is gone, forever, and it's all your fault! Chaos warned you. Soon the worlds will be in total darkness, and it's your entire fault! Yuffie's soul will fade away in Kingdom Hearts. It will be as though she never existed." **

"Vincent!" He let his head hang low as Cid ushered him out of the room. "We need to find a safe place to go!" He screamed as darkness started to seep out of the room.

"The training place! Yuffie's and my old training place." Leon suggested as Cid nodded.

"We need to get some supplies from my shop though. Vincent go with Leon. I'll meet up with you two in a little while." Vincent didn't move.

"I'll go with you Cid." Sora cried out as Cid nodded and they headed out, with Donald and Goofy following.

"Come on." Leon said as he gave the dark man a shove towards the door. "Yuffie's gone and already you've given up?" Vincent didn't respond to the man, he just started towards the door silently. Turning his heads slightly at Leon he whispered out in a hollow voice, deprived of any emotion but pain.

"It's my fault she's gone." Leon didn't respond, he just followed the tormented man out of the house and into the streets of Traverse Town.

* * *

"Take that ya bloody bastards!" Cid yelled as he drove his spear through yet another heartless. He hadn't even made it to the first district yet, and had already encountered about a thousand of these little demons. "Where the fuck are all these things coming from!" Cid yelled in frustration as more appeared. "Damn it. Brat if I ever get my fucking hands on you I'll kill you!"

"Cid, Watch out!" a heartless lunged at Cid's exposed side. Sora threw the keyblade at it as it cut the heartless in half.

"Thunder!" Donald cried out, as he took out a bunch of heartless. Goofy threw his shield and knocked them out a path.

"We have to hurry." Cid nodded as they continued through the districts.

"Going somewhere? But the party's just about to begin." Cid stopped and pushed Sora behind him.

"Yea, now that our princess of light is with that Jenova girl. We can party all night long!" A light blue flame appeared out of the darkness, as Hades stepped out.

"Yes, now the heartless can fulfill their true purpose." Ansem stated as he looked up at the stars that were going out.

"It seems my research was correct." A man stepped out in a long white lab coat. He pushed his glasses up that slide down his nose.

"You won't get away with this!" Sora cried out ad Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Oh? How do you plan on stopping us, brat?" Hades laughed as he snapped his fingers. Hojo laughed as he walked up to them. Heartless appeared from all sides and quickly had them surrounded.

"This is just a sample of what we now can do. This is but a small number of heartless we can control!" He threw back his head and laughed.

"Small number! There's at least got to be 2000 of them!" Goofy cried out as Sora lunged at Hojo with the keyblade. Hojo's hand met the keyblade in mid-swing.

"Hm, so this is a keyblade. Maybe I should analyze its compounds." Hojo swung the end of the keyblade sharply trying to get Sora to let go.

"Hey you leave that alone you fucking Looney!" Cid threw his spear at Hojo, forcing him to let go of the end of the keyblade.

"Keyblade. What makes your heart different from Cid's, or Yuffie's. Could they not control the keyblade as well? A heart of pure light can control the keyblade, but what happens if your heart falls into darkness?" Goofy and Donald jump out in front of Sora.

"Stay back! Fire!" Hojo smirked as the surrounding heartless jumped in front of the flame, protecting the scientist.

"You want nothing more than revenge of Sephiroth for what he did to Riku. We could take you to Kingdom Hearts to see him, and then to the life stream to see Kairi."

"Kairi!" Hojo smirked and held out his hand towards Sora.

"All we ask is that you hand over the keyblade." Ansem shifted slightly looking completely bored as Hades laughed.

"Don't listen to this pansy kid! This is the same fuck that screwed around with Vincent! He's our enemy back in our world." Hojo smirked and shrugged.

"Speaking of Vincent where is he? He and I have a lot of catching up to do now that his lover is out of the way." Cid snarled as Sora got into a fighting stance.

"No way in hell are you getting near Vince, again. He's finally happy." Hojo laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Happy? Is that what you call it? I imagine now he's tearing himself up over what's happen to Yuffie."

"That ain't his fault!"

"Oh but it is."

"How in the fuck would you know!"

"I was watching."

"Damn you're one sick fuck!"

"Indeed. If he hadn't tried to make love to Yuffie, she would still be here, and you all wouldn't be in this mess. You heard them through the walls. If Vincent hadn't connected with Yuffie then the darkness would still be in him, but he couldn't keep it in his pants, so to speak. So now because of his actions the worlds are going into complete darkness, chaos, and destruction! Prepare yourselves you mortal fools, for this is the beginning of the end."

"Sora, listen to me." Cid hissed as the boy looked at him. "I need you to go to my shop and get those supplies. There's this bag of orbs, we call it materia, where I'm from. " Cid whispered as the heartless started towards them. "Go and bring them to me."

"Donald, Goofy, fight with Cid, get him back his spear!" Sora took off past Hojo and into the first district.

"Smart boy." Ansem said as he nodded at Hades. "Hojo you can take it from here I assume right? We'll be waiting for you with Jenova." They disappeared into another dark portal.

"Cid Highwind." Hojo stated staring at the man. Cid snarled as Donald used magic to retrieve Cid's spear. The heartless lunged, as Donald, Goofy, and Cid attacked.

* * *

"Not more of you!" Sora cried out as he had almost made it to Cid's shop. The heartless just kept coming. There was no way to stop them. One lunged and knocked the keyblade out of his hand. He cried out as another lunged for his heart. He closed his eyes expecting the pain to come.

Gunfire went off as the heartless dropped dead in front of him.

"Sora!" Leon yelled as he quickly leapt down with Vincent. Vincent's eyes were glowing an angry glow, Sora decided to tell them about Hojo later.

"Cid sent me to get some uh, Materia?" Leon looked confused as Vincent nodded and started towards the door.

"Look out!" Sora focused all his energy of regaining the keyblade; he did, and then quickly threw it at the heartless that were lunging at Vincent's exposed back. The gunslinger ignored any response and quickly went through the door. Leon quickly helped Sora on his feet and they followed him into the dark shop.

"He said a bag of it is somewhere."

"It might have holy in it." Leon raised an eyebrow shocked that Vincent would respond.

"Holy?"

"It's a very powerful light materia. We recovered it a long time ago. Yuffie did have it, but Cid took all the materia for safe keeping." Sora nodded as he noticed Vincent's jaw muscle twitched at the mention of Yuffie's name.

"So when did you decide to stop moping around?" Leon asked as his face met Vincent's fist.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Found it!" Sora shouted as he picked up a brown leather bag, and opened it. Vincent nodded and reloaded his gun, as Leon picked up his sword, while rubbing his jaw. It snapped back into place.

"Come on, Cid needs us." Leon nodded as they raced towards the door. While they were running Sora thought back on what Hojo had said.

"Uh, we ran into Hojo." Vincent stopped and turned to look at the boy. Sora gulped wishing he hadn't said anything about the matter at all.

"He was talking about taking me to Kingdom Hearts to see Riku, and then to the life stream to see Kairi. Isn't Kingdom Hearts Jenova sent Yuffie?" Vincent ignored the boy, but continued to stare. "All I had to do was hand over the keyblade. Also he sounded like he missed you." Sora closed his eyes expecting Vincent to nail him with his fist just as he had done Leon, but when he reopened them, Vincent wasn't looking at him. In fact the gunslinger's body was shaking, and Sora swore he saw something run down Vincent's cheek.

"Come on." Leon said quietly. "We need to get this to Cid."

* * *

"Ah fuck this!" Cid yelled as he was thrown against a wall. "Damn you to hell Hojo!" Hojo leered over the weaken pilot as Heartless held Cid down by his arms and legs. Gunfire destroyed the heartless as the used bullets lay on the ground.

"Highwind!" Hojo turned around sneering.

"ah, Vincent it's been far too long." Narrowing his glowing red eyes Vincent aimed at Hojo and fired off a round. All the heartless surrounding the insane scientist jumped up in front of him, blocking the bullets. Hojo started towards Vincent. Backing up, trying to keep distance between the two of them, Vincent fired again, only to have more heartless block his bullets.

"Damn." He hissed, as Hojo was just an arms length away from him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Vince, ya fucking loony!" Cid roared as he took the bag from Sora. "Catch Vince!" Cid threw a glowing pink orb at Vincent's head. With cat-like reflexes Vincent catch the orb, and hastily stuck it into his materia slots in his gun.

"ODIN!" the sky grew lighter as a ray shown down from the endless sea of darkness. Hojo backed away as Sora looked up at the sky in awe. A man on a horse jumped on one of the nearby buildings, and held his sword out in front of him. Vincent's body had disappeared as the man on the horse lunged forward towards Hojo. Heartless packed together to act as a shield, but it didn't matter.

"Eat shit Hojo!" Cid yelled as he used his limit break. "Highwind!" Missiles came from out of nowhere destroying the wall of heartless, giving Vincent's summoning a full exposed Hojo.

"It seems I have miscalculated your resistance. I will join my son in Kingdom Hearts. Any words you would like to send to Yuffie, Valentine?" The summon hit Hojo as the heartless grasped the scientist heart, that was floating in the air. Vincent's form returned as he knelt down on one knee, breathing out in pants.

"Tell her I'm coming." He collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

"Hojo's gone." Hades said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Jenova snorted as she gently padded over towards Ansem.

"Like father like son. I suppose." Smirking she twirled her finger around as more heartless appeared.

"It seems they are more determined that we thought. Especially Vincent." Jenova laughed.

"It won't take long."

"Why do you say that?" Ansem asked as she grabbed the ninja headband and put it on her forehead.

"I'll break Vincent Valentine if it isn't the last thing I do." Suddenly she reverted back to Yuffie, or at least on the outside she was, but inside there was all darkness, all chaos, and all destruction, and she had been released into the world.

* * *

_I think this chapter was decent if you ask me. Too many line things, but they do their job and separate what's going on and such. Maybe I'll try and limit myself of them in the sequel who knows. DO one chapter about one character, or characters at a time ya know? Would make things less confusing. _

_Mage-Chan_


	30. Into the Darkness

_Welcome back to another chapter. Thanks for hanging with me so long. I do plan on finishing this story and then I will be moving on towards, "What you didn't see in Final Fantasy VII." I plan on trying to work on one story at a time if you know what I mean. It makes things a lot easier. Anyways enjoy. This story's been a blast and so have you guys._

**Chapter 30: Into The Darkness. **

_IN Kingdom Hearts…._

Pain filled her senses as he heard a voice scream out in the distance. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was so scared too. All she remembers was Vincent starring and her in horror. She heard voices inside her head, and then she was here.

"Welcome." Snapping her gray eyes open she looked for the source of the voice. "You are the key. You have unlocked the door." Silver hair rested on his shoulders as he held his sword at her.

"You died! I saw you die!" The man nodded as she turned a deadly pale.

"Does that mean I'm dead too?" Laughing Riku shook his head.

"Your soul is locked away in here, with the rest of us. Your body is being controlled by Jenova." That voice she heard in her head, was that Jenova. "Yes, that was Jenova. Now you, Sephiroth, and I have unlocked the door."

"the door?"

"DTD. We have unlocked it, with your lovers help of course."

"DTD?"

"Door to Darkness. If Vincent hadn't joined with you in bed." Yuffie blushed as Riku continued, "And let chaos's darkness flow into you, then Jenova would have never been unleashed." She noticed the black wings that were coming from his body. The feathers looked so slick and soft, so much like Sephiroth's wing.

"You mention Sephiroth, he's here?" Riku nodded as she rubbed her arm. A white feather caught her eye. She turned her head and saw the white angel wings extending out of her body.

"You are the pure essence of innocence, Yuffie. It is only fit your soul should carry white wings." He turned away and started to go deeper into the darkness.

"Hey! Riku! Wait!" The boy stopped and turned around. "You don't sound upset or worried about them. Why?" Riku snorted as he looked around at the darkness.

"We're no longer in that world, and it is no longer our concern. You'll come to realize that soon enough. Our souls will fade into Kingdom Hearts, and our hearts will return to the door. All hearts do." Yuffie gasped at the boy.

"Where is the door?"

"It no longer exists. We unlocked it."

"How can we re-lock it then?"

"Foolish Yuffie. We can't. Nobody can, except Jenova. When Jenova dies the door will reappear and will be locked by the key blade's light."

"But what if Jenova wins and everything is in darkness?" Riku looked off in the distance.

"Then we'll have tons of company." They floated in silence as Yuffie looked around. There was no light anywhere. The only light came from off her being. She shivered as Riku floated closer.

"You mention Sephiroth was here. Where is he?" Riku shrugged as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his hair.

"Probably with Vincent."

"Vincent? Vincent is here!" Riku shrugged again, as he floated closer to her. "He calls himself that, but he's fading away, back into Kingdom Hearts."

"Where can I find him?" Riku smiled as he took one of her glowing hands into his. The light passed through her fingertips into her. "Riku what's happening?" Riku closed his eyes as her light flowed through his soul.

"Your light feels so wonderful Yuffie." He cooed and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Riku you're hurting me!" He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"I'll lead you to him, but be warned. Sephiroth will be there. Are you ready to handle him?" Yuffie gulped as she stared into Riku's face.

"yes." With a flapping of wings, Riku and Yuffie set off, going further into the darkness. Not a few seconds after they had left, a white lab coat appeared in the spot they had just been at.

"So Hojo created you?" The man nodded as Sephiroth pushed him backwards with his arm. "Why?"

"To help with his research and his pleasures." A red tint matched the man's eyes as Sephiroth leered at him.

"Pleasures?" Vincent looked away as he scratched his arm.

"Yes, the Professor needed me for many reasons."

"And he just abandon you to rot away?" Black hair spilled over the man's red fabric as he nodded, not allowing the other man with silver hair to see his face. Grabbing Vincent's chin gently Sephiroth starred at the man in his face.

"You're fading away." A piece of the fabric disappeared when Sephiroth said that. Vincent nodded.

"I know."

"You're not frightened?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I was never suppose to exist, so in a way I was never suppose to be, so it only seems fit that I am returned to were I cam. I have no idea whose heart I have, but they must need it back." Sephiroth let go of Vincent's chin and stepped back laughing.

"You've been here this long and still you understand nothing." A jolt ran through Sephiroth's body as his wing twitched.

"Ah, it seems our main guest has arrived." Vincent looked at the man in confusion as another piece of him returned to Kingdom Hearts.

"Guest?"

"Ah, our princess of light. She has arrived. Excuse me." He disappeared leaving behind a very confused Vincent.

"Be alert we're half-way there." Riku said from over his shoulder and he continued to pull Yuffie along. Blue eyes watched from the darkness. His sword glistened in her light.

"Only half-way. Riku stop, I need a break." She was huffing as he slowed down to a stop.

"Just for a moment."

"Hello Princess." Yuffie screaming in pain as a sword ripped through her right wing. Riku snarled and summoned out his blade. His glowing green eyes narrowed at the boy.

"I killed you once and I can do it again." His attention turn towards Yuffie. "Once he's out of the way, you and I can catch back up where we left off. Since you're no longer flowered. I can take my sweet time with you." The bladed throbbed as her blood washed over it. Pulling the sword out, he made a grab for her arm, which Riku pulled her behind him. Sephiroth lunged forward as his blade clashed with another's, but it wasn't Riku's. A huge blade met Sephiroths, as the owner's wild, spiky, blond hair blew in his face. Sephiroth's face darkened.

"You!" Sephiroth growled as Yuffie gasped in shock. Yuffie's wound healed itself, as Riku grabbed her and started to speed away. Sephiroth growled and forced Cloud backwards.

"You will not escape me this time." He lunged with his sword out about to make contact with Yuffie. Cloud's sword blocked him again.

"She belongs to me Sephiroth. I deserve the honor of killing her!" Cloud hissed as his blue eyes flashed. Sephiroth smirked and pushed his sword forward.

"You can have her, after I'm finished with her." Sephiroth closed his eyes and opened his hand.

"Go play with Valentine." He shoved his sword forward and caused Cloud to topple over into the swirling vortex of darkness. Sephiroth brushed a few strands of silver hair out of his face, turning his attention back to Yuffie he grinned.

"Now, where were we?"

_Well there ya go. Not much to say here, except it sucked. Ah, Cloud's back and he's not too happy._

_Mage-Chan_


	31. Innocent Deception

_I finally played Dirge of Cerberus. It took a while to get use to America's Vincent's voice, because in the Japanese he's voice is so soft, and then it goes to being harsh, but still kinda has a soft nature too it, at any rate I've accepted it. _

**Chapter 31: Innocent Deception. **

"Come on we gotta keep fucking moving." Cid called out as Sora and the gang headed to the underground training arena where Leon and Yuffie use to practice. Leon rubbed his eye as he swung at another heartless. They were endless. It was hopeless.

"Face it Yuffie, It's hopeless." His brown hair clung to his face as he wiped his forehead looking down at the young teenager lying on the ground.

_"I'll beat you one day, Squall. Just you wait damn it!" Leon laughed as she struggled to get back up._

_"Its not worth the effort, Yuffie. In the end I'll just beat you over and over again. It's what I've been doing the past five years, and I don't think it's about to change." She lunged at him. He grinned and summoned a fire spell at her. _

Back then I couldn't care less if she died or not. Back then I was still mourning over the loss of Rinoa, if only it was still back then. Yuffie would at least still be here with me, with us. God knows what that man, Vincent, is going through. Leon let his head hand low as they continued on. The heartless following.

"Stay down!" Sora yelled as he swung the keyblade.

"Thunder!" Donald roared, as he took out a good number of heartless only to have them replaced with new ones. Red eyes looked on wearily towards the sky. All the stars had gone out. All the lamps, all the signs, all the neon yellow signs. Yuffie. Yuffie had gone out. They were elapsed in complete and total darkness. Strangely Vincent wasn't afraid. Deep in his heart he knew he'd be joining Yuffie in the afterlife soon. He just hoped he was able to go where she was. The gods could strip him of his body, soul, and organs, anything they wanted, just as long as he could see her, one last time.

"Vincent." A hand was on hi shoulder. He glanced up and saw the brown hair youth looking at him. "I'm sorry. I know what you're going through." The hand squeezed as Vincent gritted his teeth together.

"You do not. Now remove your hand." Leon pulled his hand back as Cid snorted.

"You're not the only one who loved her." Vincent glared at the man with his ruby eyes; they seem to be glistening with tears. Vincent looked away as more heartless came after them.

"There's so many." Sora whispered as he knelt down from exhaustion.

"Don't give up!" Goofy shouted, throwing his shield at the countless heartless.

"Sora go on ahead with Leon." Cid said as Vincent merely looked away. "Me and the fucking vampire need to talk."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Like hell there's not, ya fuckin' prick!" Vincent looked at the heartless as Leon led them away. The only living forms around for miles were he and Cid. He looked up. There were no stars. No light. He vaguely remembered a conversation Aeris and Cloud had some time ago on the Highwind.

"Cloud you're life doesn't have to be full of darkness." He sat there staring into his cup. Sighing softly to himself he turned away. He, Vincent Valentine, was always at the wrong place and at the wrong time. The story of his life.

_"There is no light for me." Her hand found its way onto Cloud's._

_"No matter what you'll always be able to find your light, even in a sea of darkness. Once we beat Sephiroth you'll see that." She smiled as Vincent slowly walked out the door._

But we didn't beat him. In the end he got what he wanted, Yuffie.

_The wind blew up some of his ebony hair into his pale face. His red eyes glistened as he heard the sound of sneakers. He sighed as he closed his eyes as the figure approached._

_"Yuffie." The teen giggled as she stood beside him on the Highwind deck. "Do you need something?" The skin on her neck pricked as the hairs stood on end. Vincent sensed her discomfort and opened his eyes, glancing at her._

_"Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?" A powerful gust of wind blew as she shivered from her lack of clothing. He noticed and reached up to un-buckle his cape. Yuffie didn't notice. "I mean we just defeated Sephiroth and here you are moping around. I mean come on, Vinnie, we just saved the world…" She continued as Vincent continued to un-buckle his buckles. "Are you listening to…" He placed the cape over her quivering body and met her surprised gaze._

_"I was listening. It was another sin I must atone for…."_

_"Hey I thought you were over that! Vince, don't start this monster crap! I…" His pale finger pressed itself against her lips, and had an instance effect._

_"I wasn't finish. At first I thought it was to be another sin for me to atone, but then I remembered you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, you told me, long ago, that I shouldn't forget the past, but not to live in it. I have moved on."_

_"Vince…" She stared at his pale lips as his pink tongue darted out to lick across them. This was the first time they had been able to talk face to face since the whole chaos incident. His face had gotten so close to hers, as well as his body, she could feel the heat coming off of him. His hand came up to cup her chin, stroking her jaw line with pale, long fingers. _

_"Yuffie…I.." He closed the distance between them as his lips lightly connected with hers. A moan slipped from his throat as she was crushed up against his body. His tongue licked across her lips, begging for entrance. Slowly he slipped it into her mouth, and slowly slipped it in and out, softly at first, but getting harder, and faster. Growling his claw gripped her waist at the lack of respond from her. His human hand found it's way up her shirt and under one of her cups of her bra. She gasped as he squeezed a nipple, running a long elegant finger over it slowly. Pulling back she barely had a chance to catch her breath before his lips were on hers again, in an urgent manner, like she was his last bit of sanity. He pushed her up against the railing as his cloak slid down her body on the ground. Sensing his agitation she bit his bottom lip, and nibbled on it gently as he pushed himself closer. His hand grabbed her left breast and soon was down to her unbutton shorts. He slipped his hand into her tan shorts and pulled her underwear down. Pulling back for air she looked at his red glowing eyes. A possessive growl reached her ears as he attacked her exposed neck. She jumped as his finger slipped between her folds; she thrust into his finger as her hands found their way under his shirt._

_"Augh, Vinc.." He slammed his lips again her bruise ones and slipped in another. Suddenly and swiftly he pulled back away from her and gathered his cloak about him. His fingers left her and zipped up her shorts hastily._

_"Why did you…"_

_"Hey? Any luck with him Yuffie?" Tifa asked as the deck's door flew open. Yuffie's gray eyes snapped up to Vincent as he glanced down in amusement at her._

_"I guess."_

_"Well come on, the party's getting good. You're welcome to join us Vincent." She closed the door and left the two alone. Vincent returned his gaze back to the stars as Yuffie started towards the door. She reached slowly to open it when a hand shot out and stopped her. Vincent slowly reached and turned the knob beckoning her to go first. Smiling she reached up and pulled his cloak down away from his face, leaning in she softly kiss him on the lips. He complied and opened his mouth against hers. She drifted inside his mouth for a taste as his tongue touched hers affectingly. Pulling back she heard him sigh softly. She stepped through the door as his hand grasped hers. _

"Ya gotta pull it together, Vince. I swear I've never seen you look so fucking depressed." His red eyes widen. Had he really shown that much emotion on his face? He turned his back on Cid and remained silent. "Do you really think Yuffie would want to see you like this?"

"Yuffie's…" He started as her gray eyes filled his mind. His memories of them together tugged at his heart. Would she honestly like to see him like this, no, but she wasn't here. She was never coming back. "Gone." He finished in a somewhat strangled voice. "We were close Highwind, even in our years of Avalanche. We tried to become intimate on numerous occasions, but if it wasn't chaos it was always another factor. It was as if fate were keeping up apart until this day."

"Listen Vince." Cid stated as he slowly walked up to the shivering man. "It's ok to show emotion, it's ok to cry in front of other people." Cid tried walking around to see Vincent's face, but Vincent moved in step with Cid to keep his back facing the blonde. "Hell I feel like crying right now, but we can't. We got a job to do. We have to save Yuffie. Now ya gotta pull it together." Cid raised his arms and let them fall around Vincent's thin waist. Vincent's eyes went wide as he made a gurgling sound, and quickly pushed Cid away.

"Don't touch me." Vincent backed away from Cid. The memories became so real. It wasn't Cid standing in front of him. It was Yuffie. She smiled and started towards him again. He backed away. "Leave me alone." He hissed as the tears spilled down his eyes.

"Vincent. You can't give up now. Think about it, when it's all over. You'll be together again."

"Yuffie." Slowly Vincent reached out his hand to her, his bottom lip quivered as he did so.

"We gotta save that fucking brat." Cid replaced her. Vincent let his hand drop.

"She's gone. Jenova told me she was gone. Her soul is fading away in Kingdom Hearts."

"Like hell it is! We'll get to the training area first, and then we'll get Sora to take us to this world heart. Then we can get into Kingdom Hearts." Vincent started in the opposite direction.

"No."

"Fuck you!" Cid yelled as Vincent stopped and glanced at him over his shoulder. "You're right. You're a monster and you don't deserve fucking Yuffie. I hope that when she gets back, that Leon will fuck her, cause you sure as hell don't deserve too!" Something snapped in Vincent then. Cid found his air being cut off by Vincent's pale hand, gripping at his throat.

"Say it again!" His grip tightened as Cid smirked at him.

"I thought it didn't matter if she was gone? Haven't you given up all hope of ever seeing her again anyway? What's the matter don't like me bad-mouthing her. I said maybe Leon would fuck her because a damn monster doesn't deserve too." Vincent's eyes glowed red as he felt anger surge through his body. He threw Cid across the pavement and his blood splattered across the cement.

"Take it back!" Vincent lunged at Cid with his claw extended. A scent hit his nose as he stopped in terror.

"Hi, Vinnie!" Vincent whipped around to find Yuffie standing behind him. Cid growled and pulled out his spear.

"Don't you dare fall for it Vince, we know it's not her." Yuffie's lips quivered as a tear fell from her left eye.

"How can you let him say such bad things about me, Vinnie? Aren't I important to you." Vincent's mind swirled as he gripped his head to try and clear it.

"I…Yuffie…. not…" She smiled and walked closer towards him. Vincent gripped his head with his human head, as the pain got worse. Her hands were around his waist, her tiny body rubbing up against his, her lips being placed over his. Letting his eyes drip shut he embraced her as she ran some fingers over his forehead in an attempt to calm him. "Yuffie." He muttered against her lips, as her tongue entered his mouth, her grip on him hurt, but he barely felt anything anymore, just her, his Yuffie, his lover. He opened his eyes at the sound of burning flesh. He tasted blood, her blood.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Cid yelled and summoned another fira spell. Yuffie's body melted away in his arms as Jenova growled and threw out a fira spell of her own. Cid was thrown back into a nearby building. Vincent's body froze as the pain tripled and he fell to one knee trying to aim and point at Jenova.

**A mouse and cat game, Valentine. You lose!**

"Ah! …Stop…" Cid had never heard Vincent utter a single sound in battle, he never once cried out when in pain, or complained. To hear Vincent scream in agony was almost too much for him to take. Chaos's wings ripped out of Vincent's back as the man clawed at them, screaming writhing in pain. A pair of second arms emerges from the holes that the wings had made. Jenova gripped Vincent down as he screamed over and over again, begging her to stop. He kicked, struggled, finally his arms stopping failing, his body just seem to stop moving. Another being emerged from the gaping hole now that was over Vincent's entire back. The beast grinned and flexed it claw.

"**It's good to be back, and out of that horrible excuse for a body." **

"Welcome back, General, or Chaos, as you are called now." Jenova said as Vincent's body flinched. Chaos sighed and pressed his claws against the hole.

"**Can't have you dying just yet." **He healed Vincent with his demonic powers.

"Come we have things to do. In a swirl of heartless the two disappeared. Vincent's remained still as his tears flooded the ground, mixing with his blood. They left red trails down his pale cheeks. His ebony hair was matted to his forehead as he left out an unwilling sob of despair. He was shaking, he needed comfort, he needed someone to hold him, and he needed Yuffie.

"Vincent!" a gloved hand gripped his shoulder as he howled out in pain. The hand retracted as Cid's face came into his line of view.

"Cid." Vincent voice cracked, his usual cold, steady demeanor gone. A small sob escaped through his parted lips as he allowed his eyes to squeeze shut. He was pulled into Cid's warm embrace.

"Shush, Vince, hell, let it all out." Vincent not knowing what else to do buried his head in the nape of Cid's neck and sobbed like the scared man he was. He was in shock, he was scared, and he was confused. His lover was gone; he let another one be taken away, by Hojo. His demon just forced its way out of him, Jenova, who was using his lover's body, tricked him. His last bit of sanity was gone. Cid's voice was so far away, "Hell Vince, let it all out, damn it. They'll pay for this, we'll make sure of it. Cry it out son, no one will fault you for being human. We'll get to SOB's and get Yuffie back no matter what it takes. It's not carved in stone yet."

"Highwind." Vincent whispered quietly as Cid stopped talking and remained quiet.

"Yea, Vincent?" Gulping Vincent pulled back away from the other man's warm embrace.

"How are you so sure?" Cid smiled and wiped a stray tear from Vincent's pale face. Staring the man straight in the eye Cid laughed.

"How can you not be?" Vincent, the might Vincent Valentine, averted his gaze from the intense blue glow.

"We defeated Sephiroth, Hojo, and Jenova, before. It should have ended there, but then three years later the heartless came. We were separated, some of us died, and now it's the end of the world. Our efforts were worthless, Highwind. They won in the end."

"It's not over yet."

"Is it?"

"No, Yuffie's still with us, Vincent. Can't you feel her? Have you truly given up? Will you spend the next thirty years laying in a coffin telling yourself Yuffie's death was your fault."

"She's not dead."

"You said she was gone, she might as well be from you."

"I will die before I see her taken away from me."

"Hot damn! That's what I wanted to hear from you, you moody bastard! Let's meet up with the others!" Cid got up and started towards the district.

"Hey, High-Cid?" Cid turned around and looked at Vincent as he composed himself.

"Thank you." His pale lips stretched out as he revealed his white teeth.

"Hell Vince, it must be the end of the world, you're fucking smiling." Vincent's smiled dropped.

"That's not funny."

"Hell it is!"

_In the old Training Place_

"You made it!" Sora said as Cid and Vincent walked in. Leon nodded at the two as Donald and Goofy waved. Cid pulled out the bag of Materia, digging through it he found holy.

"This is Holy." Cid stated holding up the white orb. "Aerith prayed to the planet a long time ago for this. When the heartless attacked our world we received holy again, for a second time. It saved our planet from Sephiroth and Jenova before, it should do it again."

"How will you activate Holy's effect? We no longer have Aerith, nor a pure light source." Vincent stated as his eyes bore into Leon's. Cid smiled as he flipped them a thumbs up.

"We'll do it, by forcing Yuffie out of Jenova!"

_Cid's making a plan, no that's a scary thought. Vincent's human! He cried and needs somebody for comfort collected gasps and awes I thought it was cute._

_Mage-Chan_


End file.
